Open My Eyes
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: PREQUEL TO OPEN MY EYES: RISE OF HELLFIRE Amaya was a normal girlthat is, until fate brought her to the gang leader, Yami. Demi follows Amaya to protect her, but when things heat up in the war, their going to need the gangand each other more then ever.
1. Just An Averge Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I sure in the hell wish I did!  
  
A/N: Alrightly! This fic is an AU, just to let you all know, no millennium items, and no magic! And as you also know this an Yami/OC. I was going to make it an Merrick/OC, but I choose not to, mind you that probably is due to the fact that he is , after all, a psychopathic asshole, but hey gotta admire his determination. Lol! I actually rather like Merrick, can't figure out why, but hey! Also he is pretty hot! I wrote this fic because for some reason I can see Merrick as a gang-lord! Weird aye? And Yami is also a gang- lord in this fic *snickers* That's just funny. Anyways, enough of my babbling, on with the first chapter of the fic.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Just An Average Girl  
  
A young girl no more than eighteen stared listlessly out of her bedroom window. She had long ebony black hair that fell to her waist, and dazzling ocean blue eyes. She wore a loose fitting black tank-top and blue jeans.  
  
'God I'm bored.' She thought, twirling a pencil in her hand. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but she could care less about school. Slamming her pencil down on her notebook she sat up, throwing her hair into a high ponytail, but leaving two large chunks of hair to frame her delicate features. She walked to her door and stepped into the hall. Her house was an old two-story house that was almost 90 years old. Her room was on the top floor, which suited her just fine seeing as no-one else shared the floor with her. Her bedroom was the first room on the right, the bathroom was across from her, her computer room was down the hall from hers, and the last room was a spare where her parents kept -to put it bluntly - a load of old junk.  
  
"Mom!" She called, making her way down the stairs, tightening her ponytail. "I'm going out."  
  
"Where?" Her mother asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"For a walk, I might meet up with Demi." She replied. She didn't get along the greatest with her mom, but she had learned to live with her.  
  
"Alright Amaya, be back by midnight."  
  
"Sure." She said, throwing on her shoes and walking out the back door, patting her dog on the head before she left. She walked into the crowed city street of Domino City, inhaling the smell of the pizza restaurant down the street.  
  
She began walking down the street, not sure of where she was going, but not really caring either.  
  
'God, what does a girl have to do to get a little excitement in her life?' She mentally asked herself. It was true, she had little thrill in her life. She biggest thing she had to worry about was hanging out with friends, homework, and dealing with her mom. All and all, she was pretty ordinary.  
  
'Too ordinary.' She thought bitterly. 'Just another girl.' She hated the thought, she had always to stand out in the crowd, but she just blended into the background. The biggest thing that ever happened in her neighborhood were the two gangs in her town. The Chains, and The Daggers.  
  
'Bid whoop-de-do. Like there ever going to bother me.' Then she spotted someone.  
  
"Hey Demi!" She called, the girl turned around. She was nineteen, but only a few mouths older then Amaya. She also had black hair that was highlighted with lime green streaks. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald, and her clothes were baggy and black.  
  
She waved and Amaya ran up to meet her.  
  
"Hey!" She said, smiling, with returned by her friend. "What's up?" Demi shrugged.  
  
"I had a basketball game, we won." She said. That was another thing about these two. Demi was competitive and athletic. Amaya was into art and enjoyed reading, but they were both fiery, strong-willed and took no shit from anyone, no matter who they were.  
  
"That's good." Amaya replied. "Hey, let's go grab something to eat, I'm starving." Demi grinned in approval.  
  
"You said it, but I'm a little short on cash .." Amaya playfully punched her arm.  
  
"You bum, come on, but you have to pay me back." Demi nodded. "Sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya groaned as she turned her alarm clock off. Having completed that she flopped back into bed, covering her head with the blanket.  
  
"Amaya!" Her dad called up to he from the foot of the stairs "Are you awake?"  
  
"Barely." She moaned.  
  
"Get dressed, your going to be late for school." She would have rolled her eyes, but she was simply to tired to muster the energy. Dragging herself out of bed she looked in the mirror on her dresser. He hair was in complete disarray and her pajamas were rumpled.  
  
"Great." She said aloud. "I look like a bum." She brushed down her unruly hair and thrown it into a ponytail, as always, leaving the two large chunks of hair. She threw on her favorite T-shirt (It was black with a sliver dragon on it and Japanese writing down the side) and a comfortable pair of pants, grabbing her books for school and throwing then in her backpack she made her way downstairs.  
  
"Later guys." She said as she grabbed a piece of toast and flew out the front door. She reached her school and instantly spotted Demi at her locker - It was right beside her own -.  
  
"Hi." She said, spinning her lock around in her hands and opening it effortlessly.  
  
"Did you see that movie last night?" Demi asked, gathering her books for class.  
  
"No, my parents had the Tv." She said, her voice dull. Demi let out a laugh. She could usually have the Tv when she wanted, her parents were pretty loose, and she lived with her two older brothers. Amaya didn't mind, but she and Ryan hated each other.  
  
"It wasn't that great, but it was alright." Demi replied with a shrug. A sudden noise erupted from a nearby hall. Amaya and Demi shrugged and began walking towards the sound, it was on there way to class anyway.  
  
They turned the corner and saw a tough looking girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be in a disagreement with a man of about twenty-one.  
  
"Go to hell Seth." She said, her eyes blazing fury.  
  
"Fuck you." The boy retorted. "You don't the first thing about what happened."  
  
"I think I know enough asshole."  
  
"Ya, well get a load of this." He said, and brought his fist back, aiming it at the girl, she caught his fist with ease.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." She replied and kneed him clean in the stomach. He doubled over in pain.  
  
"Ouch." Demi commented. "That musta hurt." Amaya nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ya, well if he wasn't such a bastard, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." The girl said. "I'm Rei."  
  
"I'm Demi, she's Amaya." She said, introducing herself.  
  
"Ya, I've seen you around school before. I have Math class with Amaya." She said, acting as if nothing had happened. "Anyways, see you around." And with that, she was off.  
  
The bell rang and Demi looked at Amaya. "We had better go, you know the teacher gets when were late."  
  
"Ya, she's such a bitch." The two girls headed for class, not wanting to be late.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So whatta ya think? I know the story is pretty slow paced so far, but It'll pick up speed soon, I hope!  
  
Duke: I think it sucked.  
  
Shut up! He's my muse, but I'm thinking of replacing him because he's such an ass!  
  
Duke: You should talk.  
  
Shut up! Anyways, as always please R&R! 


	2. Night On The Town

Disclaimer: YES! I own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Duke: You wish.  
  
*Deflates* I know, but I girl can dream right?  
  
A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, hope you like it! Yami might come in this chapter, but I'm not sure! Anyways, enjoy it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Night On The Town  
  
Class ended and as usual Amaya headed to her locker. Demi was already there.  
  
"Hey slow poke what took you so long?" She asked playfully Amaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had to stay back, Mr. Reynolds wanted to ask how my project was coming along."  
  
"Oh." Demi heaved her bag out of her locker. "Well I was wondering to come to Red Heat with me" tonight?" Red Heat was the local club and Amaya shrugged. "Why not? I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Alright, meet at my house at eight." She said.  
  
"Sure." Amaya said, and headed for home.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Eight o'clock rolled around and Amaya knocked on Demi's door. She was dressed in a fashionable red tank top that glittered when the light hit it and black jeans that sparkling flames riding up the sides. She had left her hair down and it flowed smoothly down to her waist. Demi opened the door, still wearing her school clothes that consisted of baggy cargo pants and a T.  
  
"Your going in that?" Amaya asked, amazed. Demi shrugged.  
  
"I hate fancy clothes." She replied. Amaya laughed. That was another thing about Demi, she was always a tomboy.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Amaya said, hoping into the passers seat of the red car that Demi's mom drove. She got in a fired the engine. Within fifteen minutes they were entering the doors of Red Heat. The music pounded from the speakers, drowning almost everything out.  
  
"Hi!" A familiar voice called from behind them, they turned around to see Rei, dressed in a leather halter top and casual jeans.  
  
"Hey!" Amaya, screaming just be heard over the pounding music.  
  
"I'm getting a drink." Demi called, and walked toward the bar, getting lost in the sea of people.  
  
"So what's up?" Amaya asked, Rei shrugged.  
  
"Not much." She replied, making her way to the dance floor, Amaya behind. Demi returned holding two beers, and handed one to Amaya.  
  
"Now I don't owe for the pizza." She screamed over the music.  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna dance a little." Amaya said, and started dancing in time to the beat of a fast paced hip-hop song.  
  
"She's going to break a lot of hearts." Rei said, looking at Amaya moved in perfect time with the music.  
  
"She's going to break something." Demi remarked, causing Rei to laugh.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She said, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
A figure loomed in the shadows of the parking lot, tapping it's foot expectantly. The door opened and the person it was waiting for stepped out.  
  
"Rei, what reports do you have for me?" The figure stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be about twenty three, or twenty four with golden bangs, and black hair with red tips. He wore a black shirt and trench coat, and his pants were black as well. A few chains hung from his neck and his belt loops. His presence was intimidating, but not frightening, and his appearance was emphasized but his bottomless violet eyes.  
  
"I think we could this one." Rei answered. "We need more fighters, and she looks like she has the strength."  
  
"Good." He said, his voice carrying some concern. "After all, we need everyone we can get, seeing as we now at war with the Daggers. Try not to frighten her, but be careful, you know what to do." He said and walked away, sinking into the shadows as if he had never been there at all. Rei nodded. She knew what she had to do. She had to lure Amaya. Taking a breath she stepped back into the noisy club.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Demi!" Amaya said, stepping of the dance floor and joining her friend o the sidelines.  
  
"Hi!" Demi replied. "You dance pretty good, that guy over there was checking you out." Amaya rolled her eyes. (A/N: She does that a lot, does she?) "What? I thought you liked the attention?" She teased. Amaya playfully punched her arm.  
  
"You know that I think that those all those players can go to hell." She said. Demi smirked.  
  
"Ya, but you like Justin, and he's a playboy." Amaya folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"So?" She said.  
  
"So, you don't think he can go to hell. I saw you drooling over him in English."  
  
"Just because I think he's hot, doesn't mean that I don't think he can go to hell." She responded. "And besides, he's dating that dye bottle priss bitch Leah." Demi snorted.  
  
"She's a fuck on legs."  
  
"Tell me about it." She said, but their conversation was cut off my Rei's voice.  
  
"Hey Amaya, want to go for a walk? It's kind of stuffy in here." She said.  
  
"Sure." Amaya said with a shrug. "Coming Demi?" She asked. Demi shook her head.  
  
"I'll stay here."  
  
"Suit yourself." She replied, and followed Rei out of the club.  
  
They stepped into the cool night air, and Amaya inhaled a fresh breath. A black car pulled up beside them and before Amaya knew what was happening, she had been shoved inside. She landed in the back seat with a grunt. Rei got in the passengers side and the car took off.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" Amaya cried.  
  
"Don't be scared, we mean you no harm." A voice said from the driver's seat. Amaya felt shivers run up her spine at the mans voice. It was unlike anything she had heard before. It forced her into silence.  
  
"We'll explain everything soon." Rei promised.  
  
"You had better." Amaya grumbled, before leaning back in her seat.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, that's not how I originally planned the chapter to go, but I liked the way it turned out anyway!  
  
Duke: Ya, I bet they didn't  
  
Shut up you! Before I do something really nasty to you.  
  
Duke: Oh, I'm shaking. *Rolls eyes*  
  
Anyways, just ignore him, and please R&R! 


	3. Chains

Disclaimer: Still haven't managed to take over Yu-Gi-Oh, but I'm working on it!  
  
A/N: Alright! This chapter, I'll warn you has a lot of swearing, but that's why it's rated R! Also lemons in later chapters, but you don't need to worry about that right now! Also, I know it's been simply ages since my last update so I decided to update three chapters for one! Also a special thanks to Sakura Li Sumari for her constant support and reviews, YOU ROCK! Anyways, please enjoy the chapters.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Chains  
  
The car pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a warehouse, and the driver brought something to his mouth.  
  
"Open the door." He said, and immediately the doors swung open. Then he turned his attention to Amaya. "When you walk out of here, be calm, I don't have an explanation for you yet, but please don't scream for help."  
  
"Ok." She replied, her voice sounding oddly controlled. She stepped out the car, and actually considered running, but then she saw who the driver was, and her breath caught in throat. She recognized him, Yami, the leader of the Chains. He walked over to her, and she figured that he would have grabbed her arms roughly behind her back and lead her inside, but he didn't, he gestured for her to follow him. She did and the doors shut immediately after they were all inside. She was lead into a room, which looked to be an office of some sort.  
  
"Sit down." He said, it wasn't an order, it was request.  
  
"So why'd you bring me here?" Amaya asked, her voice oddly carrying no anger. For some reason she was confident that he wouldn't hurt her. His presence was intimidating, but it wasn't dangerous.  
  
"I'll explain." Rei offered, Yami gave a nod of his head.  
  
"To put it bluntly we need you for our gang." Rei said, getting straight to the point.  
  
"So you kidnapped me?" Amaya said, her fiery nature taking over a little, but she was controlling it.  
  
"It was the only way to get to listen." Rei replied. "We really do need you help, were at war against the Daggers."  
  
"I don't care who you were at war with!" Amaya retorted. "You could've asked at least!"  
  
"I'll say it again." Yami said, the sheer power of his voice and his presence causing her to give a shiver again. "We mean you know harm."  
  
"Then I'll ask you tell me what your doing." She said, Amazed to find that her voice didn't sound sarcastic.  
  
"Were asking you to join, we need you for something." He replied. Amaya looked at him straight in the eyes, and her gaze stayed there, transfixed.  
  
"Sure." She replied at last.  
  
'After all,' She thought to herself. "I've been wanting a little excitement in my life.'  
  
"What?" Rei asked, seemingly unable to comprehend the answer.  
  
"I said sure." She repeated. "I've got nothing to loose, and if your at war, I know how to fight. I've taken martial arts."  
  
"You are a trusting girl." Yami said.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Amaya asked, her cerulean eyes meeting his lavender ones.  
  
"How do you know I wouldn't have killed you?" He asked, Amaya thought about it for a minute.  
  
"I dunno. You seem all that dangerous. You look powerful, but not dangerous." He studied her for a moment.  
  
"You have a good sense of character, you see into their heart. Use it often, it may save your life." He turned to Rei. "Get her some clothes and teach her how to use a gun." Rei nodded.  
  
"Yes Yami." She replied. And with that, he was gone, his footsteps echoing off of the wooden floor.  
  
"What a strange guy." Amaya mused, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, come on, I might as well get this over with.." Rei grabbed Amaya's hand and lead her to her room. Once they were inside, Rei went to her closet and rummaged through it.  
  
"Here we go." She said, pulling out a black leather tank top and pants, along with some chains. "These look they would fit you." She tossed the clothes to Amaya. "Change into them, and don't worry, I'm straight." Feeling a little uncomfortable she peeled of her clothes, changing into the ones that Rei had given her.  
  
"You look alright." Rei said, circling around her to admire her handiwork. "But you forgot these." She said, holding up the chains and putting one around her neck, and the other on the belt loops of her pants. "You know, I thought you would've fought about being here, but you seem pretty cool about it." Amaya shrugged.  
  
"I'm bored with my life, I need a little excitement." She replied. It was true she was bored, and the fact that was breaking about a million rules, and the law, plus the danger involved made it all the more appealing.  
  
"Well, don't worry, you'll be getting plenty of excitement." She replied. "Anyways, do you know how to use a gun?"  
  
"No." Amaya answered.  
  
"Then come on, you won't last five minutes in a gang fight without one." And with that, the two girls were headed for the basement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya took careful aim and fired, the bullet hit the target, but near the edge.  
  
"Kuso." Amaya swore in her frustration. She had been practicing for almost half an hour and had only hit the target three times.  
  
"Don't worry." Rei remarked from her position against the wall. "You'll get it." Amaya snorted.  
  
"Ya right." She said, and fired again, missing the target completely. "See what I mean."  
  
Rei walked over to her, and took the gun.  
  
"Watch." She said, holding out the gun. "Remember where my hands are." And with that she fired, hitting the dead center of the target.  
  
"Show off." Amaya muttered and held the gun out as Rei had. "Well, here goes nothing." She said, and pulled the trigger, hitting about five inches away from the bulls eye.  
  
"That's better." She said, leaning on Amaya's shoulder.  
  
"Well, at least I hit the target." She muttered, setting the handgun down. "What time is it?" Rei glanced at her watch.  
  
"About 12:30." She replied.  
  
"What!" Amaya yelled. "My mom's gonna kill me! I have to get home!"  
  
"Relax, Just call her and tell her that your staying at Demi's house." She replied, her voice calm and unconcerned. Amaya considered it for a moment, but then remembered that she didn't have a cell phone.  
  
"And you suggest that I do that? Your forgetting, I don't have a cell phone." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No worries." Rei replied, throwing her something. "Use mine." Amaya caught the tiny black phone and dialed her house number. After a few rings, her mother answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey mom, it's me." Amaya said, cringing at the tone in her mothers voice, the tone that usually meant that she was in serious trouble.  
  
"And where are you?"  
  
"At Demi's, I'm spending the night here."  
  
"No your not!" Her mother said. "Your coming home right now, it's a school night!"  
  
"Mom, I'm staying at Demi's I'll be there tomorrow morning to pick up my school stuff." And before her mother could reply, Amaya had hung up the phone.  
  
"Wouldn't let you stay." Rei said knowingly as she caught the phone that Amaya had tossed back to her. Amaya rolled her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Nope. But she can go to hell." Then she shrugged. "I'll be grounded though."  
  
"Where do you live?" Rei asked.  
  
"125 Chestnut drive." She replied. "But one thing, I have to go home tomorrow." Rei considered it for a moment.  
  
"Sure." She said, "I'll give a ride to school tomorrow." She said. Amaya nodded.  
  
"But we'll have to stop at my house first, so I can grab my school stuff."  
  
"Whatever, doesn't bother me." She replied. "Anyways, I'm going to bed." Amaya yawned.  
  
"Ya. me too." She replied, and followed Rei to her room.  
  
"Here." She said, pulling out a sleeping bag. "You can sleep on this."  
  
"Thanks." Amaya said, crawling under it and using her head as a pillow.  
  
"Night." Rei muttered sleepily.  
  
"Night."  
  
A/N: Okay, there's the next chapter done. And sorry if it seems like Amaya is accepting things to quickly, but she likes the whole gang idea because she wants to rebel against something for once and she wants a bit of thrill in her life.  
  
Duke: That's gotta be the lamest excuse I've ever heard.  
  
Shut up! Anyways, please R&R! 


	4. The Test

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic, my OC's, and a bag of cheap candy!  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of Open my Eyes. Anyways hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Test  
  
"Amaya! Get your ass up! Were gonna be late." The raven haired girl slowly opened her eyes, the room slowly coming into view.  
  
"Here, put these on." Rei said, throwing some clothes at her.  
  
"Alright, keep your fuckin' clothes on." She muttered, pulling on the leather clothes. The outfit was pretty simple, a one strip tank-top with a leather vest and plain leather pants. "What the hell is with all the leather?"  
  
"It's our gangs dress code, we have to wear all black, and I happen to like leather." Rei replied. Amaya nodded as she put her hair up in it's usual high ponytail.  
  
"Alright." Rei said, pulling out some things from the drawer. "Your going to need these." Amaya stared at the knives that Rei was laying out on her bed.  
  
"I'm going to school." Amaya said, looking confused. "Why the hell would I need the heavy artillery?"  
  
"You never know when someone form the opposite gang is going to attack you." She said, making her way back to the closet and pulling out a black trench coat. She handed it to Amaya who inspected it, she found that it had a lot of inner pockets.  
  
"The inner pockets are for weapons." Rei explained, loading the coat with knives. Once she was finished she held it up for Amaya to put on, which she did. "Now be fucking careful, if the school finds those, your in shit." Amaya nodded.  
  
"Right. Now let's get going, I have to grab my backpack from my house."  
  
"Then what the hell are we waiting here for, let's get going." Rei grabbed her keys off the counter and headed to the front doors were a guard was standing.  
  
"Name and business?" He asked  
  
"Rei and Amaya, she's our new member. School." Rei said, the guard nodded and opened the door. Rei walked to her car, fired the engine and was off with a roar of the motor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black car pulled to a stop in front of Amaya's house and she stepped out. She walked up the front door and opened it, heading to her room to get her backpack.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" Her mother said form the bottom of the stairs. Amaya turned around.  
  
"I'm getting my backpack so I can go to school." She replied, but her mother wasn't listening, her eyes were fixed on her outfit.  
  
"What in the world are you wearing?"  
  
"It's called leather mother, and it doesn't bite." Amaya entered her room, grabbed her backpack and began heading for the front door.  
  
"After school your coming straight home and were having a talk." Her mom said, Amaya mentally groaned. Having talks with her mom usually meant she was grounded, and this case, she knew she was.  
  
"Whatever mom." And with that Amaya was out the door.  
  
"God she is so annoying." Amaya complained as she slammed the car door shut.  
  
"All parents are annoying." Rei remarked. They reached school and Amaya was about to get out of the car when Rei stopped her.  
  
"Wait a sec." She said, looking in her purse and pulling out a black cell phone. "Here, it only takes in calls from the gang, so never turn it off, and when it rings you had better answer it."  
  
"Alright, thanks." She said and got out of the car.  
  
"Amaya!" The raven haired teen turned around to see Demi running towards her.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you last night?" She asked. "I called your house and you weren't there." Then her emerald eyes fell on what Amaya was wearing. "And what the hell are you wearing? You look like that chick from the Matrix."  
  
"Look, I can't explain right now, but I'll talk to at lunch." She said opening her locker and gathering her books. "I'll see you later." And with that she took off down the hall, towards her next class, leaving a confused and hurt looking Demi behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell signaling the end of school and Amaya wasn't in the greatest mood. She had lied to Demi about where she had been, and Demi hadn't seemed to believe her at all, and plus she had her mother to deal with when she got home. She heaved her backpack out of her locker and slammed it shut. She had stayed back in class deliberately trying to avoid Demi, and seeing as she wasn't there, Amaya guessed that she had accomplished what she had set out to do.  
  
The walk home was fairly uneventful, the biggest highlight of the whole damn thing was startling a cat in the trash can. The orange tabby had meowed and hissed at her before running away. Amaya walked up the steps of her front door, and was instantaneously met with her mother.  
  
"So where were you really last night?" Her mom asked, looking cross.  
  
"I already told you mom, I was at Demi's." Amaya replied, her mother really getting on her nerves at the moment.  
  
"That's funny." He mother clucked in a way that Amaya knew she was about to be caught in a lie. "Because after you hung up on me, I called Demi's house and she said that she hadn't seen you since you left the club." Amaya felt her stomach slip notch, and her anger rise.  
  
"So what if I wasn't at Demi's? I'm eighteen, I'm not a baby!" She yelled, her eyes blazing cold fury.  
  
"I'm still your mother, and I still have the right to know where you were last night!" He mother yelled back.  
  
"You want to know where I was last night?" Amaya asked, her voice dripping venom at the one that gave birth to her. "None of your goddamn business, that's were." And with that said she stormed upstairs and slammed her door angrily.  
  
'Why does she always have to treat me like a fuckin' baby?' She fumed mentally as her mother's muffled yells that she was grounded floated up to her. 'I'm eighteen, I can take care of my fuckin' self.' She flopped down on her bed and pulled out the binder that had her drawings in it. She always drew when she was pissed off, and the binder had a lot of drawings, most of them from a favorite TV show that she watched called Inuyasha. (A/N: I love that show! It's like my favorite Anime! Neways, on with the fic!) She picked up her pencil and started on a picture of Inuyasha sitting in a tree.  
  
She only went downstairs to eat dinner and then she was right back up in her room, wanting to avoid her mother as much as possible. It was around 8:00 when her cell phone rang. She reached into her coat pocket and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the mouthpiece, Rei's voice answered her back.  
  
"Hey, I'm parked behind your house, can you see me?" Amaya peered out her window.  
  
"Ya. Why?"  
  
"Get your ass out here in five minutes and where something comfortable." And with that the phone went dead. Amaya, knowing she was grounded, but also knowing that she could easily climb out her window that faced the back of the house and reach the ground, and (following her new gangs dress code) changed into a black T that was loose fitting, leaving on her leather pants and trench coat. She redid her ponytail and applied a small amount of clear gloss to her lips before opening her bedroom window and stepping lightly onto the roof. She turned of her bedroom lights, so that he parents would think that she had gone to sleep and not bother her.  
  
She walked cautiously to the edge of her roof where the wooden bar for the large gate was and eased herself onto it, stepping onto the gate door and jumping down, landing safely on the ground. Without wasting anytime she made straight for Rei's car and hopped in.  
  
"Took you long enough." Rei said from the drivers seat.  
  
"Well excuse me, I had to change and climb out of my window." Amaya replied. "So where are we going anyway?" Rei grinned.  
  
"Your getting initiated." She said, and Amaya looked up.  
  
"What's that mean?" she asked, a little worried, she had heard that in some gangs the initiation was brutal.  
  
"You get tested." She replied. "See if you fight well enough to get into the gang. Don't worry you'll do fine." Amaya nodded. At least it wasn't having to sleep with anyone or something along those lines, fighting was good, fighting she could handle. After all, she had been taking martial arts since she was three.  
  
"That I can handle." She replied as the car pulled into a dimly illuminated alley. Both girls stepped out the car, and one man walked up to Rei.  
  
"So she's the new member." He said, surveying Amaya with interest. "She doesn't look very strong."  
  
"I'm probably one hell of a lot stronger then you so I wouldn't talk." Amaya retorted, her eyes carrying a sparkle of arrogance. Rei was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Fiery little thing." He said, looking at the petite girl. "But I'll let Yami put you in your place."  
  
Amaya glared at him, and Rei stepped in between them.  
  
"Ok, chill out guys." She said, and then looked at the man. "And Randy, go somewhere else." He shot Amaya a glare which she matched will full force before he walked away. Suddenly there was a silence and Amaya turned her head in the direction that everyone else had.  
  
A figure stepped into the alley, his face was shadowed, but Amaya's breath caught in her throat none the less. Yami stood in front of the alley, his back to the street. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for some unknown reason his presence caused her blood to stop running in her veins. It wasn't fear that made this happen, but awe. His very occupancy radiated a sense of power.  
  
"Is she ready?" He asked, and Rei nudged her from behind.  
  
"Yes." She said, her calm voice masking the nervousness that she felt. "I am." She stepped forward, acting braver then she felt. He took a few steps forward and everyone back up, giving the two room to fight. He stopped when he was about an arms length away from her and their eyes locked. Amaya felt her body freeze at the depth and power of his lavender gaze. He removed his coat and she did the same.  
  
"No weapons." He said, and she shivered at his voice, not quite knowing why. The same guy that bothered Amaya earlier, Randy his name was, came up on the side, he was obviously acting as the referee. He smirked at Amaya.  
  
"1.......2.......3.......GO!" He shouted, bringing his hand down. Amaya ducked as Yami attempted to punch her in the face, and she brought her hand up, catching his fist. She stood up and kneed him in the stomach, earning gasps of surprise from the group of onlookers.  
  
Without a word the spiky haired fighter, swung his foot around, catching her in the face and knocking her to the ground. She picked herself up and sent a heated glare to him. She charged at him, punching him in the stomach a good four times before jumping back, clear out of the way of harm.  
  
The crowd applauded her and she felt the thrill of the fight rushing in her veins.  
  
"You are a good fighter." He said, his voice was deep and oddly captivating.  
  
"Thanks." She said and charged at him again, but he sidestepped out of her way and took the opportunity to put the fiery girl in a full nelson. With expert ease she completely straightened her arms towards the heavens and dipped out of his arms and in one quick movement, back kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back.  
  
Amaya figured that he would be pissed off, but his eyes were friendly, mysterious still, but they had a benevolent air in them.  
  
"I see no reason to continue this." He said, his intense gaze never leaving her cerulean eyes. "It is quite obvious that she has passed." At his words Amaya felt the tug of a smile on her lips. She had done it. She had passed a test by the leader of the chains himself. Her eyes returned to his, her smile still on her face, which oddly was returned by a peculiar one that made it's way to his lips.  
  
He turned and walked away, leaving the crowd to gape at the small girl.  
  
"Holy shit!" Rei exclaimed, running to her side and staring open mouthed at her.  
  
"No-one has A) Ever been tested by Yami personally, and B) No one's ever been able to land a punch on him." Amaya shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm in." She said. "So I guess that's all that really matters."  
  
"Your more then just in girl." Rei said, still sounding astounded. "I'll bet any money your second in command."  
  
"Well that's a bonus." Amaya replied. "Now I'll get to boss you around."  
  
"You don't get it!" Rei exclaimed. "You just kicked his ass! That means that you'll be getting a black chain for sure!" Amaya tilted her head.  
  
"Black chain?" She asked.  
  
"Tattoos. All the members of the gang have different color chains on their tattoos." She explained. "Black is the highest rank you can get, it means that your an elite, you have power over everyone but Yami."  
  
"Sweet." Amaya said. "What color chain do you have?"  
  
"Red. It's the next down form black, and there's white, and that's all the low class people." Rei replied. Amaya nodded.  
  
"So when I do I get this tattoo?" She asked Rei grinned.  
  
"Right now, come on!" She said, grabbing Amaya's arm and leading her to the black car.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, that's another chapter down, and it was pretty long to boot. And to show your appreciation you can leave a nice review (Hint, Hint) Anyway, hope you like the fic so far, now continue on the next chapter! 


	5. Still Learnin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my OC's  
  
A/N: Not much to say, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Still Learnin'  
  
Amaya sat in Rei's car as she drove back to the warehouse that whose known as 'the club' by all the members of the chains. Rei pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and knocked on the heavy wooden door.  
  
"Name?" A voice said from the other side of the doorway.  
  
"Rei and Amaya." Rei answered, and the door opened. The two girls stepped inside and Rei turned to the guard.  
  
"Do you know where Chris is? She's getting her tattoo." The guard nodded and pointed down a hall.  
  
"I just saw him go that way."  
  
"Thanks." Rei said, and grabbed Amaya's arm, leading her down the hall.  
  
"Who is this Chris guy anyway?" She asked.  
  
"He's the tattoo artist in our gang." She replied. "Speak of the devil there he is. Chris!"  
  
The boy stopped, and turned around, grinning when he saw Rei. He was about twenty with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked over to where the two girls stood.  
  
"Hey, you Amaya?" He asked, looking at the raven haired beauty. She nodded.  
  
"Ya. Why?" She asked. Chris broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Yami just told me that your getting your tattoo. Congratulations, your a black chain."  
  
"Alright!" Amaya exclaimed. It was a good thing that she passed the test in the first place, but to come out with the highest 'marks' and having the hardest teacher felt pretty damn good. She turned to Rei.  
  
"Kiss that bitch." She said, and smirked. "Now I get to boss you around." Rei said nothing, but promptly flipped her the bird, causing Chris to chuckle.  
  
"Alright." He said, pulling up a chair and getting the tattoo equipment ready. "Get over here." Amaya took off her coat and sat down on the chair. Chris pulled the left side of her shoulder down and began working on the tattoo.  
  
"Ow! Fuck that hurts!" She said, wincing in pain as the needle continued to pierce her soft skin. Rei chuckled.  
  
"Oh, the mighty black chain is a wuss." Rei teased, Amaya glared playfully at her.  
  
"Fuck you." She said, and then winced again as the needle reentered her skin again.  
  
"Holy fuck! How long is this going to take?" She asked, her eyes clearly showing that she wanted it to be fast.  
  
"Don't worry" Chris said. "I'm a fast worker." Amaya flinched again.  
  
"You had better be." She grumbled. Twenty minutes later the tattoo was finished, and she stood up, her holding her very sore shoulder.  
  
"My shoulder hurts so much I can't even move it!" She whined. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being such a wuss."  
  
"You try getting a needle pierced into your flesh about a zillion times and see how you like it." Amaya retorted, wincing as she put her coat on.  
  
"I have." Rei said, pulling down her sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a skull with a red chain around it, almost identical to the one that was now imprinted on her skin. "See?"  
  
"Oh ya." Amaya said, looking -and feeling- pretty stupid. Just then her phone rang, she reached into her coat pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, silently wondering who the sam hell it was.  
  
"Amaya, I want you to come to my office." The voice said. She recognized it immediately as Yami's. She would recognize that smooth flowing voice anywhere.  
  
"Uh.... Ok." She said, and hung up. "That was Yami, he wants me to meet him in his office." She said, answering the puzzled looks on the two teens faces.  
  
"Don't worry." Rei said. "I already know what it's about."  
  
"What is it then?" Amaya asked, a slightly puzzled expression in her delicate face.  
  
"You'll be getting some weapons and stuff like that." She replied. "Yami provides all that stuff to us, he's actually pretty wealthy." Amaya nodded.  
  
"Cool. Anyway I gotta go." And with that walked down the hall, vaguely remembering her way to his office. After about five minutes of wandering she came to stop in front of his door. She took a breath and knocked on it.  
  
"If I'm expecting, you don't have to knock." His voice said from the other side of the door. She opened it and stepped inside.  
  
"So what did you want?" She asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, earning a small chuckle from Yami.  
  
"I know that given the circumstances, you have every right to be nervous around me." He said, and Amaya felt herself relaxing a little more. "But I assure I mean you now harm."  
  
"Ya about earlier, sorry for that kick in the face." She said, again that mysterious smile crept onto his lips.  
  
"Actually." He said, his voice smooth ad comforting, but holding a bit of amusement in it. "I rather enjoyed the challenge." Amaya returned the smile.  
  
"You have a very strong full nelson." She said, suddenly very relaxed around him.  
  
"And I must say, for a women, you have an particularly strong punch." Amaya burst out laughing, not quite knowing the reason for it, but knowing that it felt right. After her laughter died down. he rose to his feet.  
  
"Now, the reason I asked you here." He said. "Is that I wanted to give you some things." He went over to his closet and handed a small, flat device that was round with a black button in the middle.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, examining the tiny gadget.  
  
"It's an emergency button." He explained. "If your ever in extreme danger, press it and it will tell me your location and situation instantly. So make sure you don't lose it." Amaya nodded.  
  
"Don't loose the little red button, got it." She said, as he pulled out a black handgun.  
  
"Here, take this also, the pockets of your coat should be big enough that you can wear it without it being detected." He also handed her a pair of boots. Amaya looked then over.  
  
"What are these for?" She asked.  
  
"There are Swiss knives strapped to them." He answered. She looked down and saw the gleam of a metal blade. "To release them, slam down hard on your heel, the button is hidden there."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Right." She said looking up, and straight into his endless light purple eyes. There gaze stayed there for a moment, before Amaya broke away, again unable to take the intensity in his eyes. "Anything else?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Only one thing." He said.  
  
"Shoot." Amaya said, and Yami looked at her again.  
  
"What is your name?" Amaya felt a small blush rising on her cheeks. She had an unusual name and was always a bit nervous giving it out, she never knew how people would react.  
  
"Amaya." She said, feeling a little nervous, but not quite knowing the source of it. She felt as if she had to impress him, win his approval. She shrugged it off as what she was like with her mother, always trying to prove to her that she wasn't just some fucked up teen off the street.  
  
"That's a beautiful name." He replied, and Amaya breathed out (she hadn't noticed she'd been holding it.)  
  
"Thanks." She replied, brushing and particularly annoying strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Anyways, I'll you again another time Amaya." She nodded and walked out of the room, the faint, almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks. She kept walking, not really paying much attention to where she was going, and ran smack into something -more pacifically, someone-.  
  
She landed on her butt with a satisfying thump. Rubbing her offended backside she glared up at the person that that knocked into her -Well, more like she had knock into, but she wasn't in the mood for details.-  
  
"Hey!" She said, getting to her feet. "Watch where the hell your going."  
  
"Ha, if you weren't so clumsy you would be able to see someone coming form around the corner." He retorted. He was tall, and looked to be about twenty-two with dark brown hair and navy eyes. He was clad in a black shirt with a chain hanging from his neck and black pants. On his hands were dark gloves and a white cape trailed out gracefully behind him. (A/N: Yes! It's Kaiba! Bet you couldn't figure that one out!) She glared daggers and the arrogant man in front of her.  
  
"Ya, well, maybe if your ego wasn't completely blocking out your vision you could well enough to get that stick out of your ass." Without waiting for a response from the clearly enraged Kaiba, she walked around him and was on her not-so-merry down the hall, muttering a few colorful curses under her breath.  
  
She walked around for nearly ten minutes before she realized that she had no clue as where in the hell she was going.  
  
"Great." She muttered, checking her watch. It read 12:30 am. "Fuckin' great." She wandered around aimlessly for another ten minutes before coming to the conclusion that she was, indeed, hopelessly lost. She leaned against the wall and felt something hard on her side, Her cell phone! She dug into her pocket and pulled the tiny black device. She flipped it open, and began looking through the numbers that were programmed on it. She stopped at Rei's and pushed dial. It rang about two times before Rei's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Rei, it's me." Amaya said, already feeling stupid.  
  
"What's taking you so damn long?" Rei's slightly irritated voice asked. Amaya took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm lost." She said, she heard Rei's laughter on the other end and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where are you?" Amaya looked around.  
  
"In the warehouse." She answered stupidly, not having the slightest clue where in the hell she was. Rei burst into laughter again.  
  
"A little more descriptive." Amaya looked around.  
  
"Well, there's and intersection over that way, and then a staircase, and some crated filled with god knows what and-"She was cut off by Rei's voice once again.  
  
"Alright." She said, sounding highly amused. "I know where you are, hang on." And with that the phone went dead. She waited for another five minutes before she heard footsteps coming her way, and Rei walked around the corner.  
  
"Come on you." She said, looking rather amused at Amaya's misfortune. "And try to not to get lost on the way out.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Amaya said sarcastically, but all the same followed her new found friend to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The black car skidded to a halt and Amaya hopped out, telling Rei to meet her again tomorrow night. She was secretly wondering how she was going to make it through the nest day without falling asleep in math class (Which she hated.) And plus there was Demi to worry about.  
  
Her stomach gave a guilty sort of squirm at the thought. Demi, her best friend that she had straight out lied to. They never lied to each other, and here she was keeping the fact that she was now involved with a gang from her. Sighing she climbed the gate and pulled herself onto the bar that ran across the top, making sure to be as quite as possible so that her dog wouldn't start barking it's head off.  
  
She climbed soundlessly onto the roof and in through her window, without bothering to undress, she collapsed onto the soft mattress of her queen sized bed.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there it is, and I even added in Kaiba, just because I like the guy! And don't anyone worry about Demi, you'll be seeing a lot of her in later chapters, I just have to get through some stuff first. And yes, I probably will be putting some of the other characters from the show in my fic as well, but I just have to get to that point. Also, if you like this story you should check my new Inuyasha one 'Closed Hearts.' (Shameless self promo.) Anyways, as always please review! 


	6. Toruniquet

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I still have the night to dream about it!  
  
A/N: Ok, I splurged and decided to update all the chapters I have written so far which is up to chapter 25. All the author notes are old, but read them because they might have warnings and other such things. The recent chapters will hopefully be up once every 2 weeks, if I'm lucky. Anyway, have fun!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tourniquet  
  
Amaya slowly returned to consciousness by the highly annoying sound of her steadily beeping alarm clock. She opened her cerulean eyes and let out a loud groan as she did so. The last thing on Earth she wanted to right now was get up and listen to some boring teacher drone about god knows what. She closed her eyes again, but immediately re-opened them to her fathers voice at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Amaya, get up, your going to be late!" He called and so, atlas, she was defeated. With a yawn she sat up, only now realizing that she was in the same clothes that she had on yesterday. Barely awake, she managed to change into a simple black tank-top. She looked in the mirror and that he hair had for the most part came out of the ponytail. She redid her hair, grabbed her backpack, and headed downstairs, still wearing the leather jeans that she had on the day before.  
  
"Amaya." She heard her mother say, with a disapproving look at her daughter's attire. "Your not wearing that to school." If Amaya had the energy, she would've rolled her eyes, but this morning she was just too drained.  
  
"Mom." She said, annoyance and agitation plastered all her face. "I'm 18 fuckin' years old, I can wear what I want." Her mother narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"As long as you live under my roof, you'll listen to my rules, now upstairs and get changed." Amaya crossed her arms angrily over her chest.  
  
"No." She said, her voice suggested that she wanted to end the conversation, but if her mother noticed, she gave no sign of it.  
  
"It's bad enough your grounded, now do you want to make it worse?" She asked, her voice was threatening, but Amaya didn't budge.  
  
"No." She seethed. "I want you leave me the fuck alone!" And with that, she grabbed her backpack, her keys, and was out of the door, looking for all the world like a fireball just released from hell.  
  
Her anger had not dissipated by the time she reached her high school, in fact, she was more pissed then she had been at he house. She stormed to her locker, flung open the lock, and stuffed her books none to gently inside. She turned to leave when a familiar voice called her name, she spun around and saw Demi.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been, you were supposed to meet me yesterday." She said, Amaya, still angry, snapped at Demi.  
  
"I was busy, Ok." Demi looked, hurt but pushed it aside, replacing it with genuine concern for her best friend.  
  
"Amaya, what's going on with you?" She asked softly, Amaya glared up at her.  
  
"Nothing." She replied shortly.  
  
"Yes there is, what happened to you these past couple days?" She prodded, Amaya's eyes turned harder.  
  
"It's none of your Goddamn business!" She shot, Demi was hurt, but her anger clouded her better judgment.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be your friend." She snapped back, Amaya glared up at her again, and there eyes locked. The blue skies of day merged heatedly with the green soil of Earth.  
  
"Look, I don't need this shit right now!" Amaya burst out, she wasn't really angry at Demi, but she needed to let her pent-up anger and Demi was the closest thing within ten feet of her.  
  
"I'm not trying to start shit." Demi countered, her exterior was that of anger, but inside she was truly afraid and concerned for her best friend. She knew something was wrong - really wrong and Amaya just wouldn't open up to her like she had always done in the past. There had been many times when Amaya would show up in tears at her doorstep after a fight with her mom -usually because her mom had hit her. She didn't understand why she had become so distant, and angry, and it scared her. "Your the one who's freaking out on me."  
  
"Well if I'm freaking out on you so badly, then leave." Amaya snapped, her angry rising and she really didn't know why, but she felt like she had to push people away.  
  
"Amaya, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Save it." She snarled, re-opening her locker and gathering her books. "I'm outta here." She slammed her locker shut, replaced he lock, and stormed out the building.  
  
On her way out, she saw Betsy Winner, the head cheerleader.  
  
"Hey Amaya." She sneered. "What's got so pissed off? Had a fight with your little friends, oh wait I forgot you have none." Amaya bristled at the pretty blonde.  
  
"Keep walking Winner, or you won't have a face - at least not one that can be recognized." The blonde looked her up and down before crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She said confidently. "My Daddy knows the principle, and you would be thrown out of here so fast you wouldn't know what happened." Amaya's mouth pulled into a smirk. She was really pissed off right now, and that little blonde bimbo was about to be seriously hurt. She hated preppy little with a fiery passion that was equally matched with Demi's, and she really wanted to punch something, mainly that bitch's face.  
  
"Oh ya?" Se said, her face a mask of innocence, before it turned to one of pure anger. "Like I give two fucks." She brought her fist back and punched the blonde with all her might in the face. She fell to the ground, holding her nose that looked to be broken, but it wasn't then there was something else wrong with it.  
  
"You bitch!" She yelled, bright crimson blood flowing from her nose. "I'll have you expelled!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Amaya snapped, and walked out the building, her anger and frustration only slightly relieved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya walked into her house, it was almost ten-thirty, and she hadn't been home since she had left that morning. Her mother stood in the doorway, fuming.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, the school called and said that you were expelled!" Amaya glared up at her mother.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" She spat, she was really pissed off, first with her mother, then with herself for dumping her anger on her best friend, and finally at her mother again. "It's not like you care about anything other then making my life fucking hell."  
  
I tried to kill my pain,  
  
But only brought more - so much more,  
  
I lay dying,  
  
And I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" He mother yelled at her. Amaya knew what this would eventually lead to, but she didn't care.  
  
"Why?" She seethed, her eyes flashing red fire. "Truth hurts don't it?" She saw her mother's hand go back, and she felt a hot sting in her cheek where her mother had slapped her.  
  
"You little bitch!" She spat, her eyes equally angered as her daughters. Amaya's hand her cheek, but she didn't feel the pain on her body, she had delivered herself more pain then that with the bloodstained razor blade upstairs in her room.  
  
"That's right isn't." She shot back, her eyes welling with unshed tears that she screamed at herself not to let fall. She pleaded with her body not to let the damnable tears fall, she wouldn't show her mother weakness, not this time. She had spent most of eighteen years letting her mother win, and it wasn't going to happen now that she felt strong enough to stand up. "I'm just a bitch that you got stuck with when you were drunk." Her voice was deadly calm, and then exploded with the anger and hatred that she had held back all her life. "So why you don't you stop trying to be the pathetic excuse for a mother that you are!" She screamed it, but she wasn't stopping there.  
  
"All my life you've wanted me to be someone else, a daughter that you brag about! A perfect angel where the center of her universe! Well wake up 'mommy' Cuz I ain't that!" She shrieked, her anger coming out in an almost frightening level of intensity.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
And screaming,  
  
"Well that's quite obvious!" Her mother screamed back, but never the less, taking a step back her rage-blinded daughter. Amaya only stepped closer in response.  
  
"My father left when I was 3 years old!" She screamed. It was true, her real father had left her at a young age, but he mother had married the man that she was with now, and Amaya loved him with all her heart. She had, in the past been able to save her from most of her mother's rage, but he was out now, and that's how Amaya wanted it to be. She want anyone to save her, she could save herself this time.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
"Ya." Her mother said, a sadistic note in her voice. "And I wonder why, he wanted to deal with a ungrateful bitch like you." Amaya felt long closed wounds re-open at her mothers cruel words. The words had slashed her heart with her greatest fear, here fear of being unwanted, of being shunned, of being forgotten and fading into the background like she had always done. She couldn't fight it anymore, he tears fell, making a hot trail of salty water down her cheeks.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled, her anger quickly turning into sadness. "Fine! I'll leave! Leave you seeing as that's what you want so badly!" She fled to the door, her backpack still on her shoulders, but she was headless of it's weight as she bolted down the street, running as fast as could, seemingly that she could escape the pain and anger of she run fast enough.  
  
She hated the world, hated everyone that had ever caused her pain, that had ever make her feel like dying. She ran with blind fury, not knowing where she was going, and not giving a shit, she just wanted to get away.  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation,  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation,  
  
As she ran, memories of her past ran through her head. Memories of the pain that other people had caused her. After a few minutes of trying to fight the images, she sat down in a alley, and let them play, an old wound re- opening with each recollection.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She was back in grade school, third grade to be exact, and was watching the other popular girls eating their lunch together and talking happily. And there she was, sitting a corner all by herself watching the other girls with a mixture of anger, and envy.  
  
She wanted to be like them, with their good grades, popularity and glamour. She would have loved for then top invite her over to eat with them, to be accepted, but everyday was the same. They would make fun of her, finding a reason to be cruel one way or another. Either it was her clothes that weren't brand name and cost $60.00 for a pair of jeans, or her hair wasn't perfectly in place like theirs, or her parents didn't make as much money as their wealthy parents did. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, it all sounded the same to her, cruel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was a few years older now, and was wearing a black shirt and matching top. Her hair was down and flowing to the middle of her back. She was excited to go to the dance that the most popular in the class had asked her come with her to, and she, so eager to be accepted, had agreed to go. Her mother drove her to the church where the thing was being held. She hopped out and immediately saw the two girls that had invited her.  
  
"Hey Amaya!" The one said, her name was Leigh Cressey. Amaya noticed that they were in jeans and casual T-shirts. The pit of her stomach dropped down a notch.  
  
"Hi." She replied, trying to sound friendly.  
  
"So, what's going on?" The other asked, Jennifer Beck.  
  
"Not a lot." She replied as the made there way to the dance floor, and it was then that she noticed that she was the only one in a dress, and the boy from her class that she liked walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" She asked, she knew that it had to be a trick, but part of hoped that maybe it wasn't.  
  
"Sure." She replied, but the he laughed, a laugh that held only dark amusement.  
  
"Like hell I would." He said, and looked her up and down. "Why would I would I want to dance with you?" And then the others started laughing. Leigh and her gang's laughter rang through her ears as she walked out of the building, and into the cold street. When she arrived home, she told her parents that she had a great time, but that the dance had ended early. After that, she had ran upstairs and through herself down on the bed, sobbing.  
  
'I should have known!' She thought miserably. 'I should've known they were planning something.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost voice alone,  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Will you forget me?  
  
Again she was older this time 14 to be exact, and was walking up to her boyfriend Jae. Jae wasn't exactly a good person for her to be hanging out with, he had done a lot of drugs, and was an real playboy. But again, he had asked her out, and she had so foolishly hoped that maybe someone would accept her. He had told her so many wonderful things, and had eventually convinced her to have sex with him, losing her virginity to him.  
  
"Hi Jae." She said, smiling up at him, he smirked at her.  
  
"Hi slut." He replied, Amaya figured her was joking, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn't, and she felt her heart slowly shatter.  
  
"Why......?" Was all she could ask as he smirked again.  
  
"Because I found someone else that's one hell of a lot better looking then you." And with that, he was gone, leaving her heart shattered at her feet, and tears streaming down her cheeks. She had gone home that day, and thankfully, her parents were still working. She ran upstairs, and slammed her door, crying into her pillow, when something gleamed out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
She looked up, and there was a razor. She had been using it to cut paper before, just for the hell of not doing it with scissors. She picked up and studied it, and brought it to her skin. She made a cut on her arm with it, trying desperately to release some of her anger, her pain, her torture. She watched the blood trickle slowly down her arm and noticed the calming feeling it gave her, she felt no pain, and perhaps that's why she liked so much, she didn't feel it. She could control her pain. She picked up the tiny object and put it in her jewelry box, knowing that she would need it again.  
  
~ End Of Flashbacks ~  
  
She was jolted back to reality by the pounding rain that washed over her skin. When had it started raining? She didn't know, but she did one thing, she needed a way out. She couldn't stand the flashbacks anymore, remembering all the things that people had done to her, all the emotion wounds that kept getting reopened. And she hated them, hated them all for killing her heart and mind, for making her want to die, for everything that they had ever done, she hated them.  
  
Normally, she would have gone to Demi for help, so that Demi could pull her out of it, she needed Demi to save her. But Demi wasn't there, she had pushed her too far away, she had cut the rope to her salvation, and all she could do was drown. She knew that she wanted to die, and she looked down at her feet. There it was plain as day, the way out sitting right in her boots. She could leave them all, leave them all behind, show them that they can't hurt her anymore.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
And screaming,  
  
She rolled up her sleeves, exposing the skin of her arm were, even in the darkness, the scars that ran across her arm were visible. She could leave them, show them that she escaped, that she was safe from them. She took her backpack off and tossed it onto the wet ground. She slammed her heel on the pavement, and the hilt of the Swiss knife came out. She picked it up and held it at her skin.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
Without a second thought, she slashed the tender skin of her forearm with the knife. Crimson red blood spurted from the wound and fell onto the ground, mingling with the water and washing away, washing away like all her problems. She took her knife in the other hand and slashed her other wrist. Oddly enough she didn't feel the pain, she only watched the blood that flowed like a river down her arm, bright red blood, and then she felt consciousness slipping away from her. Her vision became blurry, and her whole body started going numb, she thought she a figure walking toward her, but she wasn't sure, and then there was only darkness as she fell away from the rest of the world.  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation,  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation,  
  
My wounds cry for the grave,  
  
My soul cries for deliverance,  
  
Will I be denied?  
  
Christ, tourniquet,  
  
My suicide.  
  
A/N:  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! *Ducks as readers throw tomatoes at her* Yikes! Now people chill out, she's not going to die! She's the main freakin' character! Anyways. I'll update soon if I fell like it, or maybe I'll make ya wait! Anyways, as always please R&R!  
  
PS the song I used for this chapter was Tourniquet by Evanescence. Great song. 


	7. Words of Salvation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC's, also the poem for this chapter wasn't written by me, it was written by my best friend Angela Day Aka Fires-Destruction, I just loved it so I decided to use it for this chapter.  
  
A/N: *Writes this after she finished the chapter* I slept over at my best friends house last night, and barely got any sleep for two days ......*Falls asleep and starts drooling on the keys* Mmmmm ..... Yami  
  
Duke: Psh, like they ever enjoy your chapters.  
  
*Yawns.* I'm too tired to argue, I'm just gonna write.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Words of Salvation  
  
Some hours later, Amaya twitched a little as her mind slowly came out darkness. She was dimly aware of something soft under her, and a strange throbbing on her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, her vision was foggy, but she could still make out the image of someone leaning over her. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision, and revealing Yami.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" Her voice was intended to be intimidating, but it only came out as a sickly groan.  
  
"My room." He answered, and Amaya's eyes widened as she realized what happened. The whole previous day flashed through her mind like a film. The fight with her mom, her argument with Demi, her mother again ....... Her stomach gave a small turn as she remembered what she had done to herself, but her turning stomach quickly turned into a maelstrom of emotions. Sadness, regret, confusion, and finally anger. She looked down at her wrists that had once been slashed, to see that they were now stitched up and devoid of any blood. She glared up at Yami with eyes that could melt an iceberg.  
  
"Why the hell did you bring me here?" She spat, her voice with that calm- before-the-storm note. Yami met the young girls gaze, though his held not hostility, but concern for her.  
  
"You were bleeding to death." He answered calmly. "And I will not leave a member of my gang to die."  
  
"What if she wanted to die?" Amaya whispered, more to herself then to Yami, her sadness once again overruling her anger. Yami's eyes softened, he had figured that wounds like the ones that had attained would be self- inflicted, but he wondered what could possibly make a vibrant young women like her want to kill herself.  
  
"So they were self-inflicted." It wasn't a question, it was a mere statement of fact. Amaya glared at him, her emotions taking yet another change.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone." She lashed at him and attempted to sit up, but he rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Amaya ....please, relax." He said, his eyes seeming to radiate a sense of regal grace and calm. She slumped back onto his bed without a word and started at the wall. Yami noticed that her eyes weren't looking at the wall, but past it, seemingly into a place that was within her scope of vision alone.  
  
A heavy silence hung in the air, and Yami never took his gaze off the troubled girl. After a long while, she spoke, her voice barley above a whisper, but her grief and hopelessness was not lost with lack of volume.  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"The point of what?" He asked, his voice was unusually soft. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to her, determined to help her if her could, he could see the pain that she was in, and wanted to take it away.  
  
'No-one.' He decided firmly. 'No-one should feel this badly.'  
  
"living." She replied, her voice was listless and feeble, her will and desire for life seeming to have gone with the blood that had poured from her mutilated wrists. He didn't say anything, not really having an answer for her, but sensing that she wasn't finished yet. "I mean, what's the point of fighting when you know your going to drown."  
  
"You don't always drown." He said, she only shook her head in reply. She said nothing, but a single tear rolled down her cheek as she fished through the pockets of her trench coat, vaguely aware of the slight soreness in her wrist. She pulled out a piece of paper that was stained partly with blood, and partly with tears. She handed it to Yami without a word.  
  
He opened it, and found what looked to be like a poem, it didn't have a title. His began skimming over the words, taking in the power of the young writer's words.  
  
Do you ever wonder why? Why laughter is contagious Or why sadness makes you cry  
  
Do you ever wish your life had turned out different Then you planned, I do. Sometimes metal can be as comforting, as a friend.  
  
When you feel it slice through, The crimson tears flow down. You feel you've finally found, That sanity you're searching for. Then you can't stop. As the razor asks for more, It wants more of your crimson tears.  
  
Don't try to make me stop, For this is the only thing, That cures my thoughts.  
  
One scar for every weak point in my life, Every frightening sight, or fear, That's why I cry, crimson tears.  
  
"I've never shown that to anyone in my life." She didn't know she was opening up to him like this, she tried to tell herself that it was because he had saved her life, but deep inside was the nagging reality that she was trying to save her own life, to save herself from her own depression, and he was the only one there.  
  
"I know you probably think I'm crazy." She muttered, her eyes still focused on her brutally mangled wrists, taking in the other scars that also adored her arms.  
  
"No." Yami said, handing her back the piece of the paper. "Not really." He rolled up his own sleeve, revealing very faint, but still visible scars.  
  
"It's not uncommon." He said, the statement was simple, but somewhere inside her, it struck a nerve. She had always kept her cutting a secrete from everyone, Demi was the only one who knew, and she hadn't told her, she had figured it out. And here she was in the room with a former slasher.  
  
"Why are you showing me this anyway?" She asked, her voice was dark, but it's irony failed to completely mask her puzzlement.  
  
"To prove a point." He said simply.  
  
"And what point would that be?"  
  
"To prove a point that your not alone in this world." He explained, and Amaya felt herself choking back tears. "Not matter what, there will always be others who have felt what you have, or have done what you have done. You can't invent a new emotion. "  
  
She didn't say anything, but merely nodded in mute understanding, and the words rang in her head: Not alone.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she let her tears flow shamelessly down her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away, fight them back, or try to hide them in anyway. She didn't need to, she didn't need to hide from him. "Thank you." She repeated and without a second thought wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him with such fervor it seemed like she was afraid that she would slip into an inescapable darkness if she let go. She had only tried to kill herself because she had felt like she was alone, that she had no- one to save her, but she realized that she had her salvation wrapped tightly in her arms.  
  
He faltered for a moment, unsure of what to do. No-one had ever dare to openly display such affection to him. Coming to a decision he wrapped his arms tightly around the sobbing girl. After a few moments, her crying subsided but she still held onto him, against his rock hard body, and inhaling his invigorating scent. After a few more moments she pulled away and her cerulean eyes meet with his lavender ones.  
  
"Thank you." She said, he nodded.  
  
"Your welcome..... Night Rain." Amaya jolted.  
  
"How did you my name meant that?" She asked, this guy was getting more and more mysterious by the minute. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"After you told me your name, I looked up the meaning on the Internet." Amaya felt a slight blush on her cheeks and fell back on the soft pillows of his bed.  
  
"Oh." She said, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"As I said before, you have a beautiful name." A slight smile graced his flawless features. "Now, get some sleep." She nodded and he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
She curled up the pillows, and discovered that they smelled like him. A small smile graced her lips as she snuggled deeper into the soft folds of the pillow. After a few moments she fell asleep, from physical and emotional exhaustion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat on the couch, staring into space, it still puzzled him as to why he felt so drawn to this girl that he had only a very short while ago. It was true that she was beautiful with her raven black hair and ocean blue eyes, but he figured that such an attraction would not make him fell this close to her.  
  
He heard little whimpers and what sounded that tossing and turning coming from the bedroom of his apartment. Deciding that he should check on her, her got up and walked into the room. There she was, tossing and turning around in his bed, and muttering things in her sleep. He walked over and, timidly paced a hand in her back, and began making large circles.  
  
She settled down a bit, and smiled slightly in her sleep, which was matched by Yami's.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered to her. "I won't let any harm come to you. You don't deserve the suffering that I'm sure has befallen upon you, and I'll try to stop if I can." And with that, he walked silently out of the room.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! As you can probably guess, Amaya and Yami will be getting together, but not for awhile yet. And I will be putting a few lemons in later chapters! And as for Demi, don't worry, she's not outta the picture, I have big plans for her! Anyways, as always please R&R! 


	8. Assumed Dead?

Disclaimer: In case you don't know by now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did ..... Hehehehe  
  
A/N: Well, I managed to clean the drool of my keys, so I guess I'll start writing the next chapter. And by the way, Fires-Destruction is keeping my sketch book hostage to get this chapter, so here I am writing it!  
  
Duke: *Snorts * It's not like there's anything of value in there anyway.  
  
Ok, will you just shut-up for once in you life?  
  
Duke: Why not? Pissing you off is so much fun.  
  
Asshole, anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Assumed Dead?  
  
Amaya woke up some hours later, but she refused to open her eyes, not wanting to face to reality, or the world.  
  
'Oh god.' She groaned, fighting back tears at the thought of her best friend. 'She must hate me by now.' She opened her eyes with the decision that she couldn't hide from the world forever, and saw that there was some clothes laid out for her. She rolled out of the warm bed and threw on the pair of leather jeans, leather one-stripe tank top, and vest. She brushed out her ebony hair and threw it into a ponytail at the base of her neck, leaving two bangs to fall around her face. She noticed that she didn't have her weapons, and figured that Yami had taken them from her.  
  
"Figures." She muttered dryly. "If I were him I wouldn't let me keep my weapons either." She walked into the small, yet comfortable living room, half expecting to see Yami crashed on the couch, but he was nowhere in sight. She heard the faint sounds of someone scuffling in the kitchen, and she followed the noise to see Yami making bacon and eggs. She almost laughed at the sight of her intimidating gang leader cooking, but she held back her sniggering and walked up to him.  
  
"Hi." She said, trying to sound cheerful, but failed considerably. There wasn't much in her world to be cheerful about.  
  
"It's a good thing your up." He said, dishing out the food. "I was just about to wake you up." He handed her two eggs, five strips of bacon , and two pieces of toast on a plate.  
  
"Thanks." She said, taking a seat at the table. He nodded his welcome and took the seat across from her.  
  
"You know." She said, munching a piece of bacon. "I really should talk to Demi."  
  
"Who's Demi?" He asked, looking up from his plate.  
  
"My best friend, that is, if she doesn't hate me by now, wouldn't blame her if she did." She muttered, more to herself then anyone. Yami shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied. "But you can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are believed to be dead." He replied, Amaya looked shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A guess that after you left, your mother phoned the police." He replied, Amaya wasn't surprised at that. "And they found your backpack covered with blood, they assumed you were dead." She slumped in her chair. "And it's best, for someone assumed dead, to keep out of sight."  
  
"So how am I going to tell Demi that I'm ok?" She whispered. She knew how Demi must fell at the moment, I was quite simple really, like hell. She knew that if her best friend had commented suicide, that she would feel like dying. Yami looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"36 Caine street." She looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can bring her here and you can talk to her." He replied, a slight smile on his face, and Amaya's eyes brightened.  
  
"Really?" She asked, fighting to sudden urge to glomp him. He nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Anyways, if I'm going to get there, I should get going now." He said, taking his empty plate and setting it in the sink.  
  
"Demi doesn't wake up till about noon." Amaya said. "She won't be up yet."  
  
"Yes she will." He replied. "It's almost 1:00."  
  
"WHAT!" Amaya yelled. "How long was I out! I never sleep this late!" Yami chuckled at the girl's distress. He decided against making a witty remark, and headed for the door instead.  
  
"Stay here." Yami said, looking back at the sable haired teen. A mischievous smile flickered on his face. "You can a nap if you wish."  
  
"Ya right." She said, rolling her eyes. "I think I've slept long enough for today."  
  
"I'll see you later." And with that, he set out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demi sat in her room, seemingly oblivious to the two streams of hot tears that coursed down her cheeks. She had watched the news and heard about what they had said about her friend. She didn't want to believe it, not her Amaya, her Amaya wasn't gone. She couldn't be, she couldn't be dead, not after the fight they had, she didn't get to say that she was sorry, she didn't get to tell her how much her friend meant to her. She was at home, and was going to call her any minute. Even though she didn't believe it, she glanced at the phone anyway. Of course, it didn't ring, instead there was a knock on the door. Jeering from her thoughts, she slowly went to answer it.  
  
There stood a man of about 22-23 with tri-colored hair.  
  
"Demi?" He asked, unsure if it was her or not.  
  
"Ya." She replied slowly.  
  
"I want you to come with me." He replied, she took a step back.  
  
"Why?" She was leery of this stranger, and wasn't about to go anywhere with him. He noticed this and tried again.  
  
"Please." He said, his voice was calm and soothing. "Amaya wants to talk to you." Demi did a double take.  
  
"Amaya's dead." She said, choking back the tears. Yami shook his head.  
  
"No she's not." He said. "Come with me."  
  
Demi was unsure, but the desire to believe what he said overpowered her.  
  
"Alright." She said, walking towards him and closing the door behind her. "Let's go."  
  
A/N:  
  
Short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer I promise. And don't worry, the other characters, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Seto, and Serenity will be in the fic also. Actually I already introduced Kaiba, he was the guy that Amaya bumped into in chapter 5. Don't worry, he's coming back, I have big plans for him and Demi, anyone want to guess what it is?  
  
Duke: It's pretty obvious isn't it? There -  
  
*Runs over quickly and covers his mouth.* Heehee, just ignore him!  
  
Duke: Mpph! Geff me!  
  
*Uncovers his mouth* Anyways, please R&R! 


	9. We'll Be There

Disclaimer: Still don't Yu-Gi-Oh, but hey, I can still dream about it!  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter and my Fires-Destruction is STILL holding my sketch book captive! Nasty little bitch! Lol!  
  
Duke: *Smirks*  
  
What are you smirking about? It's always a bad sign when your smirking!  
  
Duke: *Whistles innocently then gets a devilish look* You'll find out.  
  
I'm keeping my eye on you ...... Anyway on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
We'll Be There  
  
Amaya sat on Yami's bed, drifting off into space as she always did when she had a flashback. She had been getting them ever since her suicide attempt, which hadn't been very long, but she still hated the damned things.  
  
She had had a dream about her past the previous night, but it had faded -she felt- before it should have. Almost as if someone had done something to make it stop. She had instantly cast the idea away, thinking herself foolish. The only one that had been there had been Yami.  
  
She half-hoped that it was Yami that aided her in the night, but she knew that the whole idea was foolish. She could sense the kind of person he was, and although he wasn't cold, he wasn't the friendliest person she had ever met.  
  
Think of us, and we'll be there  
  
In your heart forever  
  
She did like playing with the idea though, of being with him, of having some that loved her, and didn't just want to fuck her. Like Jae had. She pushed the memory away and forced herself to think about something different, and again her mind landed on the mysterious man that saved her from succeeding in ending her life.  
  
She wondered what it would be like, to have someone like him love her. She knew somehow, that when Yami -if her ever did- fell in love with someone, that he wouldn't betray them, or hurt them. Yes, she wondered what it would be like to have a man actually love her. And she blushed ever so slightly at the image of Yami holding her to his rock hard body.  
  
She quickly forced the image down. She liked him yes, but he was way out of her league.  
  
'The chance I have with him.' She thought bitterly. 'Is about a snowballs chance in hell.' From inside the living room she heard a door close, jolting her almost rudely out of her reverie.  
  
Sometimes when your unsure,  
  
Sometimes when your afraid,  
  
"She's in there." She heard Yami's voice say, and within an minute a confused, yet hopeful looking Demi stood. The minute her eyes laid sight on the raven haired girl she flew across the room and glomped her.  
  
"Amaya! Amaya! Your alive!" She cried, half laughing, half crying. She pulled back and whacked her upside the head. "Don't you ever die on me got it!"  
  
Amaya nodded, rubbing the spot where Demi had hit her a little harder then what was necessary. Then Demi, getting past the happier-than-fuckin'-hell stage began getting mad.  
  
At times it's hard to live,  
  
With the choices you have made,  
  
"Why didn't you call me!" She cried. "I have the spent the last 24 hours balling me eyes out and thinking about the last time that I saw you, we had a fight!" She stopped for breath, and continued. "And you couldn't call me to tell your alive?" She whacked Amaya again.  
  
"Ow!" She said, again rubbing her head. "I would've but everyone thinks I'm dead." Amaya explained to her rapidly mood-swinging friend. "And I don't want anyone but you to know that I'm alive."  
  
Turn around, and we'll be there  
  
Always by your side,  
  
When it's time to stand the test,  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest,  
  
"Why?" Demi said, but her eyes flickered to Amaya's wrists, and saw that they were slashed. "You ...." Sparkling emerald with glassy blue as the two girls held an intense gaze, finally Amaya looked away.  
  
"You could have came to me." Demi almost whispered.  
  
When you try to find your way,  
  
We'll be there,  
  
"I thought you were mad at me, I was such a bitch to you." She again felt tears welling in her eyes, but she tried to force them back. Demi reached out a grabbed her hand, holding it hers.  
  
"I wasn't mad at you, the only thing that I mad about is that you did this to yourself." She took and breath and moved on. "Even if we did have a fight beforehand, I wouldn't have turned my back on you."  
  
Hold out your hand,  
  
promise to be truthful,  
  
make us always a part of you,  
  
Amaya reached out and hugged her friend, her friend that had done so much for her, had helped through things that she wouldn't have been able to survive on her own, and who was always there for her when she needed her most.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she pulled Demi closer to her. After a long moment, the two teens pulled away form each other.  
  
"Thank you so much." She said, wiping away her tears. Demi nodded.  
  
When it's time to stand to test,  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest,  
  
When you try to find your way,  
  
We'll be there,  
  
"Look Demi, there's something I really think I should tell you."  
  
"What?" Demi asked, meeting her best friends ocean blue gaze. Amaya said nothing, but rolled up her sleeve, revealing her tattoo on her left shoulder. Demi's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Is that....?" Amaya nodded. "So that's where you went that night at the club."  
  
"Ya." Amaya replied.  
  
"How long have been ....."  
  
"Only a few days." She replied, bring her sleeve back to normal. "That's how I know Yami, he's the gang's leader. " She replied, and again the image of Yami holding her came into her mind, and she blushed.  
  
"What you blushing about?" Demi asked, putting great emphasis on the word 'you', a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Amaya replied, but she only blushed deeper, knowing that she had been caught.  
  
"Sure." Demi said in a tone of complete disbelief, then her tone dropped. "You like him don't you?"  
  
"Like who?" She said, trying to sound innocent, but failing abysmally. Demi rolled her eyes at her friend's horrible facade of innocence.  
  
"Yami." She replied, and Amaya blushed even deeper.  
  
"Ah ha!" Demi called out triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "So you admit it!"  
  
"Shut up!" Amaya hissed. "This isn't a very big apartment. Be quite before he hears you!" And to Amaya's great misfortune, it so happened that the very abject of three topic walked into the room.  
  
"Uh ..... hi Yami." Amaya stuttered, trying to force down the blush that tainted her pale cheeks. "You didn't happen to hear an of our conversation, did you?" Trying to keep her voice casual.  
  
"I actually heard quite a bit." He replied, a impish grin on his face. Amaya's heart skipped a beat. "It seems your friend here can't decide on what emotion to feel. I heard a joyful yell, and what sounded like someone hitting another person a little harder then what the situation called for."  
  
Amaya breathed a sigh of relief, and made a silent vow that when Yami left the room, she was going to strangle Demi until she turned funky colors.  
  
"Oh." She said, and then Yami continued. "Now what is thing that you didn't want me to hear?" Amaya's heart skipped another beat.  
  
"N-nothing." She replied, stumbling slightly on her words. "Just, you know, girl stuff. Very interesting to a guy so um ..... ya, that's about it." She finished lamely, and Yami gave her a distinctly knowing look that had a hit of mischief.  
  
"Well, you have your secretes, I'm going to meddle in what you want to keep private." And with that he walked out, leaving a extremely embarrassed and flustered Amaya, and an smug looking Demi behind him.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like he knows." She said, and Amaya buried her head in his pillows, trying her best to ignore the alluring scent that was on them.  
  
"Shut up." She said.  
  
"Don't freak out, I think he likes you too." She said, Amaya's head snapped up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya." Demi replied, testing out to make sure her suspicions were right. "In that kinda, little sister kind of a way."  
  
"Fuck." Amaya muttered under breath and threw herself back into the erotic smell of the pillows. Demi laughed.  
  
"I'm just kidding." She said. "I think he likes you the way you want him to." Again Amaya's head snapped up with almost comical eagerness, such that Demi had to laugh again. Then Amaya's face fell.  
  
"What?" Demi asked, all the laughter wiped away from her face.  
  
"I'm way out of his league." She replied, looking miserable. Demi was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. Curious, Demi and Amaya walked out of the room to see Yami talking to Seto and the door. Upon seeing then waking up to then, he smirked.  
  
"I see you have woman friends here." He said. "Bed warmers I suppose?"  
  
Demi bristled, taking an instant dislike to this arrogant newcomer.  
  
"Were not whores you bastard." She said, voicing exactly what Amaya was about to say.  
  
"Well, what other reason what there be that your in the gang-leaders room?" He said, and Amaya fought back the urge to slap him a good one across his face.  
  
"She happens to be in the gang, and I'm about to join." Demi said, her lime- colored eyes clashing with his murky blue ones. Amaya tried to hide her surprise at what Demi had said and worry about the mater at hand - showing up this pigheaded jerk off. Kaiba's eyes fell onto Amaya and narrowed with recognition.  
  
"Your that girl that bumped into me." He said, his voice filled with distinct dislike of the sable-haired beauty before him.  
  
"Well, aren't we intelligent." She shot back, her blue eyes blazing with dislike. He glared at her. She flipped him the bird.  
  
"Yami, I'll back another time." He said, and gave a pointed glare at Amaya. "When you have your women under control." And with that, he turned heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Yami turned away form the door and gave Demi a dirty look.  
  
"What?" She said defensively. "He was being an jackass!"  
  
"Well unfortunately." He said. "If you are planning on joining this gang, as you said you were, then ill have to be roommates with him."  
  
"I what?" Demi asked, her voice hard and disagreeable.  
  
"You'll have to share a room with him, all the others are taken."  
  
"Why can't I share a room with you?" She asked, a slight note of desperation in her rigid voice.  
  
"I already have roommate." He said, giving a sly wink to Amaya, telling her that he was not at all hostile about her staying with him, and also to hint to her that he knew more of the conversation then he had let on.  
  
"Amaya?" Demi asked, a dejected not in her voice. Then a playful grin spread across her face. "Well, she won't mind that at all." She said, stressing the last two words, causing Amaya to glare kittenish daggers at her friend.  
  
"Fine." She replied reluctantly. "I'll stay with him."  
  
"Don't worry." Yami said. "He isn't home most of the time."  
  
"Good, at least I won't have a spend a lot of time with him." She sighed. "I'll have to call my Mom, tell her I'll be with Chloe from school for awhile, plus I'll have to grab some clothes from my house."  
  
"Make sure it's black." Amaya said. "The gang wears nothing but."  
  
"Amaya, it's me were talking about." She said. "Most of my clothes are black."  
  
"Alright." She said. "But can you bring me my bandanna, my silver hoop earrings, and some of my make-up? I always leave one at your house." Demi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know I hate your hoops and make-up." She replied.  
  
"But you'll bring 'em?" Demi again, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya, I bring 'em."  
  
"Thanks." She said, giving Demi an appreciative hug. "Your the best."  
  
"Only when you want something." Amaya beamed.  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Whatever, I'll be by later." She began walking to the door, then realized that she didn't have a ride. "Yami, could you give me a lift?" He nodded, grabbing his keys of the table and walking out the door.  
  
"Stay here." He said to Amaya. "I'll be back in a while." Amaya nodded.  
  
"See ya later."  
  
A./N:  
  
Well, there it is! Told ya that this chapter would be longer, and here it is! A little over five pages! The next chapter will be pretty humorous, although Kaiba will be a little OOC but just remember it's all for the sake of humor. Anyways, I know this is getting boring but, as always please R&R! 


	10. 10 Getting The Supplies

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this story, and my OC's!  
  
A/N: Alight, last chapter I said that I would have humor to do with Kaiba in this chapter, but I just remembered that I had wanted to do something else for this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next chapter! K? Another thing, I'll warn you is that Demi plays music really loud in the car, as poor Yami will soon find out!  
  
Duke: Ya little bitch, she almost blew out my eardrum!  
  
Well, if you hadn't been trying to pick her up, it never would have happened!  
  
Duke: *Grumble*  
  
Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Getting the Supplies  
  
Yami closed the door behind him and lead Demi to his car. A black Sports Car that looked new, and very expensive.  
  
"Wow!" Demi said, hoping into the drivers seat. "I didn't know your car was so kick ass! Can I drive it?!" He shook his head.  
  
"Please!" She begged, putting on her best pouty face. Again he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who drives this car."  
  
"You suck." She said, reluctantly sliding into the passenger's seat and instantly opening his glove box and began looking through it as Yami fired up the engine.  
  
"Eureka!" She said, pulling out a little leather C.D. holder. She flipped through it, the odd look that Yami gave her went completely unnoticed as pulled out Linkin Park- Hybird Theory.  
  
"Mind if I put this on?" She asked, she loved Linkin Park, and so did Amaya, but she wasn't in the car to help cast a vote if Yami said no.  
  
"I don't mind." He replied, turning a corner.  
  
"Alright!" Demi said, popping it in, the music began blaring suddenly at full volume, causing Yami to jump considerably. "Nice sound system." She screamed over the music she bopped her head to the music. Yami continued driving, a little unsettled by the sudden blast of rock and roll that was currently pounding through his sound system at top volume.  
  
He had never met someone as outgoing an direct as her, not to mention who wouldn't go deaf listening to music at the magnitude that she was right now.  
  
They reached her house and she hopped out.  
  
"Stay here for a sec." She said, and ran into her house, returning some twenty-five minutes later with her backpack full of clothes and other assorted junk.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." She said. "My mom wanted to know why I suddenly wanted to start looking for an apartment, I told her that I was sick of my brother and wanted to move out."  
  
"Understandable." He said, pulling out the driveway and heading back to the apartment. A silence followed, the only sound was the music which Yami - in a feeble attempt to save was left of his hearing- had turned down.  
  
"You know, Amaya likes you." She said, breaking the silence. She didn't really know why she had said that. For the hell of it, she supposed.  
  
"I already know." He said, his eyes gleaming with a sense of almost adolescent mischief.  
  
"How the hell did you figure that out?" She asked, and a slight smile tugged at his mouth as he took his eyes off the road momentarily to look the ebony and lime haired girl.  
  
"I heard more of that conversation then you know." He said, the devilish gleam still in his eyes, and Demi grinned back.  
  
"Oh your good man." She said. "Real good."  
  
They pulled up in the parking lot of the building and Demi was first to hop out, heaving her backpack out behind her, she staggered a little under it's weight.  
  
"Need help?" Yami asked as Demi steadied herself.  
  
"Nope, just point which way to go." She said, and Yami looked at her strangely.  
  
'She certainly is an individual that one.' He thought, and a slight smile played on his features. 'She and Kaiba will be getting along great.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya busied herself in the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for lunch, when the door opened and the Yami stepped in, followed by a barely visible Demi.  
  
"Your staying here for a few days." Amaya said, laughing at the sight of her friend. "Your not moving in yet!"  
  
"Ya, well, I brought one of your sketch books that you left at my house." She said, tossing it to her along with some of her clothes and her bandanna.  
  
"Thanks." She said, instantly beginning to tie on her beloved black kerchief.  
  
"And here's your stupid hoops." She said, giving the silver earrings a disgusted look before throwing them to Amaya. Amaya began putting them on when Yami walked into the room, holding what looked like a wad of cash.  
  
"Here." He said, throwing half casually to Amaya, and the other to Demi. "There's a mall over on the other side of town. Amaya I want you to take one of my cars, and get Demi the proper things for our dress code.." He said. "You know, clothes, leather trench coats, chains. Don't worry about weapons, I'll provide those." Amaya nodded as he handed her a set of keys.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"You can by some things for yourself too, you each have five hundred dollars there, it should get you what you need." He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one.  
  
"Hey uh ......" Amaya faltered, she wanted to ask him for a smoke, but she was a year underage. 'Hell with it.' She though. 'I'm eighteen.'  
  
"Yes." He asked.  
  
"Can I get a smoke of you, I haven't had in one in two days."  
  
"Yes." He said, handing on to her, along with his lighter.  
  
"Thanks." She said, handing it back and taking a puff of her smoke. "Well, we better get going."  
  
"Hey!" Demi added, walking towards the door. "You said that your the only one who drives your car!"  
  
"I am the only one who drives the Spots Car." He corrected. "Amaya can drive the Sunfire."  
  
Demi pouted and walked out of the door, Amaya behind her.  
  
"One more thing Amaya." He said, She looked back. "Stay low, don't be seen by unwanted eyes."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'll be careful." And with that she was out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oooh, look at this." Amaya said, holding up a black and spiked choker. Demi nodded.  
  
"Ya, I like it." She said. "But I wouldn't wear it."  
  
"I'm going to wear it on my neck." She said. "I'm planning on wrapping it around my ponytail so that it looks like a elastic." She dropped it into her shopping cart and ran over to a shirt that caught her eye. It was black, of course, and it had little flat metal beads that said 'BAD' Across it. She picked it out, put it into her shopping cart and walked over to pick out a pair of leather pants.  
  
They walked over the mall for a while, picking out things here and there, they stopped for lunch at a pizza place afterwards, and began making there way back to car, with money to spare.  
  
"I still can't see why you get to drive the car and I don't." Demi complained for what seemed think the millionth time that day.  
  
"I don't know, probably cause I've been the gang longer." She said, Demi grinned.  
  
"Or maybe it's because he likes you." She said, a impish glint in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Psh." Amaya said, starting the car and backing onto the road.  
  
"I told him like him." Demi said, and instantly regretted saying those words as Amaya pulled over and slammed the breaks.  
  
"You what?" She said, in a voice of very forced calm. Demi laughed nervously.  
  
"He already knew though." She said, trying desperately to save her ass. "He heard what we were saying."  
  
Amaya groaned and rested her head on the steering wheel.  
  
"Great. Now I look like a complete dumbass." She moaned, and Demi playfully punched her arm.  
  
"Ow." She said, rubbing her shoulder where Demi had assaulted her. "That hurt."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Demi said, then grinned again. "Chill out, I think he likes you too." She said. "He's the one that found you and brought you back to his place, isn't he?" Amaya weighed what Demi had said for a minute.  
  
"True." She answered slowly. "And he did talk to me when I woke up."  
  
"Exactly." Demi said, but inside her head she was making other plans. 'This is the perfect time to play matchmaker.' And grinned, her sinister look gone unnoticed by Amaya who had began driving again.  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright, pretty dull chapter, but things are going to pick up in the next chapter, hopefully. Anyway, Demi and Kaiba have to spend one entire night in the same house! What happens when you put two pigheaded, stubborn, and egotistical teens in one room together? Chaos and no sleep for whoever is on that floor! Anyways, please R&R! 


	11. It's Just A blanket

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I sure in hell wish I did!  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm just writing this chapter because I can't sleep and I have the computer cord up here. It's about midnight but I've spent most my time figuring out what the fuck I'm going to with the next chapters of my fic. I have up until chapter 24 figured out, so it probably won't take me long to update because I have a plot line now. I'll give you a few spoilers at the end of the chapter. Anyways, this is the humor scene that I promised you! I'm going to try to keep Kaiba as in character a possible, but if he slips out a little, I'm sorry. Remember, it's all for the sake of humor.  
  
Duke: Your pathetic.  
  
Shut up! And what were you smirking about before?  
  
Duke: *Smirks*  
  
Urg! Stop that! *Whacks him on the head* Anyways on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It's Just A Blanket  
  
Not much happened when they got back to the apartment building, except Demi complaining about having to share a room with the infamous Seto Kaiba until 11:00 at night.  
  
"Way do I have to share a room with him?" She whined at Amaya for what felt like the millionth time that day, and with Demi's attitude, it may well have been.  
  
"Because Demi," Amaya sighed, repeating herself for the millionth time. "There are no other rooms left."  
  
"But can't you talk to Yami and trade rooms with me?" Amaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"No." She answered, and Demi pouted. Amaya had to marvel at how well Demi succeeded in making herself look like a fourth-grader.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No." Amaya's voice had taken on that bored, listless tone that came with having argued, or discussed something that it had simply lost it's effect and the whole thing had become very dull.  
  
"Fine." Demi sighed, and then grinned devilishly. "I understand if you want to be with your crush." Amaya picked a nearby pillow and whacked Demi good and hard over the head with it. Demi was rather lucky that Amaya's weapon was only a pillow as even that caused her to flinch in pain.  
  
"Ow." Demi complained, rubbing the back of her head. "That hurt."  
  
"Well then," Amaya retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "Shut up and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Bitch." She muttered under her breath, and then glanced up at the clock.  
  
"Well, it's eleven, I better get going." She said standing up and stretching. "What time will Yami be back?" She added a great amount of emphasis on the word 'Yami'.  
  
"I don't know." Amaya replied with a shrug. "Whenever he's finished taking care off whatever he's doing I guess."  
  
"Ya well, she ya tomorrow." She said, and walked out of the room and across the hall into Kaiba's apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She walked into the room, to be meet with one of the most warlike greetings that had ever been directed at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He asked, his voice gruff and not in the lest inviting. But Demi, being the little spitfire that she was, held her ground.  
  
"I live here asshole." she shot back, carefully trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. "Didn't Yami tell you that you were getting a new roommate?" Kaiba grunted.  
  
"Oh." He snorted. "You."  
  
"Ya. Me." Demi replied. "Now move it, your blocking the way to the bedroom." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"I was under the impression that you were Yami's whore. Not mine." He said, watching with amusement as Demi glared and cracked her knuckles. "But if you were sent to me, I'm not complaining, I can always use a good fuck."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you." She shouted. "I'm NOT a whore!" Kaiba only smirked again.  
  
"Well then, you can damn well sleep on the couch." He said, gesturing to the black leather couch that stood between them.  
  
"Nope." Demi said, pushing past him and flopping herself down onto his queen-sized bed. "I'm comfortable right here." She made a big show of being cozy and warm as she slipped under his comforters. Kaiba had to admit that the sight of a fairly attractive woman in his bed did stir up some arousal in him, but at the moment his anger overrode his hormones.  
  
"Get the fuck out." He said through gritted teeth, but she only smiled at him. A smile that he knew was meant to piss him off. And it did. He knew that he wouldn't make her be able to go onto the couch, but he had a different idea.  
  
"Fine." He said, laying down and adjusting him under the covers. "Stay, whatever." Demi smirked triumphantly and snuggled up to one of his pillows. She was just getting really comfy when she suddenly felt the blankets being snatched away from her, leaving her rather cold.  
  
She looked over in bewilderment and her eyes rested on Kaiba. He had arranged the blankets completely around himself so that she didn't have access to it at all.  
  
"What the hell?" She yelled, clearly infuriated that he was playing some kind of a trick on her when she had thought the she had won. Kaiba smirked and gave a dark chuckle.  
  
"You want to sleep in my bed, you have to make certain sacrifices." He said, and Demi lunged at the blanket and began trying to tug it away from him.  
  
"Give. Me. The. Goddamn. Blanket!" She shouted between fruitless tugs at the blanket. Kaiba laughed, which only added to her immense anger.  
  
"Give me he blanket!" She yelled, and he did nothing, only laughed again. Demi rolled up her sleeves. (A/N: She sleeps in her clothes in case your wondering) This wasn't about the blanket anymore; it was about pride, and she was going to get that fucking blanket, or die trying. Mustering up all her energy she yanked the blanket as hard as she could, but it had been arranged so that it was under his body.  
  
"You stupid mother-fucker!" She yelled at him. Like she had decided; this wasn't abut the blanket, it was about her pride, and anything that threatened her pride, was something that should be condemned to hell.  
  
"If you want it so much." He taunted, gesturing down to it with his head. "Come and get it." His arms were thrown behind his head in a casual manner that plainly said that she wasn't a challenge, and that he shouldn't waste his time on her.  
  
Demi growled and dived at the blanket. But this attempt on redeeming her pride was no better then the last, and she sighed in defeat. Tomorrow night, there was almost tomorrow night. Always another chance to redeem her pride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amaya laughed to herself as she heard the argument that was taking place across the hall. Leave it to Demi to start a fight over something as stupid as a blanket.  
  
'I mean.' Amaya thought to herself. 'For Christ sakes, it was only a blanket.'  
  
But if she knew her Demi, pride had somehow got worked into it all and that's she was fighting tooth and nail over something so stupid. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 12:30.  
  
She had no idea what Yami was doing, and more importantly why she was staying up wait for him in the first place. It was almost as if her wondering about him had someone brought him to the door. She heard the door open and instantly pretended to be sleeping. Yami walked into the bedroom to a apparently sleeping Amaya. But he wasn't fooled, her breathing was far too quick for it to be sleep.  
  
Letting out a small laugh he spoke out to her.  
  
"It's alright Amaya, I know your awake." Sitting down on the end of the bed he watched with amusement as Amaya cautiously peeked one eye open and eventually sit up. He quickly averted his eyes, having just seen more then he need too. Her nightgown was low-cut, and nearly see-through, he must admit that she did look tempting, but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
"Opps." Said sheepishly, and held the covers over the unsparing nightgown, her cheeks turning a livid red. "I forgot I had it on." She wasn't lying, though she was hugely graceful that Demi wasn't here because she new that she wouldn't here the end of it.  
  
"It's alright." He said, waving a dismissing hand. "It wasn't your fault. Just don't around wearing that thing around the house, I might be tempted into something I might regret." His eyes carried a gleam of mischief that clearly let her know that he was kidding.  
  
"Alright." She said, nodding and laughing. "I won't." He nodded.  
  
"Good." He replied, and looked up at her with a serious expression. "So why were you staying up so late anyway?"  
  
Amaya felt the hot blush rise to her cheeks as she thought of a comeback that wouldn't make her look like a moron. Deciding that there was none, she let out a breath.  
  
"I wanted to know where you were going." She said, and she thought she saw a faint flicker of amusement cross his features, but she wasn't sure. After a long moment he answered.  
  
"I had night duty." He said, and looked over at her. "Joey was with me."  
  
"Who's Joey?" Amaya asked, her raven hair falling over her shoulders in silken locks that made her all the more beautiful.  
  
"My best friend." He answered, before glancing at the clock. "It's almost one, you should get some rest." He began walking out of the room and Amaya called out to him, stopping.  
  
"Alright, just let me get settled onto the couch and-"He turned back to face and rose a hand to silence her.  
  
"There's no need." He said, a faint tugging at his lips. "You take the bed, I can survive on the couch."  
  
"But it's your house." She said, and again the corners of his mouth tugged upward.  
  
"Exactly." He said. "Your my guest. Get some sleep."  
  
And with that he walked out the room and Amaya flopped back down onto the bed. His scent lingering on the pillows, subconsciously bringing a small smile to her lips.  
  
A/N:  
  
So whatta think? Ok, so maybe the Demi and Kaiba thing wasn't quite as funny as I planned, but hey, I wrote it didn't I? And yes as you can see here is romance going on between Amaya and Yami, but don't worry when they do get together it's not all 'love and flowers'. Trust me, there are some fights. Anyways, as I promised *Drum roll* Spoilers! #1 in the chapter after the next one Demi gets in a fight wit one of Merrick's gang members. #2 The Demi and Kaiba lemon will be written sooner then you think. And lastly #3 Yami and Amaya's first kiss will be coming in about 6-7 more chapters! Anyways, enough spoilers from now, please R&R! 


	12. Another Enemy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, from some reason the person who does won't trade me ownership for a bag of chips. *Shrugs* I dunno.  
  
A/N: Alright, it's the same night, I'm tired as fuck but I'm a real role and I don't wanna break it, so I'm killing myself writing, and I have to go to school tomorrow. *Groan* I'm going to fall asleep in class, I know it. Anyway this chapter is just an introductory chapter, not much happens, but the story picks up in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Another Enemy  
  
Amaya woke up the next morning still feeling sleepy, but content. She curled in closer to Yami's pillow and sighed as sunlight shone into her room. It was one the first mornings that she had felt comfortable since she was 15, and she savored it. She refused to open her eyes, as if afraid that if she did the peacefulness that she was feeling would slip away.  
  
After a few more moments she finally gave in, and glanced at the clock, 12:42. Normally she would have freaked at that, but seeing as how late she was up last night, she didn't care. She slipped out of bed and got dressed, putting her hair into it's usual ponytail.  
  
She walked out of the room and was amazed to find that Yami wasn't on the couch, but sitting in a chair with a cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Morning." She said, taking a seat on the couch and toying with one of her bangs.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted and handed her a smoke, knowing full well that she would have asked for one.  
  
"Thanks." She said, lighting it, she took a puff and exhaled before saying "Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"I do, but not for long. I trained myself years ago to function without much sleep." He replied and Amaya nodded.  
  
"I see." She said, looking around, Before she could say anything more a fuming Demi burst into the room without even knocking, practically steaming from her ears.  
  
"That asshole!" She seethed. "He wouldn't even give me some of the blanket! I have spent all night freezing!"  
  
"Chill out Demi." Amaya said, giggling. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"  
  
"Oh yes it fuckin' was." She defended before there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"I'll find out." Yami answered, opening the door to reveal a group of people. 3 girls, 4 boys.  
  
"Hey Yami." One of the boys said. "I heard about some new members and came to see if we could meet them."  
  
"Yes." Yami replied, opening the door wider to admit them. "I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks." He said, and waking in. He seemed to know Yami pretty well, and Yami's next words confirmed that.  
  
"Guys, this is Joey, my best friend." He said, pointing to the blonde that had knocked on the door. "The brown-haired one is Tristan."  
  
"Nice hair cut." Demi whispered to Amaya behind her hand, and Amaya had to try hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"The one with the black hair is Duke, and the one to the left is Bakura."  
  
"Hey." Demi said casually, then turned her gaze to the three females. A brunette, auburn haired one, and a blonde, oh goody.  
  
"As for the females. The blonde is Mai, the brown-haired one is Tea, and the smaller one is Serenity, Joey's little sister."  
  
"Hi." Amaya said, and noticed how innocent and naïve Serenity looked, it was to believe that she was in a gang.  
  
"Hi." She replied smiling, and Demi nearly threw up. She hated anything or anyone that was trying to be all cutesy cutesy. Little did she know that was just the way that Serenity was.  
  
"And These two are Demi and Amaya." Yami finished, and Joey was the first to say the thing that everyone was dying to say to Amaya...  
  
"I heard you beat the snot out of Yami, good job, the only one that got even close was Kaiba."  
  
"Don't even mention him." Demi groaned, but Amaya ignored her.  
  
"Thanks. I guess taking Martial Arts since I was a little kid came in handy."  
  
"Ya, I guess so." The one called Tea answered.  
  
"So what's your beef with Kaiba anyway?" Joey asked Demi, having heard her groan about him.  
  
"He's a stupid, egotistical, stubborn, half-witted, thinks-he's-better-then- everyone jackass!" She replied, her voice increasing with every insult that spewed from her mouth like a fountain.  
  
"In other words he called her a whore." Amaya whispered in Joey's ear behind her hand, anime style, and Joey nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ya, I don't really like him either. But you can't really blame him for the way he is." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Demi asked, and Joey shook his head.  
  
"Not my place to tell ya. If Yami wants to, he can."  
  
"Whatever." It was only then that She noticed Duke watching her intently. "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"How 'bout dinner?" He asked, a low purr to his voice.  
  
"How 'bout no." She answered, and kicked him right in the 'sweet spot.' He instantly fell to his knees, clutching his baggage.  
  
"You know." She the one called Mai. "I've wanting to do that for a long time."  
  
Demi laughed, instantly taking a liking to Mai, despite her unfavorable hair-color. (A/N: Nothing against blondes, just remember that it's Demi saying it, not me, I'm just the writer for the character.)  
  
"Duke." The one called Bakura, and again Amaya had to surpress laughter. Bakura had a British accent, and yet he lived in Japan.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with this world?' She thought as she watched him help Duke back to his feet. Once he could stand on his feet without help, he glared at Demi.  
  
"Bitch." He snapped, and Demi immediately took the bait.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"Witch."  
  
"Mother-Fucker."  
  
"Shorty."  
  
Demi stopped dead in the middle of the argument, her left eye starting to twitch.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, in a voice of forced calm, and Amaya was surpressing a snort with immense difficulty. Demi hated being called shorty, or little, or anything that would imply that she was shorter then the rest, and Duke had just unknowingly sealed his death warrant.  
  
"I called you short." He said smirking.  
  
"That's it!" Demi shouted, charging at him. "I'll show you how fucking short I am!" She tackled a very stunned Duke to the ground and started choking him.  
  
"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Short!" She screamed, and applying more pressure to the poor man's throat. It was at this point that Amaya decided to get involved.  
  
"Demi. Demi, holy fuck chill out." She said, and pried her raving friend's hands off of Duke's neck.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Demi screamed at him. "Let me at him! I'll show who's the shorty!" (A/N: Can anyone say overreaction?).  
  
"Demi, chill." Amaya said, trying to sound serious while laughing her ass off and failing miserably while Tristan helped Duke to his feet.  
  
"She's fuckin' psycho." Were the first words out of his mouth as he rubbed his neck where she had attempted to murder him.  
  
"Oh you haven't seen psycho yet asshole!" She bellowed, and Amaya continued laughing, she couldn't help it. She could see a small, almost invisible smile playing on Yami's features as well.  
  
"I'm fuckin' outta here." Duke snapped and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Well Demi." Amaya said, finally getting enough of a handle on her laughter to speak. "Looks like you just made a new enemy."  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, I know, that chapter was retarded, but I wanted to add a little fun into it. Anyway, the next chapter things start getting serious again, so don't murder me.  
  
Duke: I just might! How could you do that to me?  
  
Because you were being an asshole to me.  
  
Duke: So?  
  
So, I wanted you to get hurt.  
  
Duke: Bitch.  
  
*Smiles sweetly* Anyway, as always please R&R! 


	13. Lakoa and a Whispered Angel

Disclaimer: I still haven't gotten my hands on the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my characters and this fic.  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter starts to get serious again, and there's a fight scene so I hope you like it. Anyway, I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, and I actually really like her despite her serious mental issues. And also, I bit of romance between Amaya and Yami! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lakoa, and A Whispered Angel  
  
Merrick sat at his desk, his lavender eyes fixed coldly on the door. He was pissed. Very pissed. First off, they still hadn't managed to find Yami's club hiding place, and secondly they were gaining more members, putting himself at a disadvantage.  
  
According to some valuable information, he had a new member that joined just days ago. A female, by the name of Demi Martan, as well as the girl who was assumed dead, Amaya.  
  
He laughed dryly at the though of Yami's new bitch-to-be and how much it would piss him off if he fucked her. Ya, that was a surefire to piss the little bastard off, but first he wanted to have some fun. He slammed a button on the intercom on his desk.  
  
"Get me Lakoa, now!" There was a muffled 'Yes Merrick' from the other line and a few moments later a girl of about 20 or so with navy hair that brushed her shoulders and stunning green eyes that betrayed none of the insanity behind them. She was dressed in all red, that being the gang's color, the color of blood. She was happy with the colors, she liked blood.  
  
"Yes Merrick?" She said, her eyes carrying a vague curiosity of why he had called her, then shrugged. She was second in command, it probably had something to do with that.  
  
"I have a mission for you." He said, the white hair that fell into his eyes only adding to the manic glint in his eyes. He reached into a drawer and trough a picture at her with a careless flick of his wrists.  
  
She caught it and peered into the face of a girl with black hair, green highlights, and green eyes similar to her own.  
  
"Her name is Demi Martan, she attends a highschool not to far from here." He said, and she nodded in understanding before he continued. "I want you to pose as a student there, you know what to do from there."  
  
"Yes Merrick." She said, and made for the door.  
  
"And stop by my room tonight, I have something for you." She looked back and gave him a small wink before she left. She would be going to his room tonight, but not because he had something for her. She knew what that was a code for, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Tonight would be a good night for them both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya sat on the edge of Yami's bed, taking her hair down from it's ponytail so that her silken hair cascaded down to her waist.  
  
'It's amazing.' Amaya thought as she brushed her raven tresses. 'How right it feels being here.' And it was true. She felt, safe, she supposed here. She didn't have to worry about her mother's verbal, and sometimes physical abuse, and she didn't have to stand her schoolmate's jeers and hatred. It was a great feeling to her, a sense of home, and acceptance that was almost alien to her.  
  
"May I come in?" I voice said from the door, shaking her out of reverie.  
  
"Sure, it's your room." She said, setting the brush down. Yami looked at her, she was beautiful with her hair loose and framing her face, he tore his eyes away and looked up.  
  
"Just came to say goodnight." He said, standing up and heading for the door when Amaya stopped him.  
  
"Wait ...... stay." She said, and turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow. Was she asking what he thought? "You can sleep in your own bed, I'll take the couch." Yami felt a slight pang of disappointment, for a moment he had thought ......  
  
'Don't you dare.' He mentally kicked himself. 'She's far to pure for that.' He shook his head slightly.  
  
"It's alright." He said. "If anything, we could both fit, but that wouldn't be right."  
  
"No, I don't mind really." She said, and she wasn't sure why she was so instant. 'Because I don't want to impose.' She told herself. 'Not because I think he's most likely the finest thing in the world.... NO! It's because of imposing, imposing is bad!' Yami considered the offer, and agreed.  
  
"Alright." He said, slipping into bed beside her. She smiled at him, showing him that she wasn't uncomfortable with it, and rested her head on the pillow. When he was sure she was asleep, he leaned over to speak softly in her ear.  
  
"Don't tempt me further, angel." He said. "I don't want to the ruin the only thing of innocence you may possess." He rolled over and rested his head on the pillow, but sleep did come for a long time.  
  
He wondered why he felt so much for her, and why he had suddenly taken on the job of protecting her. A bond, he assumed. There is always with two people once they had saved a life, and that is why he assumed he had whispered those words into her ear, and why she looked angelic and pure to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God, turn that thing off!" Demi moaned, rolling around dramatically in Seto's bed as the alarm clock continued to beep in the most annoying of manners. "For fuck sake's, it's 6:30 in the morning! I never even knew that people could physically get up this early. Seto would have rolled his eyes at her over dramatic show of not wanting to get early if was into such childish ways of showing annoyance.  
  
Had she been someone that Yami didn't really care about, he would have personally ripped out her vocal cords long ago, but he knew Yami wouldn't be very pleased with him. He decided he could compromise by insulting her.  
  
"For Christ sake's, shut the hell up." He grunted, and mentally chuckled as she started yelling at him. He had discovered, in the last two nights that he had brutally forced to spend with the little spitfire, that she was one of the most enjoyable things to annoy.  
  
Sure, she would yell, scream, threaten to rid him of his manhood slowly and painfully, hell, she had even threatened to bite it once after he had made a joke about her. But he knew, just as well as she did, that the words held neither truth nor intent. If truth be told, he actually liked arguing with her. He loved to piss her off and, although he would NEVER admit it, she actually looked kinda cute when she was mad. He paused long enough to catch a few words from the tirade that was spilling from her mouth.  
  
"Bastard ...... asshole ....... Mofo." He chuckled darkly and turned back to her.  
  
"I suggest you get some strength, and that your you can back up your threats to kick my ass."  
  
"And just WHAT the HELL is that supposed to mean?" He smirked, his ice blue eyes carrying a little of his amusement.  
  
"I mean, I get to test you tonight." He said. "You might have a chance to kick my ass and get away with it - if you can." And with that he was gone, leaving a very perplexed Demi behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya stretched luxuriously in bed and curled up the warmest thing to her - which just happened to be Yami. Her eyes bolted open and she, blushing furiously, scuttled away from him, only to receive a chuckle from the wide awake Yami.  
  
"Sorry, I-I- just felt that you were warm and -"But she was saved the trouble of explaining but Yami's next words.  
  
"It's alright, you can stay there if you want to, I don't mind." He gave a small, almost invisible smile, only causing her to blush more.  
  
"Uh .... Ok." She scooted back over to him and laid beside him, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but enjoying it all the same. Yami looked down at her, and smiled slightly. The events of the previous night were not forgotten, but for now, it was best to pretend that they had never existed at all, be was enjoying her company all the same. Enjoying it, that was until Demi poked her head in the door.  
  
"Oh." She said, backing up. "I'm sorry, I came at a bad time, I'll come back later." Amaya bust out laughing and Yami chuckled darkly.  
  
"Demi, it's not THAT, geez, this isn't a brothel you know." Demi breathed a silent breath of relief, but at the same was a little disappointed. She could have really had fun bugging Amaya about it.  
  
"Alright, just making sure." She said, stepping back into the room and plopping herself down at the foot of the bed. "With you, you never know." Amaya gave her the finger, and Demi as always, returned it. Then her mind went back to why she was in here. Seto friggin' Kaiba, that little jackass.  
  
"Kaiba's an asshole." She stated and proceeded to tell them what happened precisely an hour ago. Amaya looked up at her when she as finished, a look on her face that just screamed I-know-something-you-don't-ha-ha-ha. "What is it?"  
  
"It's just that it doesn't surprise me that he said that." She said. "After all, he's testing you tonight." Demi only raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?" Amaya then proceeded to tell Demi what the testing was all about.  
  
"Yes." Demi said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy pounding that little bastards face in."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Amaya said, knowing just how to push Demi's over- sensitive buttons. "He' s second in command."  
  
"I don't give a shit." Demi said, getting up. "I'm still gonna kick his ass." And with that, she left to continue with her much desired sleep.  
  
"Is she always that violent?" Yami asked once she was gone, and Amaya burst into laughter.  
  
"Ooooo ya, that's Demi for ya."  
  
"My, this gang is in trouble." Amaya only laughed in response. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R! 


	14. A Little Outta Hand

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic and my OC's  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter of OME, Demi gets to fight Kaiba in this story, I wonder how that'll turn out?  
  
Duke: Well, you should know, you wrote the damn story!  
  
Ssssssssshhhhhhh, don't tell them that. Anyway, I've dedicated this chapter to Fires-Destruction because I know she was really looking forward to it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Little Outta Hand  
  
Kaiba looked at the wheel of his car, and sighed, closing his eyes. He had been trying to find out where Merrick's club could be, but no luck. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, remembering why he had joined this gang in the first place, to get some excitement, but the cost had been high .......  
  
She shook himself mentally, he didn't need to think of that shit right now. Instead he focused his attention on something far more amusing - Demi. He loved to piss off the little spitfire, and he had a great chance to do more of it tonight.  
  
Smirking a little in anticipation he returned to his work. Firing the engine, he speed of toward the club. He would have a chance to see what the little spitfire could really do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SHUT UP!" Amaya screamed for what seemed the millionth time that day. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Demi burst into a fit of laugher at her friend's antics.  
  
"Well, you looked pretty cozy this morning." She said, and laughing again at the look on Amaya's face.  
  
"Me and Yami, ARE NOT A COUPLE!"  
  
"Suuuuuuure" Demi replied in a tone that clearly told her she didn't believe it. She did, of course, she just liked bugging her friend. Then, she glanced up at the clock, it was almost seven on Sunday night, the time that she got tested.  
  
"I can't wait for this test, I am so going to kick his ass!" She burst out, and Amaya didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about Seto.  
  
"I dunno, he's tough." Amaya said, recalling what Yami had told her this morning. "He almost beat Yami when they had to face of for the leader position."  
  
"Ya, and you kicked his ass." Amaya grinned deviously.  
  
"Yup, never mess with the Hellcat!"  
  
"And who's the Hellcat?" A voice said from the door, causing both girls to jump at least a foot in the air.  
  
"Holy Shit Yami!" Amaya playfully yelled at him. "Don't you make a damn noise when you walk?" He opened his mouth to make a witty remark when Demi cut in.  
  
"Alright! Where is the little shit, he is going down!" She said, causing Amaya to laugh.  
  
"That's why I came, I was coming to get you." Yami replied.  
  
"Well, then, let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto stood in the alley, arms folded neatly over his flawless chest. Only a few more moments and she would be here. It was then that he heard her voice, and turned to lock eyes with her, icy blue meeting emerald green.  
  
He saw the girl called Rei come and talk to them for a moment, before walked past him to face him. Someone from the gang came up and raised his hand in front of them.  
  
"May the best man win." Kaiba said cockily. Demi smirked back.  
  
"Don't worry, she will."  
  
"Go!" The boy said, throwing his arm down, instantly Kaiba was on the move, the two figures circling each other like wolves in a pack. Finally it was Demi that made the first move be aiming a punch at his face which he easily dodged.  
  
"Is that all you got onna?" He taunted, narrowing avoiding a kick to the head.  
  
"Fuck you." She spat him, and he smirked.  
  
"Maybe later." He said, grabbing her a tripping her so that she landed hard on the ground. She quickly got to her feet and glared up at him, but said nothing. She was mad now, he had gotten the first hit in, and got her down no less. It wasn't about rank anymore to either competitors it was, like so many things with them from blankets to verbal matches, it was about pride. And she wasn't going to lose.  
  
"Go to hell." She said, and quickly bringing up her foot to smash into the side of his head. He growled with a mixture of pain and anger and returned the blow to her stomach, causing her to double over for a moment. 'Little shit's better then I thought.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya watched in eagerness as Demi doubled over. She wasn't all that worried though, she knew Demi could hold her own.  
  
"Do you think she can do this." Yami hissed into her ear, and she shuddered slightly at the feel of his breath on her skin before answering.  
  
"She can do it." She said. "She's a better fighter then me and I beat you." She said, swelling with a pride a little at the thought.  
  
"You didn't beat me." He said, an almost playful grin on his face. "You merely landed a hit on me." Amaya shrugged.  
  
"Same shit, different pile." She said, and returned her gaze to the fight as did Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demi stood straight, her anger overriding the pain that she was feeling. She got back into her stance for a moment before running at him, landing a few quick blows to his stomach and jumping back unscathed, much to Kaiba's befuddlement and rage. Hat was it, now he was pissed.  
  
He ran right at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her hard into the wall. She hit it with her back, and she banged her head on the concrete, but was able to remain standing.  
  
"You fuckin' little shit!" She yelled, tenderly rubbing the back of her head. "You threw me out! That's fucking cheap!" Then she got the idea. She didn't need an excuse of a test to kick the shit out of the little fuck, she could do it right now.  
  
She ran at him, grabbed him by the shoulders just as he had done to her, and slammed him against the back wall. He grunted slightly in pain, seeing as she had just knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Listen you little shit." She snarled at him, her eyes flashing with fury. "If you ever do that again, I will off your balls and stuff down your fuckin' throat." She didn't wait for a response before punching him in the face and walking off, ignoring the hoots and yells from onlookers.  
  
She needed to calm down. Badly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya gasped in shock as Demi slammed Seto against the wall, hissed something to him, and punched him in the face before walking off.  
  
She was worried this might happen. As she had told Yami in the morning, Demi might seem like a goof, and for the most part she is, but did have her darker moments, and Seto had just been personally introduced to one.  
  
While the others crowed around Seto - who's nose was bleeding quite freely -, Amaya looked at Yami who was standing beside her.  
  
"We have to find her." She said, her voice laced with worry. Yami nodded in agreement and followed Amaya as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there it is folks! Anyway, I know Demi did a 180 in this chapter, but that's how she gets when she gets mad or is fighting. Don't worry, she'll be back to her old self soon. Anyway, as always please R&R! 


	15. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: *Grabs onto Yami's leg* I'm not letting him go! *F:D Comes on screen and pry's her off him* Noooooo! *Wails.* I was so close!  
  
F:D: Say it.  
  
*Sobs* I can't  
  
F:D: SAY IT!  
  
Fine, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but it do own this fic and my OC's.  
  
F:D: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Oh ya, Kaiya, who's introduced in this chapter belongs to Fires-Destruction (F:D:).  
  
F:D: Damn right!  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter of my fic, I hope you like it.  
  
Duke: Your pathetic  
  
Shut up before I bring Demi in here.  
  
Duke: Shutting up  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Surprise Attack  
  
Demi walked down the lamp-lit streets of the city, still seething in her anger. How dare he? She was doing good, and then he pulls something like that! He had no fucking right at all! She had no idea where she was going, and frankly, she couldn't give less a fuck about it.  
  
"Well, well, well." A feminine voice said from behind her. "What have we here now? A loosed cannon of a chain, or something more?" Demi whirled around in anger, coming face-to-face with a navy haired woman with shocking green eyes.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped angrily. She didn't have time for this shit right now. The girl giggled, flicking her hand out, the swing of the switchblade making a soft swishing noise.  
  
"I bet your just dying to find out." She said, holding out her hand and cutting it, letting the blood drop down onto the concrete. "But, you shall find out soon enough." It was as the woman licked the blood off her hand that Demi made her conclusion - This chick was fucked in the head.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to fucking deal with a mental case, psycho-bitch right now." She said, anger practically radiating her. "Go back to the insane asylum." Demi turned her back on the girl, figuring she would get the hint and leave, but that was not to happen, instead she felt a sharp pain shooting in her shoulder, and the slow trickle of soaking through the leather that she was clad in.  
  
"Don't call me fucking crazy again." She hissed, wrenching the knife brutally out of Demi's shoulder. "Or next time I won't be so nice." She kicked her in the back, knocking her to the ground, but Demi hardly noticed, she was in too much pain.  
  
Vaguely she registered that she wasn't standing anymore, and that the ground was cold on her face, and that she was bleeding. And somewhere, she heard laughter before she fell into a welcomed darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell could have gone?" Amaya asked for what seemed like the millionth time, and Yami looked down at the stressed out female.  
  
"I'm sure she's safe." He replied, but Amaya shook her head.  
  
"She's not."  
  
"How do you know for certain?" Amaya looked down and bit the bottom of her lip, not really wanting to say, but knowing that she had to.  
  
"I just know." She said. "It's weird, but we've shared a bond since we first met, and I know something's wrong." Yami nodded in understanding.  
  
"Women's intuition." He said, and Amaya nodded.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Then we should hurry and find her." He concluded. "If something is wrong, and I trust your judgment, time might be vital." And with that, he broke into a run, as well as Amaya did.  
  
'Please let her be alright.' Amaya thought desperately. 'Please don't let her be hurt.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lakoa walked into the club, a smile playing on her features. She hadn't killed Demi as Merrick had instructed, she had had some fun of her own.  
  
She was hoping Merrick be upset, and it saved her having to dress as a damn school girl. She knocked on the door to his office and heard a 'whoever you are just get the fuck in here', and did as she told. Merrick was sitting at his desk as usual, wearing a red T and dark navy cargo pants, a scowl on his face. Evidently something had pissed him off.  
  
"What's got you so rowdy?" She asked, her seemingly innocent eyes gazing up on him.  
  
"Fuckin' Ryou." He growled. "Little shit fucked up again."  
  
"Is that all?" She cooed, leaning over his desk to touch his face in a suggestive manner. "Or is something more and your using it as an excuse?" He said nothing, but glared balefully at her, to which she only smiled in return. "How 'bout I help you take mind off things?"  
  
"Maybe ......." He said, and pulled her closer so that she was practically on his lap. "We can both take our minds off things."  
  
"That's sounds like an idea." She said. "You know that I always get hot after a fight."  
  
"What fight?" He asked, his lavender eyes surveying her.  
  
"I stabbed that Demi girl in the shoulder." She said with a shrug. "Nothing serious."  
  
"You were supposed to kill her." He growled, but she only brought her face closer to his.  
  
"And have no fun?" She said, her breath mingling with his. "You know what I'm like."  
  
"Too well." He half growled, half purred. She said nothing, but kissed him strongly on the lips. He pulled her closer and rammed his tongue into her mouth, showing her his dominance, which she accepted. He was her superior in all things, and she didn't mind it.  
  
Slowly, she let him straddle her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya continued running, and surprisingly, keeping pace with Yami. They had been running for at least twenty minutes, and something told Amaya they were close, though that didn't shake the all-consuming feeling of dread within her.  
  
She kept running, and as she did so, made a vow that she would personally castrate Kaiba if anything had happened to her.  
  
"Stop." Yami said suddenly, and Amaya did so, looking up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"What?" He said nothing, but pointed straight ahead of him, where a black- clad figure was crumpled on the ground. It looked almost like .....  
  
"Demi!" Amaya shouted, running towards the figure and dropping beside it. There was a sizable pool of blood beside, and Amaya could see that it was coming from her shoulder. Amaya fought down the panic that threatened to engulf her into hysterics, that's not what Demi needed right now, instead she felt for a pulse.  
  
'Oh thank God.' She thought when she felt that it was beating strongly.  
  
"Call Rei." Yami said, shaking her out of her semi-reverie and she looked up at him.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? She needs a Goddamn hospital!" But Yami only shook his head ruefully.  
  
"Hospitals ask questions Amaya." He said. "I can't put this gang at risk. Please try to understand." Amaya nodded slowly and stood up, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei rolled her eyes in mild annoyance as she picked up the ringing cell phone.  
  
"I swear." She muttered to her friend standing beside her. She looked to be about 19 with blonde hair that was streaked red and in a high ponytail with green eyes. "Don't people ever get fucking breaks?"  
  
"Ya?" She said into it, and the blonde watched in confusion as the color drained from the black-haired girls face. "Holy Shit, I'll be right there." And with that she hung up.  
  
"Kaiya, call Mai." She said. "She's probably with the others, were gotta go."  
  
"Why?" Kaiya asked as Rei grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Demi was attacked."  
  
"Who the hell's Demi?"  
  
"The chick that almost broke Kaiba's nose, now get moving." Kaiya nodded and followed Rei to the car.  
  
A/N:  
  
Bit of a longer chapter for ya, so I hope that's good. Anyway, Kaiya won't be in the story much, but I added her because F:D featured one of my characters in her fic, and I wanted to return the favor. This was my favorite chapter so far, and as you can tell, the plot's starting to pick up, and I hope I haven't bored you to death in the process.  
  
Duke: I loved this chapter, stupid bitch got what she deserved.  
  
*Demi runs onto the screen out of nowhere and tackled Duke*  
  
Duke: O_O  
  
Demi: Stupid bitch huh? I'll show you stupid bitch!  
  
Duke: Help!  
  
Demi: There's no help for you now asshole!  
  
Duke: @_@  
  
Anyway, as always, please R&R! 


	16. A Never Broken Spirit

WARNING: LEMON  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic and my OC's.  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chappie of my fic! There is a lemon in here, but it's not from either of the couples, so don't be worried that I'm rushing things. Hope you like it!  
  
Duke: When do they ever like your chapters?  
  
Shut up! Anyway, here it is.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Never A Broken Spirit  
  
Demi awoke to the sound of whispering around her, and a sharp, lightening bolt pain in her shoulder. At first she wondered what happened, then the events of the previous whatever washed over her.  
  
"That bitch." She groaned, trying to sit up and failing miserably.  
  
"Oh my God, are you alright?" The voice she instantly recognized as Amaya's said.  
  
"Fine." Demi groaned, looking around the room and seeing that Rei and another girl she didn't recognize, plus the people that they had met the other day, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, and - to Demi's immediate annoyance - Duke. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Trust me, I didn't want to be, Tea made me come."  
  
"Figures." Demi muttered before she felt someone hugging her around the waist quite tightly. She looked down to see Amaya's tear-streaked face staring up at her.  
  
"I thought you were gonna die." She whispered, hugging Demi to the point where she thought she might suffocate.  
  
"Geez, I'm not gonna die." She said. "Now, I need air or I will die." Laughing a little Amaya let her go, much to Demi's relief.  
  
"It's alright Amaya." Tea said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine."  
  
"T-Thanks." She replied, utterly bewildered at the girl's kind action. Since when was anyone nice to her? Tea gave her a smile, before Joey's unmistakable voice rose above the other's.  
  
"That Kaiba, I swear when I see 'im I'm gonna punch his lights out!"  
  
"Chill out Joey." Mai's voice scolded. "It's not lie she's dead."  
  
"No, but he's gonna be!"  
  
Mai only groaned, and began devising yet other way to shut the boisterous teen the hell up, but luckily, someone else had already done it.  
  
"Don't you ever shut the fuck up?" A voice said, and a flaxen and cherry haired girl appeared beside him.  
  
"Ah, cram it Kaiya."  
  
'So that's who that girl is.' Demi thought as she watched the girl flip Joey the bird. 'I like her.' After her tuff with Joey, Kaiya mad her way to the hospital bed.  
  
"Nice work on that Kaiba bitch." She said, her emerald eyes meeting Demi's. "I've been wanting to do that for ages."  
  
"Hey." Amaya said brightly. "You two don't like Kaiba, maybe you can start a rebuke club against him."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Demi growled. "And put pictures on the wall of him so that we can throw darts at it."  
  
"Good idea." Kaiya replied, then looked back at the door. "Anyway I better get going." And with that, she was gone, Rei soon followed after saying a get well to Demi. Tea and the others left afterwards, and Yami stepped into the room.  
  
"You better come to, Amaya." He said calmly. "It's getting late." Amaya nodded and looked at Demi.  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Ya." Demi said with a smile. "See ya, and have fun." She added with a suggestive wink that made Yami's cheeks tinge pink as he walked out the door, Amaya in toe.  
  
'You so like her.' Demi thought mischievously before flopping back lazily on the bed. 'Guess I'm stuck in this shithole for awhile.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lakoa moaned as Merrick lifted away from her, breathing heavily as was she.  
  
"I guess we can start coming up with a plan now." She said, brushing a wayward strand of navy hair from her face as she did up her shirt.  
  
"Ya we can." He replied, a low growl in his throat. "I want that bitch dead."  
  
"I will." Lakoa said eagerly. "I want to kill someone, I haven't done it in awhile."  
  
"You could have done it tonight." He snarled, and Lakoa backed away a little, she knew how violent Merrick could get when he was pissed.  
  
"I will, when she gets out of the hospital." She reassured. "Meanwhile, we can focus on getting rid of Yami's little pet bitch." Merrick licked his lips, as a highly arousing thought came to mind.  
  
"Not until I've had some fun with her, she'll be hard to get out from under Yami's wing." Lakoa opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door, and Merrick answered with his usual reply.  
  
"Well, get your fuckin' ass in here already!" The door opened, revealing a white-haired, brown eyed boy of 23.  
  
"Found someone." He smirked, throwing a figure to the floor. It was a girl of at least 19 with violet hair and wolf-like deep emerald eyes that glared defiantly up at her capture.  
  
"Where'd you find her?" Merrick asked, looking from the girl to Ryou.  
  
"On the streets." He replied. "She's a chain, I saw the tattoo."  
  
"Good." He said. "Take her and do whatever the fuck you want with her after you ask where the hell the club is."  
  
"Wait." Lakoa cut in. "Why can't I have some fun?" She pulled out a knife from inside her pocket, the sharp blade glinting menacingly.  
  
"Because you didn't find the little bitch." He growled, before turning his attention back to the boy in the doorway. "Make sure she answers the questions, or else she'll end up like the other ones."  
  
"Sure." He said, before grabbing the girl roughly and half dragging her away where he lead her through to the last place she wanted to be - his room. Throwing her ungraciously to the floor.  
  
"What the hell's you name?" He demanded, and she hesitated for a moment before replying.  
  
"Maiyu." She hissed, her eyes not glaring, but holding a raw rebellion in their watery depths that did nothing to belie her fear of he man in front of her. She had sworn long ago that she would show no fear to Merrick or his gang, it was better to die in defiance than pleading shamelessly for your life.  
  
"Well, well than." He clucked, amusement written all over his features and he sat in his chair, leaning on the back of it. "It seems a little tough girl." The normally shy girl's eyes glared up at him and she silently wondered if he had called her sister that before he killed her nearly five years ago.  
  
"Fuck you." She growled, her eyes flashing fury as Ryou chuckled in response before making his way over to her and slamming her against the wall.  
  
"I'd watch what you say onna, it may cost your life." He threw back onto the floor again, anger, lust, fury and passion flowing hot in his veins. "Now, where the fuck is your little hideout?"  
  
"You killed my sister." She seethed. "Why the hell should I answer you?"  
  
"Because you'll join your sister if you don't." He answered before deciding to open some old wounds, seeing as her sister obviously meant a lot to her. "Who was your sister anyway? I killed a lot of people, it's hard to remember a certain one without a name." She glared heatedly at him, which shot stabs of hot desire running through him.  
  
God, how he wished he could just fuck the questions and screw her brains out right now, but he knew Merrick would have a fit if he did, and he had already pissed him off once today, twice was just plain suicide.  
  
".........Maria." Maiyu said after a moment. "Maria Sikes." She refused to meet his gaze, refused to let him see the glimmer of pain in her eyes, refused to show weakness or defeat.  
  
"Oh ya." He said, feigning recognition. "I remember her, she was a really good fuck." He smirked as he saw evidence of pain in her slumped shoulders, but to his surprise, her wolfish eyes upturned to him to give him the most burning gaze her hand ever received, only succeeding in making his pants even more uncomfortable around his groin.  
  
"Go to hell you fuckin bastarding son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, riling him to no end, and in seconds he had grabbed her throat and again and slammed her against the hard wall.  
  
"Alright you little rogue." He whispered into her ear, letting his breath tingle down her neck. "I think we've asked enough questions for now." He crushed his lips onto hers, hard, demanding, and dripping with a mixture of lust and white-hot desire, a passion born from anger.  
  
E forced his tongue into her mouth, claiming complete domination over her and her body as his hands cupped her breasts, testing to weight of them in his palm.  
  
He threw her shirt of her head before tearing her bra of her slim body, letting his hands roam over them, teasing her soft flesh with his large hands.  
  
Inside her head, Maiyu was screaming for her body to do something, but it would not obey, and she stay frozen in cold fury and terror as she was brought to his bed where his mouth continued it's search of her body. She had to do something, but her mind took on a sense of numbness, refusing to register what was happening.  
  
He undid the rest of her clothing, and lay naked beneath him, his lust reaching a breaking point. He was surprised that she hadn't screamed in terror, or cursed obscenely at him like the others had, but her eyes remained fixed on the ceiling, unseeing, in a world of her own.  
  
Smirking, he would not admit defeat, she'd scream, in either pain or pleasure. With a sadistic look on his face, he plunged three fingers roughly inside her, and scream she did. Her body, suddenly animate again, twisted and turned, frantically trying to get away from him, screaming for all she was worth.  
  
"Fuck, shut the hell up onna." He growled and slapped her harshly across the face, and she stopped, staring with terrified eyes.  
  
"Stop." She whispered, looking down. "Don't do this." He chuckled darkly.  
  
"You really don't have a choice, onna." And he undid his pants, and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a EXTREMELY well toned chest. (A/N: *Drool*) And her eyes unwillingly raked over it. "See something you like onna?"  
  
But she didn't reply until a animalistic scream tore from her throat, and tears trickled down her porcelain cheeks as he tore brutally through her virginity barrier, letting his stark passion and demand loose as her ravished her small body, ignoring her screams and whimpers of agony. He didn't stop until he felt himself release, and her own discharge around him, mixed with the blood from her torn barrier.  
  
"See." He cooed. "It wasn't that bad." She said nothing, but pushed him off, and curled herself into a ball, tears glistening in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not show him weakness, though he had broken her body, he would not break her spirit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merrick smirked and leaned back on his chair as the girl's, whose name he didn't know nor care, screams rang through the building.  
  
'Well, well.' He thought with a satisfied gleam in his cruel lavender eyes. 'He must be doing a number on her.' He licked his lips at the thought, he just hoped that the little fucker had some info to give him in the morning, if he didn't, than Merrick would be seriously pissed. And people got hurt when he was pissed.  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright, bit of a longer chapter for ya, and I hope it wasn't too graphic, though I did give a warning. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R! 


	17. Not All Bad

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic, my OC's, and a bag of cheap candy!  
  
A/N: Alright, well here's the next chapter of OME, and I know I haven't mentioned Mokuba all story, well you'll find out why, and please people, don't hate me, I need it to go with the story!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Not All Bad  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the street by himself, his nose more than a little sore, only adding to his seething rage. How dare she? No woman had ever caused him pain before, and this little bitch nearly breaks his fuckin' nose!  
  
It didn't matter really, he still had won, and he was sure her ego had taken a hit on account of it. He smirked to himself, hell she was probably out doing the same thing he was, except she was the one with the injured ego.  
  
But it was ironic that the woman that pissed the royal hell out of him in so many ways was the woman he most respected, even impressed him.  
  
Smirking to himself again, he headed back to the club, taking his steps as slowly as he dared, trying to delay his confrontation with the lime- streaked devil for as long as possible, but at the same time, looking forward to it. After all, he loved pissing her off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Urg, where is that Kaiba bastard, I'm going to kill him!" A very angry Amaya yelled, pacing Yami's living room, unable to sleep.  
  
"It's not completely his fault Amaya." Yami replied, trying to soothe the furious woman in front of him, but not having the greatest of luck. She still insisted that Demi's condition was Kaiba's fault and Kaiba's fault alone.  
  
"Like hell it isn't!" She shrieked. "If he hadn't been such an asshole and cheated by throwing Demi out of the ring because he was losing then she wouldn't have gotten mad and would've run off!"  
  
"But forcing your opponent out of the ring is legal, she could have done it to him."  
  
"She didn't know that!"  
  
"Amaya, I know your worried about Demi, after all you were the one that absolutely insisted we take her to a hospital, even after I told you it wasn't safe for the gang, but the doctors said she'll be fine, so please, try to relax."  
  
"Oh, your right." She muttered, flopping down on the couch beside him before adding. "As usual."  
  
"I'm sure they'll let Demi out in a few days." He said, before trying to change the subject a little. "How did you meet her anyway, it's quite obvious you mean a lot to each other and have been friends for quite some time." A small smile played on the corners of Amaya's formally worried and highly irritated face.  
  
"We met each other a long time ago, we were both just teenagers, I was 14, she was 15." The smile only broadened. "Actually, it's a pretty funny story."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Amaya walked down the bookshelves, and up again, bored out of her mind. All these books she had read at least once, but here she was, looking them over again. She selected one, checked it out at the counter and headed onto the street.  
  
"Hey bitch." A feminine voice that she recognized as Leah Cressy's rang out from behind her, and she reluctantly turned around to face the pretty brunette. "You better stay away from Jae, he wouldn't lower himself to date some gutter slut."  
  
"Then I suppose that rules you out." Amaya's head snapped to the sound of the voice, and there was Demi, a cocky smirk plastered on her features.  
  
"Shut up, Martan." Leah snapped. "No-one gives a fuck what you have to say."  
  
"Careful on the language, Cressy." Demi sneered. "You wouldn't want to mommy to find out would ya?"  
  
"Stupid bitch." Leah muttered before striding over to Demi with purposeful strides until she was a mere foot away from the raven haired tomboy. "I'd watch what you say about me, or you might want to watch your back."  
  
"Why? Gonna send out your cronies after me?" Demi gave a dry laugh. "Sorry 'hun' but I got other things to do then worry about slut and her gang of fuck toys." That was it, Leah was pissed. Quick as lightening she had brought her hand back and slapped Demi across the face.  
  
"Ow." She said, feigning agony before grabbing the other girl's arms, twisting them behind her, and elbowing her in the back, her fatal smirk still firm on her features. "Don't pick fights you can't even pose a challenge in bitch, it just makes you look bad."  
  
Leah slowly and carefully picked herself back up, giving an last, baleful glare at Demi before walking away, muttering about how 'her daddy was going to hear about this'.  
  
"Urg, I just hate fuckin' preps." Demi said, walking over to Amaya. "I'm guessing you weren't in her little club by the way she was being all 'I'm cooler then shit.'."  
  
"Thanks." Amaya said, feeling more then a little weird. She had just met this girl and here she was standing up for her and even picking fights with one of the most popular girls in the 9th grade.  
  
"No prob, I've been looking for an excuse the beat the living fuck outta that bitch for months, so really, I should be thanking you." She gave Amaya a lopsided grin, with she returned.  
  
"What's you name anyway?"  
  
"Well, my full name's Demica, but I hate it, so just call me Dem or Demi."  
  
"I'm Amaya."  
  
~ End Of Flashback ~  
  
"So the first time I ever saw Demi, she was doing what she does best, beating up someone." Yami opened his mouth to say something when the last person that Amaya wanted to see at that moment walked through the door - Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Is Demi here?" He asked, keeping his voice level and his face impassive. "She wasn't in my apartment." Amaya, her simmering rage back with the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. was the first to answer.  
  
"No, she's not." She answer coldly, her blue eyes fixed angrily on him. "Thanks to your fucking ass, she's in the hospital with a stab wound!"  
  
"I didn't stab her."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Amaya replied. "She was attacked not long after she left!"  
  
"Amaya, please calm down." Yami soothed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wait here, I'll explain what happened to Demi." And with that, he lead Kaiba out of the room, leaving Amaya to give the door one last angry glare before flopping herself down on the couch again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, whip it at Kaiba's head, 98 bottles of beer on the wall." Demi started singing her own version of the song for what must have been the millionth time that day.  
  
To put it lightly, she was bored as hell. She had counted every tile on the ceiling first at least twenty times, then she had counted the number of dots on each tile to find that they were exactly the same number, she had counted the number of cracks in the wall, the number of stitches on her clothes, everything.  
  
Finally she had resorted to singing and flipping the nurses off when she thought they had their backs turned for bringing some form of mystery mush for lunch.  
  
"How much longer must I endure this shit." She moaned, poking her so called 'lunch' with a plastic fork, still trying to figure out just what on Earth was it supposed to be. "Well, it seems to be some sort shit mixed with some lumpy shit, and- "She nervously licked the tip of her fork. "I think I can taste salt in there....."  
  
"You must be really bored."  
  
Demi lifted her eyes to see Amaya standing in the doorway, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"You've no idea." She answered, then looked behind Amaya, surprised to see that no-one had came with her.  
  
"I came on my own." She answered, as if reading her friends mind. "The other's were busy, and besides I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Amaya licked the bottom of her lip nervously, as if she really didn't want to sat what she had to. Taking a breath she forced herself to say the words that she hated, she forced herself to stick up for Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba's not all bad."  
  
"What!" Demi practically yelled.  
  
"Yami told me something about Kaiba last night, it might help you understand why he's the way he is."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Amaya, come here a moment please." Yami asked, patting a spot on his bed. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want to tell Seto that I told you, alright? He usually wants to keep it a secret"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Kaiba's not all bad, I know you may think so, but it's not true." Yami began, Amaya focusing her attention on him, wondering where he was going with this. "I know he's cold, but after what happened to him, I'm not really surprised. You see, he had a brother at one point, the only family he had left." He paused, looking at Amaya.  
  
"Go on." She encouraged, and he took a breath before continuing.  
  
"He was killed Amaya." He said, holding his head low. "Merrick killed him when he ran off after having a fight with his brother. When we found him ......." His words trailed off, unable to describe the mangled remains of the small boy.  
  
"Oh God." Amaya breathed. "That's terrible."  
  
"He's blamed himself for his brother's death ever since it happened nearly three years ago, and that's why he's so cold to everyone, he feels he doesn't deserve friends or love, and he won't let himself get close to anybody because he's afraid he'll end up losing them like he lost Mokuba."  
  
"I understand." Amaya said nodding. "I understand completely."  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Demi felt something in her heart stirring as Amaya's story about his brother's tragic demise for Kaiba. It was a horrible thing to happen to someone, it would be like Merrick killing her brother's or her parents.  
  
"See what I mean?" Amaya asked. "You don't have to like him, you just have to understand why he's the way he is, even if he is an arrogant bastard, it's for a good reason."  
  
"Ya, ya." Demi muttered. "I actually kinda feel sorry for the asshole."  
  
"Well don't bother." A harsh voice said from the door, were Seto Kaiba was currently standing. "I don't need your pity." With a last, baleful glower at the two females, he turned and vanished down the hall.  
  
"Well then." Amaya grumbled.  
  
"This feeling sorry for Kaiba thing is getting really old, really fast."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu slowly came back to reality, a throbbing pain between her thighs making it's self known as she did so. Her eyes darted around the room, and she found that she was (thank goodness) alone.  
  
'Ryou must have left early for something.' She thought, carefully controlling the boiling anger that was rising in her chest. She could act on her anger later, she couldn't afford to act rashly, not while she had the chance to escape.  
  
She carefully pulled on the clothes that lay strewn across his floor from when he had torn them of her body, and looked around again, this time more closely. She was sure he wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave the door unlocked, so that exist was scratched unless he had left something that she could use to pick a lock lying around - unlikely.  
  
The window!..... had bars on it. Nope.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered to herself, wistfully think of her tool for picking locks that had been removed when they had caught her. Well, the only option she had now was to do some poking around and see if she could pick the damn lock. She walked over to the door, bent onto her knees, and inspected it.  
  
"Not that complicated." She muttered. "There's got to be something in here that will work on it."  
  
She worked quickly scanning the room, the drawers - nothing but clothes, under the bed - she didn't want to see that (Ryou's porno stash), etc. In short there was nothing.  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed angrily. She had a genius IQ, specialized in technology, and was one of the gang's best escape artists, she should be able to do something as simple as break out of a room. Hell, her sister could have broken out of here with a stick of fucking pepperoni!  
  
'Aright Maiyu, think.' Her wolfish eyes scanned over the room again, finally landing a thin, almost needle like letter opener. 'Bingo.' She didn't have the slightest idea why Ryou would have a letter opener, but the last thing she was doing was complaining.  
  
Grasping it determinedly in her hand she strode over to the door. She was getting the hell out.  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright, I'm sorry for killing Mokuba people, please don't hate me, *Sobs* I love him to! Anyway, please review, flame if you must, but please review. 


	18. Plan Of Action

Disclaimer: *Sigh* For the eighteenth time, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this fic and my OC's.  
  
A/N: Hello again people, here I am with yet another chapter of this fic, and I think I told you before, but I added some pairings to this fic, so in case your wondering the couples are going to be as follows: Yami/Amaya, Seto/Demi, Ryou/Maiyu (Yes you just read that), and maybe Bakura/Serenity, I don't know about that one yet. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Plan Of Action  
  
"Come on baby." Maiyu muttered under her breath as she carefully jiggled the letter opener inside of the knob. "Just a little more - bingo!" She let out a sigh of relief as the door swung free, silently thanking her clever mind she made her way down the corridor, keeping a careful eye out for guards.  
  
"Hey! You!" She whirled around, just in time to see a red-clad man running for her. Cursing silently under her breath she ran, the boy taking up the chase. There must have been some sort of silent alarm programmed on the door.  
  
'Why didn't she I think of that?' She mentally yelled at herself. 'This is a gang building, of course there's going to be alarms!' Lost in thought, she paid no attention to where she was going until she rounded a corner and ran straight into to someone's chest, knocking her flat onto her back.  
  
"Hello, little onna."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you propose we do now Merrick, they will know about the girl's disappearance by now, their not stupid."  
  
"I know Ryou." Merrick growled. "As I already told the second in command, I want the girl dead."  
  
"Demi?" Ryou asked in puzzlement. "She doesn't pose a threat at all."  
  
"Actually she does." He handed the white-haired teen a file, he picked it up and read it over.  
  
"Numerous assault charges." He muttered, then looked up at the leader of his gang. "I can see why, she holds the potential to be a threat."  
  
"Exactly, that's why I want that bitch dead."  
  
"If I was to inject my personal opinion." Lakoa interrupted. "I'd say go after Wheeler's baby sister."  
  
"To what point?" The navy haired woman grinned.  
  
"She's little, but she's related to someone high on their little gang's social ladder, she'd know things about there plan of action." She smiled again, though her eyes held the cold air of a murderer. "After all, this is war."  
  
"Fine." Merrick agreed, his attention shifting back to his second in command. "Lakoa, you be in charge of that, Ryou-"But what Ryou was to be in charge of was never know as I alarm went off, alerting them that someone had left a room that they weren't supposed to.  
  
"The girl." Merrick smirked, knowing well of the young lady's intelligence, she was much like her sister.  
  
"Fun." Lakoa added, a fatal smile on her features. "Lots of fun indeed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami!" The gang leader turned around at having heard his name, and came face-to-face with the girl who had been like his little sister since Joey had entered the gang.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" He asked, frowning at the panicked look on the young 14-year-old girls face. "What happened?"  
  
"Maiyu's gone!" She yelled, her chocolate eyes filling with tears. Maiyu had always been like a sister to her. "Merrick must have taken her!" Despite the feeling of dread welling up within him, he forced himself to stay calm.  
  
"It's alright Serenity." Her said. "Get you brother and the other's, tell them to meet in my office. Also, get Rei, she can help us." Nodding she looked up at Yami once more before taking off at full speed down the corridor, auburn hair swishing behind her.  
  
Now that she was gone Yami could look up towards the sky.  
  
"Please let her be alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu looked up at the one that had spoken, and felt a red-hot anger well up inside her.  
  
"Noah." She snarled angrily, the boy only smirked.  
  
"Hello Maiyu, has it going?" He asked, in a fake friendly voice, her eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
"Terrible!" She yelled. "You filthy, disgusting, heartless, backstabbing-" Her tirade of insults was cut short as he held his hand to silence her.  
  
"It was merely a opportunity I couldn't pass up." He smirked as he could feel the violet-haired girl's loathing radiate from her. "It wasn't that bad after all." He reached down and picked her up roughly by the arm, steering her back to the room which she had fled from when he saw Ryou appear in front of him, smirking at the look of barely surpressed terror flood the Maiyu's features.  
  
"I'll take her from here Noah." He said with a menacing smile as the blue- haired boy handed to him.  
  
"Have fun." He said, and walked away leaving her alone with the white- haired teen.  
  
"Oh don't worry." He said in a low voice, his eyes fixed on Maiyu's face. "I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to go look for her!" Joey exclaimed, only just hearing the news that Maiyu had been missing since yesterday. "She's like a little sister to Serenity." Serenity, who was sitting quietly in the corner, nervously fidgeting with her hands, nodded curtly.  
  
"Joey, you know as well as I do that we can't just fly of the handle and try to burst in there." Yami said calmly, his voice holding a firm note of authority. "I'd be suicide, and it would most likely cost not only our lives, but hers in the process."  
  
"That's right Joey." Tea added. "As long as Maiyu doesn't do anything stupid, she'll be alright for a little while."  
  
"Ya," Mai piped in. "At least for a few days, and that should be enough time. Amaya, what do you think?" The blonde said, turning her attention to the raven-haired third in command. She had been given the title the day after her fight with Yami, but she hadn't had to make any real decisions up until this point, and she was feeling a little uncomfortable with that power at the moment.  
  
"I uh..." She squirmed nervously in her chair and picked at her chipped nail polish before looking to Yami who gave her a reassuring look. "I think that Mai's right. AS long as she doesn't provoke them, I don't think he would hurt her for at least a few days."  
  
"Right you are Amaya." Yami's voice cut through the following mummer of voices. "Now, all we have to do is figure out how were going to get her out, and escape with our lives."  
  
"I have an idea." Amaya suddenly interrupted, her clever mind already working out a way that might possibly work as all eyes turned to her. "Two of you that Merrick won't recognize pose as Daggers, and bring me and Yami in, after all, there looking for me." She took a deep breath and continued. "Once were in, me and Yami will look for Maiyu while the other two make you an excuse for where we are. After that, the rest should be easy." Yami considered it for a moment. It would be risky, but it just might work. He opened his mouth to say something when Serenity's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"I want to the one to go in." She said, and everyone's head turned towards the small girl. "I can't afford to risk Yami getting hurt, he's too important." Joey was the first to protest.  
  
"Serenity, you can't, it's to dangerous for you." He pleaded, looking into her nut brown eyes that were exact mirror images of his own.  
  
"It's alright big brother." She said with her childish smile. "I'll be ok, I just want to help Maiyu, she's been like a sister to me since as long as I can remember." Joey opened his mouth to argue further, but she cut him off. "Just give me a chance, I promise I'll be careful." Finally, he could say no more. She was his little sister, and now matter what, he wouldn't deny her the opportunity to help someone that she cared about almost as much as him.  
  
"Alright." He said quietly, them turned his gaze to Yami. "Whatta you think?" A warm smile flooded the gang leader's features.  
  
"It'll be dangerous, but I think she can manage it." He stopped, a sudden thought springing to mind. "But we'll have to wait for Demi to get out of the hospital. If all of us are on the lookout for Merrick when the four of us go in to break Maiyu out, it would be very easy for someone to send in an assassin to kill her."  
  
"I totally agree with that." Amaya said, giving a hard glare towards Seto. Kaiba, who had been silent during the whole meeting, met the girl's hard look squarely, and he smirked a little when she looked away after a few seconds.  
  
"So we have everything planned." Yami said. "All we have to wait until Demi gets out of the hospital, which should be a couple of days, then we can get Maiyu out."  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright I'm finally getting some action in this fic! I'll warn you that it's going to be a fairly long two days until the breakout because I have to focus on Maiyu and Ryou and the bare starting of a romance between them. Anyway, as always, please R&R! 


	19. Wrong Move

Disclaimer: Still haven't managed to take over Yu-Gi-Oh but in the meantime I own this fic and my OC's  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter is mainly focused on Maiyu and Ryou, am I the only one who's noticed those names rhyme? Anyway, I have two days to get the very start of a possible romance between them, so it's going to be pretty hard, but I think I can manage it in two chapters *Sigh* it's worth a shot. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Wrong Move  
  
She stared at him will fear as he spoke those words, and prayed that it didn't mean what she thought as he lead her back to his dreaded room.  
  
"So, how in the hell did you manage to get out of here?" He demanded as he closed the door behind him. "I know I locked the door when I left."  
  
"I have my ways." She answer coolly, barely masking her fear behind a mask of cold indifference.  
  
"Do you now?" Ryou said, a cruel smile playing on the corners on his mouth. "I'd like to get a glimpse of those 'ways'."  
  
"No." She said firmly, a cold defiance in her wolfish eyes.  
  
"No?" He repeated, as if he didn't understand the meaning of her words before taking a menacing step towards the small girl, a hard glint of lust in his eyes. "Well, then I'll just have to make you talk." He seized her arms roughly and started pushing her towards the bed, causing a scream to tear from her throat as she struggled to get out of his vice-like grip.  
  
"No!" She tugged her arms away from him, causing herself to fall backwards onto his bed where she quickly curled into a protective ball, much like an armadillo does. He didn't know why, but for some reason, a smirk didn't flood his features as it should have, but changed into a grimace which he quickly wiped of his face, replacing it with the smirk that should have come first.  
  
"The tell me how you got out or here, and I might change my mind about fucking your brains out." Slowly, she uncurled from her protective ball to look at him with the wide, frightened eyes of a animal in a trap.  
  
"How can I trust you?" She said slowly and skeptically, not sure whether she could believe him or not. He let out a dry laugh.  
  
"You have no choice, your in my control, so you'll have to take that chance."  
  
"I'm in no-one's control." She growled, her eyes that held pure terror any a moment go were now burning with anger, leaving Ryou wondering momentarily why that look in her eyes always seemed to turn him on.  
  
"Your in mine for now onna." He said with a smirk. "Get used to it. Now, how the hell did you get of here?" She took a shuddering breath before finally giving in a deciding to answer his question if it might save her getting raped.  
  
"There was a letter opener on your dresser, I used that to pick the lock."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." He replied, his smirk widening. "Seeing as that's what I left it there for."  
  
"What!" She cried in complete outrage and shock. "You left it there for me to break out?"  
  
"I wanted to see just how good of a little escape artist you are." Maiyu, shaking with fury, let the next words flew past her mouth before she could think about what she was saying, or what the consequences could be.  
  
"Your stupid jackass!" She yelled. "You left it there purposely for your own sick little game of 'Let's see if her name should be Maiyu Houdini'!"  
  
"Basically." He said, brushing of the insult, he had heard far worse then that in his lifetime, besides, her obvious anger over such a little thing was rather entertaining, she could be quite the little spitfire when she wanted.  
  
"You-you." She floundered for a describe him while fighting back the strong urge to punch him in the face. "You asshole! I'm not going to be your plaything nor lab rat for you test and play games with!" His smirk -if possible- widened again.  
  
"That's why your here, onna." He said, in a voice of deadly calm, but the amusement was still written plainly on his handsome features. "To serve me, and for to play games with you, and use you when I see fit. It's your job now."  
  
"What, to be your whore!" She shrieked, her eyes blazing emerald fire. "Well, I'm not, I'm no-ones, and I'm not your goddamn plaything either you son a bitch!" She strode over to him and before she knew what she had done, there was a loud crack as the palm of her hand came in hash contact with his cheek.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the clear imprint of her hand a stinging red on his cheek, and the look of utter rage on the milk-haired teen's face. She backed away, him matching her every step with a front wards one of his own.  
  
"Ryou I- please d-don't." She floundered for words - any words- that might provide some help to herself, but she came up with none, and as the back of her leg came in contact with the bed, and she had nowhere else to run, she panicked.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that onna." He snarled, anger boiling hot in his chest as he walked up the panicking girl. "Really shouldn't have." And as he reached out and grabbed her arms, wrestling her down onto the bed, she screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lakoa smirked as she heard the echoing scream from somewhere deep within the building, she knew that it was a scream of terror - she could identify every scream known to man- and looked over at Merrick from across the desk that she was currently laying on.  
  
"Guess Ryou's got her scared about something." She purred, enjoying the sounds of fear that resounded around her. Merrick smirked as well.  
  
"He fucked her last night, he's probably doing the same thing right now, and she's scared."  
  
"Speaking of fucking....." She let the words trail off, instead moving closer to him, slipping onto his lap, facing him and positioning her legs on either side of his to allow him closer contact of between her thighs.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." He finished for her, sliding his hands up her waist and cupping her breasts inside of the thin red tank-top she was wearing. She opened her mouth to speak when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Piss off." Merrick called, irritably.  
  
"Merrick, your going to want here this." Noah's voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door. Growling in annoyance Merrick allowed him in, Lakoa unseating herself from his lap to stand beside him.  
  
"What the fuck do want?" A smirk flooded his features, masking Merrick's as he spoke his next words.  
  
"I know where that Martan girl is."  
  
A/N:  
  
Bit of shorter of chapter, and a cliffie but I didn't really pay much attention to this chapter because I have plans for the next one which should probably be up soon. You know what to do, please review! (-_-) How lame was that? 


	20. Salvation From Sin

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but that's why we all write fics, right?  
  
A/N: Alright, I wrote this chapter because my friend had been nagging me FOREVER to get this done, so finally, after having her bugging for the past three weeks, I wrote the damn thing!  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
Salvation From Sin  
  
"Where is she?" Merrick demanded after hearing the words that the royal haired boy had just said.  
  
"The general hospital." He answered. "I hacked into there medical files this morning and her name was on the list."  
  
"Perfect." Lakoa purred, the itch to kill already pumping hard in her veins. Merrick smirked, then turned to the navy haired demon at his side.  
  
"Tomorrow." He said. "Find her ward, and kill her. Don't play games this time, I mean it." She smirked.  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu awoke the blissful silence around her, Ryou again having left before she did. The pain from between her legs had dulled over the night, and the emptiness and hopeless from the past night gave was to a boiling fury that rose the surface like a tidal wave.  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" She yelled out, although she knew that there was no-one to hear her as she pounded her fist on the bedside table.  
  
Her fury not even close to being spent she rose from the bed and dressed. There was silence for a few moments before the door opened, revealing the item of her hatred.  
  
"Ryou...." She snarled and he smirked as the mother of all death glares gazed at him.  
  
"Miss me?" He said coldly.  
  
"Not it least you FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Well, you at least be happy to see this time, seeing I've decided to allow some freedom." He paused, waiting for her to show some interest, but he watched as suspicion clouded her stunning emerald eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I'm a caring person." He shot back sarcastically. "Because I want to get acquainted with your new home."  
  
"This isn't my home, and it never will be Ryou." She spat out hatefully. He shrugged casually.  
  
"Fine, if you'd rather spend the rest of your time here trapped in one room, be my guest. It really doesn't matter to me." She stopped for a moment thoughts racing through her genius brain.  
  
'If he lets me out, I could try to escape...... No, I tried that, he's not stupid, he's bound to have people watching me......' She sighed, deciding that she might as well take the offer. It may benefit her in the end.  
  
"Fine." She said suddenly, but Ryou hadn't missed the look of thought that had crossed her features before she had made the decision.  
  
"And try anything, I'll be watching you." And with that he left the room, leaving the door opened. After a few moments she cautiously stepped into the hallway, her sense on alert.  
  
Ryou was up to something, she could feel it. To him this was another of his twister games, she could feel it in stomach. Her sister had always taught her to trust her instincts, and this was one those times that she thanked all the stars in the sky that she always listened to her older sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demi Martan peered with the most bored expression known to mankind on her face as she watched the bird that was hoping around on a nearby telephone wire, that being the most exciting part of her day. Tomorrow she was due to be able to leave, and she couldn't be more thankful.  
  
She watched with slight sadness as the bird flew away seeing as about an hour ago she had suddenly become fascinated with the way birds make little hops instead of big ones like rabbits.  
  
"What has this place done to me?" She asked out loud, suddenly realizing what she had just done. "This place has got me caring about fucking birds!"  
  
"You have to be dying in here." She looked over to see Amaya dressed in her now usual mass of black clothing.  
  
"Save me." Demi whined, giving her most pathetic look, only succeeding in making Amaya laugh.  
  
"Try on the doctors and see what they say."  
  
"I did, they only said that they have to keep me here ... ..fucking jailers." She muttered darkly.  
  
"Well, there probably right, after all they went to school forever."  
  
"I know, but it's so-"But what it was would be never be known as Demi stopped in mid-sentence, anger flooding her features.  
  
(A/N: I know, I'm evil, but there's going to an action scene in the next chapter, so please, be patient.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu walked around the club as everyone called it, her wary eyes scanning everywhere for an attack of some sort, but in the last hour or so, there had been none. None that is, until a hand covered her mouth from behind.  
  
"Hello, little onna." A masculine voice said from near her ear, and instantly panic was taking it's hold on her. She struggled against the hand covering her mouth, but to absolutely no avail. He laughed at her struggles, and Maiyu felt more panicked by the second.  
  
Why was going to happen to her? Was he going to kill her? Rape her? Beat her? These questions ran wild in her head but stopped when she knew the knew the answer by his wondering hands. She froze, she wanted nothing more to scream her lungs out for someone to help her, by she knew that no-one who heard her would care.  
  
"Your a pretty little chain bitch, aren't ya?" He purred, laughing as the wide look of fear in her eyes. Ryou had scared the hell out this bitch. She gave him a look that plainly said go-to-fucking-hell-you-moronic-fucking- son-of-a-bitch. "And fiery." He adding with a sickening smirk as he pushed her down to the floor, tearing her shirt so that some of her breast was revealed with his free hand.  
  
'Oh dear God.' She screamed inside her head. 'Dear god, someone help me, anyone......'  
  
"Let's see how pretty." Assuming she would be silent with fear if her took his hand off her mouth, he did just that. She waited for a few seconds to make sure that it wasn't a momentary thing, before screaming the only name that came to her head that might, maybe, snowballs chance in hell, that night help her.  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
"Shut up bitch." The man grunted, covering her mouth again, leaving her to pray that he might come......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou meanwhile, had been doing absolutely nothing, and was feeling pretty damn bored to say the lest. He was just heading back to hi room when a scream reached his ears.  
  
"RYOU!" He stopped, and turned towards the sound. He knew that voice, and with a growl he knew instantly what was happening.  
  
"Fucking bastard." He muttered before taking off in a sprint towards the sound. Nobody touched what was his, no matter who the hell you were, and Tom, had just crossed that line.  
  
Running as quickly as he could, he turned the corner, to met with the sight that instantly sent white hot anger surging through him. She was on the ground beneath him, her cloths torn in different places, but not revealing to much yet, and Tom, nipping at her neck.  
  
He ran over to Tom, pulled him off the struggling girl and punched him clean in the face, sending him flying backwards. He caught a glimpse of her shocked, yet grateful eyes before he turned back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Tom, just tell what the FUCK do you think your doing?" He yelled, anger flooding his veins. The only that would ever fuck or rape Maiyu would be him, she was his now. The smaller man coward in fright at Ryou's wrath, in fear for his life.  
  
"I-I-" He stumbled on his words for a moment before gained control of himself enough to speak. "I was only having a little fun with her." Ryou glared daggers.  
  
"Get the fuck out." He seethed. "And if you ever touch what's MINE again, you son of a fucking whore, I'll take your nuts off, and shove them done your throat. We clear?" Tom nodded. "Now get out."  
  
After making sure that he was gone, he turned back to Maiyu who was trying to cover the parts that had been ripped off with her hands and arms.  
  
"Come on." He said, and she lifted instantly suspicious at him.  
  
"Why should I go with you?" She answered, still leery of him, he had after all put her through a lot of misery.  
  
"Because I just saved your fucking ass, that's why." He answered back, rather annoyed by her at the moment. But beneath that, he couldn't help feel..... bad for her, was that it?  
  
'Stop right there.' He firmly told himself. 'She's your property, treat her like it, don't go all fucking sentimental on me Ryou........' He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts when a small  
  
"Thank-you." Reached his ears, and her turned back to see gazing intently at him. She took a deep breath. "As much as I hate you, you did help me, and I suppose that deserves thanks."  
  
"Whatever." He muttered. "Let's go." And with Maiyu behind him, he made his way back the room. Wondering why in seven hells he was deliberately bringing her back to the safety of his room. He shook his head again.  
  
He really had been working to hard.  
  
A/N: Alright, not as long as some of my work, but it still made the four page mark so I'm happy about that. Anyway, I know this work might not be my best, but I tried. And if anyone has questions about the title of this chapter, I'll let you know now.  
  
The salvation was Ryou saving her, and the sin was Ryou himself, get it? *Readers look confused* Whatever. I'll try to update soon! 


	21. Attack and Aggravation

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show, but I do own this fic and my characters.  
  
A/N: Alright, this chapter will be a LEMON alright? I'm warning you now, so I'll say it again LEMON! And don't worry, it's not a sweet lemon, it's an angry one, and I'll try to keep everyone in character, but if it slips a bit...... well, I did try. I was originally going to split this chapter into two, but I decided I wanted to write a long chapter for once. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Attack and Aggravation (I'm tired, I can't think of a good title)  
  
Amaya looked behind her at the sudden anger that flooded Demi's features, and gasped.  
  
"Fuck." She muttered as Lakoa came into the room. Even though she had never seen Lakoa, she knew that she was a Dagger because of the blood red clothing. She instantly rose to her feet. "What the fuck do you want?" Lakoa smiled a smile that plainly said that she was completely insane.  
  
"Well, seeing as your little friend and I didn't get to finish our battle before, I wanted a rematch."  
  
"She's injured thanks to you, you stupid whore." Amaya bit out angrily. "Don't you have any honor at all!"  
  
"I have my orders, that's all I go by." She said calmly. "Now stand aside, or I'll kill you while I'm at it."  
  
"Try it." A voice said, but it wasn't Amaya's. She looked back to see Demi standing from her hospital, her face trying to mask that fact that she was in a little pain from her shoulder wound.  
  
"Demi don't-"She began, but Demi silenced her.  
  
"This is my fight Amaya." She replied, her emerald eyes ever leaving Lakoa's. "Let me fight it."  
  
"Your brave, little girl." Lakoa said casually. "I'll give you that, stupid but brave."  
  
"Fuck off." Demi seethed, pulling a knife from inside her leather coat that was resting on the table beside her bed. Lakoa smirked.  
  
"I was hoping you'd choose a knife." She said. "There so much fun to play with." And with that, she produced at lease half a dozen throwing knifes from inside her own coat. "Observe." She threw one, purposely aiming it whiz just by her head, causing Demi to jump slightly.  
  
Amaya stood on the sidelines, not knowing really what to do. She was now third in command, she should do something, but her mind came up on a blank. A blank, that is, until she remembered the gun was that was so conveniently concealed in the folds of her coat.  
  
Pulling it out she aimed it at that navy haired woman just as she was about to aim another knife at Demi.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She said, her voice dangerously low. Lakoa only smiled and threw a knife at the gun, knocking it out of her hands.  
  
"Didn't want to feel left out I see." She said, as if she was talking it over with tea and raising a knife. "Well, I suppose I can show a little attention to you."  
  
She threw one in her direction, and let out a surpressed cry of pain as the blade neatly sliced the skin on her upper arm. She instinctively held her wound, her hands being dyed crimson with the blood.  
  
'She's too strong.' Amaya thought wildly. 'We can't beat her without help..... we have to get out of here.'  
  
"DEMI!" She called out as her friend was cornered. "WE CAN'T BEAT HER! WE HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!"  
  
"Stupid bitch!" Lakoa spat out venomously whipping another at Amaya, this one cutting across her stomach, causing her again to wince in pain.  
  
Demi tried to figure out a way out of the corner, her eyes darting frantically around, but to no avail. Lakoa yet again raised a knife.  
  
"It was fun, but I'm afraid I've been here a little too long." She smiled sadistically. "Goodbye." Demi closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp blade to pierce her heart, but it never came. Instead she heard a cry of  
  
"MOVE YOUR ASS!" She opened her eyes to see Amaya, blood pouring down her arm and stomach with Lakoa's hands held behind her back. She didn't need telling twice, bolting for the door she grabbed Amaya as she ran down through the seemingly endless hallways to the front exist.  
  
"You idiot!" Demi scowled as soon as they ducked into an alleyway and were away from prying eyes. "You could have gotten killed!" Amaya mustered a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine." She panted, wincing a little in pain. "Nothing a few stitches can't handle." Demi rolled her eyes. Amaya was reckless, to reckless. She'd do the first thing that popped into her head and it was a miracle that she was still alive.  
  
"We have to get you back to the club." Demi said, fishing in her pocket for the cellphone that the club always held with them and punched in Yami's number. She waited for a few moments before she heard his voice over the line.  
  
"Yami, get over here quick. We were attacked at the hospital by the same bitch that stabbed me. No.... I'm fine, Amaya's the one in trouble. Alright." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.  
  
"He should be here soon."  
  
~ 40 minutes later ~  
  
Amaya winced in pain as Yami gently removed her bloodstained jacket.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"I'm alright." He took her cut arm and inspected it for a moment before replying.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse, but at least you managed to get out of there alive." He smiled at her. "Your reckless Amaya, you should try to be a little more careful."  
  
"I know." She said, a small smile gracing her face. "I have a habit of doing the first thing that jumps into my head."  
  
"I'll be back in a moment." He left the room, leaving Amaya to take a look at her wound. Yami was right, it looked worse then it really was, but she wasn't so sure about her stomach. It hurt like a bitch.  
  
A moment later he returned carrying some water and a cloth.  
  
"Here." He took her arm and began to gently wipe the cut. She flinched a little as the warm water came in contact with her skin.  
  
"Sorry." He said again. It was apparent that he didn't like hurting people unless he had to.  
  
"I'm fine." She said softly, a light blush tingeing her cheeks as his skilled hands continued to clean the cut.  
  
"You know, this might hold you back from our mission tomorrow." He said softly, and instantly Amaya felt her heart sinking. Her first real mission, and already she wouldn't be able to go.  
  
"But Yami, please." She asked. "It's just a scratch, it won't hold me down!"  
  
"But what about the one on your stomach?" He asked. Her eyes dropped down to her blood drenched shirt and sighed in defeat.  
  
"I guess, but I would have loved to go." Yami thought for a moment before saying.  
  
"There is a way you can help though, that won't put you in much danger."  
  
"What is it?" She asked eagerly as he began cleaning her stomach from the dried blood.  
  
"Do you anything about electronics?"  
  
"A little." She replied uncertainly, not sure where he was going with this.  
  
"Do you know anything about cutting wires?"  
  
"Kinda....." She answered slowly. In truth, she had absolutely no idea which wires were which. He smiled.  
  
"I have an idea for you." He said, thinking. "You could be the one that cuts the camera wires when we break Maiyu out. I know it's a little boring, but it's safer." He paused for a moment. "Besides, it's your first mission, you shouldn't be doing anything too dangerous anyway."  
  
"But I don't want to cut wires." She mumbled, by now really bummed that her first mission looked like it was heading to a really boring destination. Yami considered this for a moment before replying.  
  
"All right." He said firmly. "I understand where your coming from so tell you what. Demi can cut the wires and everything will go as planned..... except I'll be with you the whole time in case your injuries start acting up. Fair?" Amaya couldn't have been happier. In fact she was so happy that she hugged her gang leader round the middle.  
  
"Thanks!" She exclaimed, happy that she was going to get to do something fun after all. She pulled away, only to be met with lavender eyes.  
  
Big, shiny, fall-into lavender eyes. They stood there for a moment, lost in each other's gaze until Yami was animate again, cupping her cheek and leaning in.  
  
He was getting closer. Amaya could feel his hot breath mingling with her own........  
  
RING!  
  
He pulled back, his cellphone having just shattered the silence of the room like a knife through hot butter. With an inward rolling of his eyes he picked it up, answering rather meanly for him.  
  
"What is it?..... Demi....... yes I know but........ alright." As Yami continued talking Amaya sat in shock. Had that just really happened, or was her mind going screwy on her? Had he just actually come close to kissing her?  
  
She felt a blush rise on her face at the thought of Yami actually kissing her, but tried to force it down. No such luck, then with a jolt, she realized that Yami was talking to Demi. With a grunt of annoyance she grabbed the phone from his hand.  
  
"DEMI!.......so what.......look........AURGHH........bye!" She hung up the phone and threw it back to Yami. "Some people!" There eyes met again, and Amaya was sure that he was going to lean in for the kill, but he merely blushed a little and hurriedly left the room.  
  
"Fuck......" Amaya moaned. She had been close...... "DEMI I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"You called?" Amaya snapped her head up to see Demi leaning casually against the door frame who was instantly met with the mother of all death glares. "What?"  
  
"Did you have to call at exactly that moment?" Demi raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What? What's the big deal?" Amaya longed to shout 'the big deal is that Yami was about 2.5 seconds away from kissing me you idiot!' but what left her mouth was  
  
"Nothing." Demi shrugged.  
  
"Ok then. Anyway, I half-ways wish that I was back at the hospital." Amaya's eyes bulged.  
  
"What in the seven hells could make you wish that?"  
  
"Kaiba." She mumbled. "In case your forgetting, I STILL have to share a room with him."  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"Whatever." Demi grumbled. 


	22. Hate And Passion

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do however own my characters and this fic.  
  
A/N: READ THIS: As I said before, this chapter is a lemon, and an angry one that. It's probably going to very intense and rather graphic, but it does play a part in the plot. It's not like I'm just going to throw it in there for the hell of it. I'm going to try to keep Seto in character, but it's going to be hard. At first he's childish in the sense that he's playing little stupid games with Demi, but then it gets pretty intense. Remember, this is my first Seto lemon and also he's a hard character to keep on character. *Sigh* I'll try my best. And also I'll give a warning when it's going to start so that you can skip over it if you want. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here it is.  
  
Chapter twenty-two  
  
Hate of all Hate, Passion of all Passion  
  
Demi walked as slowly as she could to her room, trying desperately to delay it for as long as she could, but as she reached the door, she knew she could put it off no longer.  
  
Opening the door as slowly as she could she crept inside.  
  
Kaiba was shirtless, sprawled out on the bed, and Demi fought vainly not to look at his chest. No such luck. She glared at him instead.  
  
"Do you mind?" She said icily. Seto barely lifted his head.  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
"I have to get dressed you shithead."  
  
"So, get dressed."  
  
"Well, could you leave for a minute?" She bit out, already frustrated beyond belief.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can get dressed."  
  
"Go ahead, who's stopping you?" He smirked, god this was fun.  
  
"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" He said nothing, but leaned back on the bed in an exaggerated act of relaxation and peace. Demi realized he wasn't going to move. "FINE!" She grabbed her shirt and shorts and stomped into the bathroom, fuming all the while.  
  
'That self-centered, irritating, arrogant, egotistical, moronic, rich ass, egocentric, LITTLE ASSHOLE!' She screamed over and over again in her mind as she pulled on her loose fitting clothes that served as pajamas. Letting her hair loose from it's braid she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"See, it wasn't that hard." He said lightly, deliberately trying to piss the 'little wildcat' as he had dubbed her off to no end. So far he was doing a great job.  
  
"Fuck off." She shot as she climbed into bed, not liking in the lest the proximity of their bodies.  
  
"Fuck on, you'll get better results."  
  
"Go to hell." She flopped back, expecting to land on soft pillows, instead she landed on nothing but mattress. She looked over to see Seto, a smug look on his face, with two pillows comfortably beneath him.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
"Give me my pillow!"  
  
"It's not your pillow, it's mine." He replied calmly, reveling in the fact that she was getting so angry.  
  
"Just give me it!"  
  
"It's not yours, why should I?"  
  
"KAIBA JUST GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PILLOW!!!!!"  
  
"I already said it doesn't belong to you."  
  
"Listen you arrogant little fuck." She bite out harshly, and she knew that what she was about to say was beneath the belt, but she couldn't help it. "The only reason your like this is because you feel so fucking victimized, but listen you jackass, ya, your brother was killed, it's tragic and everything, but you really need to GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She gasped, knowing full well that she had just crossed the line. She wanted to start spilling out apologizes a mile a minute, but pride would not permit her to.  
  
A flicker of unfathomable pain crossed his navy eyes before clouded over, reveling nothing but anger. Demi back a bit, but in seconds she was pinned under him, anger radiating off him like a poison that threatened to kill her.  
  
She couldn't breath, his weight was crushing her.  
  
(A/N: Hide the children!)  
  
"Kai-"But she cut off as his mouth attacked hers, hard and brutal, demanding with a passion born from rage and sorrow.  
  
She still couldn't breath, and his tongue down her throat didn't help any. She wanted to push him off, to bite his tongue, but instead (and with a shocking horror) she realized that she was kissing back.  
  
This was insane! She wasn't supposed to kiss him back! She was supposed to fight back!  
  
Lack of air demanded their separation, and they pulled back, breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
"I hate you." She spit out, despite the fact that her body was tingling everywhere quite against her will. Her glared down at her, rage and lust pumping hard in his veins.  
  
"I know." He dived down at her lips again, forcing his tongue in her mouth as his hands wondered her body. She hated it. Hated him, and hated that she was actually enjoying this.  
  
Hated the way his hands left her skin searing hot and the way that he was lightly teasing her breasts, but most of all, the wetness between her thighs that his hands created. For this and for so many other reasons, she hated him with all her soul.  
  
Wildly he tore her shirt over her head and threw it to some corner of the room where it lay forgotten. Seto made a hot trail of near-bruising kisses down her neck and collarbone until her made it to her breasts where he began suckling, licking, and even giving bites that made her bit her lip in pain.  
  
"Stop!" She demanded suddenly, what was left of her pride shining through. What the hell was she doing? This was KAIBA that was doing this.  
  
"Why?" He growled huskily, his navy orbs staring at her, freezing her insides with their icy fire. "It's not like you don't like it."  
  
"Stop you horse fucking, cocksucking, son of a slut nun, he-whore!" Even in her rage and lust, she stopped to congratulate herself on the insult. It was defiantly one of her better ones.  
  
"Why?" He asked again, his eyes slightly clouded. "I know you like it, even if you are a virgin." She stopped in the middle of coming up with another long insult. How the fuck had he known that? She voiced that question out- loud.  
  
"And just how the fuck do you know that I'm a virgin?" He smirked, fury and desire having all but clouded his mind.  
  
"I just know." And with that he pulled down the rest of her clothing to shoot a finger into her damp folds. Even though she willed her body not to do it, she couldn't help but buck her hips and throw her head back in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside her.  
  
Her hips naturally began to buck in time to his trusts which were coming harder, and soft little whimpers of pleasure were escaping her lips altough she tried damnedest not to let them. It wasn't working so well. Seto smirked the mother of all smirks down at her, making sure that she could see it.  
  
Her pride wanted to rip that smirk right of his face, but she didn't have the willpower to do that at the moment.  
  
She was getting closer, he could tell by the way her hips were pushing against him (courtesy of being in a gang and a LOT of experience.) He forced in deeper, making her scream in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
She fell back on the mattress (Still not having got her pillow) panting, and hating him all the more.  
  
"See, wildcat, it's not all bad." She glared hatefully up at him, which only succeeded in making him more aroused as he rid himself of the rest of his clothing.  
  
"Alright, this is going to hurt for a sec." He said gruffly. That was the only warning he gave before he plunged his length into her. Her eyes widened in pain as she gripped her shoulder and bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
Surprisingly, he actually gave a few seconds for her body to adjust, and the pain to dull to bearable before making his first thrust.  
  
The feeling in Demi was like shooting stars and springtime, only a hundred times better. Her body moved in perfect time with his, and she really didn't care anymore that it was her sworn pain-in-the-ass as she called him, she was lost in the feelings that he was administrating.  
  
It was only after her orgasm hit her, and he rolled of the side of the bed and turned his back to her without so much of a word, that reality reared it's ugly head.  
  
She had just lost her virginity and her dignity to Seto Kaiba. And the cold black world of utter oblivion and helplessness washed over her.  
  
A/N: So, whatta ya think? Like it, Hate it, What? Ok, I decided to tone down the graphics just in case this story gets taken down for 'Content over ratings' as they call it. Anyway, the next chapter might have some angst because it's the next morning and she comes to grips with what happens.  
  
And DON"T WORRY this is, after all, a Seto/Demi fic, everything will work out in time. Anyway, Ja ne! 


	23. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do however own this fic and my characters.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Hope you guys liked the lemon, my friend Fires- Destruction sure did! Anyway, speaking of her, if you like Dragon Ball Z you should check out her fic Anime Week and her sequel Fate. If you like Beyblade, check out Spitfire and The Fire Still Burns, also great fics of hers. Anyway, enough of my babbling, here's the fic!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Love And Hate  
  
Maiyu sat on the bed staring at the wall, the room was blissfully quite. After bringing her back here he had made an excuse to leave right away, not giving her time to thank him.  
  
'Why the hell did he save me?' She wondered what must have been the millionth time that day. He said it was because she was his property, but something told her that wasn't the case. She had always had a sort of 'sixth sense', and she could usually tell when someone was lying to her.  
  
She flopped back onto the bed, still as confused as ever when the door opened. She sat up, her green eyes meeting the brown depths of Ryou, which he quickly averted.  
  
"Hi." She said, her tone for once not filled with complete loathing. He didn't say anything so she continued talking. "I just wanted to-"  
  
"Save it." He muttered, a little harsher then intended.  
  
"Fine then." She bit out, slightly hurt. "Next time, just leave me there."  
  
"You and I both know you don't mean that."  
  
"And your point is?" He turned to face her, and did a double take. For once he saw her not as a piece of ass or a bitch or even a Chain but as someone.......beautiful. He walked towards her, placing his hands on her small shoulders.  
  
"The....point......" His words fell into nothingness as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto hers. The world seemed to stop in orbit as he parted her lips with his tongue, shutting his eyes in the bliss....  
  
His eyes shot open and he pushed her away roughly as if she had been the one that had started the kiss. She stumbled back with the force, falling onto the bed.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
And with that he slammed the door, his fingers lightly touching his lips. The thought of 'what the hell just happened running in both of their heads.  
  
(Just to let you know that happened the same night as the Seto/Demi lemon.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU SETO KAIBA!" The force of Demi's yell rung through the entire building. Seto smirked.  
  
"You started it."  
  
"BULLSHIT!" She raged, half or her wanting to breakdown and start crying shamelessly, the other half wanting to yell, kick, scream, punch, and hit him as hard as she could and hopefully crush his skull in. Currently the ladder of the two was winning.  
  
"Look, why is it such a big deal?" He said, rolling his navy eyes in irritation as he threw a shirt on for work.  
  
"MY FUCKING VIRGINITY IS A BIG DEAL!" He spun on his heels, grabbing her arms and pinning her nicely against the wall, pressing his torso against her so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. He placed his lips against her ear.  
  
"Your lucky your virginity was all I took." He whispered, flicking his tongue against her soft skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine before kissing on the lips.  
  
"Bye." He called over his shoulder as he shut the door, leaving Demi utterly confused and breathless.  
  
"I hate you." She whispered, but she didn't know if she believed it anymore as she sank to her knees. They didn't seem to want to support her anymore.  
  
She had never felt so weak with desire in all her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya awoke feeling like the world could be under siege and she would still think her life was wonderful. She knew, even if Yami didn't mention it, that he had meant to kiss her yesterday, before Demi called.  
  
She stretched and cuddled up to a pillow for a moment seeing as Yami was nowhere to be found before deciding to drag her ass out of bed.  
  
Her, clothes, as usual had already been laid out by Yami and she happily changed in to the one-strip tank top and pants deciding to leave her hair down so that it fell elegantly to her waist in a mass of raven trusses.  
  
'Wonder if Demi's still alive? With all the racket those two made last night I'm bound to see one of them dragging the others body to the dumpster.' Chuckling a little at hers and Yami's joke she opened the door to their apartment.  
  
It was silent except the sound of heavy breathing.  
  
"Hello?" Amaya called out nervously. "Demi? You in here?"  
  
"In the bedroom!" She called back, her voice sounding shaky and unnatural even to herself.  
  
'Something's wrong.' She thought as she turned the corner just in time to see Demi drag herself off the ground.  
  
"You ok?" She asked. She was pale, and was shaking a little.  
  
"Fine." She replied, a little too quickly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Bullshit." Amaya said firmly. "I know when your bullshitting me."  
  
"I'm........alright, you win." She muttered. 'Might as well tell her now instead of fighting for an hour and end up spilling it anyway' she thought dully. "Kaiba just freaked me out a little, that's all." 'Ok, maybe not the whole truth.'  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Demi." Amaya's tone plainly said cut-the-crap-and-tell-me-what-happened-or- else.  
  
"Fine.....this morning when we were fighting Kaiba pinned me against the wall and kissed me."  
  
"That's it?" Amaya asked, a little shocked. Demi wasn't one to get bothered by much. "You don't need to get all shaky over that, Kaiba's just being an ass, don't worry about it."  
  
'That's not the part that scares me.' She thought, a feeling of odd dread and fear coming over her in a fresh wave. 'It's the fact that I loved everything that scares the shit out of me.' But out loud ....  
  
"Your right, Kaiba's an ass, I'm just being stupid."  
  
"Come on." Amaya said, standing up and holding out her hand to her friend. "I'll play you a game of crazy 8's."  
  
Demi smirked.  
  
"Your on."  
  
(A/N) I was orignally going to stop it there, but I wanted to do a scene with Ryou left alone to his thoughts. Don't you all just love me! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou walked down the hall for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He couldn't get her out of his head, it was driving him insane. Especially seeing as he had to sleep in the same bed with her the night before.  
  
Thank god that he had stayed out long enough drinking that she was asleep when he got back. He drank probably more then he should have, but he was trying to drown the image of her face from his mind, but no amount of alcohol had done the trick and he was about to smash his head into a wall if it didn't stop.  
  
'She's nothing! NOTHING! She's a stupid fucking little chain bitch that I should have killed a long time ago!' He paused, the feeling of her mouth against his in a that one little moment of pure, gentle bliss......  
  
He growled in frustration.  
  
'Fuck this I need a drink....... A strong one.' He made his way down to the part of the club that served drinks and took a seat in the corner with a bottle of vodka. He unscrewed the bottle and took a healthy swing of the burning cleat fluid.  
  
He grimaced slightly as the liquid fire burned it's way into his stomach, but at the same was happy for the distraction, it gave him something to think about other then that little purple haired, green-eyed little devil by the name of Maiyu.  
  
He lifted the bottle again.  
  
He was going to be here for a long time.  
  
A/N:  
  
You can thank Fires-Destruction for this chapter, she advertised this fic in one of her stories and it really got me inspired to get my ass in gear and get another chapter out! If your reading this at the moment F:D I just wanted to let you know ...... YOU ROCK GIRL! *Clears throat* uh.... Sorry. Anyway, things are starting to heat up and yes, I promise I will get the breakout started in the next chapter and there will be a little twist in it! Anyway, please R&R and be sure to check out her other fics if you get a chance! 


	24. Operation Breakout Part 1

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I never have and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic and my OC's.  
  
A/N: Hi again everyone! Not much to say except that I am FINALLY getting to some real action, this chapter is probably going to be pretty long! I don't have everything worked out for the rest of the fic yet, but I expect a few more lemons and a lot more fight scenes to be coming up yet, also a few twists that I hope you will like. Anyway, I'll get on with my fic.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Operation Breakout  
  
"So we all now what we have to do?" Yami asked, looking at the rest of the gang, all of whom nodded their heads.  
  
"Amaya you..."  
  
"Act the victim while you sneak in the back way and cut the power with Demi. Oh, and I have to watch that these little fuckers don't act up." She answered gesturing to her arm and stomach, both of which were bandaged up. Yami nodded.  
  
"Good. Serenity....."  
  
"Same as Amaya."  
  
"Good......Leai (pronounced Lee-eye)..."  
  
"Me and Ming got Dagger duty." The red-head answered.  
  
"Good......Demi?"  
  
"I get to play with wires!" She exclaimed, looking for all the world like a kid in a rather large candy store.  
  
"Good....... Seto?"  
  
"Do I have to go through such amateur procedures?" He asked rather annoyed at the whole thing and giving a pointed look to Demi who gave him a withering glare.  
  
"Yes." Yami answered at the glaring second in command.  
  
"Fine..... I go in the back way and make sure to disable the alarms and take out everyone that causes problems."  
  
"Good." A tense smile lit his features briefly. "Let's hope for all our sakes and Maiyu's that we pull this off. We'll start this mission in half an hour, everyone be prepared." There were nods and shifting as everyone filed out of the room.  
  
"You alright Amaya?" Yami asked, coming over to stand behind the nervous looking girl.  
  
"Ya." She answered weakly. "Just a little nervous, but I'll be fine." He gave her a small smile that didn't quite manage to smooth all the tenseness out of his face.  
  
"You'll do great, according to Demi your quite an actress."  
  
"Oh ya, she's our little drama queen." Demi said, coming up beside Amaya.  
  
"Shove it." Amaya replied, giving Demi a playful shove. "Your the one that fell flat on your face in Drama class."  
  
"Don't bring that up." Demi grumbled. "Besides I kicked your ass at crazy 8's this morning if you don't remember." Amaya opened her mouth to respond but Yami lightly cleared his throat.  
  
"Gotta go." She muttered.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Demi said with a little suggestive wink that caused a hot flush to light Amaya's cheeks crimson.  
  
"Your horrible." She muttered and stopped off, Demi's laughter following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so going to blow this." Amaya muttered as she brushed out her hair in front of Yami's mirror.  
  
"You'll be fine, your just nervous."  
  
"Well, I haven't exactly had anyone's life on the line before."  
  
"That's why you have me." He said, turning to face her, looking (in Amaya's opinion) incredibly hot in his mission clothes which consisted of a tight black muscle shirt and leather pants that made him look like a badass. Unfortunately for her he had abandoned his chains because of the noise they might give off.  
  
"Do I?" She asked, a hint of playful flirting in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Yami.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, a little huskily as he walked over to her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Always......."  
  
Amaya felt she had entered a freeze frame as Yami's lips met hers in a gentle kiss that sent tingling sensations into every fiber of her being as he gently dipped his tongue into her mouth before getting nervous and breaking away.  
  
"Hey, looks like the temperature went up a few degrees in here. Bout damn time to, do you know how long I've been waiting outside that damn door waiting for this?" Amaya froze.  
  
'Please don't let that be.....' She thought turning around. "DEMI!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave!" Amaya spun her around and started pushing her out the door.  
  
"Fine, fine, geez, PMS." She muttered before popping her head back in. "Oh forgot, Yami, man, that was one of the best damn opening lines I've heard in a long time, your almost as good as Angel off Buffy!" she ducked as Amaya's shoe came for her head. "Ok, I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
"Damn right your not wanted now OUT!" She pushed Demi through the door and closed, turning back to Yami, the telltale blush still tinting her cheeks.  
  
"She's quite the character." Yami said, wrapping her arms around Amaya from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ya." Amaya said, leaning against him. "We'll make it out of this alive, won't we?"  
  
"Of course we will, I've done more dangerous things then this and lived to tell the tale." He gave her a reassuring squeeze to prove his point. "Speaking of our mission, we should get to the bikes and get going."  
  
"Bikes?" Amaya's eyes lit up in excitement. "You mean motorcycles?"  
  
"What else would it mean?" She let out a joyous shout.  
  
"Whoohoo! I've always wanted to ride on of those things!"  
  
"Well then consider it a life lesson then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amaya was beside Demi as she started the engine of the black Yamaha that was her transportation for the mission and gave her a small chuckle. Demi's face had kid-in-candy-store written all over it as she revved the engine.  
  
"Sweet!" She said loudly as the roar of the powerful vehicle surrounded her. "I could get used to this!"  
  
"Don't get used to it." Seto said in a low voice to Demi. "Only people of importance get to ride these everyday, your only a missionary."  
  
"Go to hell." Demi bit back angrily. Seto only smirked in response.  
  
"Alright." Yami said mounting his Harley. "Let's go." And like following sheep everyone pulled out the driveway and into the city streets.  
  
"Amaya, do you hear me?" Yami's voice came through Amaya's helmet, startling her.  
  
"Ya, I can hear you."  
  
"Good, make sure to follow Leai, she's your kidnapper, and make sure to try and steer clear of police, seeing a dead person riding a motorcycle wouldn't be to good."  
  
"Gotchya loud and clear."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful." A small smile graced her lips.  
  
"I will, same to you." The line wasn't dead for two seconds before Demi's voice came over the line.  
  
"Amaya, isn't this most fun you've ever had in your life!"  
  
"You could say that." She replied as she gracefully turned a corner, making sure to keep Leai in sight, not that it was hard seeing as she was decked out in red that made Amaya want to throw up or shoot her.  
  
"Amaya." Yami's voice broke in. "Were almost at the building, turn off at a small street and hide your bike, same to you Ming, and Leai." There was a chorus of 'Yes' and Amaya saw two bikes turn off. (Serenity was riding with Ming.)  
  
"Good luck Amaya." Demi said over the line.  
  
"Same to you." And giving her best friend a wave before turning the corner and pulling off. "Hey guys." She said, dismounting her bike and shaking her long hair loose from the helmet at the same time as the others did.  
  
"Hey, ready to be 'kidnapped'?" Leai asked her blue eyes alive with excitement as she flipped her shoulder-length red hair back. Both of the 'kidnappers were dressed in highly concealing tops in order to hide their Chain tattoos.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Amaya answered turning around as Leai tied her hands behind her back.  
  
"How 'bout you Serenity?" The blonde which Amaya could only assume was Ming asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"There." Leai said, letting Amaya to admire her handiwork with the rope that now held Amaya's had deceptively loose. "When we get the sign from Demi and Seto that the security cameras are off, you guys just wriggle out of the ropes and hurry your asses up in trying to find Maiyu."  
  
"Aye, Aye captain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami hide his Harley behind the building along with Demi and Seto and waited.  
  
"Do you mind telling me why were just sitting on our asses instead of doing something constructive like blowing the little fuckers brains out?" Demi asked with an impatient huff.  
  
"Shut up and let the adults handle this little girl." Seto sneered, sending red-hot flooding in the girls veins.  
  
"Who died and made you King? As far as I can see Yami, who just happens to be the gang's Leader, is still alive and well." She shot back, adding extra emphasis on the word leader, knowing full well that reminding him of his position as not being on top would piss him off a little bit at least.  
  
"Why don't you go home, it's not like we need you." Demi opened her mouth to make a snide remark back when Yami decided to try and change the conversation, making Demi close her mouth but still send a death glare to her roommate.  
  
"There they are, let's get ready to go in." He said, seeing Leai, Amaya, Ming and Serenity come up to the front doors. "Do you all remember what to do?"  
  
"I do, I don't know about the whelp though." Seto replied with a little smirk at Demi who was determined to shut him up somehow.  
  
"Yes, go in the back way and into the vents, seeing as I'm the smallest I'll cut the security wire." She smirked at Seto, who for once had no criticism to give.  
  
"Good." Yami said. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Merrick?" Leai demanded in a very convincing display of Dagger bitchiness.  
  
"Who wants to know?" A navy haired female that Amaya instantly recognized as the 'hospital bitch' which she still had to personally 'thank' for the scars that she was probably going to have for the rest of her life on her arm and stomach.  
  
"We have a present for him." Leai answered, giving Amaya a little boot to the ribs that Amaya feigned as painful when it was really wasn't much more then a hard tap. "The bitch he's been looking for and a little sister of their fifth in command." Lakoa's cold eyes traveled from Amaya's face who also carried a flicker of recognition and finally to Serenity which widened her mouth into a smirk.  
  
"Just who were looking for, follow me." They did, and Amaya had to hide the look of amazement at Merrick's office. The place seemed to reek of wealth, polished oak desk on which his booted feet was currently resting, high ceiling, and a laptop computer.  
  
'Rich little bastard.' Amaya mused silently, but kept her face the angry mask of a highly pissed captive.  
  
"Merrick." Ming said, stepping in front of Leai. "We brought you a little gift, or gifts I should say. We thought you'd like them." Merrick's eyes danced over the two females.  
  
"Indeed I do." He said before resting his eyes on Ming and Leai. "Would you two ladies kindly come here, leave the girls." Ming and Leai exchanged nervous glances but did as they were asked and approached the desk. "Turn around." They did, and Merrick pulled out a small knife from seemingly nowhere and cut the cloth on there shoulders, clearly reveling the Chain tattoos.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?"  
  
A/N:  
  
I know, I know, evil Cliffie, but it was just so damn good I couldn't help it! 


	25. Operation Breakout Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do however own this fic and my characters.  
  
A/N: Well, not much else say after that evil cliffhanger except read and enjoy!  
  
Operation Breakout  
  
Part Two  
  
"This looks like an entrance." Seto said at the vent outside the building, shining his flashlight on it for better visibility. (A/N: This is happening at night by the way.)  
  
"Well hello Captain Obvious." Demi muttered, leaning down by the ground to inspect the vent. "Yup, That's and entrance alright."  
  
"Let's see if we can get it lose." Yami said, kneeling down and inspecting the screws before fishing in his pocket and pulling an odd looking device.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Demi asked, looking at the metal instrument with interest. Yami smirked.  
  
"An all purpose screwdriver." He answered. "Now let's see if I can get this off." He said and began working on the screws one by one until the vent cover fell, revealing an aluminum plated tunnel. He turned to Demi. "Alright, I'll guide you through everything don't worry, I'll stay in contact with you while me and Seto try to find another way in." Demi nodded.  
  
"Right, wish me luck." And with that she disappeared into the narrow opening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought I might have deal with some ill-conceived breakout attempt for your little friend." Merrick said with a smirk as he stared at the tattoos on the two girl's flesh. "But, even if you did fail you did help me out in the process, so for that I suppose I'll grant you a quick death."  
  
"Or no death at all. Amaya!" Leai shouted, moving like lightening and tossing a gun to her comrade who broke out of her bonds and picked it up, pulling Serenity up with her. In unison both Merrick and Lakoa pulled out their own guns, their eyes daring Amaya to make the first move.  
  
"Good work Miss. Palian, but I'm afraid you've come to the end of your road." He said, the gun pointing at Amaya's heart. Amaya looked up at the light and smirked.  
  
"Not a chance." She said and fired at the light which smashed, leaving the room in darkness. "Serenity come on!" She yelled, grabbing the younger girl and leading her out of the room.  
  
"But the others-"  
  
"They'll be fine, our main concern right now is Maiyu." She answered as she ran down a corridor. Serenity allowed herself to be steered, half wishing she hadn't agreed to go on this mission after all.  
  
"Hey you!" Someone yelled, and Amaya stopped dead in tracks, coming face-to- face with a brown-haired teen who she quickly pointed her gun to.  
  
"Move." She said coldly, clutching Serenity protectively at her side. The boy opened his mouth to speaking, but fell at Amaya's feet instead, revealing a girl with her fist raised. Amaya was wondering who the hell this girl was when Serenity flung herself into the girl's arms.  
  
"Maiyu!" She exclaimed, Maiyu smiled down at her as she stroked Serenity's auburn tresses.  
  
"So your Maiyu." Amaya said, lowering her gun. "How the hell did you get out of your cell or whatever?" Maiyu said nothing but held up a needle in answer. "You picked a lock with a needle?"  
  
"What can I say, I have talent." Maiyu said quietly. She wasn't much for talking. "Now, we better stop standing around here before we all get killed.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little to late for that." Said an icy voice, and Amaya felt the cold end of metal at her head. She raised her arms in a sign of surrender as she slowly turned around.  
  
"Lakoa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Demi, how's it coming?" Yami's voice rang from her communicator.  
  
"Fine, I think I'm almost there, it's getting harder to move." She replied.  
  
"Good, keep going straight, you should see a black box soon." A few minutes silence.  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Open it, inside you should see a bunch of wires, list the colors." She reached out her arms and opened the lid.  
  
"Alright, there's green, red, white, yellow, orange and blue. I cut the orange one right?"  
  
"Yes, cut the orange one, that's the security. Then cut the white one, that's the power."  
  
"Right." She answered, reaching behind herself in the narrow opening and producing a pair of tiny scissors. Carefully she cut the orange and white wires.  
  
"Perfect Demi. It's completely dark in here, head out, Seto will be waiting for you to lead you to my location." Demi groaned.  
  
"Do I have to go with Kaiba?"  
  
"Demi, this isn't the time to worry about petty arguments."  
  
'Petty arguments my ass.' She thought bitterly. "Alright, I'm on my way out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Right you are." Lakoa said, a teasing smirk on her emotionless features. "Very quick, unfortunate to loose such intelligence." She pulled back the hammer of her gun so that the weapon made a ominous clicking sound like a death sentence. "You very lucky to escape with a few cuts last time, but I'm sorry to inform you that your luck has run out.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Amaya said, with a calmness and confidence she didn't feel.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" The lights flickered and died. "What the hell?"  
  
"Alright Demi!" Amaya whispered and reached out in front of her where she knew an arm would be and twisted it. She heard a low grunt of pain and aimed her foot where the noise had come from before fumbling with the bracelet that Yami had given to everyone beforehand and pressed the light that would active the flashlight.  
  
Serenity did the same. There were a few seconds of silence before the sound of gunshots came from every direction.  
  
"Break!" Maiyu yelled over the sound of the shots and Amaya ran down the closet hallway she could se with the dim light silent thanking heaven that she remembered that 'break' meant scatter and run down the closet hallway, road, staircase, whatever.  
  
"Amaya, how are things going?" Yami's voice came into her ear, making her jump slightly.  
  
"Well, things didn't go according to plan in the sense that Merrick caught our act, but otherwise were doing ok." She answered, leaning against a wall once the noise was far enough away. "I lost sight of Leai and Ming in the office. One thing though is that we found Maiyu and she just authorized a brake. I'm alone at the moment."  
  
"Have your wounds acted up at all."  
  
"No, just a little out of breath. If we all survive this, remind me to quit smoking." Yami chuckled.  
  
"I will. Give me your position."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The plate device I gave you when we first met, you still it right?"  
  
"Oh ya, hold on a sec." Amaya fished through her pocket until she felt the little button in her hand and pressed it. "There."  
  
"Alright, wait there for me, I'll meet up with you and we'll try to find the others. Demi and Seto are on their way."  
  
"Alright, have Leai or Ming got in contact with you yet?"  
  
"Right here." Leai's voice came over the line. "Both me and Ming are scratched up, but alive, we outside the building."  
  
"Good." Amaya said before addressing Yami again. "And Yami?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When you see Demi, tell her she did a kick ass job with the wires."  
  
"Ok, now, just stay there and if you have your flashlight on, turn it off right now or it might give away your position." The line went dead and Amaya turned of her flashlight as told and looked up toward the stars.  
  
'Please let everyone be ok.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demi winced as the aluminum caught the side of her stomach and growled slightly in frustration. Apparently getting in was a lot easier then getting out.  
  
"Kaiba." She hissed into the communicator. "How close am I to the exit?"  
  
"Oh, so Miss High and Mighty is actually asking me for help now is she?"  
  
"Oh fuck off." She muttered, not at all in the mood for Kaiba's bullshit at the moment.  
  
"You have about three feet to go and your out, I can see you." Demi gave herself one last shove backward and toppled out of the narrow entrance, landing flat on her back. "Now, was that really so hard?" In the darkness she saw Kaiba's face come into view.  
  
"Oh shut up." She flipped onto her feet and turned quickly, causing herself to trip.....into Seto. The light from the flashlight cast strange shadows on his face. Not a word was spoken, but books ere being written with their silent locking gaze. Finally Demi away. "Sorry." She muttered, turning away.  
  
She was confused, not to mention her heart was racing. For that instant, it had seemed like there was some....mutual bond that for an instant. 'Kaiba, me.......bond? Ya, right.' Demi thought darkly, her usual sarcasm embedded in her words.  
  
"Why don't you watch where the hell your going?"  
  
"Well, aren't we back to our old stick-up-my-ass attitude."  
  
"Well, aren't we back to being a bitch."  
  
"Bitch and proud." Demi stated, looking remarkably proud of herself. "Now where the hell's Yami, I don't like the idea of being alone with You." She added extra emphasis on the word 'you' to make it clear that she blamed him for what went on the previous night. Seto smirked as he clicked the communicator off. He wanted this conversation to be private.  
  
"What, don't trust me?"  
  
"No fucking way." He smirked even more, slowly pinning her against the wall, his lips dangerously close to her cheek.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" He whispered, his voice husky. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Get off Kaiba." Demi warned, fighting to stay angry and fight the overwhelming desire for the man ion front her.  
  
"Face it." Seto continued, quite comfortable with his advantage on her. "You want me, if I were to kiss you right now, you'd kiss back. Face it, I have that much power over you."  
  
"No you don't." She whispered, but as Seto's lips came down onto hers she knew that he, in fact, did have that much power over her. He parted her lips with his tongue in order to gain entrance into her mouth, clearly showing his dominance in the situation before breaking away, deciding to try another experiment.  
  
"Kiss me." He ordered. Demi wanted to fight, wanted to tell him to take his kisses and shove then up his ass and she didn't find in the least attractive, but she didn't. And as she placed her open lips on his, letting his tongue caress hers, she knew he horrifying truth.  
  
She desired this man more the anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu took a passage on the left after calling 'break, trying to see where Serenity had gone, but sight was hard in the darkness and there was no telltale light of her flashlight.  
  
"Fuck." Maiyu cursed softly, carefully feeling her way around so as not to run headfirst into anything. She really wasn't all that concerned about Amaya, she looked like a girl that could handle her own, it was Serenity that made the cold knot of fear in her stomach grow.  
  
Serenity had only gotten into the gang because her brother had for Yami's sake. She had never been a fighter and had only been taught in the most basic self-defense. If one of Merrick's goons got a hold of her, she could kiss the little sister she never had goodbye.  
  
'That's it.' She thought determinedly. 'Light or no light I'm getting Serenity.' She made to go back but stopped dead as a hand covered her mouth from behind. In cold fear she began to struggle, making small whimpering noises.  
  
"Maiyu, calm down." She stopped, instantly recognizing the voice as Ryou's. "I'm going to let go you now, you can scream and give away your only cover if you want, or you not be a dumbass and listen to me." He moved his hand away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Ryou?" She asked, a slight touch of hostility in her voice.  
  
"I'm saving your ass, what's it look like." He shot back, his usual sarcasm in full swing. "I'm going to get you out of hear, now listen closely. I'm going to lead you to the nearest exist so follow me, anyone walks past, you pretend to be a captive until they pass. Got it?"  
  
"And who's to say this isn't a trick?" Maiyu shot back, searching to find his face in the dark. A light came on, nearly blinding her until her eyes adjusted, revealing the handsome teen's face.  
  
"Because if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."  
  
"Why would you want to help someone from your enemy gang Ryou?" Maiyu demanded hotly, wanting to trust the boy in front of her, but her suspicious mind wasn't allowing it.  
  
"Because I have a debt to repay, now hurry up." Maiyu didn't know what to do so she allowed herself to be led away, her instincts telling her that she was safe. Ryou on the other hand, was trying to make himself believe his own words.  
  
'I'm helping her because I owe her dead sister a favor for helping me, that's all.' He repeated over and over in his head, but her face burned into his mind told him differently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity leaned against the wall for support, her heart racing with fear. She had managed to get to safety when Maiyu had called 'break', but the loneliness, darkness, and eerie silence were getting to her. She had long ago killed the flashlight on her bracelet so as not to give away her location to anyone - good or bad.  
  
She wished that Maiyu or Amaya or Joey were there, she knew she would stay safe with them. She was helpless on her own and knew it, and for that reason alone she was more scared then she had ever been in all her life.  
  
She was wishing she could call to Yami on the communicator that had dropped when she was running when an idea struck her. Digging into her pocket she fished out the flat disc that was the emergency button/tracer.  
  
Taking a breath she pushed it, hearing it make a small steady beeping sound that told her it was working correctly. And that sound was her only comfort as she waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demi made a deep throated moan of pleasure as Seto ran his hands over her body. He was about to go further when he heard Yami's voice cutting through Demi's device.  
  
"Demi, is Kaiba alright, he hasn't be answering my call." Demi broke away quickly, panting from lack of air. She didn't answer for a few seconds.  
  
"Ya, he's fine, it must have turned off by accident, we on our way now." She gave a pointed look at Seto when she said it. Kaiba turned his radio back on.  
  
"Right here." He said I into it. "The thing got turned off, I don't know how, but were on our way."  
  
"Alright, hurry up Amaya and Serenity are waiting for me."  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Yes, she pressed the tracer so we know she's alright for now at least."  
  
"Alright." Seto said, smirking at Demi who was a little flushed. "We'll be there in a few."  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright, it looks like this chapter is going to be a three part chapter after all! It's taken a long time to get all this done so far and I really hope you like it. The next chapter should hopefully be the conclusion to the whole breakout, but there will be some new action right away!  
  
Lemon Note:  
  
There probably is going to be another lemon coming soon that is going to an A/Y and full of fluff! Anyway, as always please R&R! 


	26. Operation Breakout Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic and my characters.  
  
A/N: Well, here I am, back for the third and (hopefully) final part of chapter 24 Operation Breakout! Oh, and there is one more thing I want to address, although this doesn't apply to the fic yet. There is going to be character death in this story, it's a gang fic there has to be. I'll remind you again in the chapters that this applies to. Anyway, as always, read and enjoy!  
  
Operation Breakout  
  
Part Three  
  
Amaya hissed slightly as sweat trickled into her wound, but managed to not let it bother her for the time being, she had other more important things to worry about.  
  
"Amaya, Demi and Seto just returned, I have your position, I should be there in about five minutes."  
  
"Alright, I'll be here, any news on the others."  
  
"Serenity activated her tracer, but hasn't responded to our calls which could mean quite a few things, not all of them good." Amaya bit her lip.  
  
"Is she alive at least?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Most likely she is, she activated her tracer just a little after you did and that wasn't long ago." Yami answered. "So as long as we get there fairly quick, chances are we'll find her alive."  
  
"Alright, hurry up then."  
  
"I'm on my way Amaya, everything's going to work out."  
  
"It better." She whispered, but Yami was already gone, leaving her to wait until she heard distant footsteps coming her way.  
  
"Amaya, flick on your flashlight." Amaya reached around and pressed the button that would switch on the light. A few seconds later Yami came into view.  
  
"Thank God your here." Amaya whispered, throwing her arms around her boyfriend causing Demi to have to strongly fight the urge to do something stupid like cat-call that would more then likely get them all killed.  
  
"Let's find Serenity." Yami said as Amaya pulled away. She nodded.  
  
"We should try to find her as quickly as possible, from what I hear, she's pretty defenseless." Yami nodded.  
  
"She is, that's why we have to move quickly." Amaya nodded and followed into pace with the others, praying that Serenity would be safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu fell into pace with Ryou, following him in the darkness (The only light coming from his flashlight), for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, glaring at the boy's back although she knew he couldn't see it.  
  
"I already told you, I'm getting you out of this building, it shouldn't be far now." A few moments silence before Maiyu decided to voice the question that had been on her mind since Ryou had mentioned it.  
  
"What debt are you repaying by helping me?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She stopped dead, her arms crossed in a sign of defiance.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, for all I know I'm walking into my death sentence." Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Before your sister was killed, she helped me out of a bad situation, and I decided to honor her memory by helping you, alright?" Maiyu fell silent, not entirely wanting to revisit painful memories of her sister at the moment.  
  
Silence except for footsteps.  
  
"Were here." He said suddenly, causing Maiyu to jump at the unexpected noise. "All you have to do is go down that hall and out the back door."  
  
"So, you really were trying to help me, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered, forcing himself to meet her wolf-like emerald gaze.  
  
"Then, I suppose I should thank you......a second time."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He muttered, but Maiyu cupped his cheek and turned his face to meet hers.  
  
"I hope for your sake that Merrick doesn't find out about this."  
  
"I'll be fine, just hurry and get out of here."  
  
"Thank you." She said, and turned away, through the door that lead to the hall that Ryou had told her about.  
  
"Maiyu, one more thing." She turned around.  
  
"Yes?" And before she knew what had happened, her lips were pressed against his quickly before she was pushed out the door.  
  
"Now go." He turned away and slammed the door, taking his last look at the girl who he both hated and saved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had seemed like hours to Serenity before she heard any noise other then the steady rhythm of the tracer.  
  
Footsteps. She froze, who was it?  
  
Silence.  
  
Footsteps. She had to try, she couldn't stand the loneliness.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered into the darkness. The footsteps stopped. "Yami, is that you?" Nothing.  
  
Suddenly with a wave of cold terror she felt someone grab her arms. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was covered before any sound could escape it.  
  
"Scream, and I'll slit your throat sweetheart." The male voice said coldly, causing Serenity's already fearful eyes to widen even more.  
  
The man who was holding her was Merrick.  
  
He looked down at the sound of the tracer.  
  
"Ah, a little tracking device I see." He muttered, fishing through her pockets and producing the flashing button. "Well can't have this can we, sweetheart?" He gave a dark chuckle and smashed the device under his boot.  
  
And with it, Serenity's hope of living to see her brother again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serenity........Serenity this is Amaya do you hear me?" She sighed in frustration as once again she received no response. "It's no use Yami, we must have tried a least 20 times already, I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"Well, if you weren't worried before, you can be now." He muttered grimly, causing everyone's attention to instantly focus on him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just lost her on screen." He answered. "Which means that the tracer was most likely smashed." Amaya paled.  
  
"And if it's smashed......." Yami nodded.  
  
"Then someone's got her."  
  
"Fuck." Demi muttered, clearly stating what was on everyone's mind. "Then we've lost all chance of finding her?"  
  
"For the moment." Yami replied. Demi looked up at Seto would had remained entirely silent the whole way, his face carefully impassive.  
  
'It's like he doesn't even care what happens to us all.' She thought angrily before Amaya's voice brought her back to the conversation.  
  
"Well we at least have to try." She said. "After all, we can check where we last had a lead on her and see if there's any clues." Yami sighed.  
  
"It's worth a shot, but we not like what we find." Amaya's stomach knotted at implication of her gang leader's words.  
  
"She's alive." She whispered, more to herself then anyone. "She has to be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu stood in the darkness for a moment, totally alone, but surprisingly unafraid.  
  
'He kissed me......again.' She thought, absently raising her hand to lightly touch her lips. 'And he helped me escape........I wish I knew why.' She let her thoughts wonder for a moment before getting back into business mode.  
  
"Alright Maiyu." She said to herself, her voice echoing off the walls eerily. "Time to get it together and get the hell out of here." She walked down the hall and Ryou had told her to do, her hands out in front of her in search for the door.  
  
'There it is.' She thought joyfully as she felt her hand come in contact with smooth metal. She ran her hand over the surface until she felt the handle. Taking a breath she pushed the door open, revealing the glittering stars of freedom. She heaved a sigh.  
  
"Home free." A click and the feeling on cold metal against her head.  
  
"Or not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh shit." Amaya cursed as she and the others bent down to take a better look at what remained of the tracking device.  
  
"Looks like we have no choice." Yami said heavily. "We'll have to go on without her."  
  
"What!?" Amaya exclaimed looking over at her boyfriend. "We can't leave her in Merrick's hands!"  
  
"Amaya, as much as I hate it, I'm afraid we can't risk the whole mission for one person." He said, a look of utmost regret on his face. "Please, try to understand that we'll have to come back as we can, we can't do it now, we've been in here to long as it is."  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"Amaya, please, try to understand." Amaya's cobalt eyes met with Yami's and held them there in a silent gaze before looking away.  
  
"Fine." She whispered.  
  
"Amaya, it's not your fault you know." Demi said, knowing exactly what was going through her friends head and resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know." She whispered, her voice becoming thick with tears.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time for this bullshi-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Seto's head was flung to the side with the force of Demi's blow, the girl shaking with fury.  
  
"Just because your an emotionless son-of-a-bitch Kaiba, doesn't mean we all have to be!" Seto said nothing in response just began to walk away, his hand raised to touch the spot on his cheek that was burning with pain.  
  
It wasn't often that Demi slapped, but when she did it hurt like hell.  
  
"Demi...." Amaya stared at her best friend, speechless. She knew how strong Kaiba was and was amazed that Demi had just had the balls to slap the CEO of Kaiba corp. and live to tell the tale.  
  
"Come on Amaya, we don't need to listen to his bullshit." Demi said, reaching out to grab her friend's arm and steered her forward, keeping a good distance behind Seto, Yami following speechlessly behind.  
  
He couldn't help but marvel at the girl's fieriness and independence, even if she did a little out of control at times, but Yami privately agreed with Demi's decision.  
  
This was a little girl's life on the line, not some nameless soldier, and in his opinion Seto had deserved what he got.  
  
They four comrades walked in silence until they reached the door that Yami and Seto had found, and one by one exited the building, Yami taking to time to give one last look down the hall.  
  
'Whatever happens Serenity, we'll come back for you, no matter what.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu froze, cold fury welling inside her as she turned around to face her nemesis.  
  
"Noah." She spat, her wolf-like eyes narrowing in hate. "You bastard."  
  
"And where are we going?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Away." She turned back and threw her body weight into a roundhouse kick that sent the gun flying out of the youths hands, followed by a hard punch to the stomach and elbow in the center of the shoulder blades that sent him to the floor. "Really, for someone with so much power in the gang, you really weren't much of a challenge.  
  
She turned her back to leave when she felt a bullet just graze her cheek. She turned around, hate clearly written in her eyes as she leaned back into several back flips, carefully kicking the lock on the door as she did so. (A/N: Hell this girl must have been a gymnast or something!)  
  
She landed and quickly slammed the door in the blur-haired teens face.  
  
"Bastard." She muttered before breaking into a run and, using a garbage can as a stepping stone, jumped onto a low hanging roof. She watched in silence as Noah came running out of the building, looked for her for a moment, and went back inside.  
  
She sighed with relief as she leaned against the wall, catching her breath as she made sure the coast was clear.  
  
After a moment, satisfied that all was safe she nimbly jumped from the roof and made her way to the front of the building, ducking into shadows whenever she could.  
  
Finally she caught sight of some familiar faces.  
  
"Yami!" She rushed into the crowd, looking wildly around for her would-be baby sister.  
  
"Where's Serenity?"  
  
"Maiyu, I'm sorry we couldn't.......we lost track of her after you broke up." Yami answered, his hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Then she's still in there." Maiyu stated, her face the perfect mask of controlled calm. Yami nodded. "Then I'm going back for her."  
  
"Maiyu you can't, we'll have to come for her tomorrow!"  
  
"She'll be dead by tomorrow!" She replied, turning around to face the building again. "Yami, there's nothing you can say or do that can change me mind. Are you going to help me, or do I have to go in there with no weapons and no communication?"  
  
Yami studied her for a moment before turning back to Amaya and nodding.  
  
"Here, I don't you all that well, but I hope you pull this off." She said, handing her the communicator and bracelet along with a few guns. "Don't forget the knives in your boots."  
  
"I won't." She said, loading herself up and turning to Yami. "If I'm not back in half an hour, leave without me because I'm dead." And with that she turned around and walked back into the building without a backwards glance.  
  
She was going to get Serenity back or die trying.  
  
A/N:  
  
And thus concludes Operation Breakout! I hope everyone liked these chapters because I really worked hard on them, and am planning to work hard on the upcoming chapter 'Chapter 25 Search And Destroy' which is going to have a lot of action in it and should be fairly long. Anyway, as always please R&R! 


	27. Seach And Destroy

Disclaimer: I still haven't managed to take over Yu-Gi-Oh but until I do I only own this fic and my characters.  
  
A/N: Well, here I am with my next chapter of 'Open My Eyes' and yes I have *Drum roll* More action! Yippee! On a darker note, Serenity does get hurt in this chapter, but I had to do it! I'm sorry! Serenity is one of my fav characters and I hate having to hurt her but it's a gang fic so please nobody kill me! Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 25!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Search and Destroy  
  
She ran back into the familiar darkness of the building by means of the door she escaped from, gun at the ready in case Noah was still around and she should need it's protection against the little shit.  
  
She turned her flashlight on, looking around in the faint light. No sign of Serenity.  
  
"Where did you say her tracer was again?" She asked into the device, her wolf-like eyes scanning the near-by area.  
  
"I can't tell you unless I know where you are."  
  
"Damn." She cursed softly, walking along the wall until she reached the door that Ryou had pushed her through, a brief flashback of their kiss running through her head. "Looks like I'm going to backtrack to where I called break and see what I can find from there."  
  
"Best of luck Maiyu." Yami said, his sincerity apparent even through the communicator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't know where she was going or why, all she knew was the terror of being trapped in Merrick's hands and the pain of being dragged along like a rag dog.  
  
"Here we are." Merrick growled, throwing her into a dark room. "Don't worry little one." Merrick said cruelly, lighting a match and igniting the wick of a candle. "They won't find you here even if they can see the light.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Serenity asked, gathering what was left of her courage in this little act of defiance. "What the heck are you planning to do!"  
  
"Can't even bring yourself to say hell, my, we are innocent." He chided, grabbing the small girl roughly and slamming her into the chair, securing her small frame with ropes.  
  
"Please." She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. "Please don't do this." She was only greeted with Merrick's cold laughter as he pulled out a knife from his belt.  
  
"I can, sweetheart." He said calmly. "And I will. Now talk, what are Yami's plans for the war?" Silence, only more tears of fear running down the girl's face. "Fine then." He growled, flipping the knifes blade and running it across her shoulder, causing a scream of pain to tear from her throat and more tears of pain to run down her cheeks.  
  
'Please, someone, help.' She thought desperately. 'Please.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu looked down at the smashed communicator, picking up the parts and examining them.  
  
"Yami, the communicator was definitely smashed by someone, now I just have to find Serenity herself."  
  
"Right, do you see an indication of which direction she might have gone?" Maiyu looked around for a sec, her eyes moving to a single footstep left in a patch of dust.  
  
"Yes." Was her only reply as she headed in the direction that the footstep lead her, knowing that she couldn't be far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You really are an insolent little wench aren't you?" He asked, a cruel smile spreading over his face. "But we can fix that. Seeing as your unwilling to talk, I see no use in you." He raised his knife, the blade coming straight for her heart.  
  
BANG!  
  
The knife flew from his hand, landing on the ground some feet away.  
  
"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, looking around. Maiyu stepped into the light from the shadows.  
  
"MAIYU!" Serenity yelled, ignoring the pain in her shoulder for the moment.  
  
"Hello Merrick." She said, raising her gun and pointing it at his heart. "Now, let her go." Merrick smirked.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" She pulled the hammer of her gun down.  
  
"Because you'll be dead if you don't."  
  
"Such language from such a small girl." He replied, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at her head.  
  
"Looks like it's down to a game of chicken." She said calmly. "Except I don't like games." She pointed her gun down to his ribs and fired. Merrick grunted, looking down at the wound. He was lucky that the bullet had just missed him, however he still had a pretty big scratch.  
  
Maiyu ran to the chair, slamming her foot down on the ground, releasing the blades in her shoes. She cut the ropes, grabbing the younger girl's hand.  
  
"Come on!" She yelled, running to the door, ducking as Merrick fired shots at them, occasionally turning around to return fire, nit bothering to look if she had hit him.  
  
She ran and ran fast, navigating herself around the building by memory. Serenity was sobbing, the blood pouring down her shoulder, but Maiyu couldn't afford to stop.  
  
"It's alright Serenity." She whispered. "I'm going to get you home to your brother." Weakly she nodded, still running, the blood splattering onto the floor in droplets. "Were almost there." Maiyu said as they approached the door that lead them to the exist.  
  
Throwing herself into the door it burst open, the clean night air feeling fresh on their faces.  
  
"Yami, were out, come get us, were at the side of the building. " She said, looking around for a moment.  
  
"Right." He replied. "Were on our way, we'll be bringing the bikes with us."  
  
"Ok." She answered, before sighing and leaning against the wall. "Were safe." She whispered. "Were safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami turned to the rest of the missionaries.  
  
"Well, it looks like everything went according to plan." He said. "Now, were just going to grab the bikes and then were going to all get home and take a nice rest." The others nodded, going to retrieve the bikes when he saw Amaya come up behind him.  
  
"I can't believe she actually did that." Amaya said, wincing as she looked down at her cuts.  
  
"Are you alright Amaya?" He asked, she nodded with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing I won't live through. Do you think their ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure, they may be, but the odds are against them having no injuries at all." She nodded and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maiyu looked down at Serenity who was leaning against the wall, her shoulder wrapped with some of Maiyu's clothes.  
  
Her gaze shifted to the door, he gun ready in case any Daggers should pop their noses out when the roar of motorcycles reached her ears.  
  
"Hop on!" Amaya yelled, gesturing for her to come, while Serenity went with Ming. Amaya revved the engine, following Yami, Demi, and Seto. They were on their way home.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there it is, hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be a filler, full of Demi/Seto fighting, and Yami/Amaya fluff! Anyway, as always, please R&R! 


	28. Important Author Note: MUST READ THIS

Author Note:  
  
I know I haven't updated in forever, but at the moment I'm going through a lot of things in my life. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's hard seeing as I barely have any time at all on the computer. Please be patient. 


	29. Surprise

Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. IT. my OC's I do own.  
  
AN: Well, here it is! Chapter 26, this was originally going to be just a filler, but hey, my fic has a mind of it's own! So, yes, character death featured in this chapter, but an OC, trust me, it's gonna be good. (At least I hope so)  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Surprise  
  
The motorcycles came to a stop in the garage beside the club, the engines dying to silence.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that." Demi said, looking at the bike with love.  
  
"The bike or the escaping certain death?" Amaya asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Both." She replied, looking over her shoulder at Seto who still hadn't said anything. Amaya noticed.  
  
"Oh, and great job with the slap to the fucker." Amaya said. Her and Demi had long ago dubbed Seto 'the fucker'.  
  
"Hey, you have no idea how good that felt!" Both girl's let out a little laugh, relief seeping through their bodies. They had rescued everyone, they had survived.  
  
"Don't get used to touching me." Seto's cold voice rang out. "Unless it's in bed." And with that he strode off, looking for all the world like he owned the place. Demi turned a violent shade of red. Half from embarrassment, half out of pure fury.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Amaya asked, looking at her friend with puzzlement.  
  
"Never mind." She muttered. Amaya shrugged.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yo Sistas!" Their head snapped up to see Rei coming toward them.  
  
"Rei, haven't seen you forever!"  
  
"Hey." She said with a little wink. "Been busy."  
  
"I don't wanna know." Amaya said with a little laugh. "Anyway, let's go in man, I'm tired."  
  
"I think I'd rather sleep outside." Demi grumbled.  
  
"Why, don't wanna deal with the fucker?"  
  
"The who?" Rei asked, a look of confusion crossing her face.  
  
"Kaiba." Demi said.  
  
"Oooooooh." She said, nodding. "Ya he's a bastard."  
  
"No shit." Amaya answered. "Now come on."  
  
"Do I have to?" She whined. Amaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, after all your the one with the balls to slap him." Rei's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"You slapped Kaiba!?" Demi looked smug.  
  
"Yup." She replied proudly. "And it felt damn good too." All three girls laughed as they headed into the club.  
  
"So Amaya, I've heard some pretty interesting rumors about you and our dear leader." Amaya glared at Demi who whistled conspicuously.  
  
"Demi!"  
  
"What?" She asked, feigning a look of innocence.  
  
"You know fucking well what!" The raven haired girl screamed.  
  
"Hey, they were gonna find out anyway." Amaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going for a walk before anymore of my personal life goes on display."  
  
"Hey I could tell them about the time at camp when-" Amaya quickly ran over and covered her friends mouth.  
  
"You said you'd never mention it again." She whined, a flush of embarrassment crept over her face. She uncovered Demi's mouth which said nothing.  
  
"Hey, gurl, don't you wanna sleep? It's past three in three in the morning." Amaya shook her head.  
  
"I'll sleep in tomorrow." She answered, turning away.  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep." Demi said, looking at Amaya like she had gone seriously insane and making her way to the hotel, while Rei lingered.  
  
"Ah hell, I'll go with ya, we have to talk anyway." Amaya grinned at Rei's tone. She obviously wanted to know all about her and Yami.  
  
"Sure." She replied with a smile. "Why not. Coming Demi?" She groaned and shook her head.  
  
"Need sleep." She muttered, forcing herself through the door, Amaya grinned.  
  
"Yup, that's Demi, she can handle anything and rise for the occasion, but when it's all over, all she wants to do is sleep."  
  
"I can see what ya mean." Rei answered. The girl's laughed talking and walking, without a care in the world, not hearing the footsteps behind them.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"AMAYA!"  
  
The black-haired girl whirled around.  
  
All she heard was a gun shot.  
  
A/N:  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ducks as readers throw tomato's at the screen Yes, I know, short chapter, evil cliffie, not a good combo. I think part of the reason why this is so damn short is because my best friend slept over last night, and we didn't sleep at all so I'm like, chained to my computer and dead. I don't know if I should be nice and update soon, or make ya wait for a bit? Ponders the shrugs All depends on how many reviews I get, at the moment I'm aiming for thirty. Anyway, next chapter should be longer! 


	30. Raindrops

Disclaimer: Don't own the show. End of story.  
  
A/N: Only two people reviewed the last chapter.......Shrugs, Alright, I'm not completely satisfied with the last chapter, but I hope this one will make up for it. And again, rather graphic character death in this chapter, actually, just to let you know, this whole chapters a little on the dark side.. And please don't kill me for the cliffie Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Open My Eyes  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Raindrops  
  
Amaya fell to the ground with a hard smack. Oddly, she felt no pain, and yet she saw blood......  
  
She gasped as she saw the source of the red fluid.  
  
"REI!" She yelled, running over to her friend. She was sprawled out on the floor in an odd angle, in a pool of her own blood, her eyes were open and unfocused as she weakly lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Hi Amaya." She said, coughing, red liquid running down her chin. "Glad your ok........" Her eyes closed as she lowered her head. Amaya could almost feel the life draining out of her friend's body until there was nothing left.  
  
She looked down at her hands which were covered in Rei's blood, then her eyes raised to lock onto her attackers.  
  
"Looks like she died saving you from the shot." Came the males voice. But Amaya didn't hear it. She knew two things - Rei was dead, and whoever had killed her was going to die a slow painful death in return.  
  
"I don't know who the fuck you are." She said coldly, trying to peer under his hood, but it was hard seeing as tears were streaming down her face, although she didn't notice them. "But your going to die. Why don't you take down that hood and reveal who you are instead of hiding like a coward."  
  
"It seems I can fulfill your final wish." And she saw the mouth - the only thing she could see of the face- form into a smirk as his hand raised to throw back the hood as lightening cracked and rain poured from the sky.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, pulling out her gun and aiming it for her heart. He would have been handsome, but for the air of a murderer he held around him. Thick brown hair and green eyes that flashed oddly in the thunder.  
  
"You don't need to know my name." He said coldly, drawing out a dagger. "You'll be dead."  
  
Time seemed to freeze as she saw him come closer to her, the blade glinting in the rain. She demanded her finger to pull the trigger, to kill him, but it wouldn't move.  
  
The blade pierced her skin, she felt it slash her shoulder, and yet, she felt detached, as if she was watching the blade pierce someone else and yet to dimly feel their pain. Her hand flew to the wound, the blood mixed with rain running down her arms and hand.  
  
He was coming back for her, a maniac glint in his eyes. and knew then, kill or be killed. Without thinking, she held out the trigger and pulled.  
  
The sound exploded, and the man fell not far from Rei's body. She kneeled to the ground and looked down at the blood and ran river that was soaking her knees and legs. She put her ands in it, looking at the blood she had split.  
  
She was a killer.  
  
A killer.  
  
Hugging herself she looked at the two bodies, fresh tears mixing with rain, falling to join the blood.  
  
She stayed there for a long time.  
  
"Have you seen Amaya?" Yami asked, walking into the room where Maiyu was sitting quietly on the couch.  
  
"No. Demi said she and Rei went for a walk, but that was about and hour and a half ago." At this Yami's eye furrowed in thought.  
  
"Do you think anything might have happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied.  
  
"Thanks." Yami said, walking out of the room. He was going to look for her and Rei, they should get some sleep after all.  
  
Pulling on his coat he stepped into the rain.  
  
Maiyu sat, enjoying the silence, and the feeling of return. She was back among people she knew now, she could put Ryou behind her. Sighing she hung her head.  
  
Why had he saved her from being raped by a second man? Why did he care what happened to her? Why did he give a damn if she hurt?  
  
"Maiyu?" She spun around to face a white haired, browned eyed teen.  
  
"Ba-Bakura." She whispered standing up to look at her friend.  
  
"I hope your ok...." She turned away, not wanting to look at the brother of Ryou. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which she pushed away.  
  
"Bakura don't....."  
  
"Why, what happened? What's wrong?" She turned to face him before turning away. She couldn't look at him. He looked too much, too much like him.  
  
"Please, just go."  
  
"Not until you tell what's wrong....." Then it dawned on him as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Ryou." He spat. "Tell me what he did to you!"  
  
"I- I can't." She whispered clutching her fist over her heart and turning away, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why? Maiyu, you have to tell me!"  
  
"No!" She cried, turning her back to him. "Please don't ask me this." She said in barely more then a whisper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because I don't want to incriminate him................' She thought. 'Because............for some reason, I care about him...........' Lost in her thoughts as tears fell onto the carpet, she didn't notice Bakura leave the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The streets were full of rain, and Yami pulled his coat closer to him.  
  
'Where on Earth could she be?' He thought. 'Wait, what's that noise?' It was very faint, but he could have sworn he heard someone crying...... from down the alley. He turned down it.  
  
Faintly, he could see the outline of someone kneeling, with two something's lying by them. Getting a little closer, the scene became clear to him.  
  
"Good Lord." He whispered as he saw the bodies lying around her. One was Rei's, the other's he didn't know, but his main concern was Amaya.  
  
Her eyes were unfocused and still shedding nearly silent tears, her black clothes looked to be stained with blood, not to mention her hands still held a hint of it.  
  
"Amaya?" He asked softly, but she remained silent, seeming not to hear him.  
  
'Shock.' He thought to himself. 'She's gone into shock.' Gently he lifted her arms and got her to stand.  
  
"Come one Amaya, let's get you home." He whispered, the two slowly making their way home.  
  
The two entered Yami's room, slowly sitting her on the bed he tried once again to talk to her.  
  
"Amaya, please, what happened back there." Slowly she shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "Amaya?"  
  
"I killed him." She whispered, looking down at the blood on her clothing. "He came up behind us, killed Rei, I got so angry, I didn't think I just......" She turned and buried her head in his chest, holding onto him for dear life.  
  
"Shush." He cooed. "It's ok, you had no choice, he would have killed you if you hadn't done something." His eyes landed on the gash on her shoulder, the opposite shoulder which was still injured thanks to Lakoa.  
  
"Still." She whispered. "I didn't have to kill him, I could have shot him in the shoulder or something........" She took a breath. "Yami....... I'm a murderer."  
  
He rocked her slowly, rubbing her back, trying to clam her down. He pushed back her sopping wet hair and delivered a chaste kiss to her forehead.  
  
Slowly her sobs died away and she relaxed in his grip, pulling back to look into his lavender eyes, then down her bloody clothes.  
  
"I have to get these off me." She whispered, standing. He nodded and left he room as she pulled off her clothes, changing into a black silk tank top and a pair of loose silk pants. "You can come back now." She said softy as she laid on the bed.  
  
He returned and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned to face him, snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Never let me go." She whispered and closed her eyes as he gave her a kiss.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well there you have it, kinda dark, dramatic, I liked it! A chapter I'm actually happy with. Anyway, please let me now what you think of this, I put a lot of hard work into it. 


	31. Confusion and Confrontation

Disclaimer: You guys should know by now.  
  
A/N: Well, here I am again, and suddenly, this fic isn't getting as many reviews......... i hope you guys still like this fic. Anyway, not much to say, hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Confusion and Confrontation  
  
The next morning, Amaya did not feel better. She wouldn't talk to anyone, but she assumed most of the gang new about Rei, and about her own bloody hands. She was thankful that most people left her alone, even Demi let her be to herself.  
  
She was beginning to doubt if she should even stay in the gang, but after about an hour of pondering she decided she had to stay for several reasons.  
  
'Demi came into this gang for me.' She thought, staring at the wall, her black hair spilling over her shoulders. 'I'm not just going to leave her, besides...... I have Yami." A small smile graced her lips at the thought of him, the thought of how he made her feel so good, like she could do anything.  
  
For what seemed the millionth time since yesterday, she stared down at her hands, as if the blood still coated them.  
  
'What have I done?' She asked herself again. 'He probably had a family who loved him at some point...... but then again, so do I.' She sighed, finally telling herself that she had to do it, she would been the one killed if she hadn't done something.  
  
Pulling out her smokes she lit one, watching it burn as she smoked it. It was time to put the whole ordeal behind her.  
  
'But still, if we are at war with the Daggers, I'll have to kill again.........' Looking down at her hands, new tears fell.  
  
"URG! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" The typical conversation in Seto's house had begun.  
  
"Why this time?" Seto asked with a tone that plainly said 'not that I give a fuck'.  
  
"How could you say that 'in bed' comment in front of everyone!" Demi yelled.  
  
"So what, one of the people I said in front of is dead, you should be relieved about that."  
  
"You heartless asshole." She spat, fury flashing in her eyes. "You really don't give a fuck about anything, do you?"  
  
"No." He answered coldly. "I've gone past caring, it's a waste of time."  
  
"I'm sure Mokuba would have loved to hear you say that." She whispered. Seto's hands clutched into fists.  
  
"Don't you talk about him wench." He growled, spinning around and pinning her against him and the wall. "It's none of your business." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Demi gasping for breath.  
  
Something about him, being that close to him, his body pressed against her own, it sent electric heat through her body.  
  
"Damn you Seto Kaiba." She whispered to herself, flashes of that one night.......that one night that she loved his touch, the ecstasy that he had sent running through her body............ "Damn you for everything."  
  
Maiyu still felt empty the next day, the glittering sunlight doing nothing to lift her spirits. Bakura still hadn't returned to see her, and she doubted if he would for awhile.  
  
'Ryou.....' She thought, looking out the window. 'Why did you save me....... was it because........ because you care?' She knew she had to be deceiving herself, she was merely a piece of property to him. 'That doesn't make sense........ he helped me escape...........' Closing her eyes, she let the sun shine on her face.  
  
"I have to know." She said, with a grim note of determination. "I have to know why."  
  
'Ryou.......why do I care about you?' She thought to herself as she ran out of the door, down the steps and into the street. 'I'm supposed to hate you, but for some reason, I can't bring myself. Even after all you've done to me, you still helped me......'  
  
"I have to find you." She said aloud. "I have to know........."  
  
The object of Maiyu's confusion sat in a small bar on the bad side of town, listening to the music and drinking. She was driving her nuts.  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head...... it was stupid.  
  
She was a bitch, a chain bitch who he should have killed instead of helping her escape. He wanted to tell himself it was because she intrigued him, but his heart knew it was more then that.  
  
He cared for her, why in seven hells he did was beyond him.  
  
"Damn it!" He growled, mentally shaking himself. Pushing the memories back as far as they would go. But they wouldn't go. Taking another swing of his drink, he let them come.  
  
Flashback   
  
She flopped back onto the bed, still as confused as ever when the door opened. She sat up, her green eyes meeting the brown depths of Ryou, which he quickly averted.  
  
"Hi." She said, her tone for once not filled with complete loathing. He didn't say anything so she continued talking. "I just wanted to-"  
  
"Save it." He muttered, a little harsher then intended.  
  
"Fine then." She bit out, slightly hurt. "Next time, just leave me there."  
  
"You and I both know you don't mean that."  
  
"And your point is?" He turned to face her, and did a double take. For once he saw her not as a piece of ass or a bitch or even a Chain but as someone.......beautiful. He walked towards her, placing his hands on her small shoulders.  
  
"The....point......" His words fell into nothingness as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips onto hers. The world seemed to stop in orbit as he parted her lips with his tongue, shutting his eyes in the bliss....  
  
End of Flashback   
  
"Oh God." He muttered. Just what the hell was going on with him? She was corrupting him, and he hated it. "Fuck this." He growled, slamming the empty bottle on the counter and walking out the door.  
  
Maiyu ran, and ran fast. She didn't know where she was going except that it was Dagger territory. She knew it was stupid to walk right into another gang's territory like this, but she was too plagued with questions at the moment.  
  
In her desperation she didn't watch where she was going until she hit something. Hard.  
  
With a small 'oof' she landed on her ass. Looking up she gasped.  
  
"R-Ryou....." She whispered as her green eyes meet with his dark brown ones.  
  
"What the hell are you doing on this side of town, your lucky your not dead by now." She looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling like a dumbass.  
  
"I came to look....... too look for you." She said in a barely audible voice as picked herself off the ground, staring into his eyes. "I need to know.......... I need to know why you saved from that other man, and don't tell me it's because I'm your property because if that was true, you wouldn't have helped me escape." He was silent for a moment, looking down at her.  
  
Again it happened. He saw as any other person, not a Chain, a whore, a bitch, anything but who she was. And she did look beautiful to him with her purple hair falling over her shoulders. He looked around, making sure that no-one was spying on him.  
  
"We can't talk here." He muttered. "Come on." And with that he took off at run, Maiyu easily keeping up with him as he turned into a dark alleyway. He stopped and took a breath.  
  
"I don't why I helped you........... because I felt bad for you I guess, and because I knew and my younger brother, Bakura were friends. That's, and because it was sisters final wish that I protect you if I could. I saw it as an opportunity to repay a debt.  
  
"Then it was nothing more then a debt and some pity, is that it?" She whispered, unable to meet his eyes as her own filled with tears. "Then I'm sorry for wasting your time, and my own."  
  
"What did you think it was?" He asked, a little harsher then he meant to.  
  
"I thought....... I thought we had some kind of connection." She said, unable to stop the words leaving her mouth. "Something we shared, I didn't know what, but apparently, it was nothing." The image of the kiss flashed in both their minds, as Maiyu turned back to face him.  
  
"You mean, something like this." He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Again the bliss enwrapped them as the moved their lips as one until lack of air demanded separation, Ryou with a little teasing smirk on his face that held no ridicule.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly. "Something like that." Slowly she turned away and began walking until she reached the street before turning around to look at him.  
  
"No-one can know of this, hell I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!"  
  
"I guess that makes two of us." She said with a small smile. "It appears we've both lost our minds. Meet me here two nights from now." She turned and left without looking back.  
  
She didn't know what was happening, and she wasn't sure she liked it, but it was happening, and it felt right.  
  
That was all she cared about. And as she headed back home she wondered if two souls locked in hatred and a little private war could learn to accept one another.  
  
She hoped so.  
  
And in her blindness and hope, she didn't see the pair of eyes watching her.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there you have it. I know the romance between Ryou and Maiyu might be going a little fast to some of you and I apologize, but it has to be this way for some of the other stuff coming up. And yes, there will be some more Demi/Kaiba goodness coming up soon, I just have to get past some stuff, and then I'll start to focus and them a little more. Anyways, as always, please R&R! 


	32. Consequences

Disclaimer: Must I? Alright, don't own show, do own my characters.  
  
A/N: YAY! Here I am again, with yet another update. And I also just realized something.....THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE LONG FUCKING STORY! But hey, I don't think you guys are gonna mind. And also a BIG thank-you to everyone who's reviewed so far, and Ryou fans..... please don't kill me for this chapter (Cally, this mainly directed to you) Also, just to clear some things up...... The nice Bakura is known as Bakura in this fic while the psycho evil-one is Ryou...... I know in some other fics, it's the other way around, but ...... ya......  
  
Also, one more thing, this chapter will have some self-mutilation in it, so uh, ya......... nothing overly graphic though.  
  
Anyways, with that said...... enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Consequence  
  
I wasn't until dark that Ryou decided to head back to the gang, and when he did, he wished he hadn't.  
  
The minute he opened the door he was grabbed from behind and pressed painfully against the wall.  
  
"So, decided to have a little rendezvous with a Chain Bitch, huh Ryou?" It was the unmistakable sound of Merrick's voice. He didn't answer. "I suggest you answer me Ryou." He said coldly. Again silence. "Alright then." With a glint of malice in his eyes, Merrick began crushing Ryou's arms with his own. He let out a ear shattering scream of pain. (A/N: Doesn't it just make you all want to just walk up and cuddle him?)  
  
Merrick laughed at this. (A/N: Yes, Merrick is fucking psycho.........)  
  
"Ryou....... You should have just killed her while you had the chance............. Instead, you'll be the one paying for her life."  
  
"Neboken-ja meyo Get your head out of your ass Merrick....... You can't kill me."  
  
"Really?" Asked Merrick in a cold cruel voice. "And why can't I?" The white- haired teen said nothing, he was afraid, yes, but he wouldn't show it for the world.  
  
Merrick grinned like a kid on Christmas and pulled out a knife.  
  
"You should know me by now, Ryou......" He said, raising it above his head. "I don't give warnings........." And with that he brought it down.  
  
(A/N: MWHAHWHWAWHAHWHA..............)  
  
Serenity (A/N: Almost thought I had forgotten about her huh?) laid in bed, her wounds bandaged up and healing, but not as quickly as she would have liked. She was still scared. Merrick would have killed her with a second thought, she knew that.  
  
"Serenity....... How are you feeling?" She turned her head to meet the chocolate eyes of Bakura filled with his characteristic meekness and concern. She mustered a small smile.  
  
"Nothing I won't live through." She replied.  
  
"Where's Joey?" He asked, a small smile graced her lips at her brothers name.  
  
"He's sleeping, something he hasn't done since I came home from the mission." Bakura smiled and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Serenity, I uh......I uh......" He blushed, looking away. (A/N: Awwww! Can anyone say GLOMP!  
  
"What is it Bakura?" The auburn haired girl asked, trying to figure out if something was wrong or not. He walked a little closer to her.  
  
"I uh........ gotta go." He finished lamely before hurrying out of the room, leaving a VERY confused Serenity behind.  
  
Amaya was still staring mindlessly into space when Yami returned. She looked up, a tiny smile gracing her face.  
  
"How are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied quietly. "Fine."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Well I am. Just thinking about some things." Yami nodded in understanding.  
  
"It seems things in this gang are getting more serious." He said, rubbing his temples. Yes, he definitely had a headache coming. "Merrick is taking more action, so we'll have to as well, before more people get hurt."  
  
"Ya." said Amaya. "So what's our plan?"  
  
"No idea." He said quietly. "It seems were both running out of answers." She smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
"I think maybe I can give you a few answers." She said quietly, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away. "I can make us both forget........." She kissed him again, licking his lips to make them part and then caressing his tongue with her own. She pushed him back onto the couch, laying on top of him before he pulled away.  
  
"Amaya, no." He said firmly, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Why not?" She asked looking down at him. "It's not like men say no to sex."  
  
"So that's what I am? A stereo-type on the male species?" He asked, his lavender eyes piercing into her. She backed away, allowing him to sit-up.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, painfully remembering her ex-boyfriend. "I just.......don't thrust a lot of men...."  
  
"Something happened to you......... didn't it?" He asked, looking at her with concern.  
  
"Ya, but I don't want to talk about it." She said as she leaned into his chest. "I'm a just a little worried that things will turn out like that again."  
  
"Whatever happened....... I know it hurt, and I won't let it turn out that way." He said. "I can understand why your nervous, I have a reputation of one night stands, but really that was only because they didn't want me to care for them........... they just wanted to have a bit of fun. I have someone to care about now........." Amaya smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Ya, I guess you do." She said.  
  
Silence. Amaya wondered why she liked this silence....... It was calming to her, and she felt a warm sensation in her chest.  
  
"Why did you say no anyway."  
  
"Because, I know you need to forget what happened, but sex isn't what you need to do it." He replied evenly. "It make take your mind of things for awhile....... But it's over, your right back to where you started. And besides, I don't want our first time to be like that." Amaya smiled at this.  
  
"You know, Yami." She said quietly. "It's a thought that scares the shit out of me........... but I think I just might be falling in love with you." At this Yami smiled and held her closer.  
  
Demi still sat on the floor. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, she didn't care. She heard the clock ticking, but it long become something she ignored.  
  
Why did she have to meet him? Why did she have to fuck him? Why did she still want to fuck him!?  
  
These thoughts were driving her crazy. She didn't understand it, and she hated being left in the dark on anything........... especially things to do with herself.  
  
Flashes of that night filled her head....... the feeling of him on top of her, inside of her, it drove her crazy knowing she wanted to do that again.  
  
She wanted him, plain and simple. It was crazy, it was fucked up, but that's how it was.  
  
And she couldn't escape him, or his seduction.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!" She screamed, pounding her fist on the wall. "GODDAMITT! GODDAMITT!"  
  
"If your done pounding your fist on the wall." Came Seto's cold voice from the door. "You can shut up, your screaming is annoying." She spun around to face the object of her frustration.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She muttered, not daring to look into those dark navy eyes........ cruel eyes that held so much pain beneath the surface......... pain she wished she could reach.........  
  
"Why?" He said with a smirk. "You seem to like it when I don't leave you alone."  
  
"So that's all you want huh!" She screamed. "All you want is a fuck! Well fine! FINE! FINE! FINE!" She screamed, everything she had fought since she and Seto had slept together rising to the surface as she ripped off her shirt, exposing her breasts. Seto made no move towards her.  
  
"Put that back on." He said his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"WHY!" Demi yelled. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED ISN'T IT! SO HERE! LET'S JUST GET THIS SHIT OVER WITH SO YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO GET LAID!"  
  
"I said put your fucking clothes back on." He growled. "If you want to fuck me, just ask instead of making some excuse that your the victim." Demi stood in confusion, questions racing in her mind.  
  
"So this isn't what you want?" She asked, dumbstruck. Everything she had seen of him, he wanted sex, or he wanted to fight.  
  
"Are asking to be my whore?" He asked coldly. "Cause your sure acting that way."  
  
"I'll never be your whore." She spat, but froze as he walked towards her.  
  
"Then some damn clothes on and get out of my sight." He growled. Without a sound Demi did as she was told for once.  
  
Seto said nothing, but he sat on his bed motionless. After a few moments he rolled up his sleeves. Reaching under his bed he pulled out a straight razor.  
  
With out flinching he slid it across his skin, his face never changing from the impassive mask he had hid behind for so long. He watched the blood run down his arm, occasionally wiping it away.  
  
"Mokuba......."  
  
Cut by cut, he was going to punish himself for his brothers death...... even if it claimed his life.  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, there we have it! And I'm sorry about the whole Ryou cliffie thing, but I'll let you in on a little secret HE'S NOT DEAD! Ok? And also, I'm planning on having a lot of angst to do with Seto, just because I think it would be realistic, and I love writing angst. Also, I'm having a bit of writers block on Yami and Amaya, I want to get the lemon done so I can move on with the other plot I have for them, but I don't where to put it, I do however have an idea, I just have to make it fit! Anyways, please R&R! 


	33. New Delveopments

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you mean you don't by now?

A/N: Ok, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, BUT MY PARENTS WERE BEING ASSES! Bows I'M SO SORRY!! In this chapter I want to get back into the plot a little more with the action, and also, I just realized that Merrick is spelt Marik, so I'll be using that spelling from now on, so ya....... Anyway, not much else to say, except enjoy!

Chapter 30

New Developments

Marik smirked cruelly as he stepped in his office where Lakoa was waiting for him.

"Did you take care of him?" She asked, an evil little grin on her face. "I heard him screaming from all the way in here." A little glint of lust flashed in his eyes.

"Yes, but were going to have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Like attacking that baka Yami directly." He replied. "But first, were going to have to break him and bitch apart. Their too strong together."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The navy haired female asked just as a women stepped into he room. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, her body was lithe from fighting, and as for her clothing well....... it was revealing to say the lest.

"Lakoa, meet Ming." He said, and Ming turned to glare at Lakoa, Lakoa returning the stare. Everyone in the damn Daggers knew that Lakoa was fucking Marik, and every damn Dagger slut wanted him, so you can understand the tension. "I have her here to get between Yami and his bitch. Seeing as she's the best seducer we have, I figured she'd be perfect for the job."

"I could seduce you." She said with a sexy wink, Lakoa glared.

"Try it and die bitch." She growled. "Now get your slutty ass to Yami." With on last suggestive glance at her leader she walked out of the room.

"Jealous little bitch aren't we?" He asked with a playful (yet insane) smile.

"No one touches what's mine." She growled, pulling him over to her and kissing his passionately. She let a lustful smile as he pushed her onto the desk so she was sitting and spreading her legs.

"After all." He purred. "Screams did always get you hot."

Ryou groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, but almost immediately wished he hadn't.

His whole body ached, and both fresh and dried blood from his wounds covered him from head to foot.

"Fuck." He cursed, looking down to see the damage. Marik had decided it would be fun to cut him slowly all across his chest and some of his back after stabbing him in the shoulder. He knew that Marik probably thought he was dead from lack of blood, and for all Ryou knew, he just might die.

But he wasn't going to lay down and let death claim him so easily.

He got up slowly, nearly falling at least seven times, and began making small steps. He had to get away from here unless he wanted Marik and finish the job.

And he knew just the place to go.

He didn't know how long it took him before he was safely (or unsafely, depends on how you want to look at it) out of Dagger territory.

He collapsed, blood staining the grass beneath him.

"Fuck." He cursed as again the pain he was trying to block out came back. To him, it felt as if the knives were still there, only cutting him deeper. "Marik, I'm going to fucking kill you." He growled, spitting blood out the side of his mouth. (Marik punched him in the face a few times if you wondering why he's spitting out blood).

Slowly he picked himself up, forcing himself to go on, all the while wondering of one Chain Bitch was really worth it.

A/N: I know was pathetically short, but the next chapter was originally going to be part of this one, but hey, fic has a mind of it's own......... Anyways, please R&R!


	34. A Glimpse Of The Heart

Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN. IT.

A/N: Ok, just let me start out with saying, LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! And yes, it had a plot, and no, it's not Yami and Amaya, but there's should be coming up either next chapter, or the chapter after it. And also, seeing as my updates last time was ............. well............. less then quick, I'm treating you all to a 3 for 1 update! LOVE ME ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, Neways I want to thank ya'll for the reviews, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!! And another thing for everyone who's wondering when Yami and Amaya are going ot fight, there's going to be a small one near the end of the fic, but the sequel is where all the angst is going ot be.

Chapter 31

A Glimpse of The Heart

Seto sat alone.

He was used to being alone.

But he wasn't used to not having answers.

Why didn't he just fuck the bitch when he had the chance? It's not like he ever had problems saying yes to a lay before?

She had just been standing there, giving a full-blown invitation to fuck her, and yet he had said no. He groaned and popped down a couple of advil when the door opened.

"Still awake huh?" Demi said, a cold note her voice.

"Ya, so what?" Demi said nothing, just laid down in the bed, trying to ignore the tingles running through her body at being so close to him, in a very compromising position no less.

Silence hung in the room.

"Why did you say no." Demi asked, anger filling her body as she watched him smirk.

"Why do keep bringing it up?" He asked. "You want me to?"

"No." She said coldly. "It's just no one's e-"

"Your lying." He replied as he rolled over so she was under him. "I know you want me to fuck you."

"No I don't." she snarled, trying to fight the strong feeling of desire that welled inside her, but she was fighting a losing battle as Seto's tongue licked her ear.

"Your a bad liar." He whispered, as his hands trailed around her waist, slipping up her shirt. "I know you want me."

"I DO NOT!" She yelled, only making Seto smirk more as he cupped one breast in his hand, fondling the nipple.

"Just admit it." He growled. "You want this." Demi let out a small whimper as Seto quickly removed her shirt and bra while using one hand to pin hers. She shut her eyes, willing her body not to give in to him

"I hate you." She growled.

"I know." He replied as she leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips while his hands trailed down to remove the rest of her clothing.

They broke away from lack of air, as Seto plunged one finger into her, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure.

"God, do that again." Seto demanded, his breath husky do to his ragged breathing.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, each word coming out as a pant. He said nothing but delved another finger into her making her make the noise again.

"That's what." He growled, listening to her moans which only fed his lust. She moaned for him to go harder, which he complied to, making her scream out his name as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

Seto removed his fingers, licking them off seductively.

"Do you hate me?" He asked darkly, as he removed his own clothing.

"More then words could describe." She replied.

"Good." He answered before thrusting himself into her, causing her back to arch against the sensation, a little whimper escaping her throat. He smirked down at her. "I could stop you know."

"You do and I swear I'll kill you." She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist in order to pull him in farther.

"Sorry." He said darkly. "I'm already dead." And with that, the last of his self control broke, and he began to pound into her mindlessly.

God he needed so badly to erase the memories, and if fucking like a rabbit in heat was the only way, then damn he'd do it.

He thrust harder, making Demi moan in pleasure despite the slight pain that went with it, after all Seto Kaiba wasn't the gentlest of lovers.

After a few more moments the couple felt each other building, this only resulting in Seto going harder until Demi's moans became small screams of pleasure and his name, and for the second time, her orgasm hit her stronger then to the one previous as her lover spilled into her.

Seto collapsed on top of her, using her breasts as a pillow as he regained his breath wile Demi merely breathed, running her fingers through his brown hair.

She hated herself for doing this. Seto was using her as a whore, anyone could see that, and here she was lonely....... She would never admit it of course but she wanted someone of the opposite sex to care about, to love, to hold her. Not just fuck her, turn around, and go to sleep.

Seto rolled off of her and turned away, closing his eyes to sleep when he felt someone pressing against him. Figuring Demi wanted to go again (seeing as that was the only reason a women ever touched him after sex) he turned around.

"You don't know how do you?" She asked, he blinked a few times in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"Do what?" He grunted.

"Hold a women." At this he looked up in surprise. She wanted him to hold her? He remained silent as she moved closer to him so that she lay against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You don't have to care about me Kaiba, cause I know you never will, but you can at least hold me." She whispered, before looking up into his eyes.

She was drowning in them. In that deadly sea of blue that seemed to suck her in, and before she knew what she was doing, she had kissed him softly on the lips.

He didn't say anything, but closed his eyes, in his own subtle way, giving her permission to do it again, which she did.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, leaving her to stare at his face.

For one it didn't look hard or cold or mean, he looked............ peaceful, and yet, she could the sadness in every line of his young face.

'I heard once.' Demi though with a small smile on her face. 'That all masks are lost when you sleep, but I never quite believed it until now. Seto, you've gone through more then just losing your little brother...... I can tell........ I wonder what they did to you........... I wish I could know, but in a way your just like me........ you won't let anyone know. Stop hiding Seto, I have the proof I need written on your face. '

A/N:

Yup! Done, now, I know this fic might seem to be dragging on to you (I know it does to me), but trust me, it gets good later........ I just have a lot of stuff to cover before the main action can get rolling again. I want to have the Yami/Amaya lemon get done, and the things that follow that, and I also want to get some Maiyu/Ryou done as well, so please just be patient!


	35. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Sweet Gods! I refuse to say it again!

A/N: Well, here I am now we've all had our dose of lemon! And yes, Bakura is back in this chapter, and I am starting to slowly recover from writer's block so lucky for you! AND FINALLY I'M CHAGING THE NAMES AROUND! GOOD BAKURA IN NOW KNOWN AS RYOU AND EVIL BAKURA IS BAKURA!

Chapter 32

Truth Be Told

Bakura gasped as he lay on the ground, forcing his injured body on. He had to get to Maiyu, if he could get to her, he would be safe. He winced and clutched his side, realizing that he probably had a few broken ribs seeing as he had recently started coughing up blood.

"Goddamnit Maiyu." He muttered as he forced himself to walk. "Where the hell are you?" He hated the words the moment they left his mouth. Here he was, running away to a Chain, instead of standing up and facing death. She was weakening him already and he hated it.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a cell-phone, actually amazed that it hadn't been shattered during the attack. She had called earlier that day, even though she had hung up once he answered it.

He knew it was her for one reason....... Anyone in the Daggers didn't hang up. How she had gotten his number was a mystery, but at the moment he was mainly concerned with dialing.

He had just pressed the 'send call' button when he felt light-headed............

The cell phone hit the grass silently as Bakura blacked out.

Maiyu sat gazing out the window, her face showing none of the turmoil inside her.

Why did she ask Ryou for Bakura's number? She knew it would only start a fight between them. If she was worried about Ryou being pissed before, he certainly was now.

A sudden ringing sound cut through the silence, causing the purple haired women to jump before she reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell-phone.

"Hello?" She said.

Silence.

"Hello?" Faintly she thought she could hear someone groaning in pain...............

"HELLO?"

Silence.

"WHO IS THIS? ARE YOU OK?" After a few more tries she growled and hung up her cell, glancing down at the call I.D

"856-924-4098............" She said aloud in puzzlement before realization bitch slapped her in the face, causing her to pale. "Oh sweet Jesus........ Bakura." Without thinking she threw on her trench coat, complete with her weapons and ran out into the dark street.

"Dammit." She cursed as she ran blindly, heading toward the boarder of Chain and Dagger territory. "If I could find out where this call came from!" Growling in frustration she continued to run.

'Bakura.' She thought. 'You better damn well be ok.'

Marik sat at his desk while Lakoa smoothed out her clothes, frustrated as all hell.

He needed to attack Yami directly, but it seemed that he couldn't do anything until he ripped Yami away from his little 'Chain Whore' as he referred to her. Letting out a growl he pounded his fist on the table.

"This would be so much easier if that little bitch had told us something!"

"You mean the girl we had here? Don't worry about it." Lakoa replied. "We'll kill him sooner then you know."

"You sound overly confident." Marik grunted. A small and cruel smirk spread across her lips.

"Once Yami and his bitch are apart they'll be distracted with trying to piece together their pathetic little soap-opera........ they won't be expecting a full-blown attack.

"So your suggesting that we get inside the building after all of this?" He said, mentally noting the female's good strategy.

"Precisely." She said, walking up to him. "You know, you really good get some sleep." She purred, running her hands around his neck. "After all, it's four days hasn't it?" Marik smirked and pushed her towards the direction of his hidden stairs where his bedroom was located.

After they entered he kicked the door shut.

He would be doing anything but sleeping this night.

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Maiyu mentally cursed as she continued running. She was really starting to get worried now, it felt like she had been running for hours.

"Dammit Bakura were are you?" She whispered. A few more minutes passed until she heard a groan, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

It was coming from the left.

Her heart pounding in her throat she followed the noise, her pace increasing as she caught sight of the silhouette just a little father up. It was at a full blown run that she reached him, a gasp catching in her throat.

Despite the dark lighting she could make out the blood that seemed to cover every inch of him, most old, some new.

"Oh Bakura." She whispered as she kneeled beside him. He groaned and she was able to make out his eyes opening, shining in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed a finger to it.

"Hush, save your strength." She said. "Your going to need it to walk. I'm taking you back to my place." He didn't respond as she helped him get to his feet. "Come on."

3 hours later

Bakura lay in her bed, his torso covered in bandages, although some his well toned chest was still visible, something that Maiyu couldn't help but notice. (A/N: And Cally, please, for the sake of all humanity, wipe the drool off your chin would ya?)

She was on her knees beside the bed, wiping of the rest of the dried blood that covered him, washing the bloodstained in the bowl of water beside her.

"I'm guessing Marik had something to do with this." She said quietly.

"Ya, fucking bastard." He muttered before a hacking fit seized him, making him cough up blood, which Maiyu promptly wiped away. There was silence for a few moments, Bakura not failing to noticed the look of guilt that washed over her face.

"It's because of me isn't it?" She asked in a low voice. Bakura remained silent. "Bakura.........."

"Just forget about it."

"No!" She said. "Now honto-no-koto itte Tell me the truth Bakura, was it because of me or not?"

"Hai......." He finally answered reluctantly. "It was because of you."

"Oh, Bakura." She whispered, leaning over to rest her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry...... I'm such a baka....... If it wasn't for me this never would have happened."

"Don't worry about it." Bakura answered with monotony.

"You could have died." She pressed, looking into his eyes. They seemed so dead........ it frightened her.

"So?" He snapped. "Who cares? I sure as hell don't....... life's a waste of time."

"Don't say that Bakura." She said quietly. "Please don't say that."

"Why not?" He barked. "It's true."

"Then you've obviously had no-one to care for you." She replied. "Your not so different from Ryou. He may seem just shy on the outside, but I know he hurts, I can feel it, just like I can feel it in you."

"Spare me." He grunted, but on the inside, he knew she was right. There were things in his past that he just let go of yet. His darkness was a cover for him, an escape from something he felt was even worse. To him, numbness was better then pain. "I have nothing to hide."

"Liar." She said calmly, looking up into his eyes. They were so hard, so cruel, but is she looked a little deeper, she could make out a faint glimmer of light inside them. "You don't have to lie to me...... that won't do any of us any good. Bakura......... you need to love....... To be loved........."

Shaking she rose and leaned over him so that he hair looked a veil that surrounded both their faces. Slowly she lowered her lips until they just barely brushed against his.

"I know what it's like." Was all she was able to get out before his lips claimed hers. She let out a surprised little gasp before succumbing to him and openly her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues dueled for a short while before lack of air demanded separation, and even them it was unwilling.

Bakura reached out for her, but she backed away a little.

"You need to sleep." She whispered, walking back to him to run a hand through his silver trusses.

"They'll kill you if they find me here." He said quietly.

"I doubt they will." She said. "Besides, you aren't really part of the Dagger's anymore........... and beside, I know Yami wouldn't kill me. Now sleep." She whispered, dipping down to deliver a light kiss on his lips.

His eyes closed, and she was grateful for that.

If his eyes were closed he wouldn't see the tears forming in the corner's of her eyes.

A/N:

Well, there it is........ hope you all liked it, especially you Cally, seeing as this chapter was all about Bakura! And yes, I have decided that after this fic, there will definitely be a sequel. I've gone so far as to plan some things for it, now if I could only get this damn fic out of the way! Anyway, please, please, please, PLEASE review! Cyber cookies for all who do!


	36. Problems

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Just my OC's and the plot line.

A/N: Alright, first off I'd like to say that once again, I have to postpone the lemon to the next chapter..... PLEASE DON'T HAE ME! I just realized I have some uh........ stuff to cover in this chapter first. CoughCough SetoandDemi CoughCough Also, Ryou may seem a little OCC in this chapter, and I do apologize for that so uh.... Ya, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 33

Problems

Seto awoke before Demi did the next morning, and for that he was grateful, it spared him having to face her.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was powerless to stop it.

If only she had never mentioned Mokuba, then things would have been fine. They have hated each normally, not this whole fucked up sex scenario. But God he needed those memories to fade, the pain of seeing what was left of the only being he had ever truly cared for except his parents.

He had loved Mokuba like a son, and now this.

He was a shell of who he once was, not alive, but just existing........ just through each day to face the next.

It was true, he longed for death, but feared it.

Hell, he probably would have been dead if it wasn't for that fear.

Fuck, he'd already tried to end it once hadn't he? He unconsciously looked down at his wrists before hurriedly throwing a long sleeve shirt - the only shirts he owned.

Hate, that's all he felt now.

He really didn't care about anything else but killing and getting laid.............. what else did he have really?

His thoughts traveled back to the previous night when Demi had asked him to hold her.... why? Sex was nothing, nothing at all, It was just well............. sex.

It had never meant anything to him, or anyone he had ever known in his life.

And the kiss......... she had kissed him. A cold, terrifying thought hit him.

What if she loved him? Then his own reality hit him.

There was no love, at least not in a lover's sense.

There was fucking. End of story.

He glanced down at the sleeping women in the bed, cuddled against the pillow. Did she think the pillow was him? She looked so peaceful in her sleep......

He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be late." And with that he strode out of the room, his briefcase in his hand.

Maiyu slowly came into the waking world feeling sore and stiff, and for a brief moment wondered why she was sleeping on the floor before the previous nights events came back to her and her eyes instinctively darted to the bed.

That was empty.

"Oh hell no." She muttered, getting to her feet and cracking her back as she did so. "Bakura." She whispered. "Bakura?"

"Out here." She turned to see her balcony door open with Bakura standing outside, his snowy hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"What the hell are you doing out there!" She scolded. "Do you want me to get caught?"

"Relax." He whispered, beckoning for her to come closer to him. "At a fist glance people would just think I'm my brother."

"You still shouldn't be out here." She said, moving towards him to lean in his shoulder. "Your injured."

"I'll heal."

"You almost died from blood loss!" She replied hotly. "And here's you acting like it's nothing."

"That's because it's not to me." He said quietly, almost dully. "It's just a little blood loss, my body will make more."

"Men." Maiyu grumbled. "Always have to act like their invincible."

"I am in a sense." He replied. "I've almost died at lease ten times, this time will be no different. Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Like hell you are!" She snapped. "Your not leaving so you can go and get yourself killed." He turned look down at her small frame. It was hard to believe that she was so strong..... she looked frail to him.

"You really want to stay huh?" He said with a little smirk as he looked down at her.

"Y-yes." She whispered, tilting her head up as he leaned into kiss her. There lips met softly..... however, briefly.

"Maiyu I just came to say-"Both Maiyu and Bakura froze at the sound of the voice, cold fear flooding in every part of the young women just as Bakura said what was on both of their minds.

"Shit."

Amaya awoke feeling brighter then she had since Rei had been killed, and she wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make the moment last as long as she could before she had to think unpleasant things.

Keeping her eyes closed she stretched and snuggled into Yami's bare chest. (A/N: He sleeps in his pants in case your wondering drools)

"Looks like someone's still sleepy. " Yami's low voice rang out with it's little taunt causing Amaya to take a playful (and rather pathetic) swing at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Shut up." She grumbled, pulling him closer.

"You better get up though, we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Why?" She asked, opening her eyes and blinking, fighting of the aftereffects of sleep.

"I think both of us need a break so I'm taking you somewhere." He said with a smile at her as he pulled on his shirt. (A/N: No! what are you doing? Don't do that! No!)

"Where?" She asked, her natural curiosity shining through.

"You'll see." He replied with a little grin that made want to do two things. The first kiss him for looking that damn sexy, and secondly, smack him for a secretive baka.

She decided on the first of the two options.

As soon as their lips made contact she felt warm all inside her, despite the painful killing memory. She pulled back to stare into his beautiful lavender eyes.

"When do we leave?"

"I have some things I have to take care of...... so in about two hours, just after lunch." She smiled and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you then."

"Bye." Yami turned to leave, but after a moment's hesitation turned back around to deliver a longer kiss to his girlfriend. "That's better."

"Get out of here." Amaya said, giving him a playful whack upside the head. Yami turned and left and Amaya's eyes couldn't help but drop to his leather-clad ass.

'Nice.....' She thought with a little smile.

"I saw that." Yami said, turning around. Amaya looked up, looking for all the world like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey, it's not like you never check out my ass." She retorted, causing a impish grin to spread on Yami's face.

"If I did, I wouldn't be telling you now would I?"

"Goodbye smartass." She said, turning her back to him, and selecting her clothes for the day. A pair of leather pants with chains hanging of them and a simple black tank top with a silver dragon on it.

Sighing she picked up her brush, gathering her hair into a high ponytail, leaving two chunks to fall into her eyes.

"Now...." She mused out loud, her head turning back to the door that Yami had just walked out of. "I wonder what my little bishie could be up to." (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, bishie means like a pretty-boy, or a ladies man.)

"R-Ryou........" Maiyu stuttered, her green eyes locking onto her friends chocolate brown.

"Mind telling me just the sam hell is going on here?" He growled, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"Ryou....... Look......... please...." She pleaded, seeing the really pissed off look in her friends eyes. She couldn't even remember seeing Ryou this pissed, if he ever had been at all.

"So you were together the whole time?" He spat. "I suppose that the whole captured thing was just an excuse to get closer!"

"Ryou..... it's not like that!" Maiyu replied, trying to explain everything, but things were just to complicated, hell, she didn't even understand it herself! "I just...... Ryou.... Things have been so confusing lately.... I just......." She fumbled on her words, not knowing what to do or say.

"I've had enough." Ryou growled, making his way back out the door.

"Ryou...... please, don't tell anyone...... please." He remained silent as he slammed the door rather forcefully, causing Maiyu to winch at the sound.

"Shit." She muttered, looking back up and Bakura. "I've really fucked things up good now."

Ming smirked as she sat down on the hotel bed, brushing out her long blond hair.

This was going to be easy for her, like it always was. All men could ever think with was their dick, so this wasn't going to be hard at all.

It was timing it that was the key, but she had been keeping her eyes and ears open. Apparently Yami and his bitch had left for the day, no-one knew to where, but they said they'd be back the next day. Ming smirked at this.

'He's probably be going to be fucking her brains out.' She thought coldly. 'But I won't be long before he'll be fucking mine.'

A/N:

Yup, here it is, and if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry, it's past 3:00 in the morning so things are kind of blurry. I hope it turned out ok though. And I promise that the lemon will be in the next chapter which will hopefully turn out then my last few pieces of shit. Anyway, please Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update.


	37. First Love

Disclaimer: I AM NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!!!! I don't the lyrics to the song 'Anywhere' By Evanesce, ok!

A/N: Yes, here it is, the FAIRLY DETAILED LEMON! I can't believe I actually around to writing the fucking thing! Anyways, you all saw the warning...... so I'll leave it at that. Aslo, i have a new plan with my updates seeing as i already have almost the complete story written, i'm just waiting for the reviews so.......... however many reviews i get in 2 weeks, that's the number of chapters I'll update. Lucky readers. So get those reviews out people! And seeing as i got 2 review for the last chapter, I'm updating two chapters so enjoy!

Chapter 34

First Love

The cabin, to everyone else, would have seemed to be desolate and abandoned, except for the firelight and the two figures curled up together inside it for a few hours.

Amaya looked up at the window from her spot in Yami's arms, noticing that it was getting dark out.

"It's so pretty out here." She whispered, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"I know." Yami replied. "I figured you'd like it, and seeing as we hardly have anytime alone together without us being asleep, I thought it'd be the perfect place."

"I love it." She said, turning around to face him, once again losing herself in his eyes as she kissed him.

"Good."

"You do realize that Demi is never going to let us live this down right?" Amaya said with a small smile, that twinned itself on Yami's face.

"Probably she won't."

"How did you come across this place anyway?"

"My Grandfather owned it before he died, m father didn't want it, so I got it."

"I see." Amaya turned around, changing the position and pulling Yami to the floor so that she was resting her head on his chest. She just couldn't describe the feelings that were inside her. She felt warm, happy, safe, hell, she felt as if everything good in the world was right in her arms.

He was perfect, she understood that now. Better then any man she had ever meet.

She was falling damn hard and she knew it.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?

And dear my love haven't you longed to be free?

"Yami?" She said, looking up at him to find him already gazing at her.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." She whispered. He smiled and happily obliged, being instantly filled with warmth as soon as he did so. God, she was beautiful to him, happy and able to joke around, but there was a darkness in her too. A deep well of pain that at times felt like he could never truly repair, but Goddammit he was gonna try.

He flicked out his tongue, causing her lips to part, giving him the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth. She let out a little moan as he did so.

God she loved him, she knew that now.

I can't keep pretending

That I don't even know you

The kiss slowly intensified as each encouraged the other. At some point Amaya's hands wrapped around Yami's neck, and she brought him closer to her until lack of air demanded separation. Both could almost sense the heat coming from the other as they panted from the intensity.

"Amaya I don't think we should......" He said, regaining his breath.

"You know." She said, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes, a love that mirrored his own. "When I first met you, I'll admit, I thought you were cute, but, I was also afraid of you." She said, pausing to let Yami speak if he wished.

He didn't.

"I was afraid that things were going to turn out like they had before." She smiled a little bit at the thought of the man sitting next to her. "But they won't, I don't know how, but I can sense it. Yami......... I don't just want this to be a fuck like it was before. I want you give me something I've never really had from a boyfriend before."

"And what's that?" He asked, but he already had a good idea what the answer would be.

"Love."

And that sweet night

you were my own

He smiled.

"Amaya, if you wanted that, you don't have to ask me for it." He said, leaning in to kiss her. "I already love you, you should have been able to recognize that by now."

"I thought I could see it, but I was scared to look." She replied, staring straight into his eyes. "I was scared to love anyone, most of men......... but, you know, I'm not scared anymore." She slid her hands around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him passionately.

Their tongues dueled in subtle fight for dominance that lasted a few moments until Amaya relented, letting Yami break away long enough to help her up, and lead her to the general direction of the bed.

He broke away from her mouth as the landed on the mattress and began planting kisses oh her neck down to her collarbone and back up again while his hands fumbled with the elastic that held her hair back. He pulled it out, letting her long hair fan out behind her.

Take my hand

Were leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

While Yami was occupying himself with kissing her neck and shoulders, Amaya's hands had slid under his shirt and was eagerly exploring the rippling muscles (no doubt earned from God knows how long fighting) that lay beneath.

She ran her hands up his back, breaking away from the kiss long enough to remove his shirt and throw it to some dark corner of the cabin.

"Amaya." He said, looking down at her seriously. "Your sure about this?"

"Hai Yami-koi, anata-ga hashii Yes, lover, I want you ." She whispered, looking at him as she was above her. His bronzed skin gleamed in the firelight behind him, making him look all the more appealing.

"Alright then." He replied, running his hands up her thighs and up her stomach, reaching under her shirt and bra and squeezing one of her breasts. She let out a small moan, kissing him hard on the lips, encouraging him.

He wrapped one of his hands around her back, lifting of the bed a little while his other hand busied itself with getting her out of her top and bra. When his task was complete her lowered back onto the bed, getting his first look at her ample breasts.

"Beautiful." He whispered, a smile gracing his features as he began fondling one of them. She smiled and blushed a little, not used to the kind words, but liking it all the same.

And by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Were love is more then just your name

He kissed her lips and again made his trail down her neck, nipping her shoulder slightly, a move that sent chills running all through her body, moving steadily downward until he reached his destination. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he let his tongue swirl around it as he felt it harden against his tongue, all the while taking her little mewls of pleasure.

As he was doing this she let her hands trail over his chest and back, enjoying the feeling of the hard, lithe, almost feline body under her fingertips. Trailing her hand down over his abdomen, she began busying herself with undoing the zipper of his pants, much to her lover's surprise.

Slowly she slid a hand into his boxers, already feeling the hardness that occupied the space. Yami gasped in surprise when he felt her stroke down his shaft, and he kissed her on the lips as he removed her hand (but not before a few more strokes mind you) and pinned it above her head.

I have dreamt all that lays for you and I,

No-one knows who we are there

With his other hand he began removing the rest of her clothing, where he dropped them at the side of the bed, forgotten.

"Yami....." She moaned as he trailed his hands up and down her inner thighs, sending electric sparks through her as he did so. Slowly her stroked the outside of her moist opening before plunging one finger into her, causing her to buck her hips and groan in pleasure.

Slowly he added another two fingers inside her, stroking her, her hips moving in time with his faster pace as he stoked the passion that burned within them.

He had been waiting for this for quite awhile, but never dared to make a move on her, sensing that her past relationships with men hadn't exactly been pleasant.

All I want is to give my life fully to you

I've dreamt so long

I cannot dream anymore

She moaned for him to go harder, and he happily picked up the pace, his breathing getting more ragged with his increasing arousal, and her moaning out his name didn't exactly help matters much.

Let's run away

I'll take you there

Amaya felt herself rising, and she bucked her hips with her lovers pace, desperately wanting more of what he was giving. With one last moaned, she released onto his hand, which he removed and licked clean, savoring the taste of her.

And wanting more of it.

Were leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

Halfways sitting up, Amaya helped Yami remove what was left of his clothing, releasing him from his material prison.

Letting his tongue roam her mouth he spread her legs which she wrapped around his waist as he prepared to enter her.

"Yami.... please." She whispered. "Please...........I want you.........." He nodded and easily slipped into her. His thrusts were soft at first, because (even if she wasn't a virgin) she still had to be stretched to accommodate him.

After a few thrusts, he began to move faster, and within in a short time, the couple found their rhyme.

And by the morning's light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Were no-one needs a reason

Amaya's cries of pleasure, and Yami's labored breathing was the only sound in that cabin besides the crackling of the fire.

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back

Your safe now

After a few more thrusts she felt herself rising, and she was pretty sure Yami was too, judging by the raggedness of his breathing. A few more minutes passed before the couples climax hit them, Amaya screaming out his name one last time, before Yami collapsed onto his lover, panting and covered in sweat.

For awhile the couple said nothing as they regained their breath, Yami using her breast as a pillow, and Amaya running her hands through his hair.

"Yami?" She said, when she was finally able to speak again.

"Hai?"

"I love you." Yami smiled and lifted his head to look at her face.

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No-ones left to stop you

"I love you too." He replied as he rolled off of her, pulling her to him so that she was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Are you sure you mean that?" She asked, a slight note of hesitation in her voice. After all, she had heard those words before.

"Yes." He relied without a second thought. "Zutto issho-ni itai I want to stay with you forever ."

"I don't know why." She replied. "But I believe you....... God, I love you......"

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back,

Your safe now

"I love you too." He said, moving and reaching into a drawer on the dresser table beside the bed. "Which is why I'm giving you this." He said, holding up a necklace. The chain was obviously made of gold, with a small blue sapphire as the charm.

"You don't have to......." She began, but was cut off.

"I want to." He said, and she turned around lifting her hair so that Yami could fasten it on her neck. She turned back around to face him.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said, and in all honesty it, with the pendent hanging just above her cleavage.

"I'll never take it off." She said, snuggling back up to him, absentmindedly tracing his chest and abs.

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

"Get some sleep." He whispered, giving her one last peck on the lips. "We have to get back to the club tomorrow remember."

"Ya." She said with a yawn as he wrapped his one arm around her shoulders. "But I wish I could stay like this forever."

"I know, so do I." He replied.

And it was with a smile in her face that she fell asleep in her first love's arms.

No-ones left to stop you

Now

A/N:

Wow, that was long, almost 2,000 words! Alright, I hope this chapter turned out good because it's 6:30 in the morning and I haven't slept yet..... grrrrrrr. Anyway, I REALLY want to know what you guys thought of this chapter because I really put a lot of hard work into it. So, that's basically it! And if ya want you can check out my other fic called "The Gift" it's a romace angst. Anyways, see in the next chapter!


	38. That's Life

Disclaimer: Please, please, PLEASE tell me you KNOW by now!

A/N: Ok, here's teh second chapter. Hope ya'll liek it.

Chapter 35

That's Life

Amaya awoke the next morning feeling totally at peace, and in the arms of her love who was, not to her surprise, already awake, gently stroking her hair.

"Morning." She mumbled as pulled herself closer to him, breathing in his scent.

"Good morning sleepy." He said with a small smile on his face as he looked down at her. After a few moments he made to move to dress himself, but Amaya held onto him firmly.

"Don't move." She muttered, snuggling into his chest.

"I have too." He said with a sigh. "Trust me, I don't want to, but I have to." With a small pout she let go of him. He chuckled at this and kissed her briefly on the lips before beginning to dress himself while Amaya sat back and enjoyed the view, laying on the bed.

"Oh sweet Lord." She said, a small smile on her face. "What I am going to tell Demi?" Yami flat-out laughed at this, knowing full-well the girl's uh...... shall we say...... love for mischief making.

"Tell her whatever you want." He said, zipping up his pants. "She's bound to find out sooner or later."

"True." She said slowly, rising up from the bed, causing Yami to stare at her naked form for a moment before turning away, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, causing Amaya to giggle at this as she put on her bra and underwear. "Sweet God Yami, it's not like you've never seen a women naked before...... I mean, you've seen me naked before."

"Still." He said, turning back to her back at her half-clothed form as she pulled on the rest of her clothing.

"Come here Iro-otoko Lover boy ." She said, smiling, and this sight warmed Yami. It was if, for this little while, all her problems had gone up in smoke. She, in what Yami suspected was the first time in a long time, was completely happy, and that in turn had the same effect upon him as he walked toward her.

She hugged him, resting her head on his chest, and he, in turn wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"We better get going." He said quietly, both of them wishing that they could just stay here together forever, just the two of them.

"Can I drive this time?" She asked, cocking her head to one side in an attempt to look irresistibly cute, which she did. Yami sighed as he moved away to pull on his shirt before tossing her the keys to the black sports car.

"Get lost."

"Love you." She laughed, giving him a peck on the lips before hoping into the car and starting the engine.

Demi sat alone.

It seemed that she was always sitting alone.

She and Seto had barely exchanged any words since their little incident, and the words that had been exchanged were anything but pleasant.

And so as always, she was left with the questions.

She didn't know why she had thought what she did when she stared at his sleeping face, the thoughts just felt so..... natural. She agreed with one thing that she had thought though..... he was hiding from something that he didn't want to face, something more then his brother's death.

Maybe she would never know, but whatever it was, it was killing him slowly.

If only she had known the true extent of the truth of her words.

Amaya pulled into the driveway of the club, her hair messy from the wind.

"Dammit." Yami said smiling as he stepped out of the car. "I think if you had driven any faster you would have created a time warp."

"Damn." She muttered. "Just think, another five km and I might have been in the Medieval Times." Yami just smiled and shook his head.

"Sooooo, you two have fun?" A voice said from the door that lead into the main building, causing both people to jump.

"Oh no." Amaya groaned, while Yami merely lifted one eyebrow at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I figured you'd be happy to see your best friend." Demi chirped cheerfully in a vain attempt to forget about a certain gorgeous CEO.

"Not when I know I'm about to be interrogated." She muttered, knowing full-well that that was what Demi had in mind.

"Hey, I'm just curious." She said, with a mock innocent look on her face that failed to veil to evil little sparkle in her green eyes.

"I'm just not going to answer you." Amaya replied back, a smirk on her face as she looked back at Yami, her eyes raking over his figure.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" (A/N: Why does everyone say that anyway? Who the hell is Pete? Walks off pondering) Demi cried, catching her friend in the act. "Stop checking him out and kiss him!" Amaya rolled her eyes and walked over to him, giving him a lingering kiss.

"Happy now?" She asked, looking exasperated, Demi merely smirked.

"Well, I just don't see the reason in checking him out, after all." She added with a wicked grin. "You probably got a goooooood look last night."

"DEMIKA MARTAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" Amaya yelled, lunging at her friend and proceeding to chase her to God knows where, leaving Yami to watch the girl's antics with his own little sparkle in his eyes before sighing and walking into the building.

He figured he would catch up to his koi later, after all, as the saying goes, no rest for the wicked.

Maiyu held her head in her hands, wondering what to do next seeing as things weren't exactly going well.

First off, she had to try and keep a certain pig-headed bishie a secret. Second, the brother of said bishie she was pretty sure was really pissed off at her (not that she blamed him), and third, Bakura's wounds kept re-opening from his moving around to much, and having (from her earlier count) three broken ribs wasn't the greatest thing either.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she bowed her head, not allowing Bakura to see her weakness.

She didn't know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop the tears. She thought that maybe it was from hurting Ryou, but it was something deeper then that, the horrible knotting feeling in her stomach told her that.

She heard shuffling from the bed, and opened her eyes.

"Don't." She said, not evening to turn around to know that he was trying to get up again. "You need your rest." If Bakura noticed the rawness in her voice, he didn't mention it.

"Correction." He growled. "I have to get my ass out of here before we both get killed."

"And go where?" She snapped, angry eyes fixing on him with a wolf-like stare. "Have you forgotten that your a dead man if you leave here? You don't think they'll hunt you down?" Bakura fell silent, along with Maiyu as she fought with her emotions.

'I shouldn't be taking this out on Bakura.' She thought bitterly. 'It's not his fault that Ryou's pissed at me.' Taking a breath she wiped her eyes and turned to face the white-haired boy.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Save it." He said shortly. "I don't need any apologizes."

"Maybe you don't." She said calmly. "But I'm giving you it anyway." Silence hung in the room until Bakura, having nothing witty or a smartass remark, 'humphed' and faced the wall, allowing Maiyu a good look at his face.

She didn't understand him. One moment, their kissing, the next, things were like this. It frustrated her, seeing as there was absolutely no common ground between the couple.

Were they even a couple? She didn't think that kissing someone a few times made them a couple, yet she despite herself, liked the word none-the-less.

Sighing she brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them.

A/N:

Well, I don't really know what to think of this chapter, but hey, it's done right? And the title for it. well.....0.o to say the least. Now, at the moment I've kinda got writers block...... so ya, but I hope I'll be able to get over it. I hate writing filler chapters and that's what I have to write in order to get to what I want to...... grrrrrrrrr. Anyways, as always, please R&R and I'll see you in two weeks!


	39. Hackers

Disclaimer: Ok, if you don't know by now, there's something wrong with you.

A/N: Moshi-Moshi! Guess what? I'm back with another chapter! Yup Feels proud I think this chapter is going to be pretty much filler material...... but with my fics, you just never know, I mean, this fic has a mind of it's own! Anyways, not much else to say except enjoy!

Chapter 36

Hackers

Demi and Amaya plunked themselves on the couch of her and Yami's apartment, Demi's laughter dying and immediately being replaced with a look of sad bitterness.

"Alright." Said Amaya, a grave look of determination on her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing." The elder girl muttered.

"Bullshit." She replied. "Bull fucking shit." Demi remained silent, refusing to spill the cold hard true of her and Kaiba's fucked up relationship. How could she? What was she supposed to say? 'Hey Amaya, guess what, me and Kaiba have been fucking each other like stoned rabbits, and I think I might be falling in love with the jackass!' Oh ya, that'd go over just great.

"Just forget it ok?" She snapped, a little harsher then she meant to. Seeing the hurt look in her friend's eyes she added. "Look, I'm just stressed, I don't really to talk about it ok?"

"Ok." Amaya reluctantly agreed, before remembering something Yami had told her on the ride back to the gang this morning. "And Demi?"

"Ya?"

"Whatever you do, don't mention anything about Mokuba." She said, her eyes pleading with her friend to keep her mouth shut for once. "He died three years tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Demi, I'm serious...... Yami told me that he had a REALLY bad reaction to it, he didn't go into the details, but he said it was pretty bad, so please, please. PLEASE keep your mouth shut."

"Gotcha." Demi replied. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Actually, I really don't think that you and Kaiba should really be close to each other tomorrow, I know how you guys fight.........."

'Ya, except lately our fighting has ended in fucking.' Demi thought darkly.

"I know." The raven haired girl said, coming up with an idea to keep the two ego maniacs away from each other. "We'll go catch that gory horror flick you've been bugging me to see." Demi visibly perked up at this.

"Alright, at least it'll get me away from the fucker for awhile." The girl replied before getting an impish grin on her face and looking at Amaya from the corner of her eye. "So, what exactly happened between you and Lover-boy?"

The crimson blush on Amaya's cheeks as she existed the room without a word told her all she needed to know.

Yami was busy typing away on his laptop in the club when he heard the door open.

"I thought your supposed to-" He began, but stopped, his expression of mild annoyance turning into a small smile when he saw who was at the door.

"Knock?" Amaya finished for him as she walked up to him, leaning over his shoulder and peering at some of the possible battle plans he had keyed in.

"Yes." He said with a grin as he gave her a peck on the lips. "Knock." She gave a small smirk, but her eyes were still focused on the screen.

"This doesn't seem like a bad idea." She said looking down at her boyfriend and pointing to something on the screen. "But it would help if we knew where Marik's little out of club hideyhole is, sure we know where the club is, but waltzing up and knocking on the Dagger's door is just plain suicide."

"Especially since your still injured." He said, causing Amaya to roll her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said. "It was just a scratch to begin with." Yami reached over and pulled the sleeve of her injured shoulder down, revealing a scabbed wound that still looked pretty deep.

"That doesn't look fine to me." He stated. She pulled her shirt back up over her shoulder.

"I'm not made out of glass, I'll survive." She said, trying to brush it off. "It's just my shoulder, it's nothing overly important."

"Amaya." He said, his face deadly serious. "Everyday, there's always a chance that one of us might die. It might not seem like a big deal to you, but trust me it is. You need your shoulder to fight, where it be hand to hand or not. The last thing you want is that opening up in the middle of a fight. Believe it or not, but that little 'scratch' as you put it, could be what gets you killed. And I'm not about to put your life on the line." Amaya sighed in defeat.

"Alright." She said. "I'll wait till it heals, after all, it shouldn't take to long. My other shoulder from blue-haired hospital bitch is already healed."

"Good. Have you told Demi about Kaiba?" He inquired.

"Yup. Were going to the movies tomorrow, I think I'd be better if he was alone tomorrow." Amaya answered. "After, I know Demi doesn't mean it, but her mouth tends to run away with her sometimes."

"Good idea. After all, he doesn't need a reason." He added darkly.

"A reason for what?" Yami snapped back into the present, realizing that he had probably said too much.

"Nothing." He muttered opening his drawer and looking through floppy disks.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"I believe that I still have a little bit of the blue prints of Marik's club that Seto was able to get when he hacked into Marik's system. He was only able to get half of it though, without being detected."

"Hey, that'll work." Amaya said, impressed that such valuable information was on hand. "I guess the Fucker is good for something other then being a pain in the ass after all."

"I'm guessing that's your dub for Seto?" He said, still rummaging through the drawer.

"Yup!" Amaya said proudly. "Me and Demi came up with it ourselves, although it wasn't that hard." But Yami was only half-listening as he was still in his search.

"Here it is." He answered, taking the disk, putting it into the drive and opening to file. "It's a shame we were only able to get half."

"Hey, it's still enough to impress this girl." His girlfriend replied. "It's got plumbing, vent systems, main exists and a brief layout, what more do you need?"

"The main power and security systems would be nice." He said, typing away. "But this'll have to do."

"It would easier if we had another computer, that way we could get done quicker." She sighed, grabbing a seat and pulling up beside him.

"I can get you a laptop if you want." He stated, his gaze never leaving the screen. "I have a spare one in the closet on the top shelf."

"You think of everything don't you?" She said as she stood, playfully ruffling his hair as she retrieved the computer.

"I have to." He said with a smile, giving her a kiss as she sat down and opened the disk on her computer and began typing away. The two continued typing and debating, forming plans, only to replace them in favor of new ones.

After two hours Amaya sighed in frustration.

"Were getting nowhere!" She exclaimed, running her hand through her long hair.

"Actually, were doing pretty good seeing as we only half a file."

"That's it." Amaya growled, digging into her coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" Her koi (means lover) asked as she produced her phone.

"Were getting into Marik's system."

Silence and tension hung thick as fudge in Maiyu's room. Neither one had said anything since their last conversation, but an unspoken agreement not to speak seemed to have been reached.

Maiyu still sat on the floor, she hadn't moved in a great while as she tried to deal with her churning emotions.

She didn't understand why she felt the urge to protect Bakura, and try to maintain her good friendship with Ryou, which at the moment seemed impossible seeing as the brother's hated each other, and she was stuck in the middle.

It was stupid, why did she have feelings for Bakura? The man that had raped her, beat her, and still, she cared. She knew he was hurting inside, and she felt the strong desire to try and pull him out whatever darkness had sunk it's teeth into his soul.

Her head snapped up as she heard the familiar sound of her cellphone ringing. Reaching into her pocket she produced the small machine and flipped it open.

"Moshi Moshi." She said calmly. Bakura looked up in interest and she motioned for him to be quite. "Amaya? Ya....... why? What, are you nuts!? No, I can do it but....... Alright, see you in five."

"What the hell was that all about?" Bakura demanded as she as she had closed her cell with a sigh.

"It was Amaya, she wants me to hack into Marik's main system." She answered rising to her feet and pulling her coat on before fixing her eyes on Bakura. "I'll be back, and don't worry, no-one's going to come because the door's going to be locked. The only one that knows your here is Ryou and I don't think he would rat on me, he's not that type, even if he is pissed."

"You really planning on killing Marik, aren't you?"

"Ya." She said, pausing at the door and looking back at him. "I am Bakura." And with that she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Amaya, it's just worth it today, it'll take to long to hack into the system, we won't be able to get everything in one shot if we did it today." He said, trying to make her see the sense in this. He had to admit that he loved her strong will and determination. Once she put her mind to something, there was almost no force on Earth that could make her change it.

"But, we have to get this planned." She insisted. "We have no idea what Marik's plans are, so we have to be prepared."

"Amaya, that's an advantage we both have, he probably doesn't know what were planning either." He replied. "It's not worth the effort if we hack in today, because we'll only have to go through the whole process again. It's better to go in one clean shot." The raven haired girl sighed in defeat.

"Alright." She relented. "But were doing this first thing tomorrow after I come back from the movies with Demi."

"Anything you say." He answered with a small smile and a shake of his head. 'The will of a women.' He thought just as Maiyu walked into the room.

"I'm here." She said. Amaya looked up.

"Slight change of plans." She informed. "Were doing to tomorrow, after I come back."

"Alright." Maiyu agreed quietly, sitting on the desk and gazing at Amaya's computer screen. "But in the meantime I can help make some sense of this."

"Be my guest." She replied, switching places with the other girl, who sat down and instantly began typing away.

"Wow. That Maiyu sure knows her stuff." Amaya said some hours later when she and Yami were getting ready for bed.

"She's a genius, that's why she's in this gang." Yami replied. "Her sister was amazing too."

"She has a sister?"

"Had a sister." He corrected. "She died a few years ago."

"That's awful." Amaya said, laying down beside him. "It seems like a lot of people loose people they care about in gangs. I just hope you don't end up dying on me."

"I won't." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her passionately, earning a small moan from her as she pulled him on top of her.

A.N:

Well, here it is. I'm really mad because I to rewrite the last three pages because I forgot to save it... grrrrrr. And yes, something does happen between Yami and Amaya but I didn't see the point in writing another lemon. After all, the one that actually meant something's already written. I don't like throwing in lemons just for the sake of throwing in lemons, I like to at least try to have a plot line with them. Anyways, I'm getting back into the action so I'm happy about that, and just a teaser for the next chapter: The main event in the forming of a relationship between Demi and Seto will be in the next chapter. So go read it!


	40. 45

Disclaimer: I swore never to say it again but........ don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just borrowing all those pretty bishies for my amusement. I also don't own the lyrics the song '45' by Shinedown (A 45 is a type of gun by the way)

A/N: Ok, as promised in the previous Author Note, this chapter is a big turn for Seto and Demi, and as a warning, there are a few mature subjects in this, so if you can't handle it, don't read this chapter, it doesn't seem that way at first, but it gets dark. The chapter after it can stand alone if you don't wanna read this one, you'll get the basic idea of what happened. Anyways, on with the fic!

Song lyrics

Chapter 37

45

Amaya awoke and dressed quickly that morning in preparation for the movie that she and Demi were going to.

Yami had warned her to use a fake name if she had to give one- she was still assumed dead after all. She gave Yami a few quick kisses and made him promise not to do any of the hacking until she got back, and made her across the hall to her friend's shared apartment.

Demi Martan awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned and covered her head until she heard Amaya's voice calling from the other side of the door.

"Demi you lazy ass!" She called, rapping on the door again. "Get the hell up unless you want to be late!" Demi gave another groan and threw the blankets of her, not at all surprised to find that Seto was nowhere in sight.

"DEMI!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called weakly as she quickly threw on a pair of baggy black cargos and a plain black shirt. She turned to glare at the empty bed, a new emotion that she couldn't identify rising within her.

'Oh sure.' She thought bitterly. 'He can fuck me, but can't even wake up with me once in a fucking blue moon.' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she walked up to the door where her best friend was impatiently on the other side. 'Today, I'm not going to worry Kaiba.' She told herself firmly. 'He can work himself to death for all I care, all he cares about his is work anyway. No, today, I am going to have fun for a change!'

"Bout time." Amaya scoffed as Demi opened the door.

"Well sorry if I was sleeping." She muttered sarcastically. Amaya playfully whacked her upside the head.

"Your such a baka, come on."

"And how exactly are we getting there?" Demi asked, a note of suspicion and envy in her voice. Her suspicions were confirmed as Amaya held up the keys to Yami's black sports car. "You bitch." Amaya laughed as the two girls entered the parking lot.

"Can I drive?" Demi asked, trying to sound pitiful in hopes that Amaya might actually let her drive something expensive.

"No chance in hell." Her friend replied firmly. "Yami pacifically told me not to let you drive." Demi pouted as Amaya fired up the car, but decided to compromise by raiding the gang leader's CD collection instead.

Finding one that caught her eye, she placed it in the player. Sad But True by Metallica came blaring out of the speakers full force making Amaya jump, and Demi had the look of a kid in a candy store. Amaya smacked her hand to her head at her friend's antics.

This was going to be a long drive.

Unknown to Demi, Seto Kaiba was not at work as he should have been, but had sealed himself in the bathroom, were he intended to remain.

Perhaps if had known this, things might have been a little different in the way that were to play out, but then again maybe not.

He sat in the bathtub, half-way submerged in the hot water, his soulless eyes staring at the white walls that seemed so much like a prison. A prison he had happily made for himself. This was it, three years to the day that he had failed the only person that he had ever really gave a fuck about, save for his parents which he didn't remember that well.

He had let his brother die over some dumb argument.

His little brother that he sworn he would protect, as an older brother, it was his job to protect him.

And he had fucked it up, fucked it up good.

Send away for a priceless gift

One not subtle, one not on the list

Send away for a perfect world

One not simply, so absurd

He closed his eyes, trying to fight that the memories that had haunted him for three years, but at the same wanting them to come, for him to allow his punishment to come again and again, an eternal reminder of his failure.

He knew work would be pissed as hell, but he didn't care. It was just a bunch of dumb fucking people ordering him around anyway, and besides, why should he worry? He wouldn't have to worry about anything after today.

Today, he was going to grieve for his mistakes, he wasn't to act like it didn't bother him. For the last time, his walls were gonna crumble.

In these times of doing what you're told

You keep these feelings, no one knows

He hated his failure.

He hated his reflection.

He hated himself period.

Reaching over to the small table beside the tub he picked up his straight blade. Lifting his arm out of the warm water he stared down at the three years worth of scars that littered them like a morbid painting. Without the slightest change is his expression, he slid the razor across his forearm, watching the trail of blood as it mingled with the water and fell into the tub, making swirling patterns before fading.

He breathed a small sigh of relief, he was getting it out of him, paying his blood for Mokuba's. It was the only real thing that he could do for his dead brother, and do it he would.

Without hesitation he made another thread thin cut, and again watched the blood. He didn't feel any pain, he didn't feel anything at all anymore really. He ate because he needed to survive, he worked because it was the only thing he knew how to do, and he fucked because it let him forget, if only for a little while.

The life he had felt when he still had Mokuba was gone, he no longer knew how to laugh or smile.

He had been slowly falling apart for three years, and this was as far he could stretch himself, this was as far as he could go.

What ever happened to the young man's heart

Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

He made another gash, this one deeper then the other two, and bleeding harder, but it still wasn't enough, it would never be enough.

He closed his eyes, finally letting the gruesome memory play.

Flashback

"But big brother-"

"I said no!"

"But I don't want you to be in the gang anymore!" He wailed, his obsidian eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm staying in it, Mokuba, end of story!" He yelled, his blue eyes blazing fire.

"FINE!" The small child yelled, tears splashing down his face. "GET KILLED LIKE MOM AND DAD, SEE IF CARE!" And with that he turned and ran.

"MOKUBA!" He yelled, this time not in anger, but concern. All he got in reply was the slamming off a door.

Flashback Within Flashback

He ran out into the dark street, the rain pouring in heavy buckets and lightening and thunder flashed ominously, as if a sign of what was to happen that night.

He ran through the wet streets, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother in the darkness. A flash of lightening lighted the sky, but he couldn't make out anything through the heavy rain.

"MOKUBA!" He yelled, but the thunder claimed his voice. He ran down the streets, shouting his brothers name, begging him to answer for what seemed like hours. He began to shake with the cold, but he didn't care, he needed to get Mokuba, and get him fast.

He ran and shouted some more, worry turning into panic. After what seemed like forever, he heard his brother's frantic call and ran towards the noise that lead him into a faintly lighted alleyway. He turned the corner and froze dead in his tracks.

There, was Marik, with Mokuba in a strong choke hold. Although Mokuba had stopped screaming from lack of air, his wide frightened eyes were screaming absolute volumes.

"Looks like your big brother's found you." Marik cooed to the child, an insane and sadistic smirk plastered on his face. "It's too bad he won't be able to save you." Slowly, he raised a knife, the razor sharp blade glinting in the rain and lightening.

Seto wanted to run, to stop Marik, to save his last blood tie, but all he could do was stare in mute shock in horror, his legs like useless lead, leaving him to watch as the knife came down, cutting through the small boy's tender flesh.

Over and over again it came down, and all Seto could see was the river of blood that was pouring everywhere. The rain turned crimson, washing down into the drain. Finally, but far to late, he was able to move his body, a wild scream tearing from his throat as Marik threw the broken and slashed body down onto the ground like a battered ragdoll.

He clutched the lifeless body to him, his younger brother's blood spilling onto him freely, staining his clothes, Marik's laughter ringing in his ears. Slowly he raised his head to stare at the murder before him, hoping, preying that Marik was going to turn the blade on him next.

'Please.' He begged in his mind, tears mixing with rain, the first tears that he had shed since he was a very small child. 'Just let me die.' But he wasn't to be blesses with death yet. It was almost as if Marik knew the thought that had just ran in his head, knowing that he wanted to die, and he wanted to put Seto through pain.

He just smiled cruelly and walked away, leaving Kaiba with the corpse of what had once been his reason for life.

End of Flashback

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,

Swimming through the ashes of another life

No real reason to accept the way things have changed

Staring down the barrel of a 45

He snapped back to reality with a jolt. He wanted to cry, to let the old wounds open and the tears to run down his face. But he couldn't, after that day he had lost all feeling inside, and with it, the ability to cry with his tears.

That's why he now cried with his blood. Self-loathing flooding through him, he sunk the razor into his skin, pulling it across his wrist, and letting the crimson tears flow to join the bath water.

He should have been able to stop it, but he was just useless. He had stood and watched his brother die. It was as good as killing him with his own two hands. He would never be able to forgive that, never.

He was to blame for his brother's death, just like he was to blame for his stepfather's suicide. (If you've read the manga, then you'd know what I'm talking about.) If only he had lost them game, then his stepfather wouldn't have jumped from the building, but he had, and Seto had been there to witness it.

Send a message to the unborn child

Keep your eyes open for a while

She closed his eyes, trying to block it out, but he knew he never would be able to. With an animalistic cry he went into a frenzy of slashes. Any skin he saw he slashed with a raging vigor.

Ever since that day, his life, the life that he had worked so hard to build to protect himself and Mokuba, had shattered before his very eyes, the pieces spread to all corners of the universe and locked away after the key had been destroyed.

In a box high up on the shelf,

Left for you, no one else

There's a piece of a puzzle known as life

Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

He stopped slashing, breathing heavily. All he could see was crimson fluid running down his arm form countless gashes and cuts, overlapping the old scars to make new ones, a spider wed of thin lines that decorated his body.

The bath water was beginning to turn a soft shade of pink, and still he didn't feel any of it.

'Why can't I feel it!' He ragged, picking up the razor and proceeding to slash his other arm with the same rage, the same utter self-loathing that had slowly driven him over the edge. He didn't care about hitting main veins now, in fact, he was aiming for them, watching with satisfaction as they spilt, sending streams of red liquid into the water, blood spurting from his arteries in time with his heart beat.

What ever happened to the young man's heart

Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

He couldn't stop, he didn't want to. Everything that he had tried for so long to hide came out in a blind rage as he continued the cut whatever skin he could find. Not his arms, but his chest, his legs, anything that would bleed.

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,

Swimming through the ashes of another life

Finally, breathing hard, his rage spent, the razor slipped from his fingers and landed on the bathroom floor. He began to feel numb, and tired.

He knew he was dying.

He didn't care.

"Mokuba....." He whispered, his breath coming out like a sigh. It was the last thing that he said before darkness claimed him.

No real reason to accept the way things have changed

Staring down the barrel of a 45

Amaya stepped out the car and made her way back up to the club, Demi behind her.

"That movie was so gross." Amaya said, making a face as she walked into the main part of the club.

"I like it!" Demi exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"You would." Amaya muttered. "Anyway, I have some hacking to do. You coming?" Demi shook her head.

"I'm taking a shower." She replied. Amaya shrugged.

"Whatever, catch ya later!" Demi waved and made her way up into the motel. She reached the door of her shared apartment and opened the door.

The minute she stepped into the apartment she knew something was wrong. The house was too quite, yet it didn't have the feeling of emptiness to it. Shrugging off this strange feeling she sighed and walked to the bathroom door and turned the handle.

It didn't move.

Someone had locked it.

"Kaiba?" She called, wondering why he was home for work so early. "Kaiba you in there?" No answer. She tired the doorknob again, although she knew it wasn't going to work. She began to get really concerned now and pounded on the door. "KAIBA!" Still, she was only greeted by silence.

Everyone's pointing their fingers

Always condemning me

And nobody knows what I believe

I believe

In a panic she did the only thing that she could think of and kicked the door open, breaking the lock with the force of the blow and stumbling into the room.

She froze, her mouth wide open in a silent scream of horror.

Seto was in the tub, which had turned a dark red in color. His face was ghostly pale, and she saw the cuts that littered his body like grotesque decorations. The only indication at all that he was alive was the blood that was still spilling in time with his heart.

She told herself to run, to get help, that maybe there was still a chance that he could be saved, but her body refused to move, she could only stare in horror.

Reality hit her like a slap in the face, and she, her body suddenly coming to life, ran down the steps like she had never ran before. It seemed that the journey to the club took hours, when in reality it had only been mere seconds at the speed she was going.

Without stopping she burst into Yami's office where he, Amaya and Maiyu were crowded around the computer. All heads snapped up when she burst through the door, her complexion pale and chalky, her entire body trembling from head to foot.

"Demi, what the hell happened?" Amaya asked, hurrying to the side of her friend. Demi sputtered it all out so fast that no-one understood a word. "Demi, breath. Now what happened?"

"Seto." She managed to choke out. "In the bathroom, there's- there's blood everywhere. He-cut his wrists." At this, Yami turned white as a sheet, and Amaya felt like she was in a dream, everything was going so slow.

"Jesus Christ not again." He whispered before running out of the room, Amaya and Maiyu in toe. (A/N: I hope that didn't offend anyone, if it did, just let me know and I'll change it.)

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,

Swimming through the ashes of another life

Demi, shaking from head to foot collapsed onto the floor, her legs unable to support her weight anymore. In her hysteria she didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks at first. And then, as she wiped the salty droplets away, the truth hit her like a physical blow.

She loved him.

No real reason to accept the way things have changed

Staring down the barrel of a 45

A/N: Alright, this is by far my favorite chapter that I have written so far. I liked the intensity of it! I'm actually very proud of the way this chapter turned out seeing as it's nearly 8:00 in the morning and I haven't slept at all yet. I really, really, REALLY want to know if you, the almighty readers think of this chapter. I don't usually write stuff at this level, so feedback will be greatly appreciated.


	41. Tension

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my characters and the plot line.

A/N: Not much to say, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 38

Tension

The tension and anxiety in the waiting room was so thick you have cut it up into squares and served it on a plate as the four people took turns pacing the floor. Seto had been instantly emitted into the hospital and was currently in the emergency room, having the doctors hooking up to all sorts of things and stitching up his many gashes.

Demi was still shaking, although slightly less then when she had arrived, but she was still white as paper. Amaya silently reached out and rested her hand on the older girl's shoulder, who accepted it wordlessly. She hadn't said anything since she had told them what Seto had done, nor had Maiyu.

Yami and Amaya had shared little words as well, Yami had for the most part just held Amaya to him, rocking her gently while she tried to come to grips with what was happening.

And Yami was not without his own thoughts, this situation being all to familiar. Seto had made an attempt on his own life once before, a couple months after Mokuba's death, altough the self damage hadn't been near this bad. He didn't know all of what happened with the boy's murder, Seto had refused to talk about it after bringing the mutilated body back to the club.

A doctor in a white lab-coat walked up to them slowly.

"Is one of you Yami?" He asked.

"I am." He said, standing up. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's lucky to be alive after losing so much blood, it's a good you found when you did, another 15 minutes and he would have been too far gone." The man replied.

"But is he going to be ok?" Demi demanded, rising to her feet. The doctor nodded.

"Ya, he's lucky." He answered. "He should be healed in a couple weeks, but I'll have to keep him for observation. Do you have any idea why he might have tried to kill himself?" The four friends glanced at each other nervously, Amaya biting her lower lip - a sure sign of nervousness. Finally, and surprisingly it was Maiyu who spoke up.

"Ya, his little brother was killed three years ago to the day." She answered. "They were close, seeing as they were the only blood relation the other had, we don't exactly know what happened, but I saw the body and ........ it was bad. Really bad." The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Has he made any past attempts?"

"No." Yami said quickly. He knew that if he told them the truth, they wouldn't be letting him out for a long time.

"Alright." He said. "I think he's finally starting to regain consciousness, if you want to visit him. But in his current state of mind, he may not want company." All four nodded and waited until he walked away before discussing who should go in first.

Finally it was decided that Demi should be the one to go, seeing as she was the one who had found him in the first place. Taking a breath the raven and lime haired girl stepped into the room.

She stopped, stunned and fighting to hold back her tears.

The man on the bed didn't even look like Seto at all. His face was sallow and his cheekbones were a little sunken in, giving him the frightening impression of a corpse. He was hooked up to IV and many other things, and a blood bag was being emptied into his starved veins.

Slowly she moved closer to him, one shaking hand reaching out to pushed his chocolate hair back from his brow.

'His body's so cold...........'

She jumped when the seemingly lifeless figure groaned, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his jewel blue eyes. He looked as if he was confused to where he was, but the look vanished as he set eyes on her.

"Seto...." She whispered, slowly retracting her hand, hoping that he hadn't noticed. If he did, he gave no sign.

"Leave." He said, his voice hoarse, his face once again regaining it's emotionless facade.

"Why?" She whispered, willing herself not to cry. "Why, Seto?"

"I SAID LEAVE!" His body suddenly animate with rage he reached over and harshly pulled out the IV and the blood tubes, blood trickling from the hole in his skin.

Demi slowly backed away in shock before the nurses came into the room. She didn't see anymore because at the moment he began ripping out his stitches, she ran out of the room, unable to take anymore. Without pausing she ran by her three friends in the waiting room, ignoring them as they called out to her.

Her heart was racing as she ran, she didn't know where she was going, and in she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from the images.

Seto in the bathroom, his wrists slashed and bleeding.

Him on the bed, looking like the very image of death.

His face contorted in rage as he ripped out the stitches, his cuts reopening and spurting blood.

Her legs refusing to hold her weight anymore, she collapsed sobbing. She loved him, she knew she shouldn't and she hated herself for it.

He would never love her back, he only saw her as a whore, she knew it, and still she couldn't help the way she felt.

It felt as if he was slowly ripping pieces of her heart out and stomping on it, she shouldn't even be crying over him, and yet she wanted so badly to be in his arms.

'Demi.' She thought as she hugged herself. 'Your a fool.' Unable to fight the full extent of the tears anymore, she let them all fall as the sun began to set.

Amaya rose to her feet as she watched her best friend run out the hospital, ready to pursue her when Yami rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go." He whispered, his eyes following Demi as she ran out of the front doors.

"No." Amaya said firmly. "The last time she ran off she almost got killed. I'm going after her."

"That wouldn't do any good." Maiyu piped in. "She needs to be alone."

"Maiyu's right." Yami agreed softly. "This had to be hard on her."

"Why? She hates Kaiba!" Amaya argued.

"It's hard on you, and you dislike him." Her boyfriend pointed out. "Demi lives with him."

"Your right." Amaya sighed, slumping into her chair. "I just worry about her."

"We know." Yami replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, we should go home. I think we'll just end up upsetting him if we stay. He had a bad enough reaction to Demi."

Wordlessly, the three friends got into their leader's car.

(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but then I decided that I had room for one more scene......... love me dammit!)

Maiyu walked into her room, expecting to see her long-abandoned..... well, she didn't really know what he was to her yet.........laying on the bed looking very annoyed at having been forgotten, but what she saw when she walked in was an empty apartment.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed, throwing her keys down onto the ground in frustration. "Bakura, if your in here, I'm not in the mood." Dark laughter met her ears, coming from the bathroom as the door opened, revealing the ivory haired man standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, (A/N: Cally, for God sake, put your eyeballs back in and wipe the drool of your chin before your sister yells at you Drools) the cuts he had acquired from Marik still wrapped in thin cloth.

Maiyu stared in shock for a moment before Bakura's voice snapped her back to reality.

"What the fuck took you so long anyway." He said, walking over to her, a sexy glint in his eyes. "I missed you." She backed away from the advancing male until her back hit the wall.

She was out of places to run.

"Bakura.....please don't-" But her plea was cut off by his mouth descending on hers, hot and open, and she was lost to the feeling entirely.

He let out a deep throated something that almost sounded like a moan as he pressed his muscular body against her small frame as her hands slid around his neck. His hands slid down the side of her body and back up again, sending chills through her.

She broke away, panting, her face flushed, but again he dove for her lips. She pushed away.

"Bakura stop." She whispered, her gaze dropping downward (A/N: To the floor, you Hentais.)

"Why?" He purred, pressing his chest closer still.

"Bakura." She said again. "Please don't do this."

"I'm getting mixed messages here." He said, pausing to kiss the base of neck. "Back in the alley, you said you wanted to go out with me, or whatever the hell you called it, and now your backing out."

"Ya, I wanted you to go out with me." She said, her frustration building. "I wanted you to care about me! Not just fuck my brains out every night!" Fighting back tears she summoned all her energy to push him back, taking care not to hit any of his wounds, and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Once she was safely away from him, she broke down into tears, half from frustration, half from sadness.

'He's never going to feel anything for me.' She told herself firmly, as the tears fell harder, splashing onto her black clothes. 'All he cares about is sex! And still, he has so much darkness in him........'

"Maiyu?" Her head snapped up as she heard her name, hastily wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Maiyu are you ok?"

"Ryou." She whispered. "Aren't you mad at me?" He slowly shook his head and sat beside her in the hall.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." He answered softly.

"Oh Ryou." She said as she buried her face in her chest and continued to sob, everything she had been holding back about Bakura flooding out at full force.

Ryou's cheeks tinted pink as he awkwardly wrapped his arms her. After a few moments her sobs died away and she looked up at Ryou.

"I think I know why you were crying." He said softly. "You have feelings for my brother, don't you?" Maiyu was a little taken aback, but nodded all the same.

"Yes, but he'll never return them." She answered quietly, then a thought hit her. "Ryou, who do you care about?" She could almost the boy blushing, although his back was to her, after a few seconds he answered.

"Serenity."

A/N: Well there we are! Some romance all around, and what's this? Ryou likes Serenity? Hopefully I'll have some Ryou/Serenity fluff in the next chapter, and remember Ming? We'll she'll be making an appearance in the next chapter along with some of Seto's thoughts.


	42. Stormy Nights

Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who would own YGO to you?

A/N: Ok, here it is, chapter 39! Ok, in this chapter, I want to cover quite a bit, so the scenes might be a little jumpy, plus I'm tired so.........ya. And another thing, but rights I should be updating about four chapters, but I'm trying to hit 60 reviews before the end of the fic, so I'll only be updating one chapter at a time. But on the bright side, I'll be updating every week instead of every second week. I'm really sorry if this pisses anyone off, but it's a goal I set for myself when I started this fic, and I really want to see it come true.I've also deceided to do shout-outs to all you wonderful people out there, so here we go:

surfergurl16: Ya, i know, poor Seto, but hey, I had to torture someone, lol. And Demi has to put up with a lot more in the sequel, but you'll see. And i have a love scene for this couple coming up that i think you'll like.Thanks for the review!

serpent-vampfreak: Wow dude, you review a lot! Thanks! And i kniw about cutting too, that's why i included it. You really shouldn't but it's your own choice, you shoudl know that your not the only person you hurt when you do that, it hurts your friends when they see it. My best friend taught me that and i was able to stop. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, i look forward to hearing from you.

Wandering Indigo Fire: I'm glad you like the Bakura/Maiyu idea, but don't like it too much or you just might try to kill me later on. Anyways, thanks a million for the review.

WolfOfShadow: blushes Thanks, but i don't think I'm that great. There are many more talented authors out there, but i appreiacte teh compliment. Here's your update.

Neways, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 39

Stormy Nights (I, I know, shitty as title, but God, I was up to 4:30 last night, and it's glances at clock 11:08 right now, it's not late, but I'm just getting started. The point here is: Give me a break!)

The hours dragged on, and still Demi refused to move. She really didn't see the point in it and she didn't want to be around people, she just needed to be alone.

She had stopped crying long ago, and still her body felt completely empty, like everything inside her had died. Cold rain splashed onto her, soaking through her clothes, causing the garments to cling to her uncomfortably, and still, she didn't move.

After a few moments, she began to shake from the cold, her teeth chattering. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground, her legs sore from prolonged disuse.

Slowly, walking as if she was a dead women, she made it back to the shared apartment.

She looked around the small space that before had seemed so small when she had been sharing it with Seto. Now it looked large and empty.

With a sigh she peeled off her wet clothes, and threw them into the bathroom without looking inside the room. She didn't need the memories.

Shaking with cold she climbed into bed, clutching the pillow to her, wishing it was the lover that she was never going to have.

Amaya paced nervously around the apartment, absentmindedly chewing on her lip and occasionally her nails. The sound of the rain on the windows elevated her jumpiness, but only a little.

She wished Yami was there, but he had to go somewhere when they came back. He had said something about planning the attack and looking over some files with Duke, not that Amaya thought that Duke would be much help.

Throwing the kettle on the stove for what felt like the zillionth time, she sat and stared out the window, heaving a sigh.

'Yami, I wish you were here.' She thought to herself, as she absentmindedly fiddled with the necklace that Yami had given her after there first night together. 'I wish you were here to wrap your arms around me and create the only place that I can truly be safe in, the prefect world............'

Smiling a little as she stood up pour her tea, she stole a glance at the raging storm outside as lightening flashed against the dark sky.

'Demi, you better be alright.'

Serenity winced as the deafening thunder rolled across the sky. She hated storms, but she hated that she was alone while one was occurring even more.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the sky, casting odd and frightening shadows across her room. Letting out a whimper of freight she slowly walked across her room towards the door.

She just couldn't sit alone through this.

Stepping into the dark hall she headed in the direction of her older brother's room. She kept her eyes glued to the floor the entire time she walked, not wanting the see the shadows. She continued walking until she hit something - hard.

With a small 'oof' she landed on the ground, staring up at what she had knocked into - or rather, who she had knocked into. At first she couldn't make out the figures face in the darkness, but as the lightening rolled across the sky, she recognized the snowy hair and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou." She said quietly. "I-I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Unknown to her, a small, shy smile graced his features.

"It's ok." He muttered, reaching out his hand to help the small girl up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She replied, blushing. There was an awkward silence that dragged on for a few moments before Ryou finally got the guts to speak.

"So....uh...... where were you going anyway?"

"To my brother." She answered. "I hate storms." Another long silence.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Would you uh.......what I mean is............ uh....." He stuttered over his words as Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Wouldyouliketostaywithmeinsteadofyourbrother?" The younger girl blinked a few times, trying to decipher what he had just said.

"Can you say that a little more slowly?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile that was lost in the darkness of the night. He sighed, summoning all his courage to force the words past his lips.

"Would you like to stay with me instead of your brother?" He asked, his cheeks burning crimson. At that moment he was VERY grateful it was dark out. Serenity gave a little laugh.

"Is that all?" She asked, closing her eyes and smiling. "You don't have to be shy about that!" Taming her reply as a yes, Ryou began to walk back to his own living quarters, Serenity in toe.

Seto lay awake in his bed, the storm raging.

He stared at the numerous cuts decorating his body that had been bandaged. He wished they hadn't. He wanted to bleed, bleed out and die watching the red fluid gush.

Growling in anger he tore his gaze away, staring at the walls of his new prison.

'How much fucking longer do they expect to stay in the shithole.' He thought, his irritation growing. He had half a mind to walk out right then and there, and he probably would have, if it wasn't for the cameras that they keep on him 24/7.

Sighing he closed his eyes, letting his thought wander.

To his surprise, they landed on the little ball of hellfire known as Demi Martan.

He wanted to hate her for saving him, for pulling him out of the very jaws of death, but he couldn't. He wondered where she was, whether she was stuck in the shitty weather or not.

Closing his eyes he forced the thoughts out of head.

He would have time to wonder later, right now, he just needed to forget.

He let out a breath as he listened to the storm, letting the melody lull him to sleep.

Yami stared at the computer screen, the light giving him an unnatural glow to his face as he continued typing, using the tricks Maiyu had showed him to hack into Marik's mainframe, as Duke had long ago retired to bed.

"Bingo." He whispered, popping a fresh disk into the slot as he began to copy the fill. He watched as the status bar moved slowly, when he heard a voice from behind him, almost making him jump.

Almost.

"And what's the leader of the Chains doing up so late at night?" The voice was, smooth, seductive, and purely feminine

"Work." He answered as the owner of the voice walked up behind him, her pretty face illuminated by the glowing screen.

"What for?" She asked, giving a little seductive smile. He disliked her already.

"Nothing important." He replied quickly as the status bar disappeared. He quickly removed the disk and closed the program, leaving his desktop.

"So cold." She purred. "Well, a man up this late has to be lonely." Slowly she slipped her arm around his neck, which he removed as politely as he could.

"I'm not actually." He said, a cold edge to his otherwise smooth voice.

"It's a shame." The girl said. "But then again, a man with your looks wouldn't be lonely often, now would they?" She gave him a little wink.

"No." He replied shortly. This women was getting increasingly annoying by the second. "Anyways, if you'll excuse me...." He walked around her, headed to the door.

"No problem." She said with an icy smile. "But if your ever lonely......the name's Ming." Not bothering the answer her, he left the room.

He knew that he had a certain women waiting for him.

Smiling a little to himself, he made his way to his home, where he knew Amaya would be pacing the room nervously, eager for his return.

Serenity and Ryou sat in silence in his room as the storm raged on, not saying anything, but not needing to either. They were quite happy just enjoying each other's company. The silence was broken by a yawn from the auburn haired girl.

"I'm tired." She said, looking at Ryou. "I think I'll go to bed. After all." She added with a smile. "I think I'll be able to sleep. It's not as scary when your with someone." Ryou nodded and headed towards the couch, leaving Serenity with the bed.

"I'll take the couch." She said, standing. "It's your house after all." Ryou smiled, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"And your a guest." He said, flopping onto the couch. Serenity walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Your a sweet heart Ryou." She said before happily climbing into bed and switching the light off. Once again, the snowy haired teen was VERY grateful that the darkness hid his blushing.

A/N:

Alright, to me personally, I find this chapter a little blah, but it's important for upcoming events. Oh, and I have decided to start doing a little story advertising because I've just stumbled across some great fics, two of them being:

The Spirit Behind The Blue Eyes by Tornado666:

It's a really well written Seto/OC fic that's well worth a read. It has an interesting and original plot line, as well as doing a very good job on keeping everyone in character. It's one my favorites list. Go check it out! !

Seven guys, two girls and one -censored- elevator by Lady of The Wolves:

A very funny humor fic about the Yu-Gi-Oh characters getting stuck in Kaiba's elevator. Some character bashing, but worth a read none the less. Also on my fave list.

Anyways, I hope you'll check some of these out, there really good, and I once again hope that I don't make anyone mad, but I'll see you in a week, maybe sooner, all depends on reviewer input.


	43. Take Me Away

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, Don't own the lyrics to 'Take me Away' by Avril Lavinge. End of story.

A/N: Moshi Moshi everyone! URG! keeps chaning the format so I have to find new ways of doing everything # Growl# Alright, in this chapter there will be (hopefully) a lot of Seto/Demi goodness. That is, if things go the way I planned it and my fic doesn't run away with me..........again. Anyways, shout-outs:

WolfOfShadow: I don't know how many people have told me I should get more sleep, but I'm a natural born night owl. Hell, I sometimes don't sleep until 8:00 in the morning, then get up at 12 and do it all over again! Anways, enjoy the chap!

serpent-vampfreak: I'm glad to give you the advice, and please do try to remember it. I know it's hard, but I was cutting for a year and I was still able to stop, even though sometimes I want to do it soooooooooo bad. And yes, you haven't even begun to hate Ming yet, just wait and see what happens in about two-three chapters #Evil grin# Anways, this chapter has some more plot in it, hope ya like!

surfergurl16: Your the Demi/Seto fan right? Well, this chapter is ALL Demi/Seto with a lemon in the next chap, so I hope you like it!

Anyways, with that said..............

Chapter 40

Take Me Away

The two weeks that Seto was healing went by slowly as everyone got over the crisis and things went back to a sense of normality. The week that followed observation went even slower - at least for Demi.

She wouldn't admit it, or let it be shown, but inside she was hurting probably worse then all of them, and the realization of her loving him didn't help the mix.

True, she hated sleeping with him, sexual and not, it was also true that she hated it as much as she loved it - which was a lot, and as the days dragged into each other, she had become increasingly silent. And as the days until Seto's return rolled into each other, she had become filled with a bitter anticipation.

Finally the day arrived, and Demi sat staring out of his bedroom window, nervously fidgeting and jumping at little noises, half-hoping that it was Seto, and at the same time praying against everything she knew that it wasn't.

She was a fool to love him, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She cared for him, just as much as she hated him. It seemed like everything she knew or had known was slowly being consumed by him.

**_I cannot find a way to describe it_**

**_It's there inside; all I do is hide_**

The turning of a doorknob caused her to jump what seemed like feet in the air. Taking a breath, Demi slowly turned around to face the man she knew would be behind her.

Sure enough, Seto was standing in the doorway, all of his skin except for his face and hands covered as usual. She had never given it a thought before, but now she wondered if he had been hiding scars all along. Slowly, his name slipped past her lips like a breath of air, but he paid no heed to it.

He walked past her, shedding out of his coat, to reveal his arms still covered by a long sleeved shirt.

"Seto........" She whispered, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' She thought desperately. 'I've never been nervous about boys before.............' Her thought trailed off as Seto fixed her with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to root her to the spot. Again, she couldn't stop the question from leaving her mouth. "Seto.....why?"

**_I wish that it would just go away_**

**_What would you do, you do, if you knew?_**

"So your going to start this bullshit again?" He replied coldly, not bothering to look at her.

"Well forgive me if I'm a little shaken up from seeing you in the goddamn bathroom with your wrists SLASHED." Again, he didn't look at her, as she shook with a mixture of rage, sadness, and (although she couldn't even recognize it herself) fear.

"It doesn't matter." He said, more to himself then anyone else. "You should have just let me die."

"Why?" She asked, summoning up her bravery to confront with the thing that she had wanted to since she had left the hospital. "What the hell good would it do? Seto, this is a WAR. We've already lost Rei, how many more do you want killed? How many more times must you punish yourself for your brothers death?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!"

"I don't have to understand." She shot back. "Because the effect it's having on you is evident. Seto, you hate yourself for allowing Mokuba to die.............." Slowly she walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. It hurt her, seeing him like this. The once so proud Seto, lying broken like this. It frightened her. "But it wasn't your fault."

"Leave me alone." He grunted, shrugging off her hand. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't you ever consider that that's part of your fucking problem?" She asked, her voice raising slightly as she fought to control her frustration. "Your selfish Seto!" She yelled. "You go off and pull a stunt like this, and you don't think for a moment, one little moment, that maybe someone LOVES you. THAT MAYBE I LOVE YOU!" Demi gasped and covered her mouth as the heavy silence fell over the room.

There, she had said it, it was out in the open.

He knew.

The room remained silent until Demi couldn't handle it anymore and turned heel and walked out if the room, slamming the apartment door behind her.

**_What would you do?_**

Seto.

**__**

**__**

**__**

He sat in silence, the girls words still ringing in his mind.

So she loved him? He grunted.

To him, there was no love, only lust, and to him, Demi was a fool. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, a laugh that held no mirth.

He really should have seen the poor girl falling for him sooner, but like himself, she was very good at hiding her emotions. His laughter died away, only leaving him to wallow in his thoughts.

He glanced up, catching his image in the mirror.

He stared at the man inside it, and felt the familiar dark well of self loathing burn inside him. And by the dying light of the sunset, he put his fist through the glass, sending shards flying in all directions.

He pulled his hand back to see blood running from his hand, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

**_All the pain I thought I knew_**

**_All my thoughts lead back to you_**

Wiping his cheek with his good hand, he smeared red fluid onto his arm. Just as he had thought, a shard of glass had cut his cheek, leaving a thin cut that would heal and leave no scar.

But he didn't care, not really, and it was by sheer habit and detachment that he wrapped some cloth around his bleeding hand, and that he wiped the blood away from his cheek, spitting out the blood that had trickled into his mouth.

_**Back to what was never said**_

_**Back and forth inside my head**_

Without a word he left his apartment. He didn't know why, but he just needed to get away from the walls that seemed to be closing in closer every minute.

Demi still swam in the thoughts of his mind, but now it was focused on what she had said about his brother.

It was true that he was punishing himself for Mokuba's death, and he also knew that he should cry, mourn for his brother, but he couldn't.

He had become numb long ago, not letting himself feel anything but regret. But the more he though about Demi, the more scared of her he became.

She was changing him. Into what, he didn't know, but she was changing him, and he didn't like it.

"Demi." He growled to himself. "You better stay the fuck away from me, or your going to regret it."

**_I can't handle this confusion_**

**_I'm unable; come and take me away_**

Demi.

**__**

**__**

**__**

She ran as she fought back her tears. She didn't know why she was crying - she hadn't cried in years, minus the day she had run from the hospital.

Wiping her tears as she ran, she wondered what was happening to her. Lately, everything in her life was falling apart. First, Amaya nearly dying in a suicide attempt, then Seto's suicide attempt, realizing that she loved him, and finally, she had very recently discovered that she still contained the ability to cry - which she had been doing a lot lately.

She stopped running and looked around. She knew she was in the city, but she hadn't been paying attention as she had ran, and the street looked alien in the dying daylight. She sighed and sat down on a bench, her breathing returning to normal as she fought with herself to stop crying.

She watched the sun set, feeling like she was alone in the world. She knew she should talk to somebody, but she just couldn't. It was just far to humiliating.

**_I feel like I am all alone_**

**_All by myself I need to get around it_**

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on her legs as she tried to sort out what the hell she was going to do next. Normally, she always had answers.

All her life she had been strong, independent, self-sufficient, always confident, and proud. That is, all her life until he had decided to come into it.

It amazed her, how much he made her feel like an uncertain little child again. It seemed that lately, she had been so nervous and jumpy around him, and she hated it.

She wished that she had never met Seto Kaiba, or that he would just vanish from her life, but at the same time, she was terrified of loosing him.

"I don't get it!" She whispered to herself. "Why did I have to fall in love with you!" Two tears fell from her eyes, landing on the wood below. "Goddamnit! Why do I have to love you so much?" But Demi knew that there was no answers for it, it had just happened, and she was powerless to stop it.

So many times she had yelled at him, trying to hurt him, but for some reason, she always ended up hurting herself by saying them.

'I just want to show him that I love him.' She thought to herself. 'But I'm so scared to, I......I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so..........so lost.'

_**My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you**_

_**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**_

And for the first time in her life, Demi Martan wasn't in control of herself.

Seto Kaiba was.

**_Cause no one understands_**

Seto.

**__**

**__**

The night wind was cold against Seto's skin, but he refused to show it, even though no-one would have thought any different of him, he hated to show even the slightest sign of weakness in anything. It was the way he had been raised, and the way he intended to stay.

Even though he himself didn't realize it, the whole time he had been walking, he had been keeping an eye out for Demi. After about an hour of walking, he decided to head back, telling himself it was getting to cold, when what was really going on in his mind was.

'I don't have time to be looking for some runaway girl, I have better things to do. Besides, she's probably back at the house anyway.' And again, his conscious mind knew nothing of the thoughts as he made his way back to his shared home.

**_All the pain I thought I knew_**

**_All my thoughts lead back to you_**

**_Back to what was never said_**

**_Back and forth inside my head_**

He opened the front door, half expecting Demi to be sitting there, looking either pissed or upset, but the

house was empty.

Silently he walked over the shards of the broken mirror on his way to the bed.

Stripping his shirt off, he threw it into a corner of the room, not caring where it landed as he collapsed into his soft warm bed. He really didn't care if Demi came home or not - or, at least, that's what he made himself believe.

But in his stone cold heart, he did care for her to some degree, even if he did hate her for making him do so.

But I guess for Seto, all his loves had been locked in hate somewhere, and Demi, he supposed, would be no different.

**_I can't handle this confusion_**

**_I'm unable; come and take me away  
_**

Elsewhere.

He watched her from a distance as she sat on the park bench, and brought her knees up to her head, covering her eyes.

He smirked.

Now was his chance.

He looked down at the photo in his hands.

'Yes, it's the same girl alright.' He thought, placing the picture in his back pocket before slowly walking up to her.

He was grateful that the night cloaked him well.

As he closer to the girl, a smirk decorated his face.

The bitch was as good as dead.

(A/N: # Thinks about ending it here# #looks at angry reviewers# Ok, ok, geez #steps of stage and back to computer#)

Demi.

The raven haired girl knew something was wrong, even before the blow hit her. Unfortunately it was too late for her to do anything.

She let out a small scream of surprise as she was flung off of the bench, hitting the ground painfully and rolling out of the way as a booted foot came down for her head.

"Quick little bitch aren't you?" The man chuckled as Demi flipped back onto her feet.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She retorted, a smirk on her face. "You seem to be good at attacking people from BEHIND when they have no defense, but what about when they know what the sam fuck is going on?" The man said nothing, but aimed a swing at her, which she ducked, throwing her foot out, and catching him in the stomach.

Reaching out, the man grabbed her foot and twisted it, causing her to lose her balance and slam onto the ground with him.

**_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_**

**_I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)_**

Demi let out a small groan of pain as something sharp jabbed onto her back, but forgot about it quickly, spinning onto her feet again. She turned, and came face-to-face with the man who had attacked her. With a small smirk she brought her fist back, and slammed it into his face before bringing up her knee which crashed into his stomach.

He doubled over in pain, leaving Demi the opportunity to send her elbow into is back, knocking him onto the ground.

"Baka abazure Stupid cunt " The man cursed as he slowly dragged himself onto his feet yet again.

"What was that?" Demi asked sweetly before her face turned into a look of pure rage. Without a word she charged at him, ignoring the pain in her back, which she was sure was bleeding from being slammed into a rock.

In her anger, she didn't notice the small knife he produced from his jacket until it was too late.

**_Take me away_**

At the last possible moment, she brought her arm up to shield her face from the blade. She cried out in pain as the blade sliced through the leather material of her jacket and cut her flesh neatly. She fell to her knees, holding her injured arm, which was now bleeding.

"Not so tough now are we little girl?" The man said smirking. Demi raised her eyes to him, the fires of hell blazing in her green eyes as she reached for the knife that had cut her.

"I." She said, standing up, the knife clutched in her hand. "Am not a little girl." Quick as a flash the knife left her hands, embedding itself in the middle of his chest. A look of shocked passed his face as he fell to the ground. "I wouldn't piss me off if I were you." she hissed. "This isn't the first time I've been in a gang."

**_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)_**

**_(and off and on)_**

Without a backwards at the dead man, except to remove the blade from his chest so the police wouldn't have it for evidence, she made her way her way home, holding her bleeding arm as she walked.

Demi opened the door quietly, knowing that Seto was probably asleep - at least she hoped he would be, she didn't want to face him now that he knew she loved him. Luckily for her, he was asleep.

She looked at the sleeping form on the bed, the her gaze dropped to the floor, where shards of the shattered mirror lay scattered about. Shaking her head she went into the bathroom, stripping off her torn and bloodstained shirt, throwing it into the garbage can, leaving her only in her black bra.

Silently she washed the cut, hissing a little as the warm water touched it. Grabbing a towel and a roll of gauze she wrapped her cut and washed her face, drying it in a towel.

**_All the pain I thought I knew_**

**_All my thoughts lead back to you_**

**_Back to what was never said_**

**_Back and forth inside my head_**

She sighed, looking at the sleeping Seto. It was hard to believe that she loved him, after hating him so vividly for so long. In a way, she still did hate him. Her eyes wondered to his chest, seeing as the blanket was draped over his waist, drinking in his flawless form, or what would have been a flawless form except for the scars that littered his flesh.

'Seto, Seto, Seto.' She thought sadly. 'Your in so much pain, much more pain then I was, but learn Seto, learn to forgive yourself, I know it's not easy, but you have to if your going to continue with your life. ' Stepping over the shattered glass, she crawled into bed beside him as quietly as she could.

_**I can't handle this confusion**_

_**I'm unable; come and take me away**_

She once again paused to admire his torso, absentmindedly running her fingers over the pink scars that she knew would take years to fade - if they were going to at all. The young CEO groaned in his sleep, making Demi pull her hand back quickly as she waited for him to settle down again, before resuming her expedition of his body.

_**Take me away**_

_**Take me away**_

She stole a glance up at his face, and froze as she found herself staring into endless blue eyes.

**_Take me away_**

**_Take me away_**

A/N:

Wow, that was a long chapter, 3,000 words! And yes, I know, evil cliffie. And I also know that no-one else was in this chapter, and they probably won't be in the next chapter either, seeing as it's the same night and the focus is on Demi and Seto. And what's this? Could our seemingly happy-go-lucky, although sometimes bitchy Demi have a dark side that no-one knows about? Does Seto love Demi in return? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Sweet god I sound like a narrator....... #Shudder# Anyways you know the drill....review, review, review!


	44. Foundations Of Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it rightfully belongs to some genius with a big imagination. The lyrics to the song 'Nobody wants to be lonely' belongs to whoever fucking wrote it, because Ricky Martan (Who I hate by the way, I just happen to like this song) sure as fuck doesn't write his own music. End of Story.

A/N: Well, hello, hello! You all bug so much! So I decided to get off my lazy, sleep-deprived-from-15th-B-day-sleepover-with-two-friends ass and write this so I'm back with another chapter after that evil, evil cliffie I left you all with last time. Again, this chapter is solely focused on Seto and Demi and the long-awaited love scene! And just a warning: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON, THAT MEANS SEX! And this is probably my most graphic lemon yet, so ya.

Ok, there we go. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

Chapter 41

Foundations of Stone

Demi let out a small gasp, pulling her hand back - or at least trying to- before Seto grabbed her wrist with his good hand forcefully, pulling her arm so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded harshly as the shell-shocked women could only stare at him, her stomach feeling as if she had swallowed a bucket of ice.

"I- I-." She stuttered, her green eyes wide with fear. There wasn't a lot of people that Demi Martan was afraid of, but Seto Kaiba was one of the select few that she was. Swallowing hard, she dropped her gaze away from the heated blue eyes that seemed to see through her.

"Answer me." He barked, tugging on her arm again, making her face him. In her shock, she dimly noticed the cut on his cheek.

"Seto, what's wrong with you." She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly in fear as she tried to free herself from the death grip he had on her arm.

"Stop asking stupid questions and answer me!" He twisted her wrist a little, making her wince in pain as she again tried to free herself, only succeeding in making him twist her wrist harder.

"Seto, let go! Your hurting me!" She said, her voice raising in a mixture of fear and anger.

"Answer my question! Why were you touching me?" Again, he was only greeted with silence. He glared at her, silently taking in the fact that she was clad only in her pants and bra. Frustrated that he wasn't getting answers, he roughly shoved her wrist away before getting out of bed and stepping out onto the balcony, his back to her as she rubbed her sore wrist, the only light coming form the bathroom light.

**_There you are_**

**_In a darkened room_**

**_And your all alone_**

**_Looking out the window_**

For a few moments, there was no movement inside the room as Demi's heart rate slowly returned to normal. She had been scared of him there, and she hated herself for it, knowing that Seto had sensed her weakness.

Her gaze flickered over to him, and she noticed that he had a cloth wrapped around his hand, much in the same that she had wrapped her arm earlier. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she slowly stepped out of bed, walking behind him as she took in the fresh feeling of the cool summer air as it washed over her.

"Alright Seto." She said in a firm voice. "What the hell is wrong with you. All the time I've known you, I could see that your moody, but you don't seem the type that would hurt a women. Unless she was a Dagger of course." Seto snorted, his gaze locked on the city lights below.

"You don't know me." The tone of his voice sent instant red flags in Demi's head. He sounded so.....so dead.

"Then who does?" She asked, more to herself then to him.

"No-one." He replied coldly. "I killed the only person who knew me."

"You didn't kill your brother Seto, what will it take before you forgive yourself?" She asked, her voice raising as she tried to control her frustration. "It was an accident Seto! An accident!"

"No." He replied, turning to face her with his hard, emotionless eyes. "I killed him. I sat there and watched as Marik stabbed the living fuck out of him." Demi's green eyes widened, the moonlight reflecting in them as she took in this new piece of information. She knew that Seto had found the body, but she had just never imagined that he had seen his brother murdered right before his eyes.

"Seto.........." She was at a loss for words.

_**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**_

_**Like a broken arrow**_

"So don't fucking talk like you know what happened, or what it's like. Just leave me the fuck alone." He turned his gaze back to the city below, missing Demi's facial expression as her mouth fixed itself in a firm line of determination as she leaned across the railing, looking at the world below.

"Seto....... Do you think your the only one who had someone close to them die?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper and tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as she turned her head away from him, although she had been facing his back in the first place. "Cause your not."

Seto remained silent as he listened to Demi speak.

"I had three brothers at one time." She said, pausing to take a breath, and willing herself not to cry. "My brother, Jeff, he was so full of life, so youthful. He was a few years older then me, but we got along like twins. It was crazy." She breathed again, willing herself to go on. "When I was younger, he got into a little street gang, and, because I wanted to be like him, I got into it to. He died saving my life." Demi slowly closed her eyes, letting to tears spill down her cheeks.

'I promised myself that I wouldn't mention it again.' She thought as she looked at the dark sky above her. 'But I think Seto............ I think he needed someone to relate to. I don't know why, but I can talk to him about it, even though I've never mentioned it to anyone before in my life - even Amaya.'

"Now, do you understand Seto?" She asked quietly. "Now do you understand why I know how if feels. It's funny Seto, that you and I are so alike, and yet we hated each other. You still hate me, and I guess you always will, but at least were connected by something, as bad as it is Seto, it's still a connection."

_**Here I stand in the shadows**_

_**Come to me, come to me**_

_**Can't you see that**_

Silence hung in the air, and Demi silently turned away from the silent man.

"Wait." She froze at hearing his voice ring out in the cool summers night, and slowly turned around to see him facing her, his dark eyes shadowed by the night, making his expression unreadable.

Slowly, Demi walked towards him.

She didn't need him to say it, she knew all on her own. He understood now. He understood that he wasn't entirely alone.

Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his muscular chest. Neither moved for a moment until Seto turned away from her again, leaving her cold without the warmth of his flesh against her.

"Why do you care?" He said, his voice taking on an empty tone to it, as if he was alive, but soulless.

"Why do I care? Why do I care?" Demi repeated the question with exasperated shrillness. "Seto, why else would I fucking care? Do you honestly think that I would be standing here, having this conversation if I didn't love you?" She let out a breath, retaking control of her emotions.

"Yes, I love you ok?" She said. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. It's fucked up I know, I can't explain it, I just feel it. Maybe it's because your like me, maybe it's because your nothing like me. I don't know." She paused before repeating the last sentence, a sense of hopelessness washing over her. "I just don't know."

All was still as the two sat in silence until Seto moved swiftly, causing the younger girl to gasp at the sudden movement.

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_

_**Nobody wants to cry**_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

So bad it hurts inside

Before she knew what was happening, Seto had grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss which she immediately responded to by moaning, and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth in a fiery duel. Seto's hands ran down her flawless structure (Remember people, she's only in a bra and pants!), running his hands over her ass.

With an evil little grin against her mouth, he hoisted her up so that she had to grab his neck to keep from falling, causing her to let out a little yelp of surprise. She knew she shouldn't be letting him to this to her, to use her the way he was, but god she loved him, loved how he could awaken such a sexual fire inside her.

Kissing fiercely he walked towards the direction of the room, and the bed that lay waiting, carrying the small girl as if she was nothing more then a cardboard box. Demi didn't know when they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on his bed, or when he had unclipped her bra and threw it into a dark corner of the room, all she knew was that his hands were running everywhere, making her almost delirious with lust and pleasure.

His hands wandered down to undo her pants, and it was then that she snapped back to reality.

"No!" She said, grabbing his hands suddenly and pushing them off her. "I'm not going to be your fuck toy so you can forget the past." He said nothing, but narrowed his eyes in anger.

_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_

_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely so why**_

_**Why don't you let me love you**_

She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, hiding her ample breasts from his view. He growled and reached for her, but she moved away.

"No Seto." She said firmly. "Your going to have to face the past someday, whether you like it or not." She got up from the bed and headed towards the showers when she seized at the shoulders and spun around to face Seto.

"What if I don't want to." He said quietly, more to himself then anyone else. "What if...." He stopped, unable to go on.

"What if your scared." Demi said, saying the unfinished line for him. Slowly, he turned away from her, silently telling her yes. "Seto, it's not easy I know, but you have to let it go. What's done is done." The a thought hit her. "You never cried for your brother, did you?"

Seto turned around in shock, although his face betrayed nothing.

'How the hell did she know that?' His mind growled.

**_Can you hear my voice_**

**_Do you hear my song_**

"I can't." He said quietly, his voice bodiless. "I've forgotten how."

"It's not so much that you've forgotten how." She replied. "It's that you found another way." At this, she came to him and took his bandaged hand, kissing and nuzzling his scarred wrists. He said nothing, so she took his face into her hands.

"Seto......." She whispered, her lips inches away from his. "You can cry you know. I know it sound's fucked coming from me, but you can. Even if you have forgotten how, to ability to is not something that can ever be buried." He took her wrists in one hand and pulled them away.

"Leave me alone." He growled, but Demi wouldn't back down.

"Seto, if I had any intention of leaving you alone, then I would have done it already." She said, rolling her eyes in sheer exasperation. "I would be sleeping in that bed over there, instead of standing here next to a shattered mirror watching you have a nervous breakdown."

Again, she was only greeted by silence for a few moments before he turned away from her and laid on the bed, his face in the pillows as to his the lone tear that trailed down his cheek.

**_It's a serenade_**

**_So your heart can find me_**

**_And suddenly your flying down the stairs_**

**_Into my arms, baby_**

Demi didn't need to ask what was going on, she knew. She knew because the exact same thing had happened with her when her brother died. The dam that he had built for three years was breaking. He was once again learning the ability to cry without cutting himself to do it. The barrier of his impassivity had shattered.

She looked down at him, his shoulders now shaking with his silent sobs. Purely on impulse, Demi lifted him and held him to her, letting him finally grieve properly, silently letting him know that he wasn't alone. The silent sobs subsided, and Demi lifted his head so that could look at his face. For once, there wasn't a complete impassivity there, but a lingering pain.

Again, on impulse she looked into his eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she had kissed him, tasting the saltiness of his tears.

**_Before I start going crazy_**

**_Run to me, run to me_**

**_Cuz I'm dying_**

She groaned as he automatically deepened the kiss, licking her lower lip so that they parted, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He removed the blanket that his her breasts from his view, and ran his hands over the soft flesh.

He left her mouth to make a trail of suckling kisses down her neck reaching to her collarbone, heading towards her breasts when she stopped him by taking his cheeks in her hands, careful not to touch the cut from the shattered mirror.

"Go slower Seto." She said calmly, although she felt like she would die if he wasn't inside her soon. "I don't want this just to be a fuck, Seto, I want you to love me." He could tell she was nervous by the way she was lightly chewing her lower lip, but the hope in her eyes stirred something in his heart, something that he promised himself that he didn't deserve or wouldn't feel since Mokuba's death.

Love.

And was beginning to feel it for the 'little ball of hellfire' as he called her. He hated himself for it, but at the same time couldn't help the stirring in his heart and before he knew what was happening he had placed a light peck on her lips. Not a hot, demanding kiss, but a caring one.

Demi eyes widened slightly, but she kissed him, allowing him to explore her mouth as she smiled against his soft lips.

Again his hands were roaming everywhere, making her moan as took one breast in his hand, fondling the nipple, and sending ripples of electric heat through her as her own hands explored his well defined chest that was still impressive, despite the scarring.

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**_Nobody wants to cry_**

**_My body's longing to hold you_**

**_So bad it hurts inside_**

As he continued to fondle her breasts she began kissing his neck, giving him the occasional encouraging nip with her teeth as she ran her hands over his strong shoulders and down his back.

She let out a little mewl of surprise when his teeth seized her nipple and lightly began to suckle and nip it, running his large hands down her arms, pausing when he felt the bandage he raised his head to look at the white cloth that was lightly stained with blood.

"Your hurt." He stated, looking at the bandage.

"Some guy attacked me and I killed him." She said, panting. God she wanted him. "It's nothing." She lifted her head and kissed him before leading him to her breast where he continued his work before switching and delivering the same administrations to the other.

**_Time is precious and it's slipping away_**

**_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_**

"Mmmmm." She moaned as he continued to tease her breasts, making her almost regret telling him to take it slow. Then an idea hit her. Grinning evilly she ran her hands down his smooth chest, stopping at the rim of his pants.

She quickly undid the button and slid a hand inside, taking his length in her hands and quickly stroked it, making him jerk in surprise. He fixed with a look that plainly said 'your evil' before that looked turned into a smirk.

He skillfully removed her pants and undergarment in one go, leaving the smaller girl completely exposed to him.

_**Nobody wants to be lonely so why**_

_**Why don't you let me love you**_

Slowly he ran a finger slowly and seductively up the inside of her leg, pausing just before his finger made contact with her womanhood.

"Seto......" She moaned, bucking her hips in an attempt to push him inside her. He let out a chuckle at her eagerness that for once held no mockery and leaned down that his lips were just above her ear.

"You wanted me to go slow." He whispered, his lips just barely brushing her ear, sending hot tingle down her spine as he gently massaged the outside of her opening, pleased to find that there was quite a bit of wetness there.

**_I want to feel you deeply_**

**_Just like the air your breathing_**

**_I need you hear in my life_**

"Seto...." She whimpered. She was going to crazy if the teasing didn't stop soon, but in a way, she was loving every minute of it, because she knew (although Seto would probably deny it if she mentioned it) that it wasn't a lustful teasing, but a playful teasing. In his own way, he was playing with her, and that, combined with the torturous pleasure, was why she liked it. "Please.........."

"Anything you say." He replied with a small smirk before inserting one finger in to the knuckle, before pulling it out and thrusting it inside her completely, letting out a slight breath of pleasure as he felt her muscles contract around him before loosening, her body begging for him, even though her mouth wasn't at the moment.

**_Don't walk way, don't walk away_**

**_Don't walk way, don't walk away_**

**_no, no, no_**

He moved his finger in a circular motion, making sure to hit all her walls before removing it, making Demi whimper in protest. He placed one finger over her lips and shushed her before giving her a light teasing kiss.

"Don't worry." He whispered, leaving the girl burning with anticipation.

He gave a small smile before plunging two fingers into her, making her cry out and buck her hips in pleasure as he began thrusting inside her, reveling in the wetness that collected around his fingers.

"Oh god." She moaned as he brought the total up the three, his pace quickening, her hips moving in perfect time with him. Seto contemplated the idea of stopping and leaving her high and dry, and decided against it. Why he didn't know.

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**_Nobody wants to cry_**

**_My body's longing to hold you_**

**_So bad it hurts inside_**

With a final thrust she let out a small scream as she came on his hands, which he removed, leaving her to pant in ecstasy. He smirked and licked the moisture of his hands before kissing Demi, which she feel into immediately, tasting herself on his lips.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

She watched as he made to remove the last of his clothing, feeling the eagerness rising in her as the pants were thrown off to the side. She moved over to him, kissing him passionately, and pulling him on top of her, making Seto give a low chuckle.

"Anxious aren't you?" He said, his voice thick and husky with his own desire.

"Maybe." She whispered before kissing him, loving the feeling of his body pressed against her. Body against body, flesh against flesh.

**_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_**

**_Why don't you let me love you_**

**_Why don't you let me love you_**

**_Why, oh why, why, why, why, why_**

He positioned himself above her, and she laid beneath him, eagerly waiting him to enter her. Without warning, he threw his manhood into her, making her hips rock back with the force of the penetration.

"Oh god, Seto!" She moaned as he continued to thrust inside her, each penetrating her deeper then the last. Her hands ran over his back, her nails occasionally digging into his skin as she continued to cry out in pleasure at his administrations.

The two bodies, slick with sweat continued to mesh against each other, fueling the fire inside both of them as they drove each other to ecstasy.

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**_I don't want to cry_**

Again, Demi's cries rang out in the room as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, and she heard Seto let out a small grunt of pleasure as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Panting, Seto collapsed onto his sweat drenched lover as they tried to regain their breath.

For awhile, there was only silence except for the heavy breathing as Demi ran her hand through his chocolate hair. After a few moments, Seto rolled off her, running his hands through his as his breathing returned to normal.

_**Nobody wants to cry,**_

_**My body's longing to hold you**_

_**So bad it hurts inside**_

"Seto?"

"Mmhum." He mumbled, sleep wanting to make an early claim on him.

"I love you." At this his eyes snapped open, and he turned to look at Demi, her green orbs shining with love as she cuddled up to him.

"Humm." He grunted, not wanting the words to leave his mouth. He swore that they never would again.

"I'll take that as the closet I'm ever gonna get." She replied, stifling a yawn as Seto pulled her closer to him in silent acceptance.

**_I don't want to be lonely_**

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

A/N:

# re-reads the chapter # Well I think it's safe to say that I might have gotten a little carried away up there......... 0.o. Well I hope you like it, it's pretty long 3,700 words! This chapter didn't go the exact direction I wanted, but I think it came out better then I planned, so I'm happy! Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review, I really want to know what you guys thought about the lemon scene! Neways, Ja ne!


	45. When Everything Comes Crashing Down

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, trust me, if I did, Tea would have died a terrible and brutal death long ago. But, I do own my characters!

A/N: OH MY GOD! 60 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I WANTED THAT MANY WHEN I WAS DONE THIS FIC! THANK-YOU THANKYOU THANK-YOU!    I LVOE YOU ALL! Ok, so here I am again after that sweet (?) love scene between our most fucked up couple! So here I am chained to my computer with only a single cup of coffee, trying to get this chapter done before my best friend finds out that I haven't started it yet #anime sweatdrop# so, uh, ya............

Also, at first this chapter is going to look like a filler, and for the most part it is, but something happens at the end that's REALLY important, hence the title. Alright, shout-outs to all you wonderful people!:

Elle: # blush # Best you've ever read......... wow thanks! And if you like this fic, check out Like Petals From A Rose, it's a agnst/romance. Anwyays, I'm happy that my story has helped someone with the same issues I had, but that my b/f helped me with. Yes, life is worth living, and things DO get better even if they take a while. Justy keep in mind that sometimes you have to go through weakness to find strength.

WolfOfShadow: Yes, they are offically together now........ and yep, I will fuck it up somehow later on............. maybe in the sequel! heehee, and thanks for your reviews!

Bakura's Dark Angel: Wow, kick ass name. Anyways, yes he has loosened up............ a little. Anyways, thanks gor your reviews and kepp 'em comin'!

surfergurl16: Ok girl calm down, lol. Ya, your constant bitching got me motivated to write that last scene, I'm glad that you, my biggest Seto/Demi fan out there liked it, but you know, don't depend on them to much............. you never know what might happen in the future................. #evil grin#

serpent-vampfreak: I'm glad you liked it, and that the way I added the song in there. You have no idea how many songs I considered before I FIANLLY decided on that one. Anyways, enjoy this.

 Ok, I've babbled long enough, on with the fic, and please don't kill me for this chapter........

Chapter 42

When Everything Comes Crashing Down

Demi, as usual, woke alone the next day, still naked from their previous ordeals. She sighed and dressed herself in a pair of baggy pants and a plain black T that hugged her frame a little more then she wanted it to, but it was the only thing clean at the moment.

Smiling a little to herself, she changed the bandages on her arm and walked into the sunlight of the motel hall. It was strange, seeing as normally she would be angry and upset at waking alone yet again, but today she was fine with it.

She knew Seto had feelings for her, even if he did hate having them as much as she did, they were still there.

Lifting her hand she knocked on the door of Yami's apartment and walked in without waiting for a response. She closed the door and frowned a little to herself, seeing as the apartment appeared to be empty.

'Well, they might still be sleeping for some fucked up reason.' She thought, and carelessly opened the bedroom door.

"OH SWEET FUCKING MOTHER OF GOD!!" She yelled and covered her eyes at seeing the two naked figures doing things that Demi would never want to walk in on with her best friend as the women again. "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" Amaya let out a surprised little yell and pushed Yami off her, making sure that she was covered with the blanket before turning to Demi, her face flushed and red from blushing.

"Hi Demi." Amaya replied as perkily as she could without dying from embarrassment, while Yami shook with silent laughter at the raven and lime girls reaction.

"I WALK ON YOU AND FANCY PANTS OVER THERE, SCREWING LIKE STONED TEST BUNNIES, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'Hi Demi'!" Amaya raised and eyebrow as Demi burst into laughter, followed by Yami breaking out in laughter that could be heard, and finally, she too gave into the humor and all three of then stood like morons as they continued to laugh their asses off.

When the laughter finally died down, all three of them wiping tears from their eyes with their stomachs aching a little from laughing so long, Demi smiled and Amaya and turned toward the door.

"Have fun you two." She said with a suggestive wink.

"We will don't worry." Demi laughed as she headed to the door, closing it behind the interrupted couple, and Yami, who was still laughing silently. He stopped and looked at Amaya who looked beautiful to him with her long messy black curtaining around her face, and her ocean blue eyes that were sparkling with laughter.

"So." He said, in a low, smooth sexy voice. "Should we continue?" At this, Amaya burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think the moment's kinda ruined." She replied climbing out of bed and throwing on a pair of tight leather pants and a shirt that was similar to a sleeveless except it that had spaghetti straps that criss crossed down her back, leaving her black Chain tattoo to stand free and proud on her right shoulder. She finished her outfit by looping chains onto her belt and placing one around her neck.

"Well, your probably right as always." He said, dressing himself in a pair of loose black jeans much like Demi's (Demi tended to wear boys pants) and a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular arms to Amaya's eager view.

"Baka, I'm always right!" She exclaimed walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips, which he deepened.

"Quiet you." He said playfully. "So what are your plans for today?" The raven haired girl shrugged.

"Not much, maybe hang out with Demi, if she's not scarred for life after what she walked in on." She said with a wink, making Yami chuckle. "And you?"

"Probably look over the files I managed to hack out of Marik's system." He replied casually.

"Oh you little law breaker you." She said with a smile kissing him again and turning out the door before popping her head back in. "Oh, and see ya tonight." She winked and closed the door, leaving Yami to chuckle at his girlfriend.

And he knew then, that he loved her more then any other girl that had walked into his life.

"Hey Dem!" Amaya piped as she walked into her friends room without even knocking, Revealing her friend with a VERY big smirk on her face.

"Finally done screwing like stoned test bunnies?" She asked, a playful smirk on her face making Amaya glare at her.

"For your information, because of your little interruption, I have to wait until tonight to get laid because you ruined the moment." The raven haired girl stuck her tongue out and pouted, looking very much like a child that was just told that she couldn't have a cookie, making Demi laugh.

"You horny bitch."

"Oh shut up Demi." Amaya replied. "It's not like you don't have sex with Kaiba." Demi's eyes turned from playful to defensive in about 0.01 seconds.

"Why do you say that?" She asked darkly.

"Geez, chill out Dem, I was kidding." Amaya said, her friends dark eyes creeping her out a little. At this Demi's eyes turned back to laughter.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Demi replied back smoothly. "It's not like I've done it with the Fucker."

"Exactly so chill out." Amaya concluded, but backed away slightly when Demi got an evil look in her eyes that suggested that something funny was about to happen at someone else's expense - usually Amaya's. "W- What are you planning?" She asked, trying to back away slowly before Demi grabbed her, but unfortunately for Amaya, that didn't happen and she groaned as Demi plunked her on the bed.

"Sooooooooo" said Demi, trying to sound casual while Amaya gulped. "When was your first time with him?" Demi watched with amusement as her best friends face paled. "What? It's only a question."

"Your horrible."

"Naturally." The lime-streaked smartass replied. "Now out with it." The other girl sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Excellent." Demi muttered, rubbing her hands together like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, making Amaya raise an eyebrow.

"You really gotta stop watching those re-runs." She said, sweatdropping in true anime style.

"Now, no more stalling and tell me!" Amaya sighed and proceeded to tell Demi about the cabin and what ensued inside it, not forgetting to tell her about the pendent that hung around her neck.

"I figured that's when your first time with him was." She said, taking a closer look at the pendent. "That thing looks expensive."

"It probably is, but hey, even if it wasn't, it'd still be the most valuable thing I own." Demi awed, making Amaya punch her playfully on the arm before Demi turned serious.

"I'm happy for ya." She said, smiling at her younger friend. "It don't think he's a Jae type at all." Amaya smiled and nodded.

"I know." She paused. "Demi, I- I think I love him."

"Well that was obvious you baka." Demi replied, whacking her upside the head. "I've never seen you gush this bad."

"Oh fuck you." she said, smacking her friend back until Demi grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. "You bitch!." She exclaimed, grabbing a pillow herself and smacking her with it also, making Demi hit her and so on until a full-out pillow fight ensued.

"Bitch!" Demi said.

"Bastard." Amaya retorted.

"Ho."

"Mother fucker."

"Mofo."

"Asshole."

"Shithead."

"Ok, when I marvel at the immaturity, be afraid." Both girls stopped and turned around to reveal Joey in the doorway.

"Fuck you." The both said in unison.

"Do you where Kaiba is?" He asked, looking rather adorable standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, work." Demi answered, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in world, seeing as it probably was with Seto being the CEO of a billion dollar company.

"Oh, right, forgot about that." He said scratching his head. "Anyways, catch ya later." He left and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Morons."

"Hey, your one to talk." Demi replied smartly. Amaya glared at her before smacking her in the arm with a pillow.

"Ow, hey watch it." She replied, wincing as Amaya hit her injury.

"Oh, sorry. Where the hell did you get that anyway? And if it was Kaiba-"

"It wasn't Kaiba." She replied quickly. "It was a Dagger that I killed. Stupid mother fucker got me in the arm though."

"You ok?"

"Fine." Amaya sighed in defeat. She knew that would probably have to be on the ground bleeding to death before she would admit that she was hurt, it was just the way Demi was, and she learned to live with it, just like she had learned to deal with Demi's chronic lateness.

"Whatever." She said with a shrug, and smacked her friend with the pillow again, thus another pillow fight was borne.

Yami groaned as he placed his head in his hands. This was difficult, and it was taking him far too long to go through everything he needed. It was getting dark already and he had been working since this morning.

'Hell.' He thought begrudgingly. 'At this rate we won't be ready to attack until next year.' Shaking his head to clear his mind he set back to work at typing. He was so involved in his work that he didn't notice the pretty blonde girl enter the room until he heard the click of a door closing.

His head immediately snapped up, full and ready to fight, only to relax when he saw who it was, although he felt a growing irritation already.

"So what are you up to?" She asked in a falsely perky voice that could annoy anyone and would make Demi want to slit the little bitch's throat as it was.

"Not much, just going through some files." She answered, trying to be pleasant.

"I see." She said, walking behind him, making him a little nervous. He'd been attacked before and had the battle scars to prove it. He stiffened as her hands slid over his shoulders. "But it looks like you've been working hard, you could use a break." He rolled his eyes and brushed her hands away from him.

"No thank-you." He said and continued typing missing the death-glare that could have burned a hole through and iceberg.

"Why not?" She cooed, draping herself over him again. (A/N: I feel so sorry for Yami, I'm annoyed just writing this, poor guy Huggles Yami before continuing to write Oooooh muscles ) At this point he rolled his eyes again.

"Please leave." He asked briskly. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I'll give you something to work on." And with that, she threw him down onto the couch.

Amaya walked into the room, fully intending to hug Yami as close to her as possible. She had missed him all day, even if she had been pillow fighting with Demi for the better part of the afternoon (neither girl had wanted to give up).

Yes, she was that in love with him that just a few hours without him felt like years.

Smiling to her self she opened the door.

And stopped dead.

There, on top of him, was Ming. She looked back her with 'you poor stupid bitch' look on her face as Amaya felt her heart shattering into a million pieces inside her chest, the same feeling she had with Jae, only a million, trillion times worse.

His shocked, and horror stricken eyes met with her hurt and blazing ones in a silent clash.

"Amaya ......" He whispered, and with him even saying her name it built a blinding rage in side her.

"SO THIS IS WHAT REALLY GOES ON WHEN I'M AWAY!" She bellowed, not letting him answer before she continued. "WELL FINE, TAKE THE LITTLE HUSSY BITCH BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL CAN'T HAVE ME!"

She reached behind her, unclasped the necklace that he had given her, and threw it in his direction before turning around and storming out the door, leaving Yami, and everything she had thought he was behind her.

A/N:

I'm finally done! #cheers# Anywho, the next chapter should be angsty and probably will have a lemon in it. Believe it or not I actually like this chapter, it has a lot of humor which I love writing, but don't do it that often. Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review? #Puppy-dog eyes#


	46. Mistakes

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't managed to take over Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic and my OC's

A/N: Need sleep..............food..................sleep.........pain............#sleep dies then comes back to life because she hasn't finished the chapter yet#

Ok, I have one thing to say here WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. It probably will go past the R rating, so if you want to skip that part, you can, and now, to all my lovely reviewers:

WolfOfShadow: Yup, poor Amaya #evil grin# and that's not the worst of it.............. you'll see what I mean in the epilouge. And tahanks for your input, but hopefully the sequel will be better.

serpent-vampfreak: Ya, Ming is meant to be annoying but don't worry she'll get hers in the end, and no, I don't mind you swearing in the reviews, hell I'm just glad that I actually get reviews! And thanks again for your input!

Bakuras Dark Angel: What's going to happen next? Well my shiny silvered haired deark angel friend, read on and find out!

surfergurl16: It's easy! Really! Simply the fact that I'm safe at home writing these chapters while you people are god know's where. And about Seto and Demi.............. well............ your gonna HATE me for the sequel. #evil grin#

Open My Eyes

Chapter 43

Mistakes

Yami watched in anger and sadness as the girl he knew he loved storm out of the room, but it wasn't that that hurt him the most. It was the necklace, she had thrown it at him with such hate that he felt as if his heart had been brutally seized and twisted a few times.

"Looks like she's upset." Ming said as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh, well." She turned back to Yami, lust glittering in her eyes.

That was what kicked Yami's anger in. Her, this little slut in front of him, was the cause that he had just lost his love, probably forever.

"Get out." He said, his voice low and dangerous, fury glittering in his lavender eyes that Amaya had more than once lost herself in.

"Why?" She purred. "It's not like we need her around."

"Get out." He repeated, his voice even lower and slightly strained as if he was using all of his self control, and he was. He had sworn never to hit a women, but goddamn it he was close. Ming, sensing this, got off him slowly, but couldn't resist trying once more.

"Yami, you don't need her, she's just some fucked up girl you slept with." At these words, Yami's self-control slipped.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled, and the frightened girl ran out of the room, closing the door behind her, followed by Yami, though he went the opposite direction. He had to find her and tell her what happened, he couldn't loose her, not now that he finally had someone to care about.

Amaya ran down the dark streets as fast as she possibly could, as if running alone would chase the image from her mind.

'He didn't love me.' She thought with a mixture and sorrow and fury. 'He only wanted to fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me.' She repeated it over and over to herself, trying to overuse the word so that it held no value anymore, but it wasn't working, it only increased the pain in her shattered heart.

In her eyes, he was no better than Jae, perhaps worse. At lest Jae had fuckin' told her! At this thought, tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she wasn't going to cry for him. He wasn't even worth her tears.

"AMAYA!" The calling of her name caused her slow down, and look behind her, only to continue her fast strides. Yami. What the hell did he want? To say sorry? To say he wouldn't do again?

'Bullshit.' She thought bitterly. 'If was really sorry, and if he really did 'Love me' he wouldn't have done it.'

"AMAYA STOP."

She paid no attention, just kept walking. She didn't need him, she didn't even want to see his lying face again. It wasn't until she heard footsteps behind her that she whirled around again, rage blazing in her sapphire blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" She demanded, ignoring his pleading eyes.

"Amaya look-"

"Ya, I did look." She said, hatred and disgust dripping from her words. "An I've seen enough. And guess what, your no better than Jae, for Christ sakes he at least had the goddamn decency to tell me he was breaking up with me before fucking some other chick! But I guess that all men are the fucking same, so forgive me for making my last mistake, trusting you. Consider me as no longer a part of you, or your fucking gang. Goodbye." She turned around again and began walking, not seeing the crushed look on her ex-boyfriends face, and, at the moment, not caring.

Ming smirked to herself as she sat in her room, looking for all the world like the cat that got the canary. She pulled out her cellphone and waited for about two rings before Marik's harsh voice on the other end responded.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Marik, it's me." She said, grinning to herself. "I did it. Were all ready." She closed her cellphone, mentally congratulating herself on fucking up yet another person's life.

Once Amaya was sure he was gone, she stopped and sat down on a bench. Why had she said those things? She knew she didn't mean them, but they come flying out of her mouth anyway.

'What's it matter anyway.' She thought bitterly, pulling out a smoke from her pack and lighting it. It had started to rain, and she puffed on her smoke, holding it so that her hand was keeping the paper from getting wet. 'It's not like he cares.'

The rain soaked her hair so that it hung in damp strings around her face, but she didn't care. She got up and started walking, not noticing the limo come up beside her until two rough hands seized her and pulled her inside, throwing her none to gently into the back seat and closing the door.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" She demanded angrily, looking to the side of her. White-hair with lavender eyes, golden necklaces adoring his throat, and an earring dangling form one ear.

"I would hold your tongue onna." He answered, his voice low, but sadistic and cold.

"Make me freak show." She spat, but regretted her words as cold-as-ice eyes narrowed.

"Do you even know to whom you are speaking onna?" He asked, and even through her anger she noticed that he was rather sexy for a freak show.

"No, I really don't fucking care." He chuckled darkly and pulled her over to him so that there faces were an inch apart, his hot breath mingling with her own.

"You should learn the identity of you enemy." He said, and Amaya's eyes widened.

"Marik." She hissed in anger and disgust before an idea came to her. This was her chance to avenge herself for what Yami had done to her, give him a taste of his own damn medicine, do something to hurt him, and she was sure it would.

"Your a smart one, aren't you?"

"Ya." She said, moving a little closer to him so that some of her body was pressed against his. "I am." And with that she kissed him hard on the lips, not objecting as he ran his hands over her thighs or as he pushed his tongue hotly into her mouth. She moaned against his mouth, letting him lay her down on the seat.

"Well, your certainly making things easier." He smirked, breaking away from the kiss.

"Ya, I am." She said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into another kiss deep with a passion born from anger, revenge and lust. His hands ran up and down her arms quickly before trailing over her breasts, causing her to gasp slightly against his mouth.

He slid her coat of her arms and tossed it onto the ground as the kiss intensified, and began unbuttoning her shirt. He was loving this beyond words. First, he was fucking Yami's girlfriend (An already surefire way to piss him off the no end.) and secondly, she was letting him do it willingly, and he knew that would hurt him, and was sure to throw it in his face.

"Your pretty good at that." Amaya commented as his hands began slow circling motions on her breasts, only causing him to smirk as he paused to remove the rest of her clothing.

"I know." He said, resuming what he had been doing previously.

"This isn't fair you know." She said, eyeing his fully-clothed body and reaching out to remove his shirt before running her hands over the well-toned torso and chest born form spending of your life fighting before clasping her hands on his belt buckle.

"Eager, aren't you?" He purred as she began to undo his belt.

"Maybe." Was all she replied with as she rid him of what was left of his clothing.

"Let's hope you can handle me." He said with a sadistic smirk. "The last Chain bitch I fucked was torn apart."

"I won't be." She said, before screaming with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he entered her with a full force, and not pausing to give her a break before thrusting her again. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as waves of combined delectation and pain rolled over her.

She bit her lip against it and soon felt the familiar taste of iron seeped over her tongue. His thrusts were long, hard, fast, and utterly reckless, not at all like the loving, careful thrusts of Yami.

She screamed again, and dug her nails into his back, feeling his sperm spread inside her as well as her own seep from her.

"Your stronger then you look onna." He whispered into her ear before lifting himself of her and beginning to dress himself. Amaya did the same, but a sense of numb disbelief had washed over her mind. She dressed and laid down on the seat, knees drawn to her chest as the reality of what she had done sank in.

She had fucked him, Marik. The one man in all the world that Yami could bring himself to really hate.

'Dear God.' She though hopelessly. 'What have I done?'

A/N:

Well, there it is folks, Amaya just made a decision is going to deeply regret. Don't worry, her and Yami will get back together, but Yami isn't going to take this very well. And as for Demi and Kaiba, well #looks back to see them having a rather heated yelling match#. what can I say? Anyway, this story is going to be leaning towards the angsty side now, but don't worry, things will get better! Neways, please review!


	47. Negotiations

Disclaimer: Ok, seriously......... you HAVE to know by now.

A/N: Ok, here we go again. Also, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep in the middle of writing this, so if it comes out weird and I suddenly start writing about evil Grannies and trees that glow red, please don't blame me anyways, there will be some Demi/Seto in this, but mainly Amaya and Marik. HEY LOOK, THERE'S A SPACE MAN SITTING ON MY COUCH, MY LACK OF SLEEP HASN'T TAKE IT'S EFFECT ON ME AT ALL ! Anyways, things should come in rapid session from here on out so hang tight.Ok, on with the shout-outs!

serpent-vampfreak: Don't worry, Bakura's going to be coming in soon........... I think. Your going to hate me for what happens to him and Maiyu but............ #cheesy smile# And yes, Amaya fucked up horribly but things will work out. And yes, teh thing with Marik in the car does have a purpose in the end so I'm not just throwing that in for teh hell of it. Anways, thanks for the review!

surfergurl16: wtf was pretty much everyone's reaction, but as I said before, it all plays a part. And seeing as she's my character, I can fuck her over all I want........... heehee. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

WolfOfShadow: Yup......... Marik. I know, but hey Amaya is an impulsive character and what she was pure impulse. Anyways, they don't get talking for a little while yet, but when they do, things should be interesting indeed. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bakuras Dark Angel: How long is this fic going to be? Well, things go pretty fast from here on out, so maybe another.............. I dunno............ ten chapters maybe? And yes, I am dedicated to this fic, actually this is teh longest fic I'v ever written so I do feel a little proud about it. Thanks for your encouraging reviews!

Chapter 44

Negotiations

Amaya sat in the darkness, the way she had been sitting since, well she didn't know when. It was a process of fall asleep for a little while, cry, then repeat said process.

When she wasn't asleep, she filled herself with self loathing. She hated herself for the little Marik incident. She felt like a whore, a dirty worthless little whore. She cringed, remembering the feeling of him moving inside her with a reckless rhythm, and deeply wanting a shower.

The sound of a door opening got her attention and she turned her head in the direction of it.

"Get up bitch." A burly man said, striding over to her and grabbing by the arm and hauling her up none to gently. "Marik wants you."

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, hitting his arm in an attempt to get him to release her, only making him laugh at her attempt before getting annoyed and back handing her across the face, knocking her head back with the impact.

She closed her eyes against her stinging cheek as she angrily spit the blood out of her mouth from her spilt lip and glaring.

"Kono kuso tiare Asshole ." She growled, earning another slap. Silently she fought back tears and he threw into Mark's office, making her stumble and land on her stomach on the hard wooden floor. Wordlessly Marik observed the fresh marks on her face and turned to the son of a bitch that had brought her in.

"I told you I wanted her unharmed!" He growled, and the make quaked in fear at seeing the rage in his eyes.

"T-t-t-hh." The man started but Marik cut him off.

"Honestly you baka, speak without sounding like a moron." His severe eyes rooting the man to his spot.

"The Chain bitch was being mouthy, so I had to put her in line." He answered, gulping in fear. Marik's face remained totally impassive as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's heart.

"And I'm going to put you in line for your foolish misbehavior."

"P-p-please, Marik...." His voice was silenced as the gunshot filled the air and the man fell, lifeless, to the ground, his face a frozen mask of eternal fear. He looked over at the raven-haired beauty that had at some point pulled herself up from the ground.

"Such a waste." He chided coldly.

"Heartless monster." She spat, the word loathe written all over her face. He only smirked before replacing his gun where it had came from and turned back to her with a business like demeanor.

"Now, do you know why I brought you here?" He asked, taking on the tone like he was talking to a five year old, making Amaya irritated. It was already hard enough to not take his gun and blow his head off then her own, and to stop from crying without adding irritation to the rather complex wave of emotions swirling inside her.

"No." She replied coldly. He chuckled.

"Well, apart from being good in bed...." He paused to get a good look at her reaction, silently reading her eyes. Guilt, anger, remorse, fear - it was like an open book for his eyes.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." Amaya growled. Before she knew what happened, she was on the ground, Marik's booted heel digging into her stomach, making her wince in pain as he leaned down so that he was near her head.

"I'd watch your tongue onna." He said, his voice dangerously low. "I'm in no mood for games." And with he removed his foot and walked back to his desk, leaving Amaya to try and get her diaphragm working again, not to mention, try to regain her much shattered pride.

"So why the hell did you CAPTURE me anyway?" She seethed, her ocean blue eyes flashing fury.

"I would think that would be obvious, my little mistress-in-training." He said with a smirk, his eyes raking over her lithe form, making Amaya want to vomit.

"I'll never be your mistress."

"Well, you did a wonderful job of it last night." He gloated. "It's a war, and at the moment, being the Chain King's bitch, your the most valuable thing that we could get our hands on."

"So that's it?" She asked, with a small snort of laughter. "This has all been for some childish game of revenge?"

"But aren't you a Chain? Aren't you also part of this little game of revenge?" She glared at him. "After all, you took out one of my men when your friend was killed, and that Martan whore took out one as well."

"And proud to do it."

"But just remember, sweetheart." He said, his voice going low and dangerous. "The shit hasn't hit the fan yet, and when it does, your going to wish that you had actually died when the news said you did." He reached into his pocket, he pulled out his cell and handed it to her, not noticing Amaya shudder.

He was right, shit hadn't hit the fan yet, and when it did, she had a feeling it was going to be nasty. And by the look on Marik's face, a lot of people were going to die.

"Call him." He commanded. "Tell him that I'm willing to make arrangements for his precious whore's safe return."

"He won't care." She shot back. Marik raised an eyebrow, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"And why not? With you being able to fuck the way you do, I'd think he'd be dying to have you back in his bed." He paused, a cruel look passing over his face. "Or has he found someone more whorish then you?"

"If you hadn't stripped me of my weapons like a coward, I would kill you." She growled, not letting him know that he had hit a major soft spot.

"Idle threats, my whore, idle threats." She growled and passed the phone back to him.

"It's your stupid game." She stated. "You make the call."

"Your trying my patience onna. If I didn't need you as a trading piece and cheap thrill, you'd be dead."

"Then why don't you do it already?"

"I don't grant wishes." She stiffened, something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What? You thought I didn't know?" He let out a dark chuckle as he backed her into a wall, burying his hands in her hair. "You thought I didn't see the scars on your wrists. You caused those didn't you? Naughty girl." She surpressed a shudder at feeling his lips brush her ear and looked away from him.

(A/N: Yes, we all know Marik's a fucking psycho)

"Shut up."

"You don't think I know that every time you look in the mirror, you hate it?"

"Shut up!"

"That you wake up every morning and wish that you had died when you slashed your wrists?"

"SHUT UP!"

"That before you had met your little boy-toy that you wished every thing would..... just..... stop." He said the last three words slowly, taking cruel pleasure in her anger and hurt.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Her hand swung out, aiming for the side of his head, but he was ready for it and caught it, twisting it until she cried in pain.

"One more inch and it'll snap." He promised before throwing her wrist back to her and shoving her into a chair before taking a seat behind his desk while Amaya rubbed her sore wrist, glaring hatred at him all the while. Sending her an amused look he picked up the phone and began to dial.

Demi dressed quickly that morning, wondering why Amaya hadn't come bounding into her room at 10 in morning like she usually did - much to Demi's annoyance, but after a living with her in the same building for two months she had gotten used to it and had come to expect it.

Furrowing her brow in thought she walked over to Yami's apartment, planning on making herself known this time to prevent her from walking in on something she didn't want to twice. However, she soon learned that it wasn't needed.

"Holy fuck." She breathed, upon stepping into Yami's apartment. Shattered glass littered the floor, a few tables were overturned - in short, if not for the lack of blood, it would have looked like somebody had been murdered.

She looked around the place again, and it was only then that she noticed the figure sitting rigid in the chair, the chair turned away from the door. She could tell by the multicolored spikes that peeked just above the cushion that it was Yami.

"What the hell happened?" She breathed, carefully stepping over the shattered glass on her way to the chair.

"What does it matter?" He muttered. He was so low that she could barely hear him, but that wasn't what alarmed her. It was the deadened, lifeless tone that accompanied it. She knew from having a usually depressed friend (Amaya) the warning signs that something wasn't right, and this was definitely a warning sign.

"Yami....." She asked gently. "Where's Amaya?" She made her way around the chair and stopped in shock at the look on his face. Anger. Anger like she had never seen it before on the young leader's face, that and sadness. On top of that, his eyes had lost all of their shine, and he looked like he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Gone." Was his only answer. Demi's red flags were definitely going off by this point and she gently voiced the question that had been nagging her since she first saw the shattered glass.

"Did- did you guys have a fight?" She didn't need an answer, Yami's facial expression was answer enough. "What- What about?"

"A-" He began, but was cut off when his cell rang. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Hello Chain King." Marik's smooth voice stated from the other line. "Long time no hear. Most impolite."

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled into the receiver. This was the last thing he needed at the moment, after all, he had just lost his girlfriend.

"I have your little whore." He stated calmly, as if he was doing more then ordering computer paper. "And I'm willing to negotiate her safe return." Demi watched as Yami's face paled, and knew instantly that something was up, and being intuitive, she figured it had something to do with Amaya.

"How do I know that for sure?" He asked coolly. He didn't need to show his panic to his enemy right now. He just needed to know that Amaya was safe.

"If you want to talk to her....... you can." He said, grinning at Amaya that through her hands up in silent protest. "But I have a feeling that you two aren't on speaking terms." Yami closed his eyes. He had really done it this time.

"I don't care if she tells me she hates me, just put her on the phone."

"As you wish." He heard a shuffling on the other line, and then Amaya's snappy voice on the other end.

"What do you want playboy." She growled.

"Amaya, are you ok?"

"Fine." She snapped, sarcasm radiating from her tone.

"Do you know what Marik wants to get you back?"

"So you actually want me back?" She snapped. "Funny, seeing as I looked pretty unwanted the last time I saw you."

"Amaya-"

"Don't even bother coming- I'll handle it on my own. Besides." She added venomously "I'd rather be here then with you." More shuffling then Marik's voice came back.

"I don't think she likes you right now."

"What do want for her?" He asked coolly.

"Simple." Marik answered. "Surrender. But before you answer with a smartass remark like I know your planning, let me tell you something - if you don't comply, we'll kill her, but not after a few of my men have had their fun with her." He smirked at hearing Yami growl. "And another thing - you have until sundown tomorrow to decide. If you take longer then that, she'll be sent back you in a matchbox."

"Marik!" He growled as the line went dead. He surpressed the urge to throw the phone down and smash it like he had smashed his vases the previous night, instead he turned to Demi, who had the word concern written all over her face.

"Call Seto and Maiyu." He said calmly. "Tell them to be here as soon as they can."

"Why?" Demi cried. "Yami, she's my best friend what's going on!" Yami rubbed his temples.

"She caught me cheating on her - or at least that's what she thinks." He said, ignoring Demi's withering look. "But I have a feeling I was set up by Marik. She was trying to seduce me, and Amaya walked in. She ran off, and now Marik's got her."

"If your lying-" The fiery girl started.

"Demi, trust me, I'm not." She scanned his eyes for a moment before passing her judgment that their was no lie in them.

"Alright." She answered. "Now what does Marik want."

"He says that we have until sundown tomorrow to surrender, or he's killing her." Demi's face paled.

"NANI?"

"I know. Now get calling." He commanded. "We have a little over 24 hours to plan an full-out attack." Demi nodded and pulled out her cell, speed dialing Seto's number. All the while praying to God that Amaya was ok.

Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance as he tried to focus on his work ad blocked out the annoying ringing of his cellphone. Growling he grabbed the small black device and flipped it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" He barked.

"Oh thank God!" Demi breathed in relief. "I've been trying to get a hold of you forever."

"Well you've gotten a hold of me, now WHAT the HELL is so important that you have to annoy me for fifteen minutes?" She held back from making a smartass comment, and got straight to the point.

"We have just over 24 hours to surrender, or Marik's killing Amaya." Demi said quickly. "Now get your ASS over here so we can start making a battle plan." Seto groaned, rubbing his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Fine, be there in a minute." Closing the phone he grabbed his ever handy bottle of aspirin and walked out the door while popping two down dry. "Fuck."

Maiyu snapped to attention at the ringing noise filled the store. Without hesitation she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Maiyu!"

"Demi?"

"Ya." Demi said, mentally commenting that at least someone knew how to answer the damn phone. "Listen, whatever, your doing, drop it and get your ass over here ASAP. We got a serious emergency."

"What is it?"

"Let's just say, that shit's about to hit the fan, and hit it hard."

"Demi, just tell me what's going on?"

"We have about 24 hours to surrender or Amaya's gonna be coming back to us in a body bag." She said, forcing the wave of panic that was slowly seeping through her down.

"Marik has Amaya?"

"Ya, now move your ass, and keep an eyes open on your way back if you driving. Yami thinks that Marik my try to take a few people out while he's got in us in a bad position."

"Hai, I understand." Maiyu answered, looking around. "Be there in five." Without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone and headed the her bike that was parked in the lot.

Yami looked Amaya as she hung up the phone.

"Well, there going to be here soon." She answered. "I had to pull Seto from work, and he wasn't to happy about it, but he's coming."

"Good." He said, not bothering to ask why she was suddenly calling him Seto instead of Kaiba or the fucker. He had a pretty good idea anyway, he wasn't completely stupid - or deaf for that matter. He sighed before placing his head in his hands.

"Don't worry." Demi said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He shook his head.

"Not really." He replied. "A lot of people are going to die, maybe even me, after all, this is it. Either I live and Marik dies, or Marik lives and I die. There's no room for compromise." Demi bit her lip, and for the first time doubted her coming into the gang.

'No.' She told herself. 'I knew what I was getting into when I got into this, I knew what it would come down, and I'm not abandoning this gang. From what I can see, were like family in this place, and I'm sure as hell not turning my back on my family.'

A/N: Ok, I know I said that was going to be some Demi/Seto in here, but I decided that I should end the chapter there, plus I just don't have the energy to write anymore! #Wails# Anywho, I'm hoping to end this fic in about ten chapters or less. I need to add a Bakura/Maiyu lemon in here, and it might be in the next chap. Gah, who knows. I can't believe it! This is the first fic that I've actually finished (minus one-shots). After I finish this, I plan to do a sequel, and I already have some of it planned! Anyway, please review!


	48. Liberate

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, don't own YGO, just my characters. I also don't own the lyrics used in this fic, which is 'liberate' by Disturbed

A/N: Ok, here I am with yet another chapter. And yes, this chap will definitely have some Seto/Demi goodness, Also, the chapter's are getting longer because I have a lot to cover and I'm hoping to end this in no less then five chapters, and no more then fifteen including the epilogue.

# Whistles # I can't believe I'm so close to finishing this fic, it's the first one that I finished that I didn't take down because I hated it, but this is my longest fic EVER, so I'm feeling proud right now . And as you can tell, this are getting down the final battle here, so there's going to be a lot of romance, action, and still some angst.Ok, shout-out time:

serpent-vampfreak: Ya, I guess the whole yelling thing was weird, but hey, Amaya's a character with a lot of pride! And don't worry, you don't have to wait anymore! Hope you like the chapter.

Bakuras Dark Angel: The title of this fic? Well, I'll explain it to you. Open My Eyes, is merely everyone's revealations (sp?) of life as the fic goes on. I don't know if taht made sense but whatever. Here's the chapter, enjoy.

WolfOfShadow: Yes, Amaya's pride does sometimes override her better judgement and get's her into a little.......... well a lot of trouble. But that's we learn ne? Talking to teh screen............ about what? Anyway, enjoy the fic.

surfergurl16: Ok girl, chill, here's the damn chapter already, lol.And yes, There will be a sequel that youwillmight (ok, will) hate me for, but until then, enjoy the chapter.

So without further ado, here's chapter 45!

Chapter 45

Liberate

Demi sat in her room, glancing at the clock every so often.

The anxiety was killing her, even worse now that Yami told her that Marik might try something cute. Unable to stand it anymore, she began chewing her nails, her eyes constantly fixed on the door or the clock.

'Where the hell is he?' She thought nervously. 'It's been twenty minutes since I called him. He should be here by now.' Just as she was about to call him again, the door stood open, revealing a very harassed looking Seto.

On instinct, Demi ran into his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh thank-God." She said, hugging him, with a sweet smile on her face before it turned serious. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" He watched with mild surprise as Demi went up in anime flames and teeth.

"Chill out." He grunted, setting his briefcase on the ground while Demi cooled down - literally. "I had to make up an excuse to go, and even then they didn't want to let me leave."

"Damn rich people." Demi grunted before reverting back to serious mode, all traces of flame gone. "Alright, what are we going to do?"

"Shouldn't we wait until our 'leader' calls his meeting." Demi noticed how he sneered the word 'leader', but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Hey, it's not bad to get an idea of what we should do before the meeting." She protested. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Smiling a little despite her worry for her friends and 'family', she sat down and set to work.

Maiyu.

Ran to the parking lot and hopped onto her motorcycle without a second thought. It was happening again, the gang wars, the fights. The same kind of fights that had called her sister to an early grave. Setting her mouth into a grim line of determination she started the engine.

She wouldn't loose someone else in a stupid and childish war - not again. And she wouldn't get herself killed either, she was going to stay alive not matter what.

She smiled a little at her own thought. In the last 'war' that hadn't been as nearly as heated as this one was going to be, she hadn't cared if she had gotten shot or killed, but this time she did. And it was all because of one snowy-haired teen that probably didn't even give a damn about her.

Shaking her head from the unpleasant thoughts, she set her mind to the task before her. Getting Amaya out alive, and keeping herself alive at the same time. After all, she had more then just one to keep alive now.

_**Bold mother fucker don't you liberate your mind**_

Absentmindedly she ran a hand over her stomach, a small smile caressing her face. A loud bang and a scream snapped her back to reality and she turned her head around to see four men dressed in blood red on motorbikes.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she revved the gas, making her bike lunge forward, the four Daggers in hot pursuit.

_**Liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker your so narrow minded**_

_**To narrow minded**_

_**To liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

She heard the gunshots and felt them whiz by her, narrowly missing her and both sides. She pushed back the feelings of fear that were welling in her and swerved in and out of traffic, trying not to cause an accident while cars and drivers honked their horns at her.

She stole a glance in her rearview mirror and saw that they weren't ten cars behind her. Much to close for her comfort. After all, most Daggers were excellent shots. It was almost a miracle that she was still alive.

She cursed, making a wild turn, nearly flipping her bike and silently thanking her sister for taking her dirt biking when she had been smaller. More dangerously close shots were fired, and she glared.

'That's it.' She thought, reaching down into her pockets and producing her P2K. On hand steering, one hand behind her she turned her head and, taking close aim, she fired at one of the men - and missed. "Shit." She muttered and took aim at something a little easier - the tires.

She smirked as she saw the bike topple over and hit another car. There was no doubt in her mind that the rider that either been crushed by the bike, or the car that collided with it. Either way he was dead, and one less danger off her back.

_**Liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker your so narrow minded**_

_**To narrow minded**_

_**To liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

_**This time**_

Daggers.

"Shit." One of Marik's men cursed over the line that connected the four - now three- men to each other. "The bitch took out Tim, and he one of our best shooters!"

"Calm the fuck down." Lakoa barked over the line. "We'll be fine. It's three against one, we obviously have an advantage. Now shut up and shoot you baka."

"Hai." The man said, taking careful aim again, and missing her tire by mere inches. It was then that the wailing of sirens filled the air. Lakoa looked behind her and growled in annoyance to see at least three police cars tailing them.

"Shit, now what we do?" The same man asked.

"Just drive." She replied, a cold smirk on her face. "I'll take care of them."

"Alright." He replied. "I'll take out the bitch, you distract the pigs." Lakoa let go of the gas petal, falling back as the other two pressed forward.

"Just remember, if you get down to one, call for backup. We have it stationed everywhere."

"Ok."

Lakoa looked at the cops and smirked.

This was going to be fun.

Maiyu.

Watched in confusion and suspicion as she saw on of the bikers fall back, making a mental note to be careful, she could be taking a different route to try and cut her off.

_**Bold mother fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

_**Can't you see that the pace has just fallen behind**_

_**All the heart in your heart will weaken your mind**_

_**So bold mother-fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

She let out a cry of pain as the bullet grazed her side. Close to her stomach - far too close to her stomach. She growled and glared hatefully at the man that had shot her, although she knew he couldn't see it. She closed one eye and aimed, smirking with satisfaction as she saw him flip off his bike, not doubt dead.

"Oh fuck." She breathed, seeing at least ten more appear from seemingly out of nowhere. 'Alright.' She though determinedly. 'I know when I'm out of my league.'

Revving her bike she stole a glance at her side. It was bleeding, but nothing serious. Still, she needed to get back - and get back fast.

Making a swift turn down an alley that leaded to another main road, she stopped as she saw at least five bikes waiting for her. She quickly fired, taking all of them out before they even realized that she was there, and jumped off her bike, taking up the fallen rider's seeing as hers was almost out of gas, and plunged on.

Daggers.

"Hell, she's good." One girl commented, watching her take off with one of the red bikes, leaving her black one in the alleyway. "We've never had to deal with a bitch like this before."

"She must be someone important, but she's injured." Another replied. "I saw her bleeding."

"Which direction is she heading?"

"Towards their club."

"Don't let her get that far." The blond barked. "Marik said to kill her, or don't bother coming back at all."

"Alright Ming." The man replied. "Were going."

_**Bold mother fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

_**Can't you see that the pace has just fallen behind**_

_**All the heart in your heart will weaken your mind**_

_**So bold mother-fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

_**This time**_

Maiyu.

Her side was beginning to hurt now, but she forced herself to ignore it as she continued riding. Just a few more blocks and she'd be fine.

"Oh God." She breathed as more bikes blocked her off from all directions, leaving her in the middle of a sea of red. She was close enough to hear her shouts, and on top of that, her cellphone was ringing again. She looked down at her stomach again, and her green eyes darkened to the dangerous forest green that they always changed to when she was pissed.

Closing her eyes she took out her cell.

"Demi, go ahead without me." She ordered as Demi looked concerned. She could hear the shouts on the other end, and they didn't sound friendly.

"Maiyu-"

"Just do it." She barked. "I'll be fine, trust me." She was on the line just long enough to hear gunshots and a scream before the line went dead.

"MAIYU!" Demi yelled, although she knew that she couldn't hear her anymore, seeing as the phone was disconnected Demi threw her cell on the bed and looked at Seto. "I think we should start the meeting." She whispered. "I think I just heard Maiyu get shot." If this news bothered Seto, he didn't show it, remaining behind his mask of impassivity as always.

"If I know Maiyu, she's fine." He said in his usual toneless demeanor. "That girl's got more lives then a cat." Demi slid over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him.

"I hope your right." She whispered, telling herself not to cry - that she hadn't lost anyone else in her life, but the nagging voice inside told her otherwise. Her eyes widened as she felt Seto's arms close around her, but smiled and relaxed into his grip.

She just hoped that when they fought the Daggers, they would make it out alive.

Maiyu.

Closed her eyes as she heard the bullets fly, and screamed before she dropped her cellphone. Her eyes closed and she slumped against the bike, hitting the concrete with a hard thud. She heard footsteps come around her, and she felt one foot nudge her.

"Yup she's dead." One declared, and Maiyu fought the urge to smirk. she heard them turning away, and cracked one eye open before grabbing her gun and firing, taking out ten back to back and running for the stolen bike of the late Dagger.

_**Waiting for your modern Messiah **_

_**Take away all the hatred**_

_**It darkens the light in your eyes**_

_**Still awaiting night**_

She could hear the surprised shouts of the men as she continued shooting as she drove right through a solid wall of people. She had only one thought on her mind, get to the docks.

Revving the engine so much that her wrist hurt from applying the pressure she sped on, the Daggers hot on her heels, and even more pissed then they were at the beginning.

'Just get to the docks.' She repeated inside her head 'Just get to the docks.' She smiled as the water came in sight and she sped towards it at full force.

Daggers.

"What the hell is this bitch doing?" Ming asked, staring as she saw Maiyu driving full force at the water. "Does she wanna die?"

"I don't know." Noah replied. "But I don't like it. It's like she wants us to follow. Ming, do you think that you can take out the gas tank in one shot?"

"Definitely." She answered, loading her gun. "The bitch is a good as dead." Smirking to herself she pulled back the hammer of the gun and took aim.

_**Liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker your so narrow minded**_

_**To narrow minded**_

_**To liberate your mind**_

_**You mother fucker won't you liberate your mind**_

Maiyu.

Braced herself as she hit the ramp, soaring over the water as the heavy bike fell fast as it headed towards it.

Quick as a flash she threw her weight over the handle bars, preparing to land on the docks, but she instinctively closed her eyes as she heard the gunshot. She closed her eyes as she saw the bike go up in a shower of sparks, the force of the explosion throwing her back.

The burning bike heading towards her was the last thing she remembered before she hit the icy waters.

Daggers.

Ming smirked to herself as she watched the bike explode.

"There's no way she could have survived that." Tad said, watching the burning vehicle hit the water. "She was on it when it exploded."

"Nice shot." Noah commented as Ming looked down at him. "We might as well get out of here. Were done what we were told to do." There were mummers of agreement and they left in the roaring chorus of engines.

A/N: Ok, I know, cliffie with the Maiyu thing, but hey, what can I say, I'm evil! # Cheesy grin # And in case you didn't notice, there's a couple hints as to a twist that will be revealed in the next chapter, it was pretty small, but you might catch it. And sorry, but no lemon in this chapter, probably in the next one. I must say I loved writing this chapter because of all the action, which I love writing. Neways, I'll update soon providing I get reviews, so please do it!


	49. Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, just my characters and the plot line. I don't own the lyrics to 'Sunshine' by Five either.

A/N: Moshi Moshi! Ok, I this chapter is going to be a LEMON so be warned. There will also be some action in here as well, or at least I hope so. And also the twist with Maiyu will be revealed too, and maybe some of what Amaya's up to. And I know when I'm going to end this fic for sure now. I'm going to end it with an even fifty including epilogue, so the chapters should be fairly long from here on out. Newazy, shout-outs:

evil hamster(leprechaun mwhahahaha miss me): Hey you again! lol. What's up?, and of course I missed you!Nice reviews, although they sometimes (often) confuse me! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Bakuras Dark Angel: # evil grin # You'll find out if she is or not in this chapter!

WolfOfShadow: Like I said, you'll find out if she is or not in this chapter. And no, I don't hate my characters,I just like to fuck them over a little# Evil laugh #.

luckyducky: Cute screen name! A new reviewer, hmmmmm I always love to see them! One of the best stories you've read? What the sam hell kind of drugs are you on? lol. Thanks for the compliment though.

surfergurl16: Well, here's your update! Hey, I have a question for you - have you ever heard of Decaf? Lol, I haven't either, just ask DeceptiveInnocence who slept over on Saturday, lol. I was soooooooooooo sugar highI was up til' 6 in the morning!Anyways, enmjoy the chapter!

Chapter 46

Calm Before The Storm

She felt like she was sinking into the pits of hell themselves. There was water all around her, and she couldn't breath, not to mention her arm was pretty much numb except for pain. Her face hurt too. She didn't know how far she was sinking, but she knew she had to find the strength to move.

Weakly she moved her arms, despite the pain, and kicked her feet in a desperate need for air. What felt like hours later her head finally broke the surface, and she sucked fresh air into her crying lungs. Glancing down at her arm she groaned at a piece of metal sticking out of it surrounded by blood that was mingling with the water.

'At least I'm alive.' She thought with a small sigh of relief as she feebly made her way to shore. Collapsing on the hard ground her body began to rack with coughs. Her whole body felt like she had just been to hell and back again, and she leaned against a tree, regaining her breath as she tried to figure out what to do.

She didn't have anyway of getting back to the club. Her cellphone had been shot out of her hands, and even if it hadn't, it would've survived the water anyway. The bike was toast, and she couldn't have ridden it with her arm anyway. And she didn't possess to power of flight.

All and all she was screwed, cold, wet, and hungry, not to mention in pain. She felt something running down her cheek and wiped away what she thought would be water, but when she gazed down at her hand, it was covered with diluted blood.

"Shit." She moaned. She was grateful that she was a fast healer, and that she should be fine in a couple days. The problem was that she didn't have a couple days to heal. Her green eyes scanned around as she pushed her wet purple hair away from her face.

She didn't see anyone around, but there were a few boats around. Boats with radios.

She knew it was rude, but at the moment, she was desperate.

She hopped into the boat and reached for the radio, changing the channel to the one that her gang used when they were on bikes with the walkie talkies in the helmets. She just prayed that someone was on the bike to hear her.

"Hello, anyone out there?" She asked, waiting and listening, but she was only greeted with static. "Hello? If anyone's out there, answer me, this is a emergency regarding the Daggers!" Nothing.

"Hello! If anyone's out there, answer me please!" Again nothing. Slamming the radio back on the hook out of sheer frustration she sat in the chair. There was nothing she could do, she would have to keep trying the radio and hope that someone replied before things went really ugly.

She fought back tears of frustration, anger, pain and fear.

She probably would have cried if the radio hadn't jumped to life.

"Maiyu? Maiyu is that you?" She grabbed the radio instantly.

"Yes, it's me! Ryou I wouldn't blame you if you switched my off right now but I need your help." She answered.

"What's the problem?" He asked, and Maiyu smiled to herself. Just like Ryou to not even mention the problem if there was something more important.

"I was attacked by a swarm of Daggers who tried to take me down on my bike." She explained. "I managed to get out ok, but the bike exploded. I'm at the docks borrowing a boat radio."

"Ok." Came Ryou's response. "I'll send Leai to get you, are you sure your ok?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Just fine." The signed off and she replaced the radio in it's hook and sat down. She was feeling weak, probably from blood loss. She placed her head in her hands, wondering what she was going to do.

She felt lost, not even knowing if she was going to live to see the end of the week, it scared her. Especially when she had so much to stay for.

With a heavy sigh she leaned back in the chair and did the only thing she could do - wait.

Yami's lavender eyes moved around the room, lingering on each face. God how he wished Amaya's face was among them, but sadly - it wasn't. He had heard from Ryou why Maiyu wasn't present, so he had excused her from the gathering.

He sighed and felt like kicking himself. It wasn't for him, Amaya wouldn't have run off and get captured, and the ones he loved and respected wouldn't be in such danger.

He stared again at the faces. Demi, Seto, Kaiya, and Joey. He looked at Kaiya, knowing that she wouldn't have been there if Rei had lived. In a way, he blamed himself for their deaths, but he knew that knew what they were getting into when they had that tattoo put on their back.

"Alright." He said, but it came out as a sigh. He was worried to death about Amaya, who at the moment hated him - of that he was sure, but right now he had to focus on getting Marik dead. "As you all know by now, we have under 24 hours to surrender, or Amaya's dead." Joey growled and clenched his fists. "But I'm not going to surrender - were gonna fight."

"Damn right were gonna fight." Demi stated, her usual funny attitude gone. At the moment she was all business.

"I know." He replied. "We just need a plan. I want Marik dead by sunrise the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Seto growled, and Demi, Joey and Yami knew that he was remembering the precious baby brother that Marik had so heartlessly murdered.

"And we have a plan." Demi piped. Yami nodded his head. "It's like this……….

Maiyu waited patiently as she worked the piece of metal that was sticking out of her arm. She winced in pain as she gently tugged on it.

"Damn, the fucking thing's in there deep." She moaned as she braced herself. 'This is gonna hurt.' A cry of pain echoed over the waters as the purple haired women pulled the foreign object out of her arm in one clean shot.

Thick blood gushed out of the cut. She was going to need stitches - badly. Reaching down she tore a piece of cloth from her shirt, making the previously full covering shirt a belly top as she began wrapping it around her arm tightly, the black material soaking with the red fluid before she had even finished.

She had just tied the knot when she heard the roar of an engine. Breathing with relief, she jumped out of the boat and into the knee deep water. She had just reached shore when she saw Leai pull up. She removed her helmet and looked down at the smaller girl.

She looked at little worse for wear to say the least. Her violet hair was damp, hanging limply around her face that had a deep cut on one cheek that was still oozing blood that she wiped away from time to time. Her side was bleeding from what looked like where a bullet narrowly missed her, and a cloth was wrapped around a bleeding arm.

"You look terrible."

"Oh thanks." Maiyu grumbled, hoping onto the back of the bike with some protest from her aching side. She was just glad that it hadn't hit her stomach. Not many words were shared on the drive back, and Maiyu thanked Leai quickly before running up to her apartment.

This was it, she had to tell Bakura now. It was that, our risk the chance of one of them dying and her never getting the chance.

She stumbled into her doorway to see Bakura looking at her expectantly. She noticed that he had removed his bandages and that his injuries were just minor cuts now that then had time to heal.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"I got attacked by Daggers." She replied simply, heading to the bathroom to clean herself up. She didn't notice the heavy glare that crossed his features as he watched her wash her arm, and face before applying a bandage to her face.

She closed the door as she changed into a pair of new jeans and a belly top that she could wear while stitching her side.

Making her way back to her bed with a bowl of warm water, her sewing kit, and a wash cloth, she stole a glance at Bakura who looked pissed to say the least.

"Bakura?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He grunted. There was a period of silence and Maiyu winced as the hot water hit the wound on her side. It hurt, but it had to be done. "What's Marik up to?" Maiyu's head snapped up. How could he know that Marik was up to something?

"What makes you think that he's up to something?" She asked as she threaded her needle and pressed it to her skin, biting her lip to prevent from crying out as she sewed her skin back together.

"Just a hunch." He replied. "Now tell me, so I have a proper reason to kill him. Not that I don't already have one." He growled. Maiyu sighed in defeat. He was going to know soon anyway.

"He took Yami's girlfriend - Amaya, and we have 24 hours to surrender or he's killing her." He turned to see her stitching herself up, but didn't say anything about it.

"Sounds like something he'd do." He answered gruffly. "Something that cowardly. So are you going to surrender?"

"Are you kidding?" She replied followed by soft cursing as she continued her work. "Although I don't know for sure, but then again I'm sure that Yami won't just lay down and quietly surrender. No, if I know Yami he'll go down fighting." More silence except for the occasional whimper of pain. She sighed as she cut the string that was protruding from her arm with her teeth. "There."

"Your not done yet." He muttered, his chocolate gaze dropping from her arm to her side that didn't look all that deep.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. "That one doesn't need it. Besides, it's too much pain to go through right now." He didn't say anything, just shrugged and turned away as she tightly bandaged her side, making it look as if her shirt was half black and half white. "I'm just glad that it didn't hit too close to my stomach."

Again he didn't say anything so she decided to be the bold one and reach out to him, pulling herself close to him and breathing in the scent that was purely male. She felt him stiffen then relax.

She told herself that she wanted to be strong and not let her worry show, but it was a futile battle and before she knew what was happening, her emotions were pouring off her lips like a river.

"God." She moaned. "What the hell is happening?"

"Your guess is a good as mine." He replied, a bit harsher then he meant to.

"Bakura, don't you realize how many people are going to die? Do you know how easily it could be one of us?" She tried to fight back tears, but she was scared, and before she could stop them, the hot tears splashed onto his bare chest. "I don't want to loose anyone else that I care about."

"You'll be fine." He muttered, not exactly know what to do at the moment, so he did nothing. Maiyu took a breath and plunged, determined to get what she had to say out before she regretted it for the rest of her life if she or Bakura didn't make it out.

"I just have to let you know Bakura, that I need to make it out of this alive." She said, her voice losing it's strength. "But in case we don't, I just want to let you know that I love you." She paused, not daring to look at his face. "I need you Bakura, we both do."

He looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Bakura, I'm pregnant."

Amaya looked around her cell with boredom. She knew she should be scared, that Yami probably won't just lay down and surrender for her sake, that she was more then likely going to be sent back to the gang in a sack, but oddly, she knew no fear.

At the moment, the thing she knew most was hunger. She was starving. Sure they feed her - bread and water. Hardly any nutrition or comfort.

A movement outside her cell caught her attention, and she looked up disinterestedly at the man she knew was looking in at the pitiful sight she had become.

Her hair hung dull and lifeless around her face witch was bruised from the beatings that she earned from her sharp tongue. It was a good thing she didn't bruise easily or else you probably wouldn't have been able to make her face out at all.

The skin that could be seen from what she was wearing was bruised and had dried blood here and there from the cuts that the rings that some of the men wore on their hands made, and her clothing was full of died blood as well, not to mention that every bone in her body ached.

Everywhere but her stomach which she had been protecting very well.

All and all she looked a wreck.

"You, bitch." Marik sneered from the other side of the bars. "Get up, I want to talk to you."

"Go to hell." She grumbled, but her head jerked back up as Marik seized her hair, titling her head so that she faced him.

"I said get up." He stated, his voice dangerously low. "Unless you want me to have to teach your place - again." She glared heavily at him, but stood anyway, holding her head up high and proud, even though it took all her strength to keep it there.

She followed Marik to his office where some food was waiting for her. A couple slices of pizza and a coke. She nearly drooled at the sight of it.

"Now." He said, flopping himself in his chair. "I'm willing to give you something good, but I want something in return."

"If it's sex you son of a-"

"Who said anything about that?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "Are you that eager to go again?"

"Never." She spat, her eyes blazing flames before they dropped to the pizza. "Now what the hell do what for it?"

"Information." He said with a dark chuckle. "I seem to have one of my best run off and I have a feeling that you might know where he is."

"Why are you so concerned?" She asked casually. "It's not like you care anyone put yourself."

"To put it plainly - I want to kill him."

"Why I am not surprised?" She sighed.

"His name is Bakura." He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her. she gazed down at the picture of a mean-looking teen with platinum hair and deep brown eyes that plainly said 'mess with this and die bitch'. She shook her head and handed it back to him.

"Don't know him." She said. "Haven't even heard of him before know." Marik stared at her, a smirk on his face.

"I find that hard to believe, chibi onna." She growled. "I have a witness that saw him with a girl from our gang. The same bitch that got away thanks to you and your bastard. The purple haired one, Maiyu. He was the one that was looking after her when she was here. I think he helped her out of here." He paused, her eyes taking in Amaya's reaction. "From what I can gather, your gang is all pretty chummy with each other, giving me reason to believe that she would tell where she's stashed the little fucker away."

"Look, I haven't seen him or heard of him." Amaya repeated, her patience growing thin. She was starving, and she could smell the pizza, making her realize just how hungry she really was. He regarded her closely and determined that she was telling the truth. He was a regular lie detector after all.

Sighing in annoyance as he pushed the pizza towards her.

"Seeing as your going to die anyway, you might as well have a last meal." He smirked. "Seeing as your little boyfriend hasn't called in surrender yet." For the first time since news of the so-called 'negotiation' , Amaya felt fear for her life. Did Yami really hate her that much that he didn't give a fuck about her at all?

"Whatever." She grumbled, popping pizza into her mouth and drinking the coke down with zeal. When she was finished, Marik lead her back to her guarded cell. From the window see could see the sun dropping, her heart along with it.

She just hoped that Yami wasn't a completely heartless asshole and that was still alive by this time tomorrow.

'I'm so sorry Yami.' She thought. 'I love you, even if you don't love me. I just wish it didn't have down to this to make me realize.'

Bakura looked down at the girl in his arms in shock. Pregnant? But he could see it now, the slight swell in her stomach that was almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Shit." He cursed, looking at her again. She looked so scared, so frail, and yet she was one of the strongest person he knew.

"Bakura, please don't hate me." She whispered. "Or the baby. I don't want to think about what I would if you hated me, or it." He felt more tears splashing onto his torso as he grip on him tightened. "It's innocent - even if it was created from rape, but I don't care about how it was made. It's still my child."

He felt himself weaken, giving into an emotion he swore he would feel, and before he knew it he was licking the tears off before kissing her, the salty taste still in his mouth. Smiling against his lips he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, making her moan against him as their bodies got closer.

They broke away and Bakura ran a hand over her stomach where his unborn child resided, Maiyu placing her hand over his.

_**All I gotta do**_

_**Is get it through to you**_

_**You take my hand and let me**_

_**Lead you away**_

"I love you." She whispered, and she didn't except a response. Deep in her heart she knew that he loved her, and the child she was carrying. As she expected, he said nothing, but kissed her passionately before she pulled him on top of her as the landed on her soft bed.

"Your hurt." He mumbled, glancing at her arm and side, despite the tightening in his groin.

**_Same old words again_**

**_He was just a friend_**

**_That's what you told me_**

**_But your my one and only_**

"I'll be fine." She whispered. "I don't want to know that one of us died with only a rape to create our child." He nodded, although he had the feeling that she knew one of them was going to die, but he shook it off. After all, there was always a chance that they would both live through it.

Placing the thoughts aside he busied himself with kissing her as he removed her shirt and bra to run his hands over her soft breasts. She moaned, throwing her legs and grinding against him. He began to fondle her breasts with his hands and it hit her how strange everything between them was.

He had hated her, beat her, and raped her - and here he was making love to her before going into the biggest fights of there lives, against his own gang no less. She closed her eyes and moaned in the bliss as she felt his hardness growing against her body as she pressed against him.

**_If I tell you something now_**

**_I ask myself just how_**

**_You came into my world_**

**_Gotta keep on loving you_**

"Mmmmahhhhh." She moaned as his hands headed to her nether regions, easily flipping the button and discarding them. Smiling to himself he teased her damp folds, making her extremely frustrated before dipping inside her, making her hips jolt. "Oh god!" She moaned, rocking against his hands as he worked her with skill.

"I see your having fun." He teased, making her glare at him while moaning as she encouraged him with her swaying of her hips to met his finger. Smirking he slipped in another making her moan loudly as she began to build. He knew that this was turning out to be a quickie, but this was to be just the beginning. After all, they had all night didn't they?

**_So let the sun shine wherever you are_**

**_It really doesn't matter how long_**

**_How far_**

**_I took my time and I realized_**

**_Your the only thing that matters now in my life_**

She came onto his hands, panting from the pleasure before her ands reached out to his belt buckle.

"Well were eager aren't we?"

"Maybe." She grinned. It was funny, she thought that her first time making love that she would have been shy as hell, but her desire to feel him inside her drove it away, and she easily rid him of the clothing. She pulled him on top of him and bucked against him, silently begging him to enter her, which he did eagerly.

She moaned as he entered her slickness easily, her hips thrusting to met him, sending him in deeper then what he have been if she hadn't. The couple quickly found their rhythm, as he pumped into her tender little body, being somewhat careful to not hit her side which was still bandaged.

**_Just another song_**

**_While the best goes on_**

**_You keep on movin' and I'll bring you the groove_**

"Bakura." She moaned, her nails running along his back, leaving small trails in the sweat that shimmered on his back, making him groan at the sensation it gave him.

**_I guess it's just the way_**

**_Nothing left to say_**

**_Hard day everyday_**

**_DJ take me away_**

Her moans got increasingly louder as he pace speed up, his sex drive encourage by the moaning. Before either knew it, it was over, leaving the couple panting as he rested his head on her breasts while her fingers wove into his platinum hair.

"I love you." She whispered. "It's hard to think that tomorrow, there's a chance that I could so much." Tears fell to mingle with her sweat and she closed her eyes. Right now, she wasn't going to think about it. For the moment, there was only her and Bakura, and the unborn child for which she lived.

**_If I tell you something now_**

**_I ask myself just how_**

**_You came into my world_**

**_Gotta keep on loving you_**

Yami leaned back as Demi finished explaining their plan and nodded.

"That's about it." Kaiya's eyes were thoughtful as she looked up at her leader.

"Sounds ok to me." She said. "But either way, shit's gonna hit the fan and people are going to die."

"I know." He answered gravely. "But that's unavoidable, you know it, I know it. we just have to hope that everything turns out ok."

'He's in so much pain.' Demi thought looking at Yami before her gaze went to Seto. His blue eyes were blazing with a smoldering fire that sent chills through her body. And she knew right then and there that he was going to make Marik pay if it killed him - which it just might.

A/N:

Well, there's another chapter completed. I know that this chapter didn't have a lot of action, and either will the next chap. It's mainly going to be good-bye's and such from the couples, boring I know, but atlas it must be done. Neways, I hope ya'll liked this chap, and if ya did (or didn't) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	50. Final Farewell

Disclaimer: No, don't make me say it, it hurts to say it! # wails # Ok, now I'm just getting pathetic, but seriously, you people have to know by now! Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to 'Somewhere out there' By Our Lady Peace either.

A/N: Well, I have returned with another chapter of OME! Ok, this chapter might go a little different then just romance and shit, it might have some action, who knows? Hell I don't even know what I'm writing anymore! THIS FIC HAS OFFICALLY KIDNAPPED ME! VAMPIRE FANS READ THIS: Ok, I saw this movie, it's old, but I loved it, even if the ending was horrible............. The Lost Boys. I mainly watched it because was hotter then hell but uh......... ya! Anyways, now that's out my system, let's proceed with the stuff that doesn't waste your time:

Silver Magiccraft: Ya the beginning was a piece of shit but hey.......... I learned, lol. Ya, don't sweat if you didn't review before....... it's better then not reviewing at all! Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Bakuras Dark Angel: Yes, Maiyu is pregnant and as for Amaya protecting her tummy...... forget that...... mistake on my part I forgot to edit it out............. urg. Anways, enjoy the chapter!

andi: Come on dude, do you'll honsetly think I'll give upon this fic whenI came this far already? Fuckno! Anways, thanks for the review and enjoy the fic!

serpent-vampfreak: Don't worry about the review dude! Anyways, you'll see if Maiyu's pregnant or not in this chapter........... but you peopl pretty much figured it out anyway.........Bakura or Maiyu dying............. uh, heehee. Enjoy the fic!

surfergurl16: Alright women, here's your update! Seesh! Anways, Maiyu does kick ass, and has genius IQ to boot! Anyways, you'll see what happens in this chapter........... and the final battle is up next, so have fun!

Ummm yeah im a lady boid lol: Hey you! Ya, that was a short review for you, lol! Anways, I hope you like this chapter.

Ok then, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 47

Final Farewells

The dawn of the next day dawned like a death sentence to Maiyu as she stood by the window, watching what could possibly be her last sunrise. She inhaled the scent of morning and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that seemed to be engulfing her far too much lately.

"It's going to be fine." Bakura said softly, watching as she nodded weakly.

"I know, I just hate this……. it's like I'm on death row." She took a breath and wiped away her tears. "And all I can do is wait to die." She lowered her head, her hair hanging down to shield her face. Bakura, not exactly a gifted speaker, wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulders.

"Were going to be ok."

"I know, and I know I shouldn't be so upset, it's just that, I've had so many people I loved stolen from me. I wouldn't be able to stand loosing another." She turned and gripped onto him and the tears poured onto his bare chest.

_**Last time I talked to you**_

_**You were lonely and out of place**_

_**You were looking down on me**_

_**Lost out in space**_

Bakura's gaze turned to the golden sun that was rising, signaling the day of their battle, and he breathed deeply. In truth, he was just as nervous as she was, but he didn't show it. She was the one who needed comfort, not him, he could handle it, as he had until recently, killed his emotions.

"Bakura, I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much." He said nothing in reply, but tightened his grip.

And he knew then, that the only that could rip her away from him was death.

Demi.

said nothing as she laid in Seto's arms, not wanting to ruin the feeling of safety with the hard reality ahead. Instead, she hugged him closer, feeling his warmth as she tried to force the negative thoughts from her mind.

But they refused to abate, preferring to haunt her with thoughts of what she had lost in the past. If they failed, not only would Amaya be dead, but countless other people - the dead could be anyone.

Even herself.

"Seto." She whispered, her green eyes softening. "Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?"

"Sure." He grunted. "I've survived fights like this against the Daggers."

"But still, this is it. The last one." She answered. "Either way, one gang falls."

_**Laid underneath the stars**_

_**Strung out and feeling brave**_

_**Watch the riddles glow**_

_**Watch them float away**_

"So why waste your time worrying. You can't change fate, no matter how much you want to." His voice was bitter, and Demi knew that his thoughts were with Mokuba for the moment, and not with her, but she was ok with it. She knew that he was planning on avenging his brother.

"No." She whispered, her own mind being drawn into the past. "You can't." An image of her brother flashed before her eyes, and she pushed it back, locking it in a deep corner of her heart. Right now, she had to be strong, for Amaya, and for her adopted family.

'I just wish I knew what's going to happen.' She thought. 'I hate not knowing…..' She stopped her thoughts there as they were getting far too close to the truth - she was scared.

She held onto Seto, burying her head in his naked chest, smiling a little when his arms came around her. She knew that in his way, he was telling her he loved her. His actions showed what he couldn't bring himself to say.

"I love you too Seto." She whispered. "Just please don't leave me." And through her muffled sobs, she thought him saying that he wouldn't.

_**Down here in the atmosphere**_

_**Garbage and city lights**_

_**You gotta save your tired soul**_

_**You gotta save our lives**_

Serenity

paced her floor as she tried to think of what she could do to help, glad for the distraction from the reality of the situation. After about an hour she gave into tears of frustration.

There just wasn't anything that she could do, she was only fourteen after all.

"I hate this." She whispered to the empty room. "I hate being so damn weak and useless." Flopping back down on her bed, she let her fear take over. She was going to loose people she cared about, she knew that, but refused to accept it.

Maiyu's sister, who had been like a sister to herself was gone, her mother and father were gone. The only family she had left was Joey, and if he was gone, then she would truly be alone.

That thought alone sent shivers through her. She had always harbored that fear deep down inside herself that she left to fend for herself once everyone was dead.

'Please.' She thought. 'Please let my brother come back to me ok tomorrow. Please.'

_**Turn on the radio**_

_**To find you on satellite**_

_**I'm waiting for the sky to fall**_

_**I'm waiting for a sign**_

_**All we are is all so far**_

Yami

watched the sun reach the position of high noon, the feeling of anxiety that had been with him ever since Amaya was taken reaching new heights.

He worried for everyone, but mostly for Amaya, who he knew was probably being treated like shit. While Yami had always kept hostages safe and unharmed, Yami had seen more then one case of Chain hostages coming back victims of rape and abuse.

He prayed that it wasn't the same with Amaya.

_**You're falling back to me**_

_**The star that I can't see**_

But his heart told him otherwise, and he blamed himself completely.

'Amaya.' He thought. 'Please don't hate me, I wish you knew what really went on, then you'd understand. Either way, I'm getting you out my darling. Just hold on a little longer.' (A/N: # wrinkles up face in disgust # Ok, someone smack me for that one……….)

_**I know you're out there**_

_**Somewhere out there**_

He was stirred form his thoughts by the ringing of his phone and he didn't even need his call waiting to know who it was.

"What do you want Marik." He snarled into the receiver.

"Glad to see you at least know who's calling." He heard a short laugh from the other end. "I just couldn't help but notice that you hadn't called with your surrender. I hope your not planning anything."

"Where's Amaya?"

"Don't worry, she's alive and well, I assure you."

"Let me speak to her." He demanded, and he was sure e could hear Marik sigh on the other end.

"Fine." There was a shuffling on the other end, and then Amaya's voice came over the line.

"Hello."

"Amaya, thank god your safe." He breathed. "Look, is Marik listening." Amaya glanced back to see Marik sitting smugly at his desk.

"No."

"Then listen, were planing on breaking you out, and taking him down at the same time at sunset." He said quickly. "We'll be standing outside the building, try to find a way out, but if you can't, it's ok. Understand?"

"Totally."

"And Amaya, one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you." At those words, her heart surged with an emotion she wasn't quite sure she was comfortable with, after all, he had cheated on her, hadn't he?

"I love you too."

_**You're falling out of reach**_

_**Defying gravity**_

_**I know you're out there**_

_**Somewhere out there**_

There was more shuffling on the line, and Marik's voice was back.

"Now ain't that sweet?" He mocked. "A little last farewell before she comes back in a body bag I presume?"

"Go to hell Marik." He growled.

"Just remember, until sunset." The line went dead and Yami cursed before dialing again.

Demi.

Neither Demi nor Seto had hardly moved from their bed all day, preferring just to enjoy each other's company, talking, and making love, and whatever else they pleased.

At the moment, they were silent, just enjoying the sounds of the day, which, Demi noticed as the shrill ringing slashed through the silence, definitely didn't include a cellphone ringing. Seto groaned and reached over, flipping it open.

"What?"

"It's time to get ready." Yami said. "I'm assuming Demi's with you, meet me in the warehouse weapon room in 20 minutes."

"Ok, ok." Seto mumbled, not even saying goodbye before hanging up.

"Let me guess, we have to go." Demi said, and groaned when he nodded. "But I'm all comfy." He just shot her an annoyed look, and her funny attitude slipped away. "I know, I know." She crawled out of bed and was dressed ten minutes later in a pair of tight black leather pants that wouldn't get caught on anything, and a black T-shirt.

"I just can't believe this is actually happening ya know?" She said as she pulled her back into a braid that wouldn't get in the way of her fighting. Seto said nothing for a few moments.

"Come on." He said, checking his watch. "We better go." Demi nodded and followed her boyfriend to the weaponry room in the warehouse where Seto was sure that the other members of the gang wouls be waiting. Sure enough, they were.

The moment Demi stepped in, her eyes flashed with awe at the rows of guns, knives, swords and other assorted weapons.

"Holy shit." She breathed. "And you never told me about this?"

_**Hope you remember me**_

_**When you're homesick and need a change**_

_**I miss your purple hair**_

_**I miss the way you taste**_

"We wanted this room to stay in one piece, thanks." Seto grunted, and if Demi would have been a playful mood, she probably would have inflicted some form of bodily harm to him, but she wasn't. She was all business.

"Ok everyone." Yami said. "Take as many weapons as you can carry comfortably on you, as well as bullets." He head up a bullet strap. (You know those things that army guys have that they wear on them) "If you run out, take the weapons of the dead." He turned away, signaling that they were to choose their weapons.

Demi, Seto, Yami and Maiyu choose mostly guns, while Bakura seemed to prefer knives and the like. Once everyone was ready choosing, Yami lead them out the garage filled with Harley motorcycles. She was about to get on hers, when Maiyu tugged her away into a corner.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." She whispered, and Demi could see fear and desperation in her eyes.

"What?"

"I need your backup." She said. "I can't die in this fight, Demi, I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Demi asked, as Maiyu ran a hand over her stomach.

"Demi, I'm pregnant." She said, and Demi had to mask her shock. "That's why I need you. I'm not asking you to die for me, but I am asking you to kill for me." Demi nodded.

"Ok." Yami's voice called them back and Maiyu masked her fear with a look of determination as she got onto her replacement bike seeing as hers had gotten trashed. Demi took a deep breath as she mounted hers, excitement pumping through her veins.

This was it, her chance to prove her self, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

_**I know you'll come back someday**_

_**On a bed of nails awake**_

_**I'm praying that you don't burn out**_

_**Or fade away**_

_**All we are is all so far**_

Amaya

watched the sun slowly sinking with a feeling of hopefulness and dread combined. There was no doubt that Yami would come for her, of that she was sure, but still, something could go wrong and she could be dead either way.

She closed her eyes against the hunger that was eating at her insides, and all she could do was wait. A few seconds later her eyes snapped open as she heard approaching footsteps, and every limb in her body went cold.

"Get up." Marik barked, and she shakily complied, stepping out the cell as he unlocked it. Cold fear penetrated her body as she was lead to the now familiar office. So Yami hadn't come for her after all. A hollow laugh escaped her lips, but made no sound. Marik smirked. "Maybe he doesn't love you after all, after all, I gave him a chance, and he refused."

"Fuck you." Amaya growled, but her eyes lingered on the glittering knife he held in his hand.

"But it seems that he's ran out of time, and after all, a deal's a deal." He smirked as he approached her, holding the knife so that it was centimeters away from her face. "I guess I'll just have to make an example out of you."

Amaya closed her eyes, refusing to cry in her last moments of life. It was what he wanted, he feed on fear, and she wasn't going to show him it. But inside her, a fury grew. She had relied on him to save her, just as she had relied on him to love her, and both times he had failed.

He hadn't come.

Hadn't come at all.

A/N: Ok, I know, I know, evil cliffie, but hey at least this chapter was pretty long, but the next two should be REALLY long because I have to put the entire final battle in to two chapters, but hey, it can be done, You'll just probably be reading fifteen page chapters ! Oh, and I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and actually edit this chapter……… I'm telling you man, history in the making! Neways, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK TO LIVE!


	51. The Last Laughing Man Part 1

Disclaimer: I refuse to say what everyone should know by now, but I don't own the lyrics to 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool.

A/N: Ok, here I am with drum roll THE FINAL BATTLE! Ok, this is the first fic I've ever completed, and also the longest so I feel pretty damn proud right now! . Neways, all I'm gonna say is grab a soda, sit back and relax because this chapter is going to be loooooooooooong. Anyways, shout-outs!

serpent-vampfreak: Hey you! Ya, it's getting to teh last battle alright, long live violence, character death and bloodshed galor, lol! Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

WolfOfShadow: lol, who's mother thinks that anime is healthy? I knwo mine don't but.........f uck them! Anyways, as for what you'll read............. the sequal of course! You'll love it, it has new (and sexy) characters, evilness,death... ya know, me stuff! lol, ya I knwo you hate cliffies............... but i can't help but loving them! Anyways enjoy the chap!

luckyducky: This update soon enough for ya? lol, ya evil cliffie but hey............ Anyways, hope you like the update!

Bakuras Dark Angel: Living for these next two chapters, are you sure that's healthy, lol. Ya, teh sequel will have ass kicking drama and lots of otehr stuff - I have high hopes for it............ enjoy the update.

me...again: of course I love you, lol! I love all my reviewers! Anways # looks at teh go Amaya flags # Ya man! Oh don't worry, Amaya ass kicking is coming soon! Anways, hope you like this chapter!

surfergurl16: # rubs head # ow....................... meanie, lol! I guess I was mean for leaving ya'll with that evil cliffhanger but hey! Anways, hope you like this chapter!

lc15: Hey you again! I was starting to think you were dead or something, lol! Glad your back though!

Ok with that said......................

Last Time:

Amaya closed her eyes, refusing to cry in her last moments of life. It was what he wanted, he feed on fear, and she wasn't going to show him it. But inside her a fury grew. She had relied and him to save her, just as she had relied on him to love her, and both times he had failed.

He hadn't come.

Hadn't come at all.

Chapter 48

The Last Laughing Man Part One

"Goodbye, Chain Queen." He whispered, pulling the knife back as he prepared to slam it into her chest.

"Marik!" The shout resounded through the room, making him stop in mid thrust. "Marik, stop! It's the Chains, they've formed a line in front of our doors!"

"Fuck." He cursed, his fury growing as he saw Amaya's eyes open, a smirk on her face. "Take this bitch back to her cell, and make sure she stays there." He barked, turning his attention back to the messenger. The man nodded his head, seizing Amaya and roughly escorting/dragging her back to her 'home away from home'.

"Have fun in here bitch." He snarled, shoving her in.

"See you in hell asshole." She shot back. He glared at her before continuing.

"A guard will be here in a few minutes, so don't try anything slut, you do and your dead." With that he slammed the bars closed and walked away, not noticing the smirk on Amaya's face as she looked from the toilet to the ceiling that was a few feet higher then the wall.

"A few minutes is enough." She whispered, and with that, began climbing.

"Ok, everyone knows what to do?" Yami asked, looking around at the small army of Chains.

"Yup." They replied, their hard gazes set at the doors of the Dagger's warehouse. A few moments passed, moments, that to Demi, felt like and eternity in itself. Just as she was starting to relax, the door opened, making every muscle in her body tense with anxiety. She watched as Marik stepped out and approached Yami.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again - surrender, or die."

"And I'll tell you again - go to hell." Yami sneered, making Marik smirk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He replied, and stepped back into the building, not to minutes later, dozens of men and women clad in red were walking out, the Chains, a sea of black, walking out to meet them.

"Nice to see you all alive." Lakoa sneered. "Too bad I'm going to have to bring an end to all that."

"Did we come to fight or sit here and talk?"

"Fight." Lakoa answered, bring back her fist and aiming for Yami who caught it easily. The moment this happened, the others charged at each other, and the two masses of black and red mixed.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

"Bastard." Lakoa spat, bring her knee to smash into his stomach, making him wince a little. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Demi take out three Daggers back to back, Maiyu firing right beside her. He let out a small smile before returning to his own fight. At least Demi and Maiyu were ok.

Without hardly any effort he flipped Lakoa over so that she was her back, but he didn't expect her to bring her legs up and slam them into his chest, making him stubble back and release her at the same time. In that instant, she was lost in the crowd.

Not that it mattered to Yami, who pulled out his gun and continued firing.

"Yami." He heard shout into the little communicators that the Chains were wearing. "Me, Maiyu, Seto, Leai and a few others are heading inside. Were going to try and stop their alarm system if there is one, and at the same time, try and find Amaya." Yami nodded although he knew that they wouldn't see it.

"Right, be careful." He said. "Look for any signs of Amaya outside the building." He heard Demi signing off, but wasn't really paying attention to it, more focused on the task at hand - staying alive.

Amaya.

let out a small noise as she braced herself on the bars, her legs sticking straight out onto the wall to hold her weight while her hands curled around the bars. Minutes dragged by like hours until she heard footsteps, and smirked to herself.

She waited a little while longer, ignoring the calls of the guard who was no doubt wondering where the hell she was. She let out a small breath of relief as she heard the cage opening, holding on for dear life as she moved on it.

"Alright bitch, where the hell are you." At this she let go a little, enough so that her head could be seen.

"Looking for me?" She said with a smile on her face. He looked shocked for a moment, but that didn't last long as Amaya pushed her feet of the wall, her hands still holding onto the bars as her feet came down, making painful contact with the guards stomach, the force of the blow throwing him back into the wall where he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Amaya landed with a look like the cat that got the canary as she calmly walked out of her cell and over to the fallen guard. Reaching down she took the mans guns and the few knives that he carried on him, attaching them to her person.

"Thanks." She said before running down the hall that lead her into the main parts of the building, being extra careful to tread on the fallen guard before doing so.

_**Beaten why for**_

_**Can't take much more**_

She reached near to where Marik's office was and stopped as she heard voices speaking.

"Be careful." Came Marik's voice. "I have a feeling we might have Chains in the building."

"Right." Another voice answered and she heard footsteps, ducking into another hallway seconds before he walked out. Wiping her brow in a sign of relief she stood up again.

"So we have Chains in the building do we?" She muttered to herself, really wishing that Marik hadn't smashed her panic button when he had taken her, then she could notify whoever was in the building where she was. 'Alright, I have to stay low.' She thought to herself, walking down the hallway that she had ducked into.

She came to another couple hallways and chose the first one that interested her, making sure to keep her footsteps quite on the wooden floor.

"Where's a fucking exit when you need one." She grumbled, only to fall silent as she heard several voices shouting. A small smirk on her face, she followed them, not really knowing what she was getting into, but willing to take the risk if it meant getting her the hell out of the damned building.

Demi.

The moment Demi and the others stepped into the building, it was like a war-zone, shots being fired in every which direction. Quickly forming a human circle, all of them fired, every blocking each others back until the room fell silent. Lowering her gun, Demi looked around.

"Everyone ok?" She asked, a feeling of relief washing over her as they nodded. "Good. Does anyone know which way the control room is? If we get control of the cameras, we should be able to find Amaya."

"No idea." Leai answered, looking around to make sure there was no-one there to shoot at them.

_**Here we go**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Here we go**_

"Shit." Seto cursed as he reloaded his gun. "Now what?"

"Don't worry." Maiyu said, with a little grin on her face. "After all, I know where I can get the inside scoop." And with a small wink she switched on her communicator. "Bakura, where's the control-" But the next never came as a bullet was fired dangerously close to her head, making her duck, and the others to pull out their guns, instantly firing back.

"Break!" Demi yelled, throwing herself onto the floor and rolling as a second group of Daggers appeared. As she rolled she thought she saw Leai fall, but wasn't sure until Maiyu's voice came over the line.

"Demi! We lost Leai, I just saw her fall and there's blood all over."

"I know, just keep running." She replied, quickly standing up. Stealing a glance around and , seeing that everyone was ok and making their own escape, she ran into a small room, slamming the door and locking it. "Yami?" She said, trying to contact her leader, letting out a breath when she heard his voice in her ear.

"What is it Demi? Have you found Amaya?"

"No." Demi answered. "The minute we got inside, we were attacked, I called break, we lost Leai, and that was the last I saw of the rest of them. I'm planning on-" She froze as she heard footsteps falling not to far away from her door. "Shit, can't talk." She whispered, her heart pounding.

_**One - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four - Nothing wrong with me**_

She heard a pounding on the door, and shouts demanding her to come out and surrender at they would keep her alive. 'Bullshit you would.' She thought bitterly, her eyes moving wildly around the room for some form of exit.

After a few more moments it was clear that whoever was outside the door was getting seriously pissed, punching the door so hard Demi was sure it would break.

"That's it." One said. "Let's just blow off the fucking lock." The other nodded and several shots were fired, ripping the handle from the wood so that it feel useless to the floor. They ran in, guns at the ready, only to lower them after glancing around the empty room.

"Where the fuck is the bitch?" The first said, looking around. "I saw her come in here."

"Maybe she didn't, come on." Answered the second one, turning back into the hall.

From inside the ventilation shaft, Demi Martan let out the breath she had been holding.

Maiyu

pressed herself against the wall of a dark hallway, not even daring to breath as the men not ten feet away from her ran without seeing her. Closing her eyes she slumped to the floor, her breathing and heart rate slowly going back to normal.

"Hey you!" Her eyes snapped open, and she instinctively rolled as the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Holding out her own P2K she aimed and fired quickly, only daring to breath again when she saw the blonde girl fell dead to the ground from the bullet in her neck.

"Why I did agree to go into this fight?" She muttered, but she knew the reason quite well. She loved Bakura, and had wanted to fight by his side, and to help him avenge himself, and also to avenge her own dead sister.

Taking a deep breath she stood up, her wolf-like eyes searching for any sign of movement before she continued walking, hoping that maybe she would run into Amaya or one of the ones that had spilt up, but knew that it was against the odds.

_**One - Something's got to give**_

_**Two - Something's got to give**_

_**Three - Something's got to give**_

_**Now**_

But she pushed those thoughts aside quickly. What she needed to focus on was keeping herself and her baby alive, and to find the control room and see if Amaya was on any of the cameras. Getting her emotions under control, she continued walking, her entire body tense like a cat ready to pounce.

She reached for her teeny walkie-talkie and groaned when she discovered that it wasn't in her ear.

"Great." She grumbled sarcastically. "Just what I fucking needed."

"Your not going to need anything but a coffin in a moment." I deep voice stated, making her blood run cold as she felt the cool metal of a gun barrel press against the back of her head.

Seto

lowered his gun as he walked down the dark hallway, his senses heightened for any sign of movement. His footsteps seemed twice as loud as they would have been if everything wasn't so eerily quite. Surely, there should have been some noise.

He stopped short as a knife flew just inches in front of him, and raised his gun.

"Alright." He growled. "Come out." He swore he heard a feminine laugh before he saw the silhouette of a person walking towards him. In the darkness he could just make out the glint of something metal in the figures hands.

"Seto Kaiba." The girl said, stepping into the light somewhat, exposing blue hair and green eyes. "Good to see your still alive."

"Lakoa." He snarled, his gun pressing to her forehead.

"Right as always." She replied, not showing the slightest sign of fear. "And you can lower that, I know, you won't shoot me."

"Wanna bet." He snarled before pulling his gun and slamming the butt of it into her head. With a resounding thud, her limp body fell to the floor. She wasn't dead, but it gave him enough time to get away.

"Yami, I haven't found her yet. I'm heading back out, you probably now about Leai by now."

"Alright." Kicking Lakoa out of the way, Seto Kaiba headed for the nearest exit.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

Bakura

growled, spiting the blood from his mouth onto the ground and glaring at the girl responsible.

"Your dead bitch." He snarled, the hate of the world flashing in his chocolate eyes.

"Go to hell traitor." She bit back, her over confidence evident from a mile away. "Besides, your out of ammo."

"I don't need ammo." And with that he knocked her in the head with the butt of the gun before embedding a knife in her breasts, a bit of his old nature coming back as she sighed at the feeling of her still-warm flowing over his hands.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

With a snort he threw the lifeless body onto the ground, wiping the blood off the knife on his shirt before twirling to meet his new enemies, a knife in each hand. It seemed that most of the Daggers were targeting him and Yami, but Bakura was kind of grateful for that. It was giving him plenty of new ideas on interesting ways that he could kill Marik while he had the chance.

Effortlessly, he brought the knives down repeatedly, making both painful and fatal lacerations to any Dagger that crossed him.

"Bakura." Yami's voice said in his ear. "I'm heading inside to look for Amaya, think you'll be ok?" The snowy-haired stole a glance at Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Mai, and others he didn't know or care about (not that he felt anything for the first five mind you) and nodded.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "There's thing I never really noticed before though." He added, watching as Both Tea and Mai shot the living hell out of some poor bastard before turning and punching others in the face.

"What?"

"Chain bitches sure can kick ass." Through the shouts and gunshots Bakura heard Yami chuckle.

"Meet me inside when you can."

"Whatever." He glanced up long enough to see Yami make it safely into the building and put his own mind back to the task at hand - Kill anything that wears red and moves.

Yami

To someone who wasn't used to death, the site that greeted Yami at the door would've sent them into a fit of screaming hysterics, but he ignored the pile of dead bodies completely as he busied himself looking for clues as to which way the members had gone.

His first instinct was to try and contact Demi or Seto, but he knew that Demi wasn't in a nice predicament at the moment. He would have to wait until a bit longer. His eyes dropped and lingered at the fallen body of Leai, and felt a feeling of sympathy surge through him.

"You did well." He whispered, before moving on in his search for Amaya. He just prayed that she hadn't met the same fate as Leai.

Amaya

walked slowly as she approached the voices, but she couldn't help noticing that something was amiss. The voices seemed to be coming from beneath her, and not on the same level.

Her brows knitting together, she walked to the door, opening it just the tiniest bit. From what she could see, there was just a kind of drop-down here, that lead to a platform with a staircase that lead to a room full of crates.

Holding her breath she listened to the conversation.

"Marik said that he wanted us to get the drugs the fuck outta here in case those fucking Chains set the place of fire or something."

"Well then stop bitching and start moving your lazy ass."

"Well." Amaya whispered to herself. "I've heard all I need to. Marik, my darling (sarcasm noted) I am about to be a major pain in your ass." Slipping the silencer on the gun she dropped down onto the platform, barely making a noise as she pressed herself against the wall, just inches from the stairway.

_**Push me again**_

_**This is the end**_

Taking a deep breath she moved slowly and peek out from behind the wall, taking careful aim and watching with a feeling of pride as the man fell soundlessly to the ground. She smirked to herself as she heard the distressed shouts of the other drug shippers and aimed a few more shots.

Not all them hit, but she managed to take down about three nonetheless.

"Someone's fucking in here!" She heard a girl shout, fear in her voice.

'Well thank you Captain Obvious.' She thought, rolling her eyes and swinging out to fire more shots.

"There!" She heard the girl shout, and just glanced her pointing at where she had been a second ago. Diving to the floor she covered her head as a rapid flurry of bullets found there way through the flimsy wall that had been hiding her.

"Ok, I know when I'm not want so I'll just be getting the hell out of here." She voiced as she pushed herself up, running towards the platform that she had dropped from.

"Goddamn fucking son of a bitch!" She cursed as she realized that there was no way up. Letting out a small yelp as she dodged another flurry of bullets that would have made a football coach proud, she spun and retaliated, holding them off long enough that she took a left down a flight of stairs, only to be greeted with crates of drugs………. and no exits.

"Hold it right there bitch." A girl sneered, the same girl that had pointed her out in the first place. Immediately Amaya stopped, raising her hands and turning around to face them.

"Your going to regret going this way, you little Chain whore."

"You know." Amaya replied casually. "I don't doubt that."

_**Here we go**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Here we go**_

Demi snarled as she struggled as she crawled through the vents, which by now, was getting to be a real bitch seeing as her knees and elbows were starting to hurt from the constant knocking against the thin metal that lined it.

"Why is it" She wondered out loud "That every time we go on one of these gang things, I always wind up in a vent?" Growling in frustration, she tried to find a descent way out from the damn thing, but every room she came across, it was always filled with Daggers, and the last time she checked, she didn't have the word 'Suicidal' written across her forehead.

"Demi, it's Yami, can you talk?"

"Ya." She barked, her voice echoing oddly in the vent.

"Where are you?"

"Stuck in the ventilation shaft from hell with elbows that are closing to bleeding, and not to mention the fact that every room I've come across is swarming with Daggers. And you?" She asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I'm inside, but still no signs of Amaya. I checked her cell, she definitely got out, there was a guy unconscious and stripped of his weapons by the door."

"Wish I could help ya, but I haven't seen anything but uncomfortably tight walls for the last twenty minutes." She replied, Yami nodded.

"Ok then, thanks." Demi muttered something and continued moving for what seemed like forever until the sound of voices caught her attention.

"Your going to regret going this way, you little Chain whore."

"You know. I don't doubt that."

Crawling close to the grate she peered down at Amaya cornered by about seven or so Daggers, her arms raised. A small smile graced her lips as she pulled out her gun, put on the silencer, and took careful aim.

"What the hell?" Amaya said as one by one they fell over dead, no doubt shot. Amaya pulled out her own gun, looking wildly around. "Alright, where are you?" The sound of something being bashed drew her attention to the ventilation grate. A few seconds passed before Demi managed to punch the thing out of her way, exposing her head.

"Will someone tell me why I always have to save your ass?" Amaya grinned and dropped her gun, running over to the wall.

"Because you love me." She answered, Demi just rolled her eyes.

"Ya, ya." She grumbled, flipping herself out of the tunnel and landing gracefully on her feet.

_**One - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four - Nothing wrong with me**_

"Where are the others?" Amaya asked, concern etched on her face.

"Me, Seto, Maiyu, Leai came in here looking for you, we lost Leai at the door, and the rest of us split up." The raven and lime-haired girl replied. "It was dumb luck that I even found you." Amaya nodded, before asking the question that she wasn't sure that she wanted to ask.

"Where's Yami?"

"He's fine, but Amaya, listen, he didn't cheat on you."

"What?" Amaya said, looking at Demi like she had lost her mind. "I know what I saw."

"Ya, you saw a set-up by Marik." The older girl answered. "He had that girl set up like that, knowing that you would run off, enabling him to capture you so hopefully he could get Yami to surrender." At this Amaya's face paled.

"Oh God." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "I've made a terrible mistake."

"What?" Demi asked, looking more then a little confused. Amaya shook her head.

"Nothing." She answered quickly getting a hold on herself and standing up. "Nothing."

"Ok then." Demi answered, turning her communicator back on. "Yami, I found her."

"Thank God." He breathed. "Alright, you and Amaya get out of there as soon as possible, and watch out for any signs of Marik, he's inside the building with you. And another thing, try to get a hold of Maiyu, she hasn't been answering, I just hope she's ok."

"Right." Demi replied before turning to Amaya. "Let's go, Maiyu hasn't been answering. Yami said to get out of here, but I'm not leaving without her, dead or alive."

"Alright then." Amaya replied, picking up some of the deceased Dagger's guns.

"Before we were split up, she wanted to get to the control room to see if you were on any of the cameras, so I'll bet that's where she's headed."

Maiyu.

"Maiyu, Maiyu, Maiyu." Crooned the man. "You just seem to get yourself into trouble constantly don't you?"

"What do you want Noah." Maiyu asked calmly, despite the cold fear that was flooding her entire body. "If you had wanted to shoot me, you would have done it by now. So you must want something." Noah gave out a little laugh.

"Smart as always, it's a pity that the cleaners are to be wiping that genius brain of yours off the walls."

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped, but shuddered when she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Wouldn't that be obvious for someone as smart as you." He purred, making her cringe.

"Let me go." She demanded, struggling against him, but only making him laugh. "Let me fucking go!" No effect at all, unless you count his hand moving farther up her leg.

"You didn't say no to that two-timing piece of shit Bakura."

_**One - Something's got to give**_

_**Two - Something's got to give**_

_**Three - Something's got to give**_

_**Now**_

"Actually I did." She growled, struggling against him, but this time his hand went completely up. "Alright, that's it." She spun around to face him, and before he even knew what was happening, had seized his arms, using them as braces as she swung the rest of her body up, flipping over him.

"What the-" She landed softly, her foot instantly jumping out to hit him hard the back, sending him stumbling back, while at the same time, knocking the gun from his hands. Both of them went for it at the same time, but Maiyu was much faster and got to it first, lifting it up inches away from his face.

Fear filled his eyes as she pulled back the hammer and lowered it to his heart.

"Where's the control room?" She demanded, a look of sheer determination on her young face.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because your dead if you don't."

"And who's to say that once I tell you, you won't just kill me anyway." He asked, Maiyu shrugged.

"If Marik found out that you helped me, you'd be dead either way. Now where the hell is the control room?" Noah sighed.

"Go to the end of this hall and make a left, take the first door on the right and keep walking until you reach a metal door, that's where you'll find it."

"Thanks." She said, lowering her gun. "And like I said, I'm a girl of my word." Slowly she turned her back, having a good idea of what Noah was up to. Her suspicions were confirmed as a knife whizzed by her head, clattering to the ground.

"Damn, missed." Glaring hatefully, Maiyu turned back to face him.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a coward." The sound of the shot claimed the air as Noah dropped dead at her feet, blood pooling on to the floor.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

Wordlessly Maiyu dropped Noah's gun near his body and walked out the room without a backwards glance.

Bakura.

"What the hell do you mean she's not answering!?" Bakura snarled.

"Just what I said Bakura." Yami replied calmly. "But I honestly don't think she's dead, I found a body, but it wasn't hers, I think it was someone that tried to kill her but wasn't fast enough." The sound of a gunshot filled the air, and Yami looked up. "I think I just found her." Without waiting for a reply he switched off, leaving Bakura wondering what the hell was going on.

He knew that she had tried to ask him something about a room, but they had split up before she could finish.

"Goddammit." He muttered. If she was dead, it was his fault, and that thought only fueled the anger in his heart. With a murderous glint in his eyes, he turned back to the fight.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

A scream of pain drew Bakura's attention and he saw Tristan fall, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Maiyu

wasted no time, running down the halls as fast as she could, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of red. She slowed as she reached the metal door that Noah had described, and cursed.

_**Skin against skin blood and bone**_

_**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**_

"You son of a bitch." She whispered angrily as she saw the number pad. Evidently you needed to know some kind of a code to get in. "Your good Noah." She said, smirking as an idea came to her. "But not that good." Pulling out her gun she fired at the number pad several times, knowing that it wouldn't really do anything but draw attention before ducking into the shadows behind what she assumed was a drug crate.

She waited for several moments, praying that her plan was going to work, and mentally congratulating herself as she saw the door open and several people walk out. Carefully slipping on the silencer she took careful aim and watched as one of the women suddenly dropped.

_**You wanted in now you're here**_

_**Driven by hate consumed by fear**_

"What the fuck?" One of the men asked, looking around and producing his own gun. "Where the hell is he?" Maiyu shot again, watching as yet another fell mysteriously, but unmistakably dead. The man looked around again, before looking directly at Maiyu even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Look away, look away." She muttered, hardly able to hear herself.

"There!" He yelled, firing at the crate.

"Shit." She cursed, running into the open, firing wildly as she did so.

"Stupid bitch, I'll show you." The man snarled, taking careful aim. Maiyu threw herself onto the ground and rolled, lifting her gun to fire at him, letting out a sigh of relief as he toppled over.

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

**_Let the bodies hit the floor_**

"Thank God." She whispered, pulling herself up. "At least that's over with." Wiping her forehead she walked into the control room, her gun pointed out in front of her. After she was sure that there was no-one else with her, she lowered her weapon and slammed her hand on the close button.

Sitting herself down at the computer system, she noticed that at least they had done on smart thing - locking the computer system before they left. Sighing she set to work at hacking into their system.

Yami

looked down at the dead Noah then to the door that had been left open. The blood was fresh and there was no doubt that this was what the gun shot was all about.

"Demi, I think I'm on Maiyu's trail, forget what I said about getting out. Try to see if you can meet me in the control room, I have a feeling that Maiyu's already there."

"That's what were planning to do anyway, but we don't exactly know where were going." She replied. "Get in the control room as soon as you can, you'll have to be our eyes."

"Alright, I'll let you know when I get there."

_**One - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four - Nothing wrong with me**_

Daggers

"Where did you see her go?" Ming asked, looking over at Don.

"I didn't exactly see it, but I heard a lot of gunshots over by the control room. I think that purple haired bitch was trying to get in." He replied.

"But that doesn't make sense." The blonde answered. "I killed her when I shot the gas tank on her bike."

"Well, it looks like she survived it somehow."

"Well, she won't get away this time." She answered, and walked up to the control room door. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"She must have tried to get in by blasting the panel, it's shot." She answered, before a small smile graced her lips as she brought her fist back, aiming for the door.

Maiyu

's head snapped up as she heard the pounding and shouts on the other side of the door and cursed softly.

"Open up in there!" A women's voice yelled. "I know your in there Chain bitch, now opening the fucking door if you know what's good for you." Maiyu said nothing as the pounding and shouts continued for a few moments before everything grew silent.

"Shoot it open." Ming said, pulling out her gun and firing several times before the panel was trashed completely. Grabbing the wires she pulled them out, causing a shower of sparks to fly up. Stepping back she fired again, destroying the wires and making a hole that could be used as a handle to pry the door open.

"Shit." Maiyu swore, ducking as a shower of sparks erupted followed by gunshots.

"Alright, this is your last chance - open the fucking door." Again Maiyu remained silent, carefully reloading her gun. "Have it your way." A couple of hands followed the voice, and Maiyu watched calmly as they slowly pried the door open.

Without so much as blinking she pulled out her gun and prepared to fire.

"I'll warn you." She said calmly, "I'm armed." She heard a female laugh from the other side.

"So are we bitch." Not seconds later, the door swung open, revealing four men and a blonde girl of about 20. Maiyu ducked and rolled under the desk, firing shots the entire time. She watched with satisfaction as two of the men fell, not dead but with enough wounds that they wouldn't bother her.

"Stupid cunt." One of the fallen men growled as Maiyu threw herself from her hiding place, slamming the butt of her gun into his temple before turning to the third and shooting him in the chest before spinning and killing the fourth, leaving only her and the girl.

"Holy shit." Ming whispered, looking at her fallen comrades, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at Maiyu who pulled back the hammer of her weapon.

"I won't miss." She promised, giving her the last incentive she needed. Dropping her gun she turned and fled. Letting out a sigh of relief she lower her gun, only to raise it seconds later as the sound of approaching footsteps came back.

_**One - Something's got to give**_

_**Two - Something's got to give**_

Every muscle in her body tensed as she waited for the certain confrontation that she knew was going to take place, pulling the hammer back she waited. A glimpse of black instead of the endless sea of red is what probably stopped her from shooting right away, and she waited until the man stepped fully into her view, his hands raised.

"Yami." She sighed, smiling as she lowered her gun. "I might've known." He gave her a little smile as he stepped into the room, his eyes trailing over the bodies.

"I see they tried to stop you." He said.

"Tried." Maiyu replied nodding. "And failed."

"I can see that." The elder man replied sitting in the chair and turning his crimson eyes to the screen. (A/N: I never seem to know if Yami's eyes are crimson or lavender, I know in the show it shows him with both, so I'm just going to change it to red because I need it for something coming up in the story.) "Have you managed to hack into their system yet?" The purple hared girl nodded.

"Yep." She answered, pressing a few keys. Seconds later the cameras lit, displaying all of the rooms of the large warehouse.

"Good, start looking for Amaya and Demi." Both eyes scanned the cameras, looking for some sign of the two women, it took a moment before Maiyu pointed to one of them.

"There." She said, Yami's eyes instantly traveling to her finger.

"Good." He remarked, pressing the walkie talkie in his ear. "Demi, I'm in the control room. Yes, Maiyu's with me, she's fine. Listen, I see you on the camera, now, turn left." He continued with his directions, always making sure to tell her when she was entering a room with Daggers so that most of the time, they were dead before they even knew that they were in the presence of a Chain. 20 minutes later, they heard the girl's approaching footsteps.

_**Three - Something's got to give**_

_**Now**_

"Hey guys." Demi said, stepping right in and looking around. "Looks like someone kicked some ass."

"That would be Maiyu." Yami answered, looking down at the younger female.

"Right on, your a pregnant women and your still kicking ass, not bad." Yami's eyes widened a little when Demi said this, turning to Maiyu.

"I'll explain later." She said, giving Demi a playful glare.

"Bakura I assume?" He said, Maiyu nodded, her gaze to the floor. "I see then." It was then that he noticed Amaya lingering just outside the doorway, looking like she was contemplating on whether to come in or not - her incident with Marik as a source of revenge over an extreme misunderstanding was still a fresh wound in her heart. "Coming in?" She looked up as if surprised before slowly nodding and stepping towards him.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

"Yami, I uh……" She looked at a complete lost for words, so he made the decision for both of them. Grabbing her face he brought into a passionate kiss before breaking away, his red eyes meeting her shocking blue ones which held a small shine of surprise.

"I'm sure by now that Demi's explained everything." He said. "I don't want to hear anything about of this, but I want you to know that I love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you so much, even if it wasn't intentional." Amaya stared at him for a moment, and he was sure that he saw something close to guilt flicker in her eyes before she smiled and leaped into his arms, pulling him into her own kiss.

"Well ain't this sweet?" A voice rang out, all four people turning to face Bandit Keith in the doorway. "Almost makes me wanna go out and fall in love like a fool."

"Shut the hell up Keith." Maiyu spat out, stepping to the front. "At least we can feel emotion."

"Shut up bitch." He snarled, but was cut of as her fist made contact with his cheek, sending his head flying back. Jumping back she leapt into the air in the beginning of a spin kick, a spin that was never completed.

A gunshot then a cry of pain filled the air as Maiyu flipped and then landed face down on the hard ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath her.

Keith let out a small laugh as he spun his gun on his finger.

"Who's next?"

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

A/N:

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER EVER! 16 pages and 6,500 words, hell, my one-shots aren't even that long! And I know that a lot of people probably want to kill me for that evil cliffhanger, but hey, I couldn't write that long of a chapter and not get some enjoyment out of it . Maiyu dead or alive? Will the Chains or Daggers win, and will things really be 'happily ever after'? all will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTAMS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL, maybeI'll be nice and update before christmas,so until then, please review!


	52. The Last Laughing Man Part 2

Disclaimer: # sighs # I hate these things…….Ok, here it goes - don't own it, just the plot and my characters. I don't own the lyrics to 'Fear' by Disturbed either.

A/N: Ok, well, here I am, finally at the second to last chapter of this damned thing! Neways, just to let you know, there will be character death, violence, blood, and all that happy crap, so just be warned. All right, shout-outs:

luckyducky: Ok, ok, calm down sheesh, here's theupdate, lol! And what can I say, I live to make evil cliffies and drive ya'll nuts, lol! Anywaays, here's the chapter!

WolfOfShadow; # Ducks random objects # HEY! First you smack me, then throw shit at me? Geea, ever heard pf a little thing called ANGER MANAGMENT (Which I failed by theway) Anways, thanks and here's theconclusion! Sunshine is internet deprived? Poor girl, well tell her I miss her, lol!

demoness13: A new reviewer! YAY! Always love to see them, lol! # waves # You'll see if Maiyu is ok soon! Anways, welcome and emjoy the fic!

Bakuras Dark Angel: Not cool to leave such a cliffhanger? Well I guess it all depends on which side of the coin your on ne? Anyways, is Maiyu dead? Well, you'll see!

lc15:# Nervous sweatdrop # Ok then. How's Jill since you, you know, set her on fire and all............... 0.o. Anwyas, enjoy the fic!

Anyways, not much else to say, but enjoy the fic, and sorry about the cliffhanger last time!

Last Time:

A gunshot then cry of pain filled the air as Maiyu flipped and then landed face down on the hard ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath her.

Keith let out a small laugh as he spun his gun on his finger.

"Who's next?"

The Last Laughing Man Part Two

Everything seemed to freeze in time as he four people stood there, the reality of what happened slowly sinking in. The didn't want to believe it, but there was nothing else to believe. Amaya's eyes slowly turned from a blue to a steely gray - something that had always happened when she was extremely pissed since she had been a young child, as she locked them onto Keith's.

"I think you just made a really big fucking mistake." She growled, walking up to him, despite Yami's cry of protest that fell onto her rage deafened ears. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Bringing her foot up, she slammed it down, making a switchblade spring up from the sides of her boots.

"Big talk for a small girl." He sneered, his eyes mocking her with unearthed laughter, making her even angrier then she already was.

"Not small enough." She replied, grabbing the knife and pointing it at him. "Now, fight if you want it so bad." In the heat of the moment, no-one had even noticed that a figure was heading towards Keith until her voice rang out.

"Amaya Get down!" Quick as a flash Amaya dropped, landing on her side with a thud, making her wince. Keith in the other hand, wasn't as quick. True to her shot, the women's bullet entered his stomach, making him fall onto the ground dead, surrounded in a dark puddle of his own blood.

"Thought you could use some help." She said, smiling as she lowered her gun. She looked to be about Amaya's age with blonde hair, streaked with a blood red color and pulled back into a ponytail, with amber eyes that held a fierce pride and challenge in them. Her clothing was the customary black, although hers was a leather half-top with tight pants to match.

"Kaiya." Amaya breathed, looking up at the girl from her place on the floor. "Nice timing." (A/N: You might remember Kaiya, she's been a couple of chapters, but just in case you don't, here she is. Besides, she plays a pretty big role in the sequel.)

"Naturally." She replied with a small wink, looking around at the slaughtered bodies with a mild interest.

"Shit!" Demi yelled, running over to Maiyu's side. She had wanted to do it before, but that would have involved turning her back to an enemy - not a good idea, especially since he had a gun. Dropping to her side she flipped her over. Bracing herself for the worst, she opened her eyes.

A small smile graced her lips as she saw Maiyu's green eyes open and alert, although glazed with pain.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked, a fatherly concern etched onto his face. Maiyu nodded, looking down at her shot shoulder/collarbone.

"Ya." She answered, sitting up and looking around. "I think the bone stopped the bullet."

"Ok yeah." Kaiya answered sarcastically. "Your just right as rain. Come on guys, we have to get the hell out of here."

"Not until we find Marik." Amaya retorted, her face becoming the perfect mask of determination. "I have a score to settle with him." Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, pressing on his walkie-talkie.

"Bakura, get in here, I need you to get Maiyu out. She's been hurt, but nothing serious. She'll be waiting in the control room." Yami didn't even wait for a reply before turning his attention back to the others. "Demi, stay with Maiyu and help her and Bakura get out." Demi nodded, not daring to try and protest. Not that she would have anyway.

"Sure." She answered before her gaze fell back to Maiyu. "Are you sure your going to be alright?"

"Yes." She answered stubbornly. "I'm not made out of glass you know."

"But your still human." Yami replied softly. "All women are, even if the think they're indestructible." At this Kaiya glared a him before he turned his attention to her.

"Kaiya, just wait a minute for your instructions." His gaze shifted to Amaya.

"And us, we look for Marik." Amaya nodded eagerly, the want for a good fight rising up in her like a serpent. "I think it's time we killed the son of a bitch." Yami let out a dark chuckle before turning away and regarding the cameras for a moment, judging where everyone was and telling everyone to get outside the fastest way they could.

"Why?" Demi asked, trying to read Yami's expression, which was extremely hard seeing as he had probably been working on his poker face for years. A small smirk spread across his face as he eyed Demi.

"You'll see." Was his only response for a moment until he caught Bakura on screen. "Alright, Bakura's in, Amaya, let's go. And Kaiya, make sure that everyone gets out safely, and that you have contact to Demi at all times, especially when she's near the far side of the building."

"No problem." She answered, running the plan through again in her mind. "It's not like I'd fuck something this important up. I may be blonde, but I have some brains too."

"What's so fucking important?" Demi growled, hating being the only besides Amaya who knew what the hell was going on? "Does it involve me?"

"I has everything to do with you." Kaiya smirked, a mischievous little glint in her eye. "Let's just say, were going to burn this place to the ground - American style."

Demi looked confused for a moment before everything sank in, a small smile spreading across her own face.

"Sounds like fun."

"I figured you'd like that."

"Demi and Maiyu get ready." Yami ordered. "Bakura's almost here, and Maiyu, make sure your ok with that wound." Another few seconds of silence passed until footsteps could be heard, Maiyu holding her head high as she walked out to answer her curious boyfriend questions. And it's not like he was untouched either. Scratches and cuts littered his body, the most noticeable injury being the long slash running down his cheek.

"Bakura!" Maiyu yelled, running into his arms, making sure that she didn't hurt her arm, and brushing his lips with hers.

'Joy.' Demi thought dryly as Maiyu assured Bakura that she was ok and visa-versa, and it only took a few seconds before her mind landed on Seto, and the uncomfortable feeling that had rested in her stomach for the entire battle. She wanted to know if he was ok or not, if he was inside or outside, safe or not - it was driving her crazy not knowing, and that fact alone made her hate it worse. 'damn you.' She thought, 'damn you to hell you stupid little-'

"Demi!" Her thoughts were cut short as Maiyu's voice brought her back into the world of the living and sane. "Let's get outside, I don't want to hold everything up if this place is gonna burn."

"Coming." Shaking her thoughts she ran after the young lovers that seemed to understand each other like they had known each other since the beginning of time. She sighed, wondering if her love would ever be that way.

Ming.

The girl ran as fast as she could, shooting at the dark figures that pointed guns or knives at her, killing them with ease. Her feet made a hard pounding sound as they hit the wood, making it sound as if there was two girls running instead of just one.

Her blonde hair flew into her face, making her shove it away impatiently, as she continued running, not daring to stop until she reached the wooden door, throwing her weight against it and stumbling into the room. It was dark, and she blinked a couple of times before she was able to tell her way around.

"Marik?" She called, forcing her voice not to betray her fear. That would just put him in a bad mood from the start.

Silence.

She waited for a few more seconds before calling it out again. "Marik?"

"Why aren't you fighting, Ming?" His voice rang out, echoing off the walls, giving it the feeling that he was everywhere.

"The Chains." She broke out. "They've gotten into the control room, and the purple haired one that I thought was killed is still alive. Dealing with her sister was enough of a pain in the ass."

"Ming, listen to me, forget the fight and leave." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"Just do it. This is the final fight, one of us has to die, and I want at least one survivor if I should fail." He replied, his cold eyes revealing nothing in the darkness.

"But you won't fail." She answered coolly, as if she knew she was right and nobody was gong to tell her otherwise.

"I know I won't." He shot back. "But still, it's just a precaution, now go." She nodded in the darkness, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it - it was more out of sheer habit that she did it at all.

"Yes." She answered, quickly turning back into the main hall, and taking a few turns until she reached the exit, crossing the street she made it to where she could at least fit in a little. Smiling coldly she made her way to the nearest night club.

Lakoa

Darkness, darkness was all she knew and even as she opened her eyes, she was only greeted by more of the same suffocating blackness.

"Son of bitch." She growled, her hand gingerly touching the side of her head were the gun had hit her, pulling away quickly, a grunt of pain escaping her lips as she pulled herself up from the floor, only to glare at the darkness. "Oh don't worry Seto. You haven't escaped me yet, and you never will. You know it, you fear it, and yet you won't just simply embrace it." She faked a sigh. "But you will soon enough."

Kaiya

watched the cameras, her amber eyes endlessly taking in the images as she tried to map where everyone was going to get them out safely. It wasn't as fun as some things (for example, shooting someone's gas tank because their car just happens to be existing……..) but she still needed to do it.

"Well." She muttered to herself after felt like forever. "Maiyu's out, I just hope they don't do something stupid." She smiled to herself, knowing full well that with Demi's rep over the last couple months, death and destruction were just unavoidable with her.

Her eyes flickered back to the cameras. She desperately wanted to be out with the fight, but Yami had practically tied her to the bloody chair so she was stuck doing the job. With a roll of her amber eyes and a sigh she continued watching the endless screens.

She stopped dead as she heard oncoming footsteps, and cursed silently. Moving quickly she ducked behind a cabinet, pressing herself against the cool as she waited. Time seemed to stretch forever as the footsteps drew nearer, finally she sensed that they were in the room. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to be patient.

After a few moments she let out a small battle cry as she flipped herself out of her hiding place, making the guy turned right into her line of fire. With surprising quickness he aimed at her, making her roll to avoid being hit, the sound of gunfire filling the room.

Ducking under the desk she fished a knife out from her clothing. Jumping out she turned into a spin kick, knocking the gun clear out of his hands.

"Now, that's not very nice." She said, smiling coldly as she spun the knife in her hands. "Catch." Bringing her arm back she flung the knife at him, clearly hitting him in the throat where blood oozed onto the ground. "Lovely." She said in a false cheery voice, however that didn't last long as a knife whizzed by her head, smashing a screen. "Fuck."

# Fear by Disturbed starts #

_**Feel something again**_

_**Feel something again**_

Throwing herself onto the floor she narrowly avoided being stabbed in the head while at the same time, rolling underneath the desk again. 'My little home away from home.' She thought dryly, her amber eyes searching for some way out seeing as she was blocked from all angles. 'This is not good.'

"Where's the bitch?" A man's voice asked, looking around the room. "I saw her dive somewhere."

"Don't know, just look out, Chain bitches are deadly."

_**Feel something again**_

_**Feel something again**_

Kaiya held her breath as she saw feet moving towards her, making her body cold with fear for her life as he bent down to look under the desk.

"Hello." She said, bringing her foot back and slamming it into his face, breaking his nose and probably something else to. Flying out from under the desk she back flipped so that she was against the back wall, quickly looking around to see that she was surrounded by at least 6 people.

_**Reject**_

_**Are you no one**_

_**Feel you nothing**_

Going purely on instinct she pulled out her gun, firing at anything that moved while trying to avoid the throwing knives that were being flung at her.

'This isn't working.' She thought, spinning to face a women and slamming a knife into her breast before turning again and into a spin kick, before crumpling on the ground, a cry of pain tearing from her throat as she landed, fresh red blood running down the leather of her pants.

"Fuck." She cursed, fighting back the pain as she forced herself to stand, staring down the guy who shot her. "You are going to fucking die." She spat, her anger only increasing as the guy laughed.

"Not much coming from a wounded bitch." He replied cockily as Kaiya's hands moved slowly, gripping a piece of metal from the broken door.

"Ya." She answered, gripping her weapon. "But I can still kick your sorry ass." With a grunt she hurled the piece of metal at him, making his hands fly up to protect his face, giving her time to land kick with her god leg, knocking him back into the screens.

Kaiya ducked and covered her head as the screens exploded into a shower of sparks and exploded glass, biting her lip as a shard embedded itself in her arm. She only dared opening her eyes when she felt the toasted body drop beside her, delivering the smell of burnt flesh.

_**You know I'll bet you think**_

_**You have a good reason to be living**_

_**In the limelight of the fortunate ones**_

"Death by camera screen." She muttered, picking herself up and leaning against the wall as her leg throbbed. "Now that's just fucking sick." Bending down she examined her stabbed leg, deciding that she was still able to fight if she had to. She flipped he device on. "Yami, I just got attacked in the control room, and the screens are shot. What now?"

"Get out if you can. Are you ok?" She glanced down at her leg, then her arm, mentally groaning. That glass was going to be a bitch to get out later.

"Ya, few minor injuries." She replied, knowing that she was partly lying.

"Ok then, get out. Try and contact Demi. And keep an eye for Maiyu if you can - she's pregnant." Kaiya's eyes widened at this, but masked her shock and nodded.

"Ok then." She replied. Taking a look around, she smiled to herself. She never thought that Maiyu would be the type to get pregnant, and she secretly wondered who the father was. Probably that Bakura guy that she had seen. Pushing her thoughts aside she set about the task at hand - getting out alive.

Maiyu

paused at the door, looking down at Leai's defeated corpse, a feeling of dread washing over her. That could have easily been her and her baby.

"Maiyu?" Demi's voice brought her back to what was going on. Mentally she shook herself, turning her attention on the younger girl. "You ok?" She nodded, checking her ammo.

"Fine." She answered, her eyes turning to Bakura, who's cheek had stopped bleeding by now. "You?"

"Fine." He grunted. It was clear that he wanted to get back onto the battle field. With a final nod, the trio stepped into the open, Maiyu's eyes widening at all the dead bodies strewn around the place, before snapping her gaze up, a deep fire burning in her emerald eyes.

She was going to survive this for herself, and for her baby, and when that first Dagger approached her, she was ready. Bring her gun up, she shoot him before he even laid a finger on her, even if it did hurt her shoulder at little, she could deal with it.

The physical pain was ok to her, she could deal with it. It was what she would do if she lost someone close to her that worried her to know end.

'For myself.' She thought, dropping her gun in favor of two smaller swords. 'For my child.'

_**You're too weakened by the poison**_

_**That they feed you in the living lie**_

_**They don't believe you**_

_**Call to no one**_

_**Trust in nothing**_

_**Little impotent one**_

Amaya and Yami.

The silence that hung in the air as Amaya and Yami walked was suffocating. she could hardly believe that at one time talking to him had been so simple, it had baffled her, by now, everything was different. She didn't know what to say or think, so afraid that something would slip, and he would know the truth about her.

She felt like she was nothing. Just a whore, and a liar. The fact that she hadn't known the set up did nothing for her, just made her feel worst. She should have trusted him, and now let her ex have destroyed her trust in men.

"Amaya?" Yami asked, letting his guard down for a moment as he continued walking, his crimson eyes still looking around. "You seem quite."

"Tired." She replied quickly. "I just want to kill Marik and get home to bed." Yami nodded, sensing that he shouldn't press her if she didn't want to talk - but he had a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth. More silence passed as walked, stopping dead when the sound of voices reached them.

"Just do it. This is the final fight, one of us has to die, and I want at least one survivor if I should fail." A cold voice said, definitely male, and Amaya tensed as she recognized that voice. It had been haunting her since she had been taken by the owner.

"But you won't fail." A female voice answered.

"I know I won't." The first replied. "But still, it's just a precaution, now go."

"Yes." She answered, and Yami and Amaya sat tensely as they heard the women leaving. Amaya turned to look at Yami, making a gesture for attack, and dropped her arms as he shook his head, motioning for her to get behind him.

She did as she was told, waiting until he was sure that the girl was gone. After a few moments, he nodded, bringing back his foot and slamming it into the door, knocking it open. Guns at the ready, the couple walked in, Amaya kicking the nearest thing and cursing.

"Goddamn mother-fucking son of a bitch." She breathed, marveling at the empty room. "He got away." The slamming of the door caught both of their attentions as the fireplace sprang to life, revealing Marik with a cold smirk on his face.

"Not exactly."

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna let them hypnotize me**_

Lakoa

smirked as she looked down at the footprint that was obviously Kaiba's, shaking her head in an almost motherly way or what would have been if mother's were insane killing machines with no heart.

"So careless." She clucked, as if he could actually hear her before she let out a low laugh. "It just might cost you your life."

Following his trail she looked around, taking in his kills as she passed them until she was lead to the exit that he himself had taken. Pressing herself against the wall she kicked open the door, stepping right out into the war-zone as if she didn't care if she lived or died.

Her green eyes were fixed in her target, who was currently fighting a Dagger male - and winning. Smirking she raised her gun and fired, watching as her fellow Dagger dropped dead to the ground, instantly grabbing the young man's attention.

"Hello again, Seto." She said, talking as if she was pouring him tea.

"I see you killed one of your own." He snarled, his icy eyes flashing. "Have you betrayed them too. It wouldn't surprise me, it was easy enough for you to betray us." A dark laugh escaped her lips.

"Of course it was easy." She replied, before her eyes darkened, a cruel look coming over her face. "You were fool enough to let me in your bed, before I turned your precious little brother over to Marik." Seto's face lost any trace of emotion that it had been displaying upon these words. There it was, the truth about his brother death that even Yami didn't know.

The true downfall of Mokuba, was not because of his anger, hell it would have been easier if it had been that - but it wasn't, it was his own failure to protect the only thing that had mattered to him.

Blinking back the tears that pricked his eyes, he returned to a more comfortable emotion - anger. Raising his gun, he pulled the hammer back.

"Wait." Lakoa said, a coy smile snaking it's way onto her lips. "Any damned fool can pull a trigger. Let's do it the old fashioned way." Dropping her own gun, she removed two knives from her waist, holding them out in front of her.

Seto did the same.

"Your brother would have loved fighting." She said, laughing as he aimed at her, his anger blinding his judgment, making it easy for her to block him. He said nothing in return. "Why not answer me? Did he like fighting, I don't remember, the only thing in knew about him were the cuts on his body."

Again, only his furious slashes of the blades.

_**Punk ass, are you listening?**_

_**Can you hear me or are you deaf and dumb to my language?**_

"I wonder if he would have become a master of weaponry like you are? Or maybe something else?" She locked thinking, blocking his unstable swings. "Why don't you answer-" Her words were cut off as she ducked, throwing her head back in order to avoid his blade, which still slashed her cheek.

_**Do the real words seem to hurt you**_

_**Well put em' up mother fucker**_

"Good." She complemented, laughing as the blood ran down her face. Lifting her hand she dipped her fingers in the blood before bringing it to her lips and spitting it out before skillfully swinging her blades.

"Enough with the tricks you stupid slut." He snarled. "I'm not hear to play."

"As you wish." Throwing herself onto the ground between his legs she rolled, getting up behind him. One arm snaked around his throat, cutting off his air, while the other clutched the blade. "Like I said, Seto. Your good, but not that good." Bring the blade back she slammed it into his back, forcing it through so that it came out near his breast.

An unearthly scream of pain that sounded half beast half man tore from his throat as he fell to the ground, blood soaking through his clothing, seeping into the ground as he fell into a pool of his own blood.

"I'm looking forward to the family reunion."

_**You'll feel it**_

_**When I stamp it on your forehead**_

_**So you will never forget **_

_**That you're a reject**_

_**And you're a no one**_

_**And you're nothing**_

_**Little impotent one**_

Demi

growled in pain as the women's foot made contact with her side, sending her back a few feet as she held her ribs.

"Oh, your gonna die bitch." She snarled, bring back one of her blades and slamming it into her neck, making blood spray like a fountain of crimson on the ground. Stealing a look around Demi stole a glance at Maiyu and Bakura to see if they were ok, smiling a little as Maiyu fought to bring a large male dagger down with her blades.

Turning back to the fight she brought her foot up to smash it into a guys groin before shooting him (she has a dagger in one hand, and a gun in the other) when she heard Kaiya's voice in her ear.

"Demi? Are you ok?" The voice sounded urgent, almost afraid.

"Ya." She replied, stabbing another women. "I'm fine? Why?"

"Because it's almost your chance to have some fun." She replied. "I just have to wait until Yami and Amaya get out of the damn place."

"Sweet."

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

"Look, I just got attacked in the control room, which is now the flying sparks and burnt body room, but I'm heading out as soon as I tie my damn leg. The mother fucker stabbed me."

"Alright just let me-" A blood curdling scream of pure pain cut through the air, and Demi's head instantly snapped towards it, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "Dear god no." She whispered, seeing Seto's body drop into a pool of what was almost certainly blood.

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna let them hypnotize me**_

"Demi?" Kaiya said, concern etching it's way onto her face. She could hear the fucking scream from the other line. "Demi? What the same fuck is going on?"

"I have to go." Demi whispered, turning it off without knowing she had moved. Doing the only thing that made sense at the moment, she turned to Maiyu, who was looking in the same direction she was. "Maiyu it's Seto - he- Oh God no!" She whispered, running over to the body, not caring if she got hit or not.

It seemed to take forever, and yet no time at all before she threw herself onto the ground beside his body. 'So much blood.' Was all that was going through her mind as she held his limp form to her. 'So much fucking blood. Oh god, know, don't let him be dead. Don't let him be dead, he's going to be ok, don't let him be dead.' Over and over again she repeated this in her mind as she slowly moved him away from the line of fire.

Against her will, and yet without her noticing, tears streamed down her eyes as she ripped her pants, pressing the cloth against the gapping wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

'Fuck, there's so much blood. The wound doesn't fucking matter, it's the fucking blood, it's everywhere! I have to stop it, somehow………' Looking she tried to think of some way to possibly stop the bleeding before an idea hit her on the head. Fishing in her clothing for a lighter she pulled it out. (She doesn't smoke, she just keeps one on her because she likes playing with fire)

"I don't want to do this." She said out loud, even though she knew that he was unconscious as she pulled it apart so that the flint and wheel and crap was gone, leaving only the container for the fluid. Closing her eyes she dumped it onto his cut, pulling out a match.

Wiping her eyes quickly, she determinedly lit the match, dropping it onto the young man's body. Instantly the wound was engulfed in flames, and Seto's eyes opened, a scream of pain tearing from his throat as Demi cradled his head, letting the fire do it's job of closing the wound.

After a couple of minutes (well, probably not even that long) She put out the flames, despite Seto still screaming.

"Oh God." She whispered, smoothing his hair back from his head. "Please live, don't leave me. I don't- I just don't- I don't know what I'd do without you." She sobbed, trying not to cry, but it seemed the only thing that made sense to do. She was scared as hell, and she hated it, hated loving him to the point that she felt like she would cease to be if he died in her arms - which was a very high possibility.

Leaning down, she planted a small kiss on his lips before looking down at his face, noticing that it had turned the color of paper. Looking up she closed her eyes.

'God, or whoever you are.' She thought desperately. 'Please, spare him, I love him - need him so much, please-' At that point her mind ceased to work, and the tears poured forth like and unstoppable river.

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**And let it overcome you**_

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Your mind is racing**_

Yami and Amaya

both froze as they saw Marik step out from the shadows, a cruel smirk on his face as they lifter their guns.

"Drop them." He ordered, looking like he was in complete control of him, making Amaya even more pissed off then she already was - which was pretty fucking pissed off. She hated control of any kind when it came to her.

"Do you think were fucking crazy?" Amaya shot back, glaring at him with a seething hatred.

"As you wish." He replied, his hand sliding along the wall towards a small black button. Amaya shifted nervously, following his gaze to the ceiling were things that look suspiciously like crossbows hung. Amaya looked over at Yami who nodded, before dropping her gun, Yami doing the same.

"Fine asshole." She growled, liking nothing better then to rip his head off at the moment. "What the hell do you want?"

"That's better." He said slowly better turning to Yami. "I can't help but notice that your bitch has quite the mouth. How in the world do you keep her in line?"

"He doesn't keep me in line." Amaya bit out. "I do what the fuck I want."

"And fuck who you want?" He asked, enjoying the look of seething anger that crossed her features.

"What's going on?" Yami asked, looking from Marik to Amaya and back again. There was something he wasn't in on, he was positive about that.

_**I don't understand why you don't like me**_

_**Why don't you like me?**_

_**Am I so different from you**_

"Glad you asked." Marik replied with a look of pleasure as his eyes trailed over her body.

"Nothing." She said in a stern say-it-you-mother-fucker-and-I-will-personally-see-to-it-that-you-endure-a-painful-death-involving-castration voice, with a look to match it. "He's just trying to fuck with us."

"Well, one of you anyway."

"Marik, I'm not going to play into your little mind games." Amaya shot out. "You may have tried that before, but I lived with parents that did it all the time, so come on mother-fucker, take your best shot."

"Are you sure you want that?" He sneered. "After all, I've already had my shot with you."

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit."

"You see Chain King, there was a few developments that happened during her stay with us." He answered, grinning insanely. "It seems that she tried to avenge her pride…."

"Shut the fuck up you asshole, scum bag, mother-fucking low down cunt."

"By having some fun with me in the back seat." He replied, making Amaya want to die right there as Yami's eyes turned from suspicion to cold fury in the blink off an eye. "And as you can see." He added, wrapping his hand around her waist. "She's my Queen now."

"Go fuck yourself." Amaya hissed, pushing him off her, not wanting to look up but knowing that she had to. "I'm sorry." She whispered, raising her blue eyes to meet his smoldering crimson ones. And she knew right then and there.

Sorry just wasn't going to be enough.

_**Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern **_

_**What to love and what to burn**_

_**I'll add your fuel to the fire now**_

_**Stand back, brother take your hand back**_

"You slept with him?" Yami asked, his cold voice and eyes freezing Amaya to the spot, making it feel like she was in ice water. Finally, she found her voice.

"Look, I was hurt ok!" She cried, letting everything out as Marik held her possessively to his side. "I didn't know that it wasn't what it looked like! How the hell was I too know, and I didn't trust men to well anyway, seeing as my last boyfriend was a bastard who just wanted to fuck me so he could dump me, sending me off with the reputation of slut!" She finished, turning to face Marik. "And as for you." She brought her fist back, fully intending to smash it into his face as she swung it forward.

_**Leave it and I might crack**_

_**More than a smile or two you see**_

"Now, is that anyway for my Queen to act?" He asked, twisting her arm back so that she was in front of him, making Yami step forward. "Stay back Yami, or I might actually try to hurt her." Reluctantly, he stepped back, a fire smoldering in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you." She growled. "I'm not your fucking Queen!"

"But how do you know?" He whispered, trying to get into her mind, make her feel pain and fear before he killed her. "You might have my child. And I don't think The Chain King would like having his enemy's child."

_**Don't judge what you don't understand**_

_**You can't deny what has been given to me**_

The thought hit Amaya like a ton of bricks, making her stomach sink as her eyes fell onto Yami's face that was so distorted with anger and hate that she barely recognized his eyes.

"Just think about that." He said, and, much to both of the Chains surprise, let her go.

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

"I'm not leaving without her Marik." Yami snarled. "Plain and simple, either hand her over kindly, or suffer the consequences." He raised is sword, clearly punctuating his point.

"You'd go to such lengths for this worthless whore." He asked, throwing his head in Amaya's direction. "She's only good to me if she has my son."

"Or mine." Yami growled. Marik only smirked, looking up at the weapons. "Go ahead, use them." He challenged.

"Your foolish Yami." The younger man answered. "Very foolish, but if you wan to die, it just makes things easier for me." And with that, he slammed his fist on the button, releasing the crossbows. Without flinching Yami stood there as they landed around him.

"A test." Amaya whispered. "A test of courage."

"Well, it appears the whore's good for more then just fucking." Marik commented, looking over at Yami who looked like he was strictly in kill mode.

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna let them hypnotize me**_

"Are you done with games Marik?" Yami asked, holding his blade out in front of him. "Because I'm ready for the real fight to begin."

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be, **_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be innocent, you know**_

Smirking Marik pulled out his own double sided blade, holding it in front of him.

Daggers

The figure of the roof looked over at his comrade and back to the scene below, a smirk forming on his lips at the thought of a kill.

"Should we take her out." He asked. "She seems to be kicking some ass."

"Why not?" The other one replied. "Why not take them both out?" The first one nodded, aiming his sniper at the women, while the other at the man.

This was going to be fun.

Maiyu

watched in horror at the spectacle of Seto's body as Demi tried her best to take of him, it was a sickening sight really, unless you liked a fucking ton of blood and screaming, which wasn't high on Maiyu's list of things that she enjoyed.

"Maiyu?" Kaiya's voice came over the ear piece.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where's Demi? I tried to contact her but all I heard was this unearthly scream and-"

"Ya, Kaiba's hurt bad, a knife straight through his back, I don't know if he'll make it." Kaiya sighed in worry and looked up, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"MAIYU ABOVE YOU!" Maiyu turned, wondering what she was talking about when She saw Bakura, who was standing beside her fall, dark red staining his clothing.

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna be,**_

_**I don't wanna let them hypnotize me**_

"Oh my fucking god." Kaiya breathed, watching the scene from her place on the battlefield as Maiyu dropped down beside Bakura and flipped him over, his chocolate eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"Bakura? Bakura?" Maiyu yelled, looking him over, wincing when she saw the bullet hole in his stomach. "Just hold on, I'll get you out of here." Weakly, she saw him shake his head, her vision becoming blurred with tears as his mouth slowly began to form words as if it took all of his strength.

"Maiyu… get the……… fuck…. out….. the….. kid…." Giving into the exhaustion, he closed his eyes. his chocolate orbs being stolen from he world as the life seemed to visibly drain from him.

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now **_

_**And let it overcome you**_

"Bakura!" She yelled, shaking him uselessly, not wanting to believe that he was really gone. He was just sleeping, he would wake up later, and would be able to raise their child as a family. "Bakura get up!" wet patches appeared on his shirt where her tears landed, but no amount of tears could help him now. He was beyond her.

"No Baku-" The words died on her lips as her eyes widened in brief pain before the bullet that had entered her back shattered her spine, and her central nervous system with it as it forced it's way out of her stomach, leaving a whole straight through her.

"Bakura………." Was the last word that left the young girl's lips before her eyes dulled, the spark of pride and fire eternally extinguished.

From a distance it merely looked as if she had thrown herself onto his corpse, except for the blood and the dullness of her eyes. It would have been a touching sight to some, but to Kaiya, she turned away, tears pouring from her eyes.

And the last thought that she remembered before the anger in her overtook everything else was that at least she never had to live without him.

_**Fear awaken**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**Go with it now**_

Amaya and Yami.

"You have to promise that your bitch won't get in the way." Marik said, and Yami looked over at Amaya who nodded weakly, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. She had really fucked it up now. Maybe with her old boyfriend she hadn't been a whore, but she definitely was now, and that thought ate at her.

The two leaders stood there for a moment, seizing each other up, and it seemed that the fight broke out before anyone had even made a move.

Each move that one made, the other would match it perfectly, clearing showing that they were both weapon masters of considerable skill.

"Not bad." Marik comment after Yami somehow managed to block a move that should have cut off his head. He said nothing in return, but brought his other blade back up, which Marik blocked, making Yami duck down, rolling only to find a blade at his throat, and Marik in the same situation.

_**Your fear**_

_**Go with it now**_

_**And let it overcome you**_

"Go Amaya! Now!" Yami yelled, earning a growl from Marik as the young women ran out of the room, looking for something that might help him out. Guns were not allowed, seeing as Marik had made that little rule, and in her rush, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going.

"Hey you!" A man yelled, and she didn't even have to look to know that it as a Dagger. As far as she knew, all of the Chains except her and Yami were out and waiting to blow the fucking place up. Ducking behind a crate, she didn't waste time in firing, aiming for the legs and arms, in case he proved to be useful. "Fucking Chain bitch." He groaned as she walked over to him, pressing a knife to his throat.

"Bitch I am." She said, looking proud of herself. "Now, where's the garage" She demanded, pressing the knife harder against his skin. "

"I don't tell a fucking Chain whored anything." He stated proudly, making Amaya smile brightly.

"Alright then." She answered lowering the gun to his crotch.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" He shouted, making Amaya smirk. Men were so predictable.

"Good, now talk, and talk fast or else jr. here goes bye-bye." The man told her the directions quickly, making Amaya stand up and look at him with interest. "Alright then, dick lives." she answered, hitting him with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious.

Fear awaken

Your mind is racing

Racing now

'Probably better that way.' She thought, 'Now he won't feel himself getting blown up.' Laughing to herself a little she headed towards the main garage.

Demi looked down at the sleeping Seto and tried not to burst into tears again. Luckily she was given a good distraction.

"Demi." Kaiya said, her amber eyes turned almost the color of gold, and anyone that knew her well knew that she was in kill everything that fucking moves mode. "I need you to burn it down, there's explosives stacked on the far side of the building. Set them off, these fuckers aren't going to know what the fuck hit them."

"But Yami and Amaya are still in there!" Demi answered, looking at Kaiya. It was frightening, like she had simply turned her emotions off. "What the hell happened?"

"Bakura and Maiyu are dead." She answered, seemingly showing no emotion towards it meanwhile she was probably screaming the loudest inside. Maiyu had been of her best friends.

"Nani?" Demi asked, her own fury taking over the pain. "She was fucking pregnant!"

"Exactly." The blonde replied. "It's time for these fuckers to pay - and pay dearly. Now, take it out. I'll contact Yami and make sure that they fucking hurry up. Don't do it without my ok."

"But what about-"

"Kaiba will be fine, just go." Not wanting to press Kaiya's temper at the moment, Demi did as she was told, trying to at least have a little bit of fun. Blowing things up was one of her favorite things to do, and if she was avenging them by doing it so be it.

Reject

Are you no one

Feel you nothing

Amaya ran down the halls as fast as she could, praying that Yami would hold out in time for her plan. He probably just expected her to get out safely, but she wasn't going to leave him behind like a coward. Turning into the garage she scanned around for anyone before scanning again for what she needed.

She smirked as her gaze landed on the jugs of gas, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Perfect."

You know I'll bet you think

You have a good reason to be living

In the limelight of the fortunate ones, you know

A/N:

Oh My God this chapter is FINALLY done! falls over and dies then come back because she has to finish the fic lol! And if you notice that Yami is kind of creepy in this chapter, I'm kind of basing him off the first season Yami where he was kind of messed up and horribly destructive. And if this chapter seems a little messed up, it's probably because it's like 5:00 in the morning, and I've been writing since 11:00 at night. And I know that I was going to have only two fighting chapters, but if I tried to do that I'd probably end up dying of something, so I'm going to be ending with 51 chapters instead. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked this chapter and remember to REVIEW! You have no idea how much time it took to get this fic all planned out, so I would really like a nice long review on what you think if it's not too much to ask! Neways, Ja ne!


	53. The Last Laughing Man Part 3

Disclaimer: Urg not again………… I don't own the fucking show, or the damn lyrics so ya'll just leave me alone, lol. Oh, and I forgot the mention last time that Kaiya is property of DeceptiveInnocence, I'm just borrowing her for the time being. Her fics are great, even though they aren't YGO, go check 'em out.

A/N: OMG, I can't believe that this is the second to last chapter of my longest running fic. # Stares in bafflement #How did it ever get to this?AND SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO LIKE BAKURA/MAIYU!I just figuredI'd be a mary sue if all teh characters survived.Neways, I will warn you, character death, violence, things going boom, the usual. Neways, hope ya'll like this chapter. OK then - shout-outs:

Bakuras Dark Angel: Whether Seto lives or not # evil girn # well, you'll have to wait, now won't you? And the Bakura thing............... heeehee, don't kill me! I love Bakura-kun too! Anways, have fun with this chap!

WolfOfShadow: Wow, long review dude! Anyways, good at killing people, well what can I say.......... I've had a few rather creative murder fantansies about killing people I hate so.................... thank them I guess, lol.How can I stay in a room for 6 hours and not go crazy............. easy COFFEE! OH YA, Um, ok......... ya, never mind.Yami's funny when he's a little........ you know.. fucked up.Everyone seems to be curious on teh Seto thing....... well, like I said, you'll have to figure it out!

luckyducky: Thanks for all the encouragement! I try to touch a little on every genre of wirintg to broaden my horzions. A new fic in Ayashi No Ceres should eb coming out soon............. as soon as I'm actually pleased with teh plot, I tries wirting the fist chap and well............ ya. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

surfergurl16: # Ducks behind computer hiding from random objects# WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE THROWING SHIT AT ME??! Yes, Bakura and Maiyu kicked teh bucket, but hey, it's war people! Anways, Seto again? Everyone's been asking this question.................. and alwasy teh same answer - you'll see, lol!

GothPoetofDarkness15: Hair blows back anime style # Woah dude................ calm down! Yes, I killed them........ heehee, but hey, it's now liek you people don't liek angst! And with Seto.............again - you'll see!

Heehee, anyways, with all that said - on with the fic.

Open My Eyes

That Last Laughing Man Part Three

Kaiya stole a glance at the injured Seto, and immediately looked away, forcing down the bile that rose in her throat that rose at the sight of his mangled shoulder. She was guessing that someone had run him straight through with a blade, and the sight of the burned flesh just added to the grotesque image.

"Yami, Amaya? Is anyone there, look drop whatever the hell your doing and get the fuck out of the building, were burning it." She said, switching on the device and speaking into the receiver as she waited for a reply. All she heard was static, making her wonder exactly what the hell they were doing and if they had found Marik. "Shit." She growled, trying again but getting the same response.

"Kaiya?" Demi's voice asked. "You there?"

"Ya." She replied, trying to ignore the pain in her leg that was steadily increasing now that she had stopped moving. "I'm here, what?"

"Did you get a reply from them?"

"No." The blonde answer shortly. "I didn't, we'll have to wait it out, at least for a little while."

"What's that mean?"

"Never mind."

"How's Seto?" The sable haired girl asked, her voice dripping with worry.

"He's fine, he's still out of it." Silence greeted her, and she could practically feel her friend worry. "Don't worry, he'll be ok, I think he has a good chance of living." She said, leaving out the fact that he probably had a lot of nerve damage that might not be fixable.

"Ok, take care of him."

"I will." Kaiya promised, glancing down at him again and leaning against the wall. 'Shit, my leg's getting bad.' She thought, looking down at it. 'I don't know if I'll be able to defend him or not. He's a high rank, I know that people will target him now that he's down. Fucking cowards.' She looked down at her gun, cursing at the fact that she was nearly out of bullets.

'This is going to be harder then I thought.'

Amaya

smiled down at the jugs of gas and walked over to them, picking two up and slinging them over her back. 'This should work.' She thought, picking up speed. 'I have to get back to him, I can't just let him die.' Before she knew it she had broken into a full run, her gun ready if she needed it.

And as she ran, her mind slipped further into the darkness that Marik had created for her, and her alone. In that one impulsive act of revenge, she had sacrificed everything for her pride, and he was going to make her pay for it by taking away the only thing that she loved with everything she had.

If not physically, then he would rip them apart emotionally. Either way, he left his mark permanently in her life. He would always be there, lingering in the shadows of her mind.

Shaking her head the clear them of the unwanted thoughts she continued running, it was a race against time now, and she wasn't about to loose.

'Please Yami, just hold on a little longer.'

Lakoa

looked around the battlefield with wonder, gazing down at the dead bodies as if they were some kind of trophy before smiling and leaning against the side of a building.

The sound of breaking glass above her caught her attention, warning her to move as it rained down where she was a moment ago. Looking up at the window her brows knitted together before she heard a shout of pain.

"Marik." She whispered, turning and running into the building from the nearest door. "That fucker and his bitch better not lay a hand on you or else what I did to Kaiba is going to look like a scraped knee."

# Burn by Three Days Grace starts #

Yami

grunted as he was thrown back into the window, shattering it, making the shards rain down on the ground below them, and glanced at his arm which was oozing blood from both the outside of his shoulder and his forearm. Smirking, he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Clever." He commented, getting to his feet. Marik said nothing, merely smirked at the sight of his opponent's blood, and wondering why it was strangely arousing. (A/N: Yes, I know that could be taken as a yaoi hint, but if your not into yaoi, then he just likes blood. If you are then…….. )

**_I'll tell you now you can't win this_**

**_You're way too slow_**

**_I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this_**

**_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_**

For a moment, the two men merely stood there, glaring at each, each wanting nothing more then to rip the other's beating heart out.

"But not clever enough." Bringing his hand back, Yami flung a shard of glass shaped like a blade. A small yell of pain pierced the air as the shard ripped at the flesh of the elder man's collarbone, slashing to the side of his arm before falling bloodstained to the floor.

A dark laugh escaped his lips as he brought his hand away, covered in crimson liquid. Fixing his lavender eyes on Yami he licked it off before spitting it out and glancing at the swords that lay unused on the ground. (They each threw theirs away when they got into that deadlock that happened when Amaya ran out of the room)

Saying nothing Marik pulled out a handful of throwing needles, making the Chain leaders eyes widen as he threw himself onto the ground and behind a crate as the needles flew through the air, sticking into the crate rather then his flesh.

"You know you can't hide forever."

Yami sat with his back pressed against the hard wood of the crate, trying to figure out what he as going to do next. He knew that he was trying to but Amaya some time before she came back with some kind of plan. He knew her better then to know that she had run off like some fragile female, but he was running out options, and fast.

'Amaya.' He wondered. 'What's taking so long?'

Kaiya

growled as she tried to fight the pain in now stiffing leg as she tried to move it a little bit. "Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have stopped moving." She cursed, fighting not to scream out as she tried to bend it, finally giving up after the second attempt. "Now I've fucked my leg up, godammit!"

"What's this?" A women's voice rang out, and Kaiya closed her eyes before re-opening them upon hearing the click of a gun and turning around to face two women and a man clad in all red in a contrast to her own immediate black. "A injured Chain bitch." Kaiya looked up, staring to woman down with eyes that had turned the shade of thunder.

"Better an injured Chain bitch then a healthy Dagger whore." She shot back, showing no fear as she stood up, trying her best to ignore the pain in her leg as she did so.

"Big mouth for a bitch." The man commented, his eyes running over her frame and landing on her breasts. "A hot bitch though."

"Go to hell."

"You first." The girl said, pulling back the hammer of her gun. Bracing herself on her injured leg, Kaiya shot out her good one in an attempt to knock the gun out of her head, only to fall on the ground beside Seto with a shriek of agony as her leg gave out from underneath her, rendering her helpless on the ground.

**_I'll let it show that_**

**_I'm not always hiding_**

**_Come all the way down_**

**_And watch me burn_**

"Fuck." She whispered, trying to pick herself up, but her body just didn't have the strength to move. Raising her head to the Dagger she looked down the barrel of the gun she held in her hand..

"Damn, this one is really hurt." She said smirking. "That's alright, it makes it easier for me." Pulling her finger, she applied pressure to the trigger. Kaiya closed her eyes, waiting for what would surely come.

The sound of a gunshot filled the air, followed by a thud as a body hit the ground with a yell.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?"

Kaiya lifted her head, and looked around in obvious confusion. 'I'm alive?' The sound of two more shots made her head snap up, her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

"Duke!" She cried, seeing the young man with his gun held out, a hard look in his deep eyes. He turned to face her, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Hey, you ok wonder women?" Kaiya nodded, pushing her gold and crimson hair out of her face impatiently, taking his outstretched hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah." She replied, leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face. "That was too close."

"No kidding." He replied, reloading his gun before he noticed Seto on the ground. "Shit is he dead?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head. "He's still alive, I just hope he makes it through this. It's funny, I was here to save his ass, and I end up being the one who needs ass saving." Duke said nothing, just shrugged as Kaiya scanned the area, looking for any sign of Yami or Amaya. "Shit, what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know." Duke replied, having heard the conversations over the line. "Maybe they met up with Marik after all."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry." He replied with more confidence then he felt. "They'll be fine."

_**I won't let it show that**_

_**I'm not always flying**_

_**So on the way down**_

_**I'll watch you burn**_

Amaya

"Shit!"She cursed, one of the jugs slipping from her hands. Sighing with annoyance she picked it up and continued running. "I don't have time for this shit right now." She stopped at one of the crossroads, quickly thinking of the right way and taking it.

She could hear someone's muffled grunt of pain, and she preyed that it wasn't Yami's.

"Almost there." She whispered to herself. "Shit!" She cried, stopping dead as a knife missed her by mere inches. Instantly alert she dropped the gas and looked around, narrowing her eyes when Lakoa stepped into view.

"Hello again, Chain Queen."

"You again." Amaya spat, her eyes instantly forming into a glare. "Look, I'm trying to do something here, so could you kindly get out of my fucking way?"

"I would like to, but I'm not going to let you kill Marik." The blue haired women answered, her green eyes seeming to glow in the dim lighting. Without another word spoken she aimed an unexpected kick at Amaya, hitting her in the chest and knocking her backwards.

'I don't have time for this.' She thought wildly as she retaliated, fighting the urge to look down the hall where she knew Yami and Marik were fighting. 'I can't just sit here and fight while he gets hurt.' In her distraction, Lakoa was able to land three more blows, making Amaya stumble back.

**_So let me know just how to take this_**

**_You're way to cold_**

"Fuck." She cursed, ducking as Lakoa swung her fist, coming up and hitting her in the jaw. Lakoa smirked wiping the blood from her lip.

"You've gotten better." She commented, walking up to her. "But your still no match for me." Grabbing Amaya by the shirt she threw her into a wall which she hit before rolling, but Lakoa pounced on her before she could do anything else. Picking her up again she kicked her in the stomach, making her fly back and roll over a crate, landing on her back.

**_Now show me how before it breaks me_**

**_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_**

"You know what?" Amaya asked, getting back up and taking her fighting stance. "Your a real fucking bitch." Having made her statement the ebony haired teen spun kicked the older woman in the face before heading for the cans of gas.

"On know you don't." She hissed, providing Amaya with a sharp kick to the back, sending her into another wall.

"Ok." She snarled, turning to face her with hateful eyes. "Now I'm pissed." Grabbing one of the jug she flung it at the other woman, knocking her onto her back where Amaya ran up, slamming her booted foot onto her chest. "I'm not (Stamp) here (Stomp) to waste (Smash) my fucking (Crunch) time on some Ho (Slam) Ass (Smash) bitch who doesn't know her (Stomp) fucking place (Crunch)" Amaya bit out, slamming her heel into the woman's breast plate to punctuate her words. "Do you fucking understand me?" Lakoa smirked as she wheezed, trying to breath threw the pain from her chest nearly being crushed.

"No." She replied, grabbing Amaya's foot and using it as a brace as she threw her own feet up to hit Amaya in the lower stomach as she flipped back, landing on her feet.

"Trust me, your going to." Amaya replied, her voice a deadly calm as she slammed her boot down, making the switchblade pop up. Reaching down she picked it up, twirling it in her hands. "I can't afford to sit and entertain you while my boyfriend gets killed." With that said Amaya charged at her, swinging the blade out wildly, tearing at the older woman's arm.

"You bitch!" She exclaimed, holding her arm that was neatly sliced from the outside of the shoulder to her elbow.

**_I'll let it show that_**

**_I'm not always hiding_**

"Ha ha ha, bitch I am." Amaya replied, walking up to her again. "And you picked the wrong one to fuck with." Bringing the knife up she slammed it into her arm again, groaning with a small pain as it hit the bone, making her hand hurt a little before she ripped it out again. "So never.." She brought it down again, this time in the shoulder. "Fuck with.." She slammed it into her other shoulder. "Me…." She held it threateningly above her head, a cold hatred burning in her eyes as Lakoa screamed in pain. "Again." With one final thrust she slammed it into her breast, piercing her heart as a fountain of blood rushed out.

Leaving the knifein the women's bodyshe grabbed the jugs of gas and ran into the room, what she saw, made fear flow through her body.

**_Come all the way down_**

**_And watch me burn_**

Yami

stumbled back, nearly going through the window with the force of Marik's blow. Grabbing the side of it, he hissed as he felt the small shards of glass pierce his palm.

"What wrong Chain King? You seem distracted, worried about your whore, or should I say, your former whore?" Marik jeered, knowing that he was pissing him off.

"Leave her out of this." He snarled, clutching his fists.

"But she's the reason this is all happening." Marik replied, holding up his small throwing dagger. Yami's eyes widen as he threw himself to the ground, rolling to avoid that sharp blade that missed him by mere inches. Landing flat on his back he started to get up, but slammed back to the ground as Marik's boot slammed down on his stomach, sending a sharp wave of pain through him.

**_I won't let it show that_**

**_I'm not always flying_**

"Well, well, well." Marik chided, straddling the younger male. "It seems we've come to the end of the line for the Chains." He smiled, producing an assassin's dagger and pressing it to Yami's throat, making a thin trail of blood course down. "Goodnight, Chain King."

**_So on the way down_**

**_I'll watch you burn_**

**_Noooooooo, ooooooooh_**

"Fuck you!" A woman yelled and before he knew it, the weight of Marik's body had been lifted from him. Surprised he looked over to see him flip over, before his gaze turned a certain feisty female looking half pissed as hell, half scared shitless.

"Amaya." He breathed, pulling himself up, only to be knocked back by her hugging him like she was never going to let go.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" She asked, seeing him bleeding from several different places, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He nodded.

"I'm ok, really, I'm fine." He replied, but was cut off when Marik's shout of anger filled the room as he strode over to the source of his anger.

"You stupid fucking little cunt of a Chain." He snarled, grabbing her by the throat, and slamming her against the wall before turning to Yami who looked like he was going to kill him for touching his girl. "I thought I told you to keep your bitch out of it."

"I don't (gasp) follow rules." She choked out, making Marik snarl with rage, throwing her into the desk which she toppled over, landing with a thud onto the ground. (A/N: She just keeps getting thrown over shit ne?)She groaned and lifted her head, seeing Yami and Marik fighting again. Taking her chance she grabbed the tank of gas and opened it quickly, splashing it outside the door and over the desk. "Yami!" She yelled, throwing the empty jug aside. "The door!" Yami looked up, spotted the tank of gas and nodded, punching Marik in the face before sprinting to her side and picking it up.

"So, think your going to set me on fire do you?" He asked, laughing as he stood in the center of the room, watching as Yami sloshed the fluid around the doorway, which was the only exit. "Go ahead, it won't make a shred of difference whether I live or die. My line doesn't end here." Amaya said nothing as she walked up to Marik, lighting the match and holding it for him to see.

**_I'll let it show that_**

**_I'm not always hiding_**

"See you in hell." She spat, before flinging it down, causing as instant trail of fire to appear in the room, going over the desk, making it's trail to the door.

"If I'm going to hell." He hissed, locking his arm around her neck in a choke hold before laughing like the insane fuck that he was. "Then I'm taking you with me."

"AMAYA!"

"Yami go!" Amaya yelled, struggling against him. "I'll be fine, GO!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears as he ran towards them, pulling out his knife and slamming it into his arm, making him cry out in pain and let go of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking around the room which was quickly burning due to the dry wood that the building was made out of.

"Fine." She replied, her eyes widening as her gaze fell to the door in which a solid wall of fire rested. "Yami! Were trapped."

"Not necessarily." He replied, thinking of how he was going to get them out when an idea hit him. It was risky, but it as either risk it, or die. "Hold onto me."

"What are you going to do?"

**_Come all the way down_**

**_And watch me burn_**

"What are you going to do?" She asked again, coughing as the smoke filled her lungs and stung her eyes.

"Just hold onto me." Not thinking that it was the greatest time to doubt his judgment she held onto him as he approached the wall of fire. "Listen, I'm going to throw you through it, when you get to the other side, run as fast as you can, I'll catch up to you."

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" She protested, holding onto to him like she would never let him go. "I went through too much to get you back, I'm not going to lose you again!"

"You won't." He replied, hiding his own fear as he picked her up. "I love you." Giving her a quick peek on the lips he swung her towards the flames before letting go.

Kaiya

looked around for what seemed like the hundredth time, searching for any sign of the two leaders. Forcing her emotions down, she turned to Duke.

"It's been too long." She replied, steeling herself for what needed to be done. "If were going to burn it down, we have to do it now."

"But Yami and A-"

"Would want us to do what we have to do." She replied sternly. "I don't want to do it either, but we have to, it's been too long, we have to assume that they're already dead." She turned away and went to her device before Duke even had time to say anything. "Demi? Are you ready, it's time to do this."

"Are Yami and Amaya out yet?" Kaiya looked thoughtful for a moment, deciding on her answer. She knew that Amaya was Demi's best friend, but she also knew that she had to think of the gang first. Demi would understand.

"Yes." She answered, silently apologizing and begging her to understand.

"Alright then." Demi replied. "Just wait there and watch the fireworks." Kaiya nodded and signed off, turning back to Duke with unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh God, what did I just do?" She asked, sliding down the wall, her legs not wanting to support her anymore. "I just lied to Demi about her friends life."

"No." Duke answered firmly, wrapping his arms around her. "You did what you had too."

"We've already lost so many people." She whispered, gripping onto his shirt and burying her head in his chest as tears splashed down her face. "Bakura, Maiyu, her baby, Tristan, all of them, their gone. Their gone." She sobbed as Duke stroked her hair.

"It's ok." He whispered, looking down at the figure in his arms. It was strange because he had never seen Kaiya cry in front of anyone, and hear she was, crumpled in his embrace. "It's ok."

Demi

looked straight ahead at the pile of explosives stacked against the wall and steeled herself for what she was going to do. She just prayed that she did it right or else she wouldn't be watching the fireworks - she'd be a part of them.

Checking her bike one last time she revved the engine, loving the sound of the steady roar it produced. She fixed her eyes in the ramp ahead, putting all of her concentration on her task.

**_I won't let it show that_**

**_I'm not always flying_**

Closing her eyes for a moment to clear her mind before opening them again. 'Ok Demi.' She told herself. 'You can do this shit. 1……2………..3………GO!' Without hesitation she revved the bike, pushing it forwards towards the ramp that lay ahead of her.

She looked down at her speed meter and pushed on the gas harder as she closed the distance between herself and the ramp. Soaring over the crates she knew that there was no going back. Bracing herself she grabbed the handle bars, focusing solely on shifting her weight over them.

Time seemed to almost stop as she hung suspended in mid-air, the crates of explosives coming closer and closer until at the last possible second she let go, falling back onto the safety of the ramp.

Without stopping she ran as fast a she could as the bike hit the crates, which exploded instantly, sending debris flying in every which direction, making Demi dive onto the ground. After it died down she turned and gazed at her work as the fire began spreading throughout the building.

'For Seto.'

**_So on the way down_**

**_I'll watch you burn_**

A/N:

Ok, I know that I said that this was only going to be a three part chapter but……… I just thought that this was a good place to end it. That and I feel like I'm about to fucking pass out (it 5:00 in the morning…..) And with the song ending and all…….. I just couldn't help it. Also, sorry if it's a little shorter then the others, the next one should be longer. Neways, like I said, please R&R, I really want your guys feedback on this.


	54. The Last Laughing Man Part 4

Disclaimer: Sighs Here we go again…….. I don't own YGO, all I own is my characters (minus Kaiya who belongs to Deceptive-Innocence) and the plot.

A/N: Well, Hello again everyone! Well, here I am with the last chapter of OME minus the Epilogue. I hope ya'll like this chapter, it will determine whether Yami and Amaya will live…….. or die in the FIERY CHASM OF DOOM MWHAWAWHAWHAHWHA - Readers anime blink - Well, uh, maybe I shouldn't have had so much caffeine before writing this……. - Sweatdrop - Ok, shout -outs;

GothPoetofDarkness15: No sweat dude, it's not like I've never been bitchy...I'm bitchy almost 24/7, lol. Anyways, I loved Amaya kickin' da shit out of Laoko too, lol! Anyways, hope you like this chap!

surfergurl16- Stares warily at ninja stars -Um...here's your update...please don't throw those at me... Ducks behind wall heehee...and you'll see if Amaya and Yami make it out alive in this chapter...but then again like you said, if I plan on making a sequel...their sorta gonna have to be alive! Neways, hope you like this chapter!

WolfOfShadow: Evil, who me? Never, lol! And what about Marik's line not ending...you'll find out in teh sequel, lol. Anyways, you liek tings going boom? Me too, that's why I add it so much, lol! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

yay: Well, if it was the end I wouldn't be updating now would I? lol. Anyways, always nice to see new reviewers!

Bakuras Dark Angel: Thhanks! I've got some future works right here lol! And if you want, you can out my newest fic call 'Stage of Lies'. Anways, hope you like this chapter!

Ok then, with that out the way, here's the chapter!

The Last Laughing Man Part 4

The dark haired women let out a small grunt as she hit the ground, rolling and landing with a thud against the wall. Shakily she rose to her feet, searching for any sign of Yami in the fiery inferno that she had just be thrown through.

"Yami?" She called, looking around. "Yami?" She whirled around hearing a thud and smiled when she saw her love roll on the floor and get up.

"I told you to run!" He chastised looking at the dark haired girl with a half glare.

"But I -" Her sentence was cut short as an explosion rocked the building, sending both crashing to the floor, Amaya wincing as she landed on her already much abused back.

"Fuck." Yami cursed, grabbing the younger women and helping her to her feet.

"Shit their not-" Yami nodded, not having to hear the end of her sentence to know what she was saying.

"They must have assumed that we were already dead." He answered before turning grabbing Amaya's arm. "Come on! Hurry!" Nodding Amaya let Yami lead her as they ran, the floor getting increasingly hot under them.

"This place is old. The fire's spreading like water!" Amaya yelled, making Yami nod.

"Don't worry." He replied quickly. "Everything's going to be ok." Making a sharp left turn into a long hall the pair continued running until they reached a flight stairs, smoke billowing out from the small cracks.

"That's never going to hold both our weight." Amaya muttered before looking at Yami, ocean blue eyes begging for an answer.

"I know." He answered, his crimson eyes taking on a far-away look for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Take these stairs, there's another flight on the other side of the building, I'll take them."

"No!" Amaya exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Your not leaving."

"It's ok." He promised. "I'll get out." Giving her a quick but sound kiss on the lips he turned and ran down the hall, leaving Amaya staring after him until he was out of sight before turning her gaze back the smoking steps. Coughing as her lungs filled with smoke she turned and ran down the stairs, jumping the last six as the wood gave out underneath her.

"Fuck." She cursed, as pain shot up her leg from the jump, but she ignored it, picking herself back up from the floor and running, trying to see through the thick smoke that was stinging her eyes. Another explosion sounded from the other side of the building, knocking Amaya to the ground again.

'Yami.' She thought wildly, climbing back onto her feet. 'That explosion came from his side.' Making up her mind she turned from a second flight of stairs that she had somehow made her way to and ran in the other direction. 'I almost lost you once, and I am not losing you again!'

Yami

let out a grunt as the building shook with it's second explosion, grabbing onto the nearest thing to keep himself from falling. He didn't know how he was expected to get out of a 7 floor burning building alive, but he was sure going to fucking try.

Glancing back at the stairs he sprinted down one of the buildings numerous halls, avoiding the pieces of roof that were falling, no doubt caused by the blasts. A small growl of pain escaped his throat as one of the debris brushed his arm, the hot coals searing his arm briefly.

He preyed Amaya was doing as well as he was - already on the fifth floor and, if his memory was serving him correctly, nearly to the fourth. Jumping aside he let out a breath as he narrowly avoided a rather large piece of burning debris.

Without looking back he ran, preying that Amaya would make it out safely.

Demi

watched as the fire began engulfing the large building, blazing against the night sky as the explosions shook it with it's force. She was proud of herself that she had done this, her last way the avenge Seto, and Mokuba although she had never known him.

Smiling a little she turned back, the fire casting an odd glow over the small figure. Flicking on her mic she took a breath.

"Kaiya, it's done." She said.

"I can see." Came the reply as Kaiya stared up at the flames, the smoke billowing out as if in an attempt to blot out the stars. "Seto's fine, he's still hasn't woken up, but you managed to stop the bleeding." Demi nodded.

"Good." She answered. "I'm heading back."

Kaiya

pulled away from Duke, drying her eyes and looking rather embarrassed.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I don't usually do that."

"It's ok." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I know Chain women are always strong, but they can't be strong 24/7." Kaiya nodded, snuggling back into him. She didn't know why, but she felt so safe in his arms.

"We can try." She whispered, turning to face to met him.

"Ya." He whispered. "They can." He dipped his head to hers, closing the gap between them as he caught her lips with his is a soft kiss. A groan from the side made Kaiya break way immediately to look at Seto who was slowly coming back to the world of the living.

His ice blue eyes opened and he instantly tried to sit up, a animalistic cry of pain tearing out his throat as he fell back, sweat breaking out over his forehead.

"Don't move." Kaiya barked, holding him down lightly. "Your damn fucking lucky to even be alive."

"SETO!" Demi yelled, running to him and dropping by his side, worry etched all over her face.

"It's alright." Duke said. "He just tried to get up, he's sure one hell of a spunky son-of-a-bitch." Demi nodded quickly, brushing back his dark hair from his head that stood out drastically against his ashen skin.

"Seto? Seto can you hear me?" She whispered, her green eyes raking over his lips that were completely drained of color, making them look like paper. He only groaned in response, making Demi bit her lips worriedly before turning to Kaiya. "Where's Amaya and Yami?"

Kaiya said nothing, just looked down, not wanting to see Demi's face. She was going to hate her for this, she knew it.

"Kaiya?" Demi asked, her eyes softening. "Where are they?" Kaiya sobbed as she pointed to the hellish inferno that was the building.

"WHAT?" The younger women yelled, forgetting Seto for the moment and roughly seizing Kaiya by the shirt collar. "YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE OUT!"

"We couldn't wait any longer." Kaiya said in barely more then a murmur. "We had to assume that they were already gone…."

"You bitch!" Demi spat, throwing her to the ground. "You let me kill my own friends! YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH!" Blind with rage, she pulled her fist back, punching the injured women in the stomach as she continued yelling.

"HEY, HEY!" Duke yelled, seizing Demi and ripping her off the elder women. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUH?" He continued, shaking her.

"Oh God." Demi muttered, realizing what she had just done. "I'm sorry, I just- I, I just-" Unable to complete her sentence she collapsed, her legs not wanting to support her anymore as she broke down in tears.

"It's ok." Kaiya muttered. "I deserved it anyway." Duke shook his head, cuddling the smaller girl who was crying again, holding onto him so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

A loud crack filled the air as the roof collapsed in a shower of sparks, the flames reflected in Demi's misty green eyes.

Amaya

stood frozen as the roof on the second floor above her caved in, sending a shower of sparks and debris littering down onto her. Letting out a little cry she kneeled, her hands covering her head as she heard the ruins landing all around her.

Once it had settled down to a tolerable level the dark-haired teen rose from her spot, burning matter surrounding her.

"Yami?" She called, preying that she would get an answer this time. "Yam-" She was cut off as a cough fit seized her, making her lungs burn as the thick smoke entered them, not to mention her eyes were watering almost nonstop.

'Oh God.' She thought, leaning against the wall as much as she could without fear that it was going to give out. At the moment she was sincerely wishing that she had listened to her boyfriend, she might have already been out by now. Ripping off a piece of her shirt she held it to her face and breathed, regaining her breath from the coughing fit.

It wasn't perfect, but it at least helped a little.

"Yami!" She called again, but her cry was muffled by the cloth, making so that she might have well stayed silent for all the good it did. Making up her mind she ran down the corridor, searching frantically for any sign of him, but finding none, only a staircase that was barely intact.

Knowing that there was no other way she gingerly stepped onto the first one, her blood rushing in her veins as she heard it crack under her weight. Bracing herself and preying that it wasn't going to give out she ran down the stairs as fast she could, jumping the last half.

She landed on the ground with a heavy thud, a scream of pain tearing from her as she landed on her ankle awkwardly, spraining it.

"Fuck." She cursed loudly, trying to get up and ignore the pain in her ankle. After a couple attempts she managed to stand without collapsing, her ankle not exactly leaping for joy at the idea of walking, but she knew she could walk it off without too much trouble. The fire from the stairs was spreading, seemingly trying to chase the victim that escaped it's clutches.

Forcing herself to move away from the inferno she gasped as she encountered another wall of deadly fire.

"Oh Fuck." She muttered, as she saw the smoke start to fill her small space, making her head swim, becoming dizzy and making her want to sleep. Backing away from the flames her foot caught on something, making her stumble back.

Her back made hard contact with a pane of glass, causing it shatter into a million pieces. She let out a small scream as she held onto the side, the small shards of glass digging her skin, making a trail of crimson fluid drip down the window. Her eyes drooped and closed before she made them open again, the ground beneath seeming to spin.

'Oh God.' She thought, closing her eyes tight to avoid looking down. 'I'm going to die here.'

Yami

felt relief wash over him as he landed on the first floor, quickly looking around before running to the nearest window and smashing it, deciding not to waste time trying to find a door. Climbing out he hissed as a stray shard dug into his shoulder, but ignored the pain as he landed on the solid ground, breathing in fresh air and the smell of night.

Walking around he quickly scanned for any sign of Amaya, becoming alarmed when he didn't find anything.

'She better have made it out.' He thought sadly. He didn't know what he was going to do if she hadn't.

Demi

gazed around, hoping against hope that maybe somehow they had made it out, if Marik hadn't killed them already that is. She knew it wasn't a high chance, but she needed a shred of hope, no matter how small. Seto was already severely injured, and she couldn't handle losing someone else.

She had almost lost Amaya once when she had first joined the gang, the police having assumed that she was dead, and she didn't ever want to feel that way again. Looking around a figure captured her gaze, and she could see who it was from the outline a mop of gravity defying multi-colored hair.

"Yami!" Demi yelled, picking herself up from the ground and throwing herself at him, her arms slinging around his neck. "Oh Thank God your ok." She whispered before pulling away to stare at his face. "Where's Amaya? Oh God please tell me she's with you!"

Yami looked into her hopeful green eyes and felt his heart sink into his stomach. If she wasn't with Demi and she wasn't with him then she was most likely ……… he shook his head as if that was physically able take the idea of her death out of his head.

"Yami?" Demi asked, her voice breaking. "Is she with you?" Slowly she watched as he shook his head, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, bowing his head. "This all my fault for bringing her into this."

"No, no, no, no." Demi whispered, sinking to the ground. "Tell me she's ok, she's ok!" Yami said nothing as he watched the younger girl hug herself crying when a scream caught his attention, his gaze snapping to the source of the sound.

Despite the darkness of night he was able to see the figure dangling out of the window from the fire, the girl's long black hair making no mistake of who it was.

"AMAYA!" He shouted, running towards the building where she was. He wouldn't be able to go back inside, but he might be able to catch her. Demi's head bolted up, gasping as she saw her friend hanging out the fourth floor window.

"YAMI!" Amaya called back, her eyes still squeezed tight, but she would know his voice anywhere.

"AMAYA LET GO! I'LL CATCH YOU JUST LET GO!" Vaguely from his spot on the ground he could her head shaking, not wanting to let go - she had always had a fear of heights.

"NO." Was the reply as she whimpered, feeling the glass dig deeper into her skin, but before Yami could reply the pain in her became to much, forcing her to let go whether she wanted to or not. On the way down she closed her eyes tightly, preying that someone would catch her.

She felt her body hit something warm before that too toppled over, delivering her to the ground.

"Gottcha." Slowly she opened her eyes, sitting up and looking around. Upon sighting Yami she hugged him, holding him to her as she was never going to let go and broke down sobbing as Demi joined in on the hug.

"It's ok Amaya." Demi whispered. "Your ok, thank God, are you ok?" She asked, noticing her heavily bleeding arm. Amaya pulled away from Yami, wiping her eyes to turn and smile lopsidedly at her best friend.

"Ya." She replied. "Just a little banged up. When I get back home, I'm never leaving my bed again." Her comment was followed by a short chuckle from Yami and Demi. "But it's done, Demi we did it, Marik's in hell where he belongs."

"I don't care about that right now, all I care about is you, you baka!" Demi exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "But it's great that at least we won't have to worry attacked again, at least not for awhile."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kaiya asked, walking up to them with the help of Duke whom she was leaning on. "AMAYA! YAMI! YOU GUYS MADE IT OUT!" She exclaimed, seeing the two grinning as she hugged them both to her. "I thought we'd lost you!"

"Hey." Amaya said, grinning. "It's me were talking about, I've got nine fucking lives, I'll just say this was my 2nd."

"Well, it looks you guys are damn near invincible or just have a severe case of fucking dumb luck to have made it out of that." Duke added, looking at the three women with respect. "Oh and uh, Demi?"

"Ya." She replied, after all, she was still pissed about him calling her short.

"Sorry about the short thing, even if it's true." He answered, making Demi glare at him, her attention drawn back to Amaya who was coughing horribly.

"Come on." Yami said, sitting her down. "We should head back, were done here, Marik's dead, we have no reason to stay any longer." Kaiya nodded, leaning against Duke again, her leg still hurting.

"Ya. All we have to figure out is how were going to get Seto out of here."

"And you by the looks of it." Yami added, nodding towards her leg.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I can still ride, it's Seto I'm worried about."

"What happened to him?" He asked, seeing Demi chew her lips nervously, looking worried as hell.

"Lakoa ran him threw with a knife, all the way threw his shoulder. Demi stopped the bleeding by burning the wound, but his still in bad condition - really bad." Kaiya again answered, looking down nervously.

"He should live." Duke added. "We just don't know how much nerve damage there's been."

"That's why were taking him to hospital." Demi said, looking Yami square in the eye. "No hospital rule or not." Yami nodded, she was right, he needed a doctor if he had any hope of surviving.

"Well don't worry." Amaya piped in, looking confident. "Bitch face got what she deserved. I killed her inside the building."

"Good." Demi replied pulling out her cell and dialing 911. "Hello? Yes we have an emergency, yes, he's been run through with a blade, I'm in the park. Thanks." Demi sighed, hanging up. "We have an ambulance coming. Come on, let's get the fuck outta here, I don't want them to find us here, the parks only a couple of blocks, we can make it that far with him." The others nodded, heading to the bikes while Demi, Joey, and Mai - the only remaining survivors other then the main group or Serenity and Ryou who had stayed at home - helped Seto into the only car that they had.

"Alright." Demi said, turning to Amaya and Yami, who was holding her from behind. "I'm staying with Joey, Mai and Seto, you guys meet us at the park."

"Right." Amaya replied, hugging Demi. "Be careful." Demi nodded.

"You too." Climbing into the car she closed the door, kneeling in the back where Seto was lying, his face having regained little to no color.

"Let's go." Yami said, turning towards the bikes. "I want to get you home and cleaned up." Amaya nodded, mounting her bike and giving one last look at the burning building before revving her engine and taking off behind Yami, the others following behind her.

'It's over.' Amaya thought as the wind wiped her face. 'It's really over.'

Later

Demi and the others paced the floor anxiously as they glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time in three hours.

"What's taking so fucking long?" Demi asked, annoyed. She wanted to know how he was dammit, and the waiting was killing her.

"Don't worry." Amaya replied. "We'll know soon. I know you love him, and it must be killing you to have to wait this long, but just keep doing it, ok?"

"How did you know I loved him?" She asked, a little scared. She hadn't even really got used to the idea of them together herself, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be sharing that information yet.

"It's obvious to someone who's known you as long as I have." Amaya replied simply. "You've never acted that way about anyone before, but all I'm wondering is how the hell you guys ever got together?" Demi sighed and smiled a little.

"It's a long story."

"Excuse me? Which one of you is Demi Martan?" All heads turned towards the voice, their gaze resting on a young, rather attractive looking doctor.

"I am." Demi replied, stepping up. "What's up?"

"Well, first off, he's going to make it." He started, making Demi sigh with relief the tension seeming to visibly lift off her shoulders. "But he may not make a full recovery. He had a lot of nerve damage, most of which we were able to repair, but he probably won't have full use of his left hand again……. I'm sorry." Demi nodded weakly, biting her lips which were already bleeding. "He's not awake yet, but you can go and see him if you want."

"Ya, if that's ok with you guys?" She replied, turning back to her friends who nodded eagerly.

"Totally." Amaya answered for all of them, leaning back into Yami as the other girl walked into the room. Demi turned back to look at the only remaining survivors and took a deep breath before walking into the white room.

"Seto?" She whispered, sitting beside the bed and squeezing his hand, which had regained some it's former warmth. She smiled a little at seeing the faint pink hue that had returned to his lips and face, although faltered when her gaze landed on his shoulder.

Altough the doctors had did a good job of repairing it, it still looked painful, and she knew that his shoulder would always have that knot of scar tissue - the only flaw on his god-like body other then the self-inflicted scars that littered it, but they would fade in time.

A groan escaped the young man's lips as his brows knitted together before his jewel blue eyes fluttered open, landing on Demi.

"Hey." She said, smiling as she bent down to kiss his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts like a fucking bitch." He muttered, trying to sit up before Demi pushed him back down.

"Don't, just lay down." She said, running a hand over the wound that was for the most part bandaged. "You can rest and not have to worry anymore - Marik's dead, his building is burned to the ground, along with his body." These words brought a wide and rare genuine grin to his face before he looked back at the two-toned haired ball of hell known as Demi.

"Good. It's what he fucking deserved." He muttered, anger flashing in his eyes before disappearing. Marik was dead now, his gang had avenged Mokuba.

Maybe, just maybe, he would start to forgive himself for that over time.

"Ya." She answered. "It's what he fucking deserved."

"You should get home and rest, knowing you and Amaya, you guys are dying to throw a party."

"Maybe." She grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"I love you." Seto just looked at her and smirked, but not a mocking or cruel one, more of a you-know-I-love-you-but-I have-too-big-of-a-fucking-ego-to-actually-say-it one, making Demi smirk back knowingly. "Love you too." She chuckled at the playful glare on his face before walking out and rejoining her friends, trying her best to ignore the black cloud of truth that he might not have full use of his hand for the moment.

"How is he?" Kaiya asked from her chair, head her resting on Duke's shoulder.

"Good, all things considered." She replied, yawning. "Let's get home."

"Amen." Amaya breathed, leading the way as the group headed towards the bikes. The sound of motors filled the parking lot as the last of the Chains headed back to their home.

Group

"Ow, ow, fuck!" Amaya hissed as Yami cleaned out her various cuts, sending a stinging sensation through her nerves. She was cleaned up, dressed in pair of silk pajamas, her hair brushed, her arms covered with bandages.

"It's the last one." Yami soothed before a devilish look crossed his face. "You know, for such a strong women in battle, you sure are a baby when it comes to getting it treated." At this Demi, Kaiya and Duke burst out laughing, causing Amaya to glare at them.

"Oh fuck off, Chain King." She muttered before turning on Demi. "And you shut the fuck up, I seem to remember someone bitching and moaning when it was your turn." Demi just glared, sticking out her tongue and flipping her off.

"There." Yami said, tying the last bandage around her arm. "Done."

"Thank fucking God." She breathed, her hands clasped in a mock praying motion making the others chuckle. "Hell, this shit hurts more then getting the fucking injury."

"Maybe to pussies." Kaiya smirked, snuggling up to Duke who was running his hand through her hair. "I went through getting my leg treated without a whimper."

"Ya, just a whole lot of yelling and cursing." Demi cut in, making Kaiya smack her.

"Go to hell."

"It's my second home thank you very much."

"Someone tell me why I'm not surprised." Said Duke, mocking a look of thought before Demi hit him.

"Hey, paws off my man bitch."

"Trust me, I wouldn't touch that mother fucker with a ten foot pole." The lime streaked women replied, holding her hands up in front of her.

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome." The conversation was interrupted by a large yawn from Amaya as she cuddled up to Yami cutely making everyone awww at the scene.

"Oh fuck you." She grumbled, burying her head in her boyfriends chest.

"I think that's our hint to leave." Kaiya voiced, standing up, wincing a little as she put pressure on her leg. "Besides, we have our own ways to celebrate, right Otogi?" She purred, using his Japanese name as a seductive look crossed her face as she leaned into him.

"Absolutely." He replied, making Amaya get up and smack him.

"Hentai."

"What? She's coming onto me, I'm completely innocent." He defended, a look of would-be innocence plastered on his face. Before Kaiya reached up and kissed him, grinding her crotch against his making him moan a little.

"Innocent my ass." Demi muttered, making Duke grin sheepishly before heading towards the door with Kaiya.

"Later."

"Hey, keep it down, I actually want to sleep tonight you know." Amaya teased, making Kaiya wink at her.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Bidding their goodnights Duke and Kaiya headed back his apartment, Demi following after them to Seto's/hers, flopping down on the bed where she hugged his pillow to her, breathing in his masculine scent and sighing.

He loved her now, she was sure of it, and if he couldn't have the full use of his hand, the she would be there to support him as his girlfriend.

Combined with the joy of having defeated Marik, and the exhaustion that it took to do it, it wasn't long before sleep claimed her

Amaya and Yami

"Well, we did it." Amaya beamed, climbing into bed and nuzzling into her love, sighing with contentment as she did so.

"Ya." Yami answered, sighing and wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "After nearly five years, it's over."

"Five years?"

"Ya, it's a family thing really. His family and mine were at war, I have cousins in Hong Kong that are part of it two, but they weren't needed for this."

"I see." Amaya answered, crawling on top him, a playful look in her eyes. "You know, I don't think it's fair that Kaiya and Duke get all the fun." She purred, kissing him lightly.

"Your hurt." He answered, gesturing to her arms.

"Not that much." She answered, running her hands over his own bandages. "And I know you'll be gentle, you always are." He looked at her, smiling a little at the thought that here she had narrowly escaped death countless times that day, and she was still ready to have fun - it amazed him, it really did. (A/N: I think it's safe to say she's my character, lol! )

"Ok." He answered, kissing her passionately. "But first, I have a few things to ask."

"What?" The sable haired women replied as her koi reached onto the dresser.

"I wanted to ask if you would accept this back." He asked, holding up the necklace that he had given her on their first night together - the same one that she had thrown back at him when she had found him with Ming. Taking the chain gingerly in her hands, she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered, smiling as he clipped it around her neck, the pendent resting comfortably between her breasts, and ran a hand over it before turning to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"And another thing." He continued, producing a small box, making Amaya wonder what it was. "I made myself a promise coming into this, that if we survived and I got you back, I would make a point of not loosing you again."

"Yami what the-" She began, but was silenced by his hand touching her lips.

"Let me finish." He whispered, making her nod. "Amaya, what I'm asking is-" He opened the box revealing a sparkling diamond ring, making Amaya's nerves go into overdrive, anticipating what was coming next. "Kekkon shite kureru?" (A/N: I don't think you really need a translation but for those of you who are a little dim coughcough Deceptive-Innocence coughcough It means will you marry me)

Amaya's eyes widened as her heart pounded in her chest. The love and adoration in her eyes made her knees weak, but also her stomach twisted with guilt at having slept with Marik as a source of revenge, (he seemed to have forgotten it, and Amaya was glad for that) and…….. was it comfort? Mentally shaking herself she turned and fixed Yami with as much of a glare that she could muster.

"Yami…….." She began, her voice harsh, making him cringe, a look of sadness crossing his features, but that was quickly wiped away as her body collided with his in an enormous glomp. "Of course you baka!" (A/N: Come on, what did think I was going have her say? No? Come on, I'm not evil!)

At this his face broke into a grin as she kissed him intimately while he slid the ring on her finger.

"You had me worried for a minute." He confessed before ruffling her hair.

"Oh God I love you." She mummered between kisses, her hands sliding up his neck as she pulled him on top of her, moaning as he deepened the kiss, his hands running up her legs.

"I love you too." He muttered, his mouth trailing to her neck where he busied himself with sending waves of white-hot current through her frame.

Their lovemaking was slow, but not to the point of torturous, leaving them both content to snuggle in each others arms, Amaya fiddling with her engagement ring until sleep claimed her, leaving her feeling like she was the luckiest women on earth.

She had a man she loved with everything she had, she had survived with almost all her friends, and despite the pain of loosing Maiyu, her baby, and Bakura, leaving a space in her heart that could quit be filled, she was happy.

She was alive, and engaged to Yami Moto.

And at the moment, that was all that mattered.

A/N:

Well, there it is, the last chapter to Open My Eyes, minus the epilogue. I hope ya'll liked the Yami/Amaya fluff, and I know that they haven't fought that much in this fic, but don't worry, these characters aren't going to be completely happy forever, oh no chance in hell. I have one last twist to this fic that you guys might hate me for, but hey, I know ya'll love me in the end, I mean what I can say, I love fucking my characters over! evil laugh

Yami and Amaya are going to fight in the sequel, and it's probably going to be pretty serious, so I hope that makes the crueler of reviewers happy, lol. Anyways, all I can say is I can't wait to write the epilogue and this damn fic over so I can start on the sequel (after a little break of course). So remember to review and hopefully I'll get the epilogue done sooner! Ja!


	55. Epilogue

Disclaimer: OFFICAL LAST TIME I'M WRITING THIS FOR THIS FIC! I don't own YGO, or the lyrics to any of the songs featured in this chapter either. The only thing I own is my characters, and the plot.

A/N: #Stares in complete and utter disbelief # OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Seriously, I never thought I'd get this far! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and motivated me to continue writing, I love you all, really I do! Oh, and I looked back at my earlier chapters, and I was like 'cringe, how the FUCK did this get reviews? It was horrible!' but hey, I least I know I'm, loved! Anyways, towards the end of this chapter it may seem a bit jumpy as far as the time, but I have to do it in order to get everything done and tie all the loose ends. And plus, you get to see a few new characters that are going to be in the sequel. Anyways final shout-outs:

GothPoetofDarkness15: Hey, don't beat yourself up for having emotions, sheesh! Anyways, I've done stupid things taht in libaries too, so don't feel bad, lol. Second to LOTR...Oh Gothic your so dumb...sweet...but dumb, lol! J/K Anyways, hope you like this last chapter and don't kill me for the ending, lol!

WolfOfShadow: Yes, I do love to torture my characters don't I? Heehee I AM GOD! Um...ok...too much coffee...definetly to much coffee, lol. Anyways, thanks a mill for reading so many of my fics - hug - I seem to be doing that a lot lately... maybe it's the coffee, lol. Hope to see you in the sequel!

surfergurl Yes, you were right with the Yami and Amaya surviving thing, lol. Anyways, again, thanks for sticking through with this fic and I hope to see you in the sequel! Love ya (dearly not queerly, lol)

And this chapter is going to fucking long so sit back, grab a soda and enjoy!

Epilogue

2 months later.

Amaya's long hair blew in the breeze softly, the sunlight catching the raven locks, making them sparkle. Her mouth moved, the words the soft to be heard as she bowed her head, her hands held in a praying position, two large white candles in front of her, with a tiny one in the middle.

In her state of concentration, she didn't even Yami coming up behind her until he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his brows furrowed in questioning, making Amaya open her ocean hued eyes, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I figured since were finally celebrating Marik's death, I figured I would say my prayer for Maiyu, Bakura and their baby." She answered. "I'm just glad we were able to give them a proper burial." Yami nodded his head in understanding, placing a chaste kiss on his fiancée's neck, making her lean back into him.

"Yes." He mumbled against her neck, causing her to playfully push him away.

"I'm glad got the idea from Demi to wait for the celebration until Seto was out of the hospital, it wouldn't feel right without him, and he has a BIG reason to dance over his grave." Yami gave a little laugh at that, patting her on the head.

"Come on, you should get ready, you know how Demi hates waiting." Amaya nodded and headed back into the house that Yami had bought for them, seeing as they were getting married in a couple months time. There was just one problem - Demi and Seto had decided to move in them, so it wasn't much different then having the apartment.

But it's not like the place wasn't big enough, with over forty rooms in the place. It paid having a rich fiancee whose parents had left him with well……. enough money to survive that was for sure.

Mentally mapping the route to her room she turned a few corners, coming into hers and Yami's shared room. Making her way over to the dresser she suddenly stopped dead, clutching her stomach and covering her mouth, groaning as she felt the all to familiar nausea creep up on her.

It had been happening for a couple of months now, and it was a real pain in the ass, but it usually passed quickly, she was thankful for that at least. She stood still for a moments before it passed, making her sigh with relief. At least she hadn't puked this time.

Prancing over to her dresser she threw it open, surveying the clothing, deciding what she should wear. In celebration of their victory, they were required to wear all black, even though she hadn't needed to wear as much of the color lately.

They once again ruled over Tokyo, and it was great.

Selecting a pair of form fitting leather pants and a corset she walked in front of the mirror, somehow managing to get into the tight top, and ran a hand over her stomach. She was sure she had gained a few pounds, but she didn't know how, seeing as she ate pretty much the same.

Well, maybe a bit more……….

Grinning guiltily to herself she applied on a light coat of pale blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, completing the look with sliver hop earrings before a crash from above her sounded, making her roll her eyes.

The house wasn't even half a year old and Demi and Seto were already going to tear the fucking place apart. Throwing down her eye pencil in annoyance she walked out of the elaborate room and up the long stairs to where the houses second occupants were.

"Alright fuckers, I just got this fucking place and I'll be damned in you little bastards are going to tear it the hell apart!" She yelled, standing in the doorway of the second master bedroom, casting an unamused eye at the scene before her.

Demi was sprawled out on back on the hardwood floor, Seto spread on top of her. It was obvious that the couple had fell, but that wasn't what caused the look of sheer annoyance on the young women's face - it was the fact that Seto was half dressed and busying working on her neck with his nimble lips.

But despite that, Amaya had to hand it to him - for a guy with only half use of his left hand, he still knew how to be a God in bed by the look on Demi's face every morning.

"Hi Amaya." Demi squeaked making a pathetic attempt at appearing innocent while Seto merely smirked up at her, his topaz eyes holding a teasing look as his lips continued their work.

"Oh for Christ sake's!" Amaya exclaimed in exasperation, storming over to the pair and ripping Seto off her friend who pouted a little, her bottom stuck out as she glared at the one who dare interrupt her fun 'n games. "Get ready, and for fuck sake's Seto, put a goddamn shirt on!" She added her eyes looking down at his muscled body, the pink knot of scar tissue covering most of the area of his left collar bone, reaching up to claim some of his shoulder as well.

If he were to turn around, you would see similar markings on his back.

"What?" He said, a smirk forming on his lips. "She's the one who took it off."

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Amaya sighed rolling her eyes at her overly hormonal friend.

"Because no matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to keep her hands off me." Came Seto's remark as he pulled on a black muscle shirt that covered his scars, still giving a good view of his arms, not to mention that you could see his six pact through the flimsy material.

Seto, despite his disability, had bounced back pretty well, taking it as just 'one of those things'. He could still fire a gun with that hand if need be, but was glad that it wasn't his dominate hand that had been injured.

"Oh fuck off." Demi muttered, finally deciding to pull herself up from the floor and look up at Amaya, who now towered a head above the already vertically challenged women. "Hey Amaya, have you gotten taller in the last five minutes?"

"It's the shoes dumbass." She replied flatly, rolling her eyes as Demi's gaze dropped to her shoes (black leather riding boots) and nodded, a small 'ooooooo' escaping her lips. Amaya's eyes scanned over the elder girl's choice of clothing - a leather sleeveless with a vest thrown over it and loose black jeans, her hair in it's usual thick black and lime streaked braid that hung down her back before giving an approving nod. "Nice."

"Why thank you."

"Ready bitches?" Seto asked, a small sneer that held nothing but play on his lips as he addressed the two younger women, making Demi smack him. God how she wished he wasn't such a jackass sometimes. "The others should be here-" The sound of a doorbell cut off his words, the sound ringing through the entire - and rather enormous- house. "Soon."

"Coming!" Amaya yelled down the stairs as she jumped on the banister, sliding down it until she was close enough to the floor, jumping to land soundly on the floor. She may be 18, but she was a still big kid at heart, and besides, it was much quicker that way. Throwing the door open she smiled as she saw Kaiya, Duke, Mai and Joey standing in the doorway. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Kaiya replied, stepping into the house. She was wearing a form fitting black leather top that stopped just above her navel, displaying the amber colored belly jewel that she had gotten done about a month ago, and low riding leather pants that showed off her curvy hips. Her hair was up in a complicated looking style that Demi could only hope to dream of knowing how it do - it resembling a bun at the back of her head, except that pieces of hair shot out in all directions, twirling in a mass of gold and red. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Fuck ya." The teen replied as Duke looked around and whistled at the sight.

"I wish my parents were this loaded." He remarked.

"I know what ya mean." Joey replied, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his intense brown eyes. As surprising as the fact was, Joey Wheeler tended to actually be quite the ladies man, tending to gain more then just a couple approving looks from women, and Amaya really couldn't blame them - he was cute after all, he just tended to be a little annoying at times.

"Totally." Mai added. "A girl could get used to this." Amaya, Demi and Kaiya all shook their heads at the blonde princess's actions. Still as bratty, blonde, and materialistic as ever.

"Mai, you never change." Duke replied sighing. He was wearing a leather shirt that opened at the neck, giving an enticing view of his collar bone and a little of his chest while his pants rode along his strong hips. ( # drool #), Joey wearing something similar to Duke's style.

"Fuck you Duke." She replied haughtily, adjusting her top that Demi would NEVER dream of wearing. It was a simple tube top, accompanied by low riding pants like Kaiya's, her hair in it's usual fashionable disarray of blonde tresses.

All the girl's wore shirts that proudly showed off their tattoos that clearly and unmistakably marked them as Chain women, as well as wearing an assortment of chains around their necks and on their pants.

"Where the hell's Yami?" Demi asked irritably. "I want to get this show on the road."

"Good question." Amaya answered, turning to head back towards the doorways and yelling for her koi to get his ass out here and fast or else she was going to pissed. From somewhere within the large house she could swear that she heard an echo from……… somewhere.

"Well, ya know your a rich fuck when." Joey comment, looking smug.

"You have no idea." Demi muttered. "It's nearly impossible to find anyone in that fucking maze." Everyone let out a little laugh as Yami appeared, wearing a leather shirt that was only half zipped up, giving Amaya a rather pleasant view of his chest, and somewhat tight pants that cupped his butt nicely, and Amaya couldn't help but grope him on sight. "See, I told you she was the horny one."

"No, that's Kaiya." Amaya answered winking before turning to Yami.

"Ready Chain King?" She asked sweetly, making him nod.

"Yes Queen." He answered back making Amaya smirk and kiss him.

"Damn fucking right." She muttered before heading towards the garage where the bikes were held. Amaya immediately jumping on her custom made one - midnight black with metallic blue flames running up the sides. She sighed as she fired it, feeling the seat shaking beneath her as she revved the engine, along with Demi, Yami, and Seto.

"Ours are in the back!" Kaiya yelled. "We'll follow you!" The other four gave a nod to show that they had heard her before letting the engine die down a little, strapping on their helmets

"Ready to go Dem?" She asked over the mic, making Demi nod.

"Fucking right I am." She replied back, excitement through her veins, causing the two males to shake their heads, knowing full well what this was going to turn into.

"1……." Amaya began.

"2…….." Demi continued.

"3…….."

"GO!" They shouted in unison as they both speed off down the drive way, moving with expertise as they rounded the corner, making trails in the dust as they both completed for the title as simply, 'the fastest Chain bitch.' Yami shook his head, a small smile on his face as his feisty wife-to-be took off on yet another one of her and Demi's highly dangerous street races.

Looking at Seto who nodded, he pulled out of the garage, Seto and the others in toe as they headed towards the club, knowing that when they arrived, the two other females would already have been waiting for an easy ten minutes.

Amaya and Demi

As predicated, the two females in question gazed around the club parking lot that was packed, and leaned back on their bikes, the music from inside the building easily carrying into the street.

"How can you fucking breathe in that thing?" Demi asked, utter confusion on her face as she nodded at the corset that clung to Amaya like a second skin, and she shrugged.

"Just can." She replied calmly. "But don't go trying to dis my clothes because you were eating my dust - again." A small smirked formed on her face as she saw the frustration cross the other women's face.

"It's only because rich boy had yours CUSTOM MADE." She shot back defensively, but Amaya could see the pout in her eyes. "Otherwise, I'd kick your ass."

"Seto's probably richer then Yami." The raven-haired girl replied. "Just get him to buy you one." Demi tapped her chin in thought for a moment before grinning.

"Ok then." The roar of bikes filled the air and moments later the remaining six survivors of the battle pulled up, revving their engines and completely drowning out the music before turning off the machines and steeping off them, pulling off their helmets, making Amaya laugh and wonder not for the first time how her husband-to-be stuffed all that hair into the helmet in the first place.

"So who won?" He asked, walking up to Amaya and wrapping her arms around her waist, placing a feather light kiss on her neck.

"Me, naturally." She replied, a cocky smile on her lips as Kaiya stepped up.

"I wanted in that race too." She whined, jamming her hands on her slender hips.

"Hey, you were too slow." Demi answered with a shrug. "Not my problem." The blond and crimson haired women growled before flipping her off.

"Whatever, let's just go have some fun."

"My thoughts exactly." Mai replied, walking past Joey.

"Hey Mai, gonna dance with me?" He asked hopefully, that look, however fading when looked back at him, annoyance written all over her face.

"Not on your life." She replied and walked into the club.

"Hey man, it just takes time." Duke consulted, patting the younger man on the shoulder before following Mai, the others in toe. The place was packed and everywhere you could see couples dancing in distinctly provocative ways, their bodies dripping sweat as they moved. The music pounded, and lights flashed from all over, sending a rather interesting shade of color threw the building. Upon the entrance of the eight people, most stopped to stare at them, their eyes fixing on the tattoos that could be seen on the women's shoulders.

They had heard that the Chains were out to party at Red Hot that night, but none had known if it was true or not. As one they all yelled and whooped, and, if they had them, banged their Chains on something metal, making a loud tinging noise.

Amaya smiled, joining in and smashing her own chains against a barstool, the other three girls jumping in and doing the same. The music stopped and the noise died down as someone in the crowd shouted that they wanted a speech, voicing what was going on in everyone's heads.

Amaya looked over at Yami and he nodded, making Amaya set her face in a line of determination as she headed over to the bar, receiving pats on the from her fellow gangsters. Pulling herself onto the bar she stood on the wooden rail and held her hands out, stamping her foot down on the wood, making the crowd roar with approval.

Someone wolf whistled, making Yami's eyes darken, albeit he knew that it was probably just some guy that was either drunk, or just plain stupid. Everyone in Tokyo knew better then to mess with Chain females. Amaya gestured to the bar owner and he nodded, handing the women a megaphone which she brought to her mouth.

The others thought that she was far from needing a megaphone to be heard, but that was ok. Let her have her fun.

"Alright ya'll." She started, making the crowd fall into silence. "Seeing as ya'll want to me to say something, who the fuck am I to say no ne?"

"I'm just waiting for her to fall off the bar and land on her ass." Demi muttered to Kaiya, making her laugh and Amaya stare at Demi, having a pretty good idea of what she had said without hearing a word of the conversation.

"So I just want to let ya'll know, that we fucking kicked Marik's ass, so anyone that he fucked with, don't worry, cause that low-down cunt is where he belongs." A roar of support racked the building and Amaya smiled at being in the lime-light. She always did like attention. "So for now, until life decides to kick us in the ass, I say we just have fun and try not to get arrested." At this she threw down the megaphone and whispered something to the bartender who nodded and walked over to the DJ who did the same.

_**This is sick**_

_**"Attention it's time to dance..."**_

A familiar beat struck up, making people yell and bob their heads as they turned to their partners and continued to do………. whatever they were doing before. Amaya smiled and began moving her hips to the rhyme, before slamming her heeled foot down and dancing.

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

Demi laughed at her friends actions and noticed that quite a few males were watching her with interest - well more like watching certain parts of the female body with interest- but Demi wasn't worried. A) Amaya wasn't the type of girl to sleep around, especially since she was due to wedded soon, and B) No-one would try anything without a death wish in the first place.

"She's gonna break a lot of hearts." Kaiya stated watching Amaya slid down the length of the bar and get back up again.

"She's gonna break something." Demi replied.

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

Amaya leaned back, placing her hands on one of the barstools before flipping over it and landing soundly on her feet, and walked over to Yami, smiling as he shook his head lightly. Oh yes, being married to her was going to be fun indeed.

He was probably going to die of a heart attack the first week. But maybe if there wasn't coffee in the house he would stand a chance, and he secretly wondered if she would notice if he replaced her coffee with decaf.

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

"Hey." She said smiling as she pranced over to her koi, kissing him soundly on the lips as her necklace dangled from her neck. She hadn't removed since re-accepting it, and wasn't planning to either.

"Having fun are we?" Mai asked, crossing her arms over her full bosom.

"You know it." The raven haired bride-to-be replied with a wink.

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

"Come on Seto." Demi said with a grin, seizing the larger mans arm and dragging him in the direction of the dance floor. "Let's have some fun." And although, he looked, well….. less then pleased at the beginning, he got the hang of it, and actually ended up looking like he was having fun. Probably because he was using the dancing as a way to feel his girlfriend up without her getting pissed at him for groping her in public.

"Think we should join them?" Amaya asked, a playful grin on her face, and laughed when Yami merely shook his head, heading towards the bar and ordering a bottle of…….. something with alcohol. She decided to let him be, settling for heading onto the floor solo.

_**This is serious**_

_**I'm delirious**_

She closed her eyes and let the music control her movements, letting her senses soar as she took in the sounds and smells of the building.

_**So oblivious**_

_**I could dance all night**_

She jumped when she felt someone lock their arms around her small frame, and opened her eyes, relaxing when she saw it was Yami.

"And what's brought you out here?" She asked, yelling over the music. He shrugged.

"Just thought we should have fun after all." He shouted back, pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were practically one. Amaya smirked as started to move against him, making him lean into her, his lips working on her neck freely.

_**With you**_

_**As long as its funky**_

_**This rhythm just makes me high**_

_**I'm like a junkie**_

A howl caught her attention and she saw Demi smirking at her.

"Looks like were having fun."

"You too." Amaya shouted back, gesturing at the sensual way that Seto was holding her and grinding against in the same fashion that Yami was doing to her. Demi stuck out her tongue and flipped her off, making Amaya return it before turning back to Yami who was chuckling. "What?"

_**I could dance all night**_

"You two are going to be fun to try and keep in line." He answered. "Looks like Seto and I are going to have fun."

"You know damn well you can't keep us in line." Amaya shot back cockily, kissing him passionately before turning to gaze into his crimson eyes, her own blue ones flashing wild intentions. "So don't even try."

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

Hew threw his hands up in mock defense, laughing before Amaya spun around, pressing her hips against his and moving slowly, teasing to the beat of the music, making her lover groan as she tortured him.

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

At 'drop it' she sank so that the back of her head rested against his legs.

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

Pulling herself back up she smiled as she felt his hands travel up her corseted stomach, slightly disappointed that he was denied her skin, but there was plenty of time for that later right?

Kaiya smiled as Duke pressed himself against her small body, his hands touching to soft skin of her tummy, sending electric chills down her legs and back again. She was almost grateful that she had injured her leg in the fight, giving Duke the need to protect her - something that she didn't need a whole lot of.

_**So intoxicated**_

_**I'm so stimulated**_

His hands moved up to cup her breasts, making her glare and push him off playfully, making him give her a look like 'what did I do?'.

"Urg, lecher." She grimaced, making her way over to the bar and ordering a beer, popping the cap off and taking a hearty gulp.

_**Fell so X-rated**_

_**I could dance all night**_

"Don't go to wild on that shit." Duke warned, gesturing to the bottle. "I don't need to carry home a drunk female." Kaiya said nothing but gave him the finger.

"Don't worry." She said, a slow smile spreading over her lips. "Women don't get completely tanked, unlike stupid men who don't when to quit."

_**With you**_

_**As long as it's funky**_

Duke glared before looking around at the couples, his eyes landing on a certain CEO and his partner. Even from the distance that he was at, it was plain to see that Seto was……. aroused to say the least.

"Your evil." He growled, grabbing Demi's offending hips as they proceeded to try to torture his groin further. "Evil, evil, evil, sexy women."

_**This rhythm just makes me high**_

_**I'm like a junkie**_

"I know." Demi replied with a smirk, turning to back to him and continuing in her torture, raising an eyebrow when his tongue flicked out to taste her salty skin. "What are you doing?"

"Tasting evil." He replied simply, his tongue darting out again at the hollow of her neck, sending chill through her body. "Tastes good."

_**I could dance all night**_

"Now who's teasing?" She asked, a seductive purr to her voice as her eyes smoldered.

"You fucking well deserve it." He growled back, his hands running over her body, making her want to well……. take a quick, well maybe not so quick, trip to the bathroom, but she wasn't that type. Seto though, she wasn't so sure about……. He probably would.

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

"No I don't." She whined, her body flooding with heat at his ministrations.

"Yes you do." He replied swiftly, persisting in the torture that had turned tables.

"Jackass."

"Bitch." Demi growled as she pushed him off, landing him into a wall where he grabbed her, flipping her and effectively pining her to it. "What was that?"

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

"You heard me, I called ya a jackass."

"You know that just turns me on." He replied with a purr and a devious glint in his eyes that just screamed volumes of erotica.

"Exactly." Demi replied sexily, kissing him on the lips as he deepened it.

Maybe a trip to the bathroom……….

Wouldn't be so horrible after all?

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

Amaya dropped to the floor, sliding her body down his and smirked when she felt him tense.

Oh ya.

This was fun.

Bringing herself back up, she spun to face Yami, moving against him as the beat called for it.

_**Everybody on the floor (Let's go)**_

_**Let's get hardcore (Get low)**_

She threw her head back, along with her arms, performing a flip, and it was almost a miracle that she had done it without pegging someone in the head. (A/N: I've……….never done that # shifty eyes #) She brought herself back over to her koi and let him embrace her, their bodies molding together as one.

_**Make my sweat pour (Oh no)**_

_**Don't stop (Gimme some more)**_

She pressed against him, letting him run his hands over her body in a rather seductive way - well seductive for Yami anyway, which probably would have been something close to a playground kiss for Seto.

_**Ooh my body's yours (spank that)**_

_**Spank that back door (like that)**_

_**Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)**_

Joey watched with envy as Mai danced with a dark-haired male and deeply wished it was him. Yes, he had liked Mai since the feisty female had first entered the gang about a year and a half ago, and he hand made many attempts to get her to notice him, but she had never given him the time of day.

I could dance all night

_**Can we take this party higher?**_

_**Now just put your hands to the sky and**_

_**Clap, clap, clap, clap**_

_**I could dance all night**_

Steeling his nerves he came up behind her, pushing his way through the sea of people. With one pointed look the guy she was dancing with nodded and moved aside, not wanting to piss off a Chain. Slowly he ran his hands up her arms and back down her body.

Mai, whose eyes were closed moved freely to the beat as she felt strong hands run down her body, sending chills through it and making her lean back into him as his hands continued to explore and wander in a sensual manner.

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

She could feel the heat of his body against hers, the smell of masculinity coming from him. Unable to hide her curiosity she opened her eyes and turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JOEY WHEELER!" She bellowed, making his hair fly back anime style as she popped flames and teeth. (A/N: heehee, I love that expression!)

"Dancin'." He replied casually - well as casually as one could while nearly shaking with fear.

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

"You stupid insufferable pig of a baka!" She raged, turning heel on him and storming off.

"Thanks for da dance!" He called back cheerfully, making Mai turn back to him.

"Your welcome!" She spat in a heated tone.

"Don't mention it!" He replied just as lividly back.

"I won't!"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye to you too." Mai finished before storming off to the bar to order something strong, while Joey sat distinctly irritated on the other side.

"Stupid women." He muttered his gaze drifting over to Yami who was sitting by the bar a few feet away - alone. "Where the hell's Amaya?"

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

Amaya

The female in question was currently in the bathroom, dispensing what was left of her supper and the alcohol that she had drank into the toilet with a horrible retch. Resting her head on her hands and preying that the damn nausea would go away, she openly cursed at nothing particular.

She heard the door open and Demi's voice calling to her, mixing with the loud music from outside.

"Amaya? You in here?"

"Yes." Came the feeble reply and the elder girl ducked her head into the stall just as Amaya flushed the toilet.

_**Work it like you're working a pole**_

_**Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor**_

_**Pop it like you're poppin' a cork**_

_**Don't Stop, Don't Stop**_

"You gonna live?" Amaya nodded while rolling her eyes at the look on Demi's face. Evidently she wasn't the first to have visited the bathroom that night, but for a different reason entirely. "Amaya your drunk already?"

"No." She replied nodding as she stood up and walked over to her friend, displaying the straight line that she did it in. "I've just been getting this on and off for awhile now. I wonder what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe your pregnant." Demi replied with an impish grin. "You and fancy pants do it enough!"

"Oh fuck off." Amaya replied, forcing a mask of relaxation, but inside, her blood was running cold. Demi's suggestion made sense……….. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute ok, I have to get something." Demi put on a look of sadness and whined.

"But what about the fireworks?"

"I won't be gone for long." She answered, heading towards the door.

"Fine." Demi replied with a sigh. At that Amaya bolted for the door, hopping on her bike as the music trailed behind her.

_**Jerk it like you're making it choke**_

_**Break it like you're breakin' a code**_

_**Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

_**Drop it, drop it...**_

Bringing her bike to a stop in front of the drug store she rushed in, grabbed a package and brought it to the counter, paid the women and left the store quickly.

Even though she was pretty sure, she still wanted to be certain.

The girls.

"Alright, we have it set up." Kaiya announced proudly, dusting her hands off to prove her point.

"Yup." Demi replied happily before thinking. "You know, we could get in a lot of trouble with the cops for this."

"I know." The blonde replied perkily. "That's what makes it so fun." The roar of a bike filled the air as Amaya once again made herself known.

"Hey guys!" She greeted setting her bike in it's stand and hopping off it, but Demi didn't notice the small package she put in her purse. "Almost ready?"

"Were are ready." Kaiya responded. "We just have to get everyone out here."

"No problem." The raven haired girl replied with a wink and walked into the club. Once against hoisting herself up on the bar she mimed for the music to be turned off, and once again, all eyes were on her. The men wondering just what the hell the women were up to now.

"Ten to one their planning something." Yami muttered to Seto who nodded.

"Alright ya'll." She replied. "Since it's getting late I figured we'll end this little party now with a little surprise." At the word 'surprise' The remaining men shuffled nervously. They had had enough of Demi's and Amaya's 'surprises' to last a life time. "So everyone, get your asses into the parking lot!" There was a stampede to get out, everyone wondering just what the hell was going on.

Amaya jumped from the bar and met Kaiya and Demi who winked at them, Demi holding a pack of matches. Yami ran up to the front, bringing Amaya aside for a moment.

"What's going on?" He asked urgently, looking at the pole that was jammed into the ground and back to Amaya who grinned and winked.

"Oh, just a little something us women had planned." She answered innocently. "You'll see." And with that she walked back over to Demi who was bringing the match to the long wick.

"You go Demi!" She yelled, watching with satisfaction as the wick sparked and everyone moved back, waiting for it to go off.

The spark consumed the thread getting closer……closer……..closer……..

BANG!

The firecracker exploded with a loud crack as it flew into the air as a small ball of light before exploding again, sliver sparks forming the image of a Chain wrapped around a skull - their trademark tattoo.

Amaya and the others stood amidst the crowd who were whopping and cheering to stare at the sliver vision in the sky. It was their way of displaying their rule over Tokyo, yes. But also as a memorial of respect to Maiyu, her unborn child, and Bakura.

"For you Maiyu." Amaya whispered as it began to fade, wishing that her friend could have seen this too. "For you."

Next Day .

Amaya chewed her nails as she nervously glanced at the object on the sink of the bathroom.

'Come on.' She mentally cursed, growing more anxious and irritated by the second. 'How long does it fucking take?' Slumping down onto the toilet that she was currently using as a chair and watched the object as it began to turn color.

Scooping it up eagerly she watched as the applicator turned from white to blue, making Amaya's heart race as she nearly fainted.

She was pregnant!

She almost wanted to jump up with joy at the thought of having a baby. She has always liked kids, and had baby-sat a lot when she was younger.

But then another thought hit her.

She was at least 2 months along, she had to be, because she hadn't had her period in that long. She was wondering about that, but never got concerned. So that meant that she was pregnant during the fight………..

Covering her mouth she let her blood freeze in her veins.

That meant that the child could be either Yami's……………

Or Marik's.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought she through out the test and composed herself before stepping out from the bathroom that branched from the master bathroom and smiled as Yami looked up at her in interest.

No, Amaya told herself, the child is his, it has to be his!

"How are you?"

"Fine." Amaya lied. She wouldn't tell him yet, although she knew he would happier then hell. She wanted to come to grips with it first, and the horrible possibilities that swam under the surface of her joy.

"Good." He replied smiling as she leaned back and cuddled to him. "I can't wait until we get married."

"Neither can I." Amaya grinned, playing with the ring on her finger.

2 Months Later.

Amaya paced for and forth nervously as she studied herself in the mirror. This was it, the day that she started a new life, and she was nervous as hell. Her head snapped up as the door to the room opened, revealing Demi.

"Fucking dress." She muttered, angrily glaring at the Bridesmaid dress she was wearing. It was a straight bodice that hugged to the women's waist tightly before flaring out at the bottom the rest just above the feet. "I don't know why the hell I came all the way back from my vacation to where the damned thing."

"Because I'm your friend and you love me." Amaya answered swiftly, running her hands along her stomach which was wrapped in a soft white silk, her middle sticking out due to the child that had resided there since four months prior. "And at least you don't look like you swallowed a beach ball!"

The dress was elegant, made of silk at the top that sucked to her like a second skin at the top with sleeves that hung across her arm, with pieces of a soft white mesh that came down to cover her hands. The bottom was made of the same material and poofed out.

"Ya, ya." Demi muttered, gazing at the navy dress with loathing. A knock on the door caught both their attentions as Kaiya walked in, smiling in her bridesmaid dress, and leaving the door open by the mistake. A fortunate mistake, but a mistake nonetheless, seeing as a young man choose that moment to walk by.

He looked to be about 21 with midnight blue hair that was tied back in a braid that hung slightly past his shoulders, with bangs falling into his eyes that were an amazing shade of light ice blue. He was wearing a tux just all the other men, and everyone had to admit that he looked damn adorable in it.

"Damn!" Demi muttered, checking out his ass as he disappeared from sight before turning to Amaya. "Who the hell was that, and where does he live?" Before Amaya could answer the doorway was once again occupied by a handsome male.

This one looked to be about a year younger and had short blond hair that fell into his eyes which were also blue, but not the unmatchable shade that the first one's had been.

"Oh this just keeps getting better." Demi added, making Amaya roll her eyes.

"That's right, you were on vacation and wouldn't have met Yami's COUSINS." She replied, adding extra emphasis on the word cousins.

"Gotta love those Moto men!" The raven haired girl replied cheesily, grinning and giving the thumbs up, making Kaiya and Amaya roll their eyes. "So who were they?"

"The blue haired one was Luke, and the blonde was Toby." Amaya answered, turning back to the mirror and tapping her hair nervously. It was pulled up into a horrendously complicated looking bun that had chucks of curled hair falling from it, and two long curled pieces of hair framing her face.

"Well, he was fine." Kaiya added, grinning in a way that made everyone make a mental note to watch out for the vixen during the wedding.

"You guys ready?" A voice called from the doorway, revealing Mai, clad in the same navy blue dresses that Kaiya and Demi were. Amaya nodded weakly, feeling like their were butterflies in her stomach that were desperate to get out.

"Hey I forgot to ask, who's giving you away?" Demi asked, knowing that Amaya didn't have a father too. Amaya smiled a little.

"My Grandfather." She answered simply. "I've gotten back in touch with my Mom since running away, and she's happy for me. She's probably in the stands right now." Demi had to refrain from dropping in shock.

"You told your mother you were pregnant and she didn't kill you?"

"Nope." She answered. "Because I told I was getting married and had more then enough to support myself and the baby, as well as a husband who loved me with all his heart." It was then that her Grandfather appeared at the doorway, beaming at the young bride before him, his blue eyes shining with joy.

It was obvious where Amaya had gotten her blue eyes from.

"Ready young lady?" He asked, watching as Amaya nodded shyly, walking over to him and letting him loop his arm around hers.

"Alright, well, see ya out there!" Demi yelled, waving as the three women walked into the hall, each taking their place. Next the flower girl went by. (it's Serenity by the way.), and Amaya knew that she was next after the ring bearer (Joey).

"Don't worry." Her Grandfather muttered. "It's going to be fine." Amaya nodded and took a breath.

The Moto boys.

"For Christ sake's man." Toby said with a grin as Yami paced back and forth the room. "It's not like she's going to say no!"

"I know that." He muttered. "But with the child on the way and everything, you never know what could happen!"

"She's only 4 months in, she'll be fine." Luke added, leaning against the wall and taking in the scene with amusement as Yami shook his head. "Come on, we better get going. We wouldn't want her to open the door and see and empty alter now do we?"

"No." Yami said, taking a breath. "We don't."

Amaya and Yami.

The music started and Yami held his breath, his eyes glued to the double doors from where his bride would be coming from.

"Don't worry." Luke whispered from beside him as Yami's Best Man. "You'll be fine." The elder man nodded and kept his gaze dead ahead, nearly dying of anxiety when the doors opened, revealing Amaya who was grinning in the most nervous fashion possible.

Time seemed to take forever as Amaya slowly made her way to the alter, all eyes on her as she did so. Yami watched her every move, determined to burn this image into his memory forever, seeing as she had never looked more beautiful then she did now. (A/N: I know, I know, I wanna puke too, but hey, it's just not a wedding scene without that line.)

Finally, Amaya ascended the stairs, taking her place next to her soon-to-be husband and held her breath as the minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and these Woman in holy Matrimony. And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." He threw his gaze around the room which sat in silence, and Amaya smiled a little when she saw her mother in the stands. "I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows." Demi's eyes lit up at seeing this. She wasn't a very romantic person, but this was really sweet to watch.

Amaya and Yami turned to each other and nervously smiled at each other. This is what he had wanted ever since he had fallen in love her. He wanted her to be his forever, with nothing to rip them apart. "I, Moto Yami, take you Lane Amaya , to be my Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." He stated, so completely sure of himself that Amaya looked up at his serious face, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I, Lane Amaya, take you Moto Yami to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." She repeated, her gaze never wavering as she held onto her husbands hand.

She couldn't believe this……. 18 and already getting married when just months ago she would have vowed that she would never be here, much less now!

"The rings." The father said smiling, it was plain to see that these were in love and was happy.

"With this ring, I thee wed your fiery temper," Yami stated, making Amaya grin. "Your determined nature, and your beautiful heart." Yami proclaimed, slipping the ring onto her finger, where it fit perfectly and Amaya vowed that she would never take it off for the life of her.

Demi and everyone smiled looking at them in amusement and happiness that at last the past could be forgotten and a fresh start could be made.

"With this ring, I thee wed your amazing character, your caresses, and your wonderful way of bringing light to the darkness." Amaya voiced, looking at Yami and meaning every word with everything inside her.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings." The minister stated, smiling at the couple. "By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of Tokyo, Japan. I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He concluded, and Yami leaped at the opportunity to let out what he had been holding in since the ceremony had started.

Without hesitation he grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately, both lost in the moment so that they didn't even feel the rice that Demi was throwing at them - perhaps a little too energetically. Finally lack of air demanded separation and they reluctantly broke away from each other, love and adoration shining in both their eyes, although that that vanished as a handful of rice hit Amaya in the face.

"Demi……" Amaya growled playfully as she ran off to Seto who was also in a tux. Amaya looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand and threw it into the air. Surprisingly it was Serenity who caught it, grinning sheepishly, Ryou standing beside her.

Everyone followed the newly weds as they came out of the doors of the Chapel and headed towards the bikes. Amaya fisted up the skirt of her dress and climbed onto the back of her husbands bike, laughing as the engine roared, and the wind whipped in her face as they sped of towards where the reception was being held.

Reception.

"So are, you planning on staying long?" Amaya asked, resting her head on her new husbands shoulder as she looked at Luke who shrugged, his cerulean eyes taking in all everyone who was either dancing or just eating, drinking and talking to others.

"I'll probably be gone after the wedding." He answered. "Same with Toby. It doesn't feel right to him being here without Sukari, same for me, I miss my brothers and sisters, as lame as that sounds."

"I understand." Amaya answered nodding. "I missed Demi like hell when she was on vacation with Seto."

"Yes, I see how Toby would miss his twin."

"He has a twin?"

"Yup." Luke answered, leaning against the wall in a casual manner. "A girl. They've been together since birth, so it's natural that he would feel uneasy without her."

"Cool." Amaya replied as Demi reached for the mic behind her. Everyone turned their attention to her as her voice rang through the room.

"Well, I think we've all had enough talking and eating." She said, winking at Amaya who glared at her, knowing what was going to happen next. "And I think it's time for Luke to make his speech." At this Luke visibly went stiff. "But first, I think a dance from the Bride and Groom is in order. So Amaya, get your married ass on that dance floor." At the last comment Amaya stuck out her tongue and flipped her off as the first notes of a slow song filled the air.

Amaya grinned as she recognized the song. It was the one that she had always said that she wanted to be played at her wedding ever since they had met, and Amaya was filled with happiness as she saw that Demi actually remembered something for once.

Making her way to the dance floor she let Yami pull her tightly to him.

_**Here I am - this is me**_

_**There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am - just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

"Are you happy itooshi?" He asked, and Amaya sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the reassuring rumble of his chest as he spoke. (A/N: translations will be at the bottom)

"Hai anata." She replied snuggling up to him further as they rocked gently to the music, completely in their own world and unaware of the pairs of eyes that followed their every move, happiness for the young couple shining in their eyes.

_**It's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

"Is he happy?" He asked, gesturing to her stomach. An ultrasound had showed that were having a baby boy.

"Yes." She whispered back. "He's very happy, and so am I." And she meant it, she was going to be happy with him until the day she died and longer.

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts **_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new plan**_

"Awwwwwwww look at them!" Serenity giggled, watching the newly weds dance.

"I know." Demi replied, looking over at the youngest female Chain. "They look so in love!"

"Like you and Seto?" Kaiya smirked, making Demi punch her playfully.

"Oh shut up Duke lover!" Kaiya sighed and leaned back into her chair, feeling completely at peace.

"Whatever, I'm just glad the whole Marik thing is over." She replied. "It's a fresh start, for all of us as a family. Amaya's married into the Chain blood tie, and everything's alright. It's a nice feeling to know that we don't always have to watch our ass to see if it's getting shot at or not." At this, they all nodded in agreement with Kaiya's statement.

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

"I wonder if I'll ever get married?" The 16 year old auburn haired girl asked, looking from the couple and back to her friends.

"If Ryou ever got the guts to ask you." Mai answered bluntly, making Serenity giggle at the thought of her boyfriend who was sitting quietly and munching somewhere.

_**Here we are - we've just begun**_

_**And after all this time**_

_**Our time has come**_

"Hey, don't tease her!" Demi defended on Serenity's behalf. She would have done it herself, but she was changing an interesting shade of red at the moment.

"Hey, it could happen." Kaiya added. "Although Yami and Amaya are the first Chain couple in one hell of a long time to get married."

"No wonder." Demi mused.

Yami smiled to himself as he gazed at the little piece of heaven in his arms. For a long time he had been pressured into getting married by other members of his family - to have an heir in case Marik defeated him, but he had waited.

He hadn't wanted to get married just for the hell of it, and living in a lock that he would regret, but he regretted nothing about marrying Amaya.

_**Ya here were are still goin' strong**_

_**Right here in the place where we belong**_

Sure, she was rebellious, and short tempered, and impulsive, but that was just one side of the coin. She was also a sweet hearted and loving women who had given him her heart completely, and he wasn't about to step on it.

No, this was a good decision and he vowed that he would give both his wife and his son a good life, a happy life away from harm. Bending down he let his lips brush her ear, sending pleasant currents through her body.

_**It's a new world**_

_**It's a new start**_

_**It's alive with the beating of young hearts**_

"I love you." He whispered, making Amaya's heart surge. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with him all over again every time he said it.

"I love you too." She answered back without hesitation.

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

The song died and applause claimed the air, jeering the young couple back to reality, and making Amaya blush a little at having had such an open display of affection in front of such a crowd. But soon after the crowd's attention came back on Luke.

"Speech, speech, speech, speech" They chanted, making Luke give a small glare in Demi's direction before walking up to the podium, grinning sheepishly and making all the women giggle at the sheer cuteness of the grin.

"Well, seeing as Demi had the grand idea of making me talk, I suppose I better do it." He said, gaining confidence as he went. "I just want to say that I'm glad that I could be here, coming all the way from Hong Kong and all, despite the flight being absolutely horrid." At this his face twisted into a grimace that was mirrored on Toby's features. "But other then that, it's good to be here. I never thought that Yami would get married, and yet here I am. To Yami, I'm happy for you, and to Amaya, I say welcome into this bloodline and congrats on your child. Through hard times and good times, I know that if the need ever arises, you'll lead us without fear." The last statement made the young wife glow with pride as the blue haired man stepped down from the podium and went over to them.

"Nice speech." She said, grinning broadly and pulling him into a hug. "I appreciate the confidence."

"No problem." He replied, winking before turning to pull his cousin into a brief hug. A gasp from Amaya caught both men's attention as she rested a hand on her bulging belly.

"What?" Yami asked, concerned, but that vanished when she smiled.

"He moved." She replied, smiling. "That's the first time he's ever moved!" At this all three laughed, Yami glad that some kind of crisis hadn't arisen.

"Well, at least he hasn't decided to come early." Luke answered before excusing himself and went off to do whatever.

Demi and Seto.

"Come on Seto!" She whined at her boyfriend.

"No." He replied, his voice flat as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't fucking dance." He replied irritably when a familiar beat struck up. Demi looked back and saw Amaya wink at her from the DJ table.

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me **_

_**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine **_

_**I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**_

She laughed at the song that her friend had chosen. Before she had even fallen in love with Seto, they had always said that this was exactly what Demi was like with men - Amaya too for that matter.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "I love this song!"

"No."

"Seto-"

"No dammit!"

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

Demi stamped her foot in frustration, pouting like a little kid that couldn't have her favorite cookie until after dinner.

"Your a jackass you know that!" She yelled, stomping away.

_**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, **_

_**Ya**_

The raven and lime haired female walked over to Amaya, still pouting and making her friend grin.

"Seto's a jackass." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest heavily.

"I have an idea." Amaya said with a little smile. She cut the music and lifted the mic to her mouth. "Seto Kaiba, as Queen Of Chains, I demanded you to get your CEO ass on that dance floor pronto!" Seto just gave her a look like 'ya right' before stomped over to him.

Amaya started the music again, watching with amusement as the smaller girl attempted to drag the much larger male onto the floor.

_**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **_

_**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction **_

_**Ya**_

"If I have to wear a fucking dress then you can fucking well dance!" She yelled, making everyone sweatdrop as she tried to pull him away - with little success.

_**Hey**_

_**Hey**_

_**Get tangled up in me **_

"I'm not going!" He shouted over the music.

"Yes you are!" She yelled back, still reefing on his arm. "Or I'll tear your fucking balls off!"

"Fine, I want to dance." He said, instantly making her let go of his arm, pouting again.

"No you just ruined it." She muttered. It wasn't fun unless he doing it against his will.

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me **_

_**Gotta know reverse psychology **_

"See." He said with a confident smirk. "It doesn't take that much to figure out what makes you tick." At that, Demi's eye started twitching as she tried to keep herself from getting angry.

'He's a jackass, just ignore him.' She thought to herself, trying to calm her mind down. 'He's not worth Amaya killing you for ruining her wedding, he's not-"

"Just like now." He finished, making what little self-control Demi had left snap.

_**I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep **_

_**I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see **_

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, tackling him sending him flying back - right into the wedding cake.

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

Time seemed to freeze as everyone stared at the cake-covered couple in utter shock. No-one said anything for a minute until an outraged cry filled the large room.

"DEMI!" Amaya screeched, storming over to the girl who was sweatdropping beyond belief.

"Um……opps?" The words were followed by nervous laughter as everyone cringed as Amaya burst into anime flames and teeth (A/N: I didn't drink for cups of coffee before writing this, I swear……… # nervous laughter #)

_**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, **_

_**Ya**_

_**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **_

_**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction **_

_**Ya **_

"OPPS? YOU DESTROY THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE BY TACKLING SOMEONE INTO MY WEDDING CAKE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'OPPS'?"

"Sayonara Demi, it's been nice to know ya." Kaiya muttered, saying exactly what everyone was thinking.

_**Hey! Hey! **_

_**Get tangled up in me **_

"Um…………. Ha……ha……. Bye!" At this Demi ran, still covered in some of the former wedding cake. Amaya in hot, anime style pursuit.

Everyone was still silent, the air punctuated with Amaya and Demi's shouting.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHORT SHIT!"

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

"URRRRRRGGGGGGGG!"

_**You think that you know me (Tangled up in)**_

_**You think that I'm only (Tangled up in me)**_

_**When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you**_

Seto, on the other hand was a different story.

_**You wanna know more, more, more about me **_

_**I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet**_

His eyes was twitching anime style as he pulled himself out of the cake, which he was covered in from head to toe. He said nothing, just walked past everyone and out the door, slamming it WAY harder then was necessary.

The rest of the out-of-character cheerful song played in silence.

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Could you see I want you by the way I push you away **_

_**Ya **_

_**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **_

_**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, **_

_**Ya**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Hey! **_

_**Get tangled up in me**_

It was a good before Amaya stopped chasing Demi - mainly because had forced her too, concerned that it would effect the baby, and Seto came back with a change of clothes and a bad mood.

The rest of the reception lasted well into the night until people became tired with the festivities and began excusing themselves and leaving.

Finally Yami and Amaya decided it was best too, and dragged Demi away from the refreshments table - and the wine.

"Yami?" She whispered as they snuggled into bed, the new wife safe in her husbands arms.

"Mmmmhhhhhmmm?"

"This has been the happiest day of my life." Despite the elder man's exhaustion, if on were to look closely, they would have seen the tranquil smile that graced his lips as his grip on the formerly small female tightened.

Five Months Later.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Amaya replied irritably at the doctor that Yami had hired to keep watch on her around the clock. Albeit a little annoyed by it, she had permitted her husband to do so, simply because she knew how much he worried.

"Let me know if you need anything." The raven haired girl nodded swiftly and sunk into the cushiony couch, absentmindedly running a hand over her bulging tummy.

"How's it going beach ball women?" Demi asked cheerily as she plopped herself down on the couch next to her friend.

"Oh shut up, and yes, I'm fine." She responded grumpily. This was hell! Being pregnant was nothing like she thought it would be, with the growing fat, puking non-stop, the mood swings, and of course the lovely weird food cravings. She just wanted it be over with - plain and simple.

"Just think, your due soon."

"Thank God." Amaya muttered. "I am going to KILL Yami when this is over." She winced as she felt the baby move, causing a slight pain his mother, and she held her stomach.

"You ok?"

"Fine." She answered, but paled as she felt the dampness spread from her core to her thighs. "Maybe not so fine."

"Why?" Demi asked, growing nervous as her friend whimpered in pain.

"Get Yami." She answered, feeling a contraction and making her use very colorful curse words. "My fucking goddamned water just broke." Demi nodded quickly as she called for the Doctor who was at Amaya's side instantly, trying to calm her down, being a new mother, she was scared, unsure of what to do.

Demi, on the other hand whipped out her cell and sped dialed Yami's number.

"Yami? Ya, get your ass over here, your son's on his way. Yes, yes, she's fine. Ok, don't do that too often. Alright, bye." Demi hung up grinning as Amaya demanded what he had said, letting out a small cry as her muscles contacted for a second time.

"He said he would break every speed limit in Tokyo if he had too."

"He fucking well better!" Amaya yelled. "He's the one who did this to me in the first place."

"Alright, try to stay calm, were going to take you the hospital." The Doctor soothed, but Amaya glared daggers at him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO STAY FUCKING CALM, YOUR NOT THE ONE BEING RIPPED IN HALF YOU ASSHOLE!" Everyone in the room, including the newly arrived Seto winced as the young mother-to-be yelled at the top of her lungs, although Seto just leaned on the wall as if the three people were having tea instead of giving birth.

With some help, the Doctor managed to get Amaya into the car and finally to the hospital where Yami was waiting for them, instantly by his wife's side.

"Amaya, Amaya? Can you hear me?" He said, grabbing her hand and wincing as she squeezed the life out of it. "Everything's going to be fine."

"OF COURSE I CAN HEAR YOU!" She said, yelling like a bull mouse. "I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF!" She was still yelling at the world when the nurses got her in a delivery room, her contractions coming almost back-to-back by now.

"Alright, I need you to push."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING PUSH!" She bellowed at the Doctor. "I'M IN ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY!"

"Amaya, do it, it's the fastest way to get this over with." Yami told her, his voice trying to be soothing despite the fact that he was sure his hand was broken "Amaya, stop, your breaking my hand!"

"I'LL FUCKING BREAK YOUR HAND IF I FUCKING WELL WANT TO! OH GOD, FUCK, GET THE LITTLE BASTARD OUT OF ME! STUPID MOTHER-FUCKING LITTLE-" At this she went into quite an interesting and colorful spiel of curse words, making Demi sweatdrop.

"And thought I had a potty mouth."

"Alright, Amaya, calm down and push, the harder you push, the quicker this is over with." Yami advised, trying to pretend like he wasn't going deaf in his left ear. Growling she steeled herself and pushed, crying out as waves of pain came over her.

"Good, and another one, I can see it's head."

"GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU!" Gripping onto her husbands hands harder she pushed a second time, forcing her child out a little more, and Yami smiled, although he was sure he heard his fingers snapping in half. Five more pushes came and went, Amaya's forehead becoming soaked in sweat as heR breathing became increasingly labored.

"Alright, last one." The Doctor ordered. "Make this one count." Amaya nodded and pushed, using the last of her strength. The wail of a baby filled the room, as Amaya smiled and leaned back into the bed, smiling as her baby made it's existence known to the Earth.

She may have been only 19 (her birthday was the month before the baby was born), but she was able to bring life into the world.

"Congratulations." The Doctor stated, holding the small child in his arms. "You have a healthy baby boy."

"I want to see him." Amaya demanded, already proving to be very maternal and making the Doctor laugh.

"Alright, just let me clean him up." Amaya groaned but allowed him to clean her son before he was brought back to her, wrapped in a blue sheet. "Here you go." Smiling Amaya took her child in her arms, instantly feeling the pain wash away.

Bringing him into the world had been hell, but it had been worth it in the end.

He was incredibly tiny, with a mop of black hair - inherited from his mother no doubt, and -

Amaya stopped as she took in the eye color, her own widening as she stared down at her son.

His eyes were a light of lavender.

The only person that she had ever known that had lavender eyes was Marik.

'No.' She thought desperately, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, that the thought that had been nagging at the back of her mind wasn't proving itself correct. 'NO!' Covering her mouth with her hand she looked down at her baby.

"What should we name him?" Yami asked, smiling down proudly at what he believed to be his son and shaking Amaya from her thoughts. "How about Kasaku, after my father?"

"Kasaku……." She whispered the name to herself before nodding. "Yes, Kasaku." Yami smiled and nodded, looking at Amaya as if asking if he could hold him. Amaya nodded and handed Yami the child, who looked distinctly nervous that he would break Kasaku like the most delicate of glass.

A bitter smile crossed her face as she looked at the pair, her husband's eyes beaming with pride at the infant in his arms.

And it was then that Amaya made her decision.

She wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't break his heart and soul, not after he had given her so much.

That secret would be buried in the deepest corner of her heart, where it would remain.

Forever.

A/N:

Am I mean? OH YES! I told ya'll that I had one more twist planned, and there it is! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE! I thought I'd never get here, sweet God does it feel goooooooood! But don't worry, I don't plan to stop there, nope. There's going to be a sequel to this fic, that should be up in three weeks, or less. (I'm taking a fucking break man!)

It's going to called Open My Eyes: Rise Of Hellfire, so I hope ya'll check it out. It's going to be WAY better then this one, and again more fighting, twists, and even more angst for Demi, along with betrayal, love, hate and confusion! And of course, new characters!

Here's a preview for it:

"So what your trying to tell me is that this women somehow takes the human DNA from their gene strand and replaces it with animals?" Amaya said, tapping her chin in thought. "It doesn't make sense."

"Exactly." Luke replied. "That's why she's doing it."

"Makes sense." Demi answered, looking like she was ready to cry, yet held back. She had to be strong, now more the ever if her and her friends were going to survive.. "And it's probably what made Seto go insane."

Scene change.

Kaiya turned around at the sound of footsteps, her eyes alert to her surrounding, her amber eyes turning on like lightbulbs when she caught sight of Duke.

"Duke!" She yelled, running into his arms. "Your alive! Oh my God-" However, her tirade of happiness was shattered at the strange look in his eyes. Empy, blank, dead. "Duke, you ok?"

He said nothing, but slowly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, making her eyes widen in fear and confusion. He loved her, why was he doing this?

"Duke." Her voice was strained with fear. "Duke? What's wrong, are you ok?"

From the garage Demi's head bolted up at the sound of a gunshot, her mind instantly going into alert mode. She stood up an ran into the weapon room, her hands coming to her mouth and her eyes widening in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Well, there you are, just a teaser! I know, I'm so, so, so, sooooooo evil! HAHAHAHA!

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the bottom of my heart. It means so much to writers like me to know that are people out there that are interested in what you do, and it was for you guys (and Deceptive-Innocence) that I kept this fic going, and how it got this far.

I really hope ya'll read the sequel, I have sooooooooo much planned for it!

Anyways, if it's not too much to ask, would ya'll be so kind as to leave one final review?

Ja ne, and may we meet again in the sequel.

Gothic-Dragon-Charsi


End file.
